Le poids de la lâcheté
by Silver Angell
Summary: Beacon Hills, 10 ans plus tard. Certains sont encore là, d'autre non. Qu'est devenue la meute de Scott ? Stiles a suivi les traces de son père en entrant dans la police. Mais il paye un lourd tribut. Les choix du passé sont lourds de conséquences. Sterek - BoyxBoy - Romance - Drame
1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills, 10 ans plus tard. Certains sont encore là, d'autre non. Qu'est devenue la meute de Scott ? Stiles a suivi les traces de son père en entrant dans la police. Mais il paye un lourd tribut. Les choix du passé sont lourds de conséquences. Sterek - BoyxBoy - Romance - Drame

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination. Liaisons homme / homme.

Diffusion : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : blogfantasystories wordpress com

 **Affliction**

C'est l'automne sur Beacon Hills. Si le climat californien préserve la région des grands froids hivernaux, la végétation est là pour rappeler que la nature va bientôt endosser le manteau grisâtre de l'hiver, ceci jusqu'au printemps prochain. Une légère bruine s'obstine à tomber depuis quelques jours sur la ville, ajoutant à l'ambiance morose de la cité une note de tristesse et de mélancolie.

Du monde se presse sous des parapluies noirs. Les visages sont sombres, en accord avec les pardessus et manteaux de saison des quidams qui attendent sous le porche de l'église. Nous sommes le deux novembre, jour de la fête des morts. La date n'a pas été choisie, elle n'est que pure coïncidence due aux dispositions de chacun en général et du service funéraire en particulier. Beacon Hills est en deuil. La ville vient de perdre deux des siens. Deux hommes d'exception. Un ancien, figure locale bien connue de tous et un plus jeune qui suivait ses traces pour faire régner l'ordre et la paix dans cette ville qui cache deux visages.

Les gens murmurent, se rappelant des défunts et de leur abnégation. Certains ne les connaissent que de nom, d'autres parce qu'ils les ont côtoyés au quotidien. On parle du sérieux de l'un, des pitreries de l'autre, mais tous sont unanimes sur leur dévouement. Les agents du poste de police sont massivement représentés, tous en uniformes impeccables, se moquant de la pluie qui au final cache leurs larmes. Les amis proches arrivent petit à petit. Cela commence par une voiture de sport un peu clinquante qui se gare non loin du parvis. Jackson Whittemore en descend, alors que son épouse Lydia, sort du côté passager. La belle Banshee a les yeux rougis et la mine grave. Elle, qui d'habitude est toujours parfaitement fardée et apprêtée, arbore un maquillage très simple et surtout waterproof. Elle cherche le regard de Jackson pour y puiser du courage. Celui de tenir et de ne pas s'effondrer. D'un sourire contraint, son époux lui assure son soutien avant de basculer le siège conducteur pour attraper un de leurs jumeaux attachés dans les sièges auto à l'arrière. Lydia fait de même de son côté et prend sa petit fille dans ses bras. L'enfant de cinq ans est le portrait craché de sa mère. Sa peau couleur opale contraste avec de longs cheveux soyeux du blond vénitien qui fait tant la réputation de sa mère. De son côté, Jackson tient un petit gaillard du même âge. Si leur fille a hérité du physique de sa maman, leur garçon est un savant mélange de ses deux parents.

\- Je veux mon doudou, clame le garçonnet.

\- T'es un bébé, le taquine sa sœur, inconsciente de la gravité de l'instant.

\- Claudia ! Ce n'est pas le moment, gronde Lydia.

Le prénom de sa fille était un hommage à une défunte qui prend, en ce jour de chagrin, une puissance presque insoutenable.

)()()()(

Scott lève les yeux vers la famille Whittemore qui s'avance vers eux. Il tient un grand parapluie abritant Kira dont le ventre proéminent annonce une prochaine naissance. La future maman sourit doucement à Scott et lui frotte le dos pour le consoler et le réconforter. A côté d'eux, ses parents, Monsieur et Madame Yukimura réconfortent Melissa McCall. La maman de Scott est particulièrement affectée par ce double décès et n'arrive pas contenir sa peine et ses larmes.

\- Je leur avais dit d'être plus prudents…

\- C'était leur karma Melissa, murmure doucement Noshiko, la mère de Kira. Ils sont en paix maintenant.

Le petit groupe salue les nouveaux arrivants. Kira fait un compliment sur les jumeaux Whittemore et tente de faire rire le garçon qui s'impatiente dans les bras de son père, commençant à remuer comme un beau diable. Le silence retombe lorsque Malia arrive seule, l'air perdu. Ses cheveux, qui dépassent de la capuche de son manteau sont trempés. Elle n'a pas pris de parapluie. Le visage fermé dans une expression neutre, elle salue d'un mouvement de tête ses amis. Arrivent ensuite Isaac et Danny qui ont covoituré ensemble depuis San Francisco où chacun vit de son côté. Ils ont été en couple pendant presque trois ans, cependant l'instabilité d'Isaac à se fixer dans une meute a eu raison de la patience de Danny. Liam survient avec sa petite amie du moment, puis Théo qui salue le groupe de loin pour ensuite aller discuter avec une de ses connaissances.

\- Il ne va pas venir… Marmonne Scott.

\- Il viendra ! Réplique Lydia. Il viendra…

L'arrivée de deux longues limousines noires fait taire toutes les personnes présentes. Ceux qui ont donné leur vie au service du bien public sont là pour recevoir les derniers hommages de leurs proches et de leurs concitoyens. Les hommes du service funéraire s'activent avec un air obséquieux. Pendant ce temps, une autre voiture se gare non loin. De ce 4X4 imposant, en sort le premier conseillé du maire, sa femme et son fils de six ans. Derek Hale, car il s'agit de lui, repère immédiatement la meute de Scott et s'avance vers eux. Sa femme le suit avec un air affecté, trainant leur fils sans réel ménagement.

\- Tout cela est bien triste, dit sobrement Derek.

\- Oui, murmure Lydia.

La conversation se tarit avant même d'avoir commencé. Les mots sont vains pour exprimer le chagrin de chacun. Sans parler des non-dits, les vies des uns et des autres ont bifurqué vers des directions qui les ont peu à peu éloignés. L'épouse de Derek finit de jeter un froid, se plaignant du temps et du fait qu'elle ait dû annuler un rendez-vous important. Malia ouvre la bouche pour lui répliquer d'arrêter de faire suer le monde et d'aller à son rendez-vous qu'elle trouve plus important qu'un enterrement. Toutefois Lydia lui serre doucement la main et secoue lentement la tête, stoppant la dispute avant qu'elle de survienne. La coyote fait mine de montrer les crocs. Lizzie, la louve-née que Derek a épousée, réplique en prenant un air hautain et dédaigneux. L'inimité entre les deux femmes date depuis leur rencontre. A la décharge de Malia, il faut bien avouer qu'Elizabeth Hale n'a pas vraiment fait l'unanimité quand, il y a un peu moins de sept ans, Derek leur a présenté Lizzie comme la future mère de son enfant.

\- Je crois que c'est à nous, annonce Scott.

En effet, les deux cercueils ont été sortis des corbillards et attendent leurs porteurs sur des tréteaux. La cérémonie est minutée, car malheureusement ce n'est pas le seul enterrement de la journée. Scott, Jackson, Liam, Derek, Isaac et Danny se positionnent autour de l'un des cercueils qui contiennent leurs amis, six agents de police se placent autour du deuxième. La levée sur les épaules de ces douze hommes se fait dans un silence solennel. La pluie leur tombe sur le visage, masquant l'eau qui coule de leurs yeux. L'émotion est palpable. A l'entrée de l'église, une haie d'honneur les attend avec la police du comté au garde à vous pour ce dernier hommage.

D'un pas pesant, comme un seul homme ils se mettent en marche. La foule s'écarte, muette. Scott et Derek sont à l'avant du premier cercueil. Tous deux serrent la mâchoire. Trop d'images leur passent en tête, trop de regrets aussi de ne rien avoir pu faire, ni rien vu venir. La frustration se mélange à la douleur et à la colère d'avoir perdu des amis chers. Non loin de l'entrée de l'église, Derek aperçoit Deaton. Le druide a la mine grave. Il baisse les yeux au sol en signe de respect quand les deux cercueils entrent dans l'église.

Scott frissonne. La boite de chêne massif qui contient leur ami pèse une tonne sur son épaule. C'est le poids de sa peine et de l'accablement. Sa vue est brouillée par les larmes. Kira a eu beau lui répéter qu'il n'y pouvait rien, seulement le vétérinaire confirmé qu'il est maintenant ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû prévoir… l'imprévisible. D'arriver comme avant, à l'ultime minute pour les sauver. Malheureusement depuis le temps que lui et ses amis frôlent la mort… celle-ci a fini par prendre son dû encore une fois.

\- Accueille les Allison, murmure Scott.

L'église est simple, avec une nef sans travée latérale, un transept et au fond, le chœur. Le pasteur attend près d'un pupitre que l'assistance entre et s'assoie. Jackson a pris son garçon sur ses genoux, alors que sa fille est sagement assise entre lui et Lydia. A côté, Kira se masse inconsciemment le ventre en regardant devant elle, le regard vague. Ses parents sont restés à l'extérieur, car ils ne sont pas de cette confession de foi. La jeune femme est tout de même entrée, même si son esprit renard se crispe dans ce lieu sacré. Scott, les coudes appuyés sur les cuisses regarde obstinément le sol. Sur le banc au même niveau mais de l'autre côté de l'allée, calés contre le mur, Isaac et Danny gardent aussi les yeux baissés. A côté d'eux, l'épouse de Derek qui se tient bien droite, puis ce dernier dont le fils est debout entre ses genoux. L'enfant est effrayé par les odeurs qu'il sent et aussi par la chape de tristesse qui recouvre l'assemblée. Le louveteau fait un petit coucou timide au fils de Jackson qui lui répond en lui tirant la langue. Les gamineries des enfants allègent l'émotion des adultes présents. Le pasteur s'avance et questionne Lydia du regard. Celle-ci soupire et acquiesce doucement. La cérémonie doit commencer. Le léger brouhaha ambiant se calme quand l'homme d'église lève une main en signe de paix. Il y a quelques raclements de gorge, puis l'attention est monopolisée par le prêcheur.

\- Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs, si nous sommes réunis ce jour, c'est pour saluer le courage de deux hommes.

Pendant que le pasteur rappelle que la mort est signe de renouveau, Scott ne peut s'empêcher de faire une rétrospective de ce qui leur est arrivé depuis dix ans. Car cela fait dix années que Peter l'a mordu, le plongeant de force avec Stiles dans ce monde surnaturel que la majeure partie des habitants de la ville ignore. En seraient-ils là, si cette morsure n'avait pas eu lieu ? Ils avaient fait face ensemble à ce qui leur était tombé dessus, la meute d'alphas, la Darach, le Benefactor, le Nogitsune, les doctors… la « bête »… et tant d'autres après. Plusieurs fois la meute s'était fracassée sur ces épreuves. À chaque fois ils s'étaient relevés pour faire face ensemble. Chaque fois où presque. Car le passage à la vie adulte avait aussi pris son tribut. Son propre couple avait dû faire face à sa nature et celle de Kira. Leur amourette d'adolescent avait mis du temps pour se transformer en un projet de vie commune. Leur enfant arrivait avec un peu de retard par rapport à leurs amis. Mais maintenant qu'il trouvait enfin une certaine sérénité dans sa vie, ce nouveau drame le plongeait dans ses anciennes névroses, celle de ne pas être un alpha à la hauteur. Le sermon du prêcheur le ramène à la dure réalité…

\- La famille Stilinski déjà éprouvée, paye à nouveau un très lourd tribut…


	2. Chapter 2

**Passe la vie**

\- Pourquoi il y a autant de monde papa ?

\- Chut Eden.

\- Il est où papy ?

\- Là… devant. Viens, allons-nous asseoir à côté de ton parrain, dit le père d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

\- Tonton Scott est là ?

La voix de la petite fille est douce et ingénue. Elle a l'innocence de l'enfant qui ne comprend pas la gravité du moment. Ses mots ont raisonné dans la nef, purs comme du cristal, coupant la parole au prêcheur et concentrant l'attention des gens sur elle et son père. Mal à l'aise, l'homme et la fillette remontent l'allée centrale sous le regard de la foule rassemblée. Quelques murmures fusent, à peine discrets.

\- Quelle honte ! Être en retard le jour de l'enterrement de son propre père…

Stiles Stilinski avance tel un condamné. Il porte un duffle coat gris sombre. Ses cheveux visiblement coiffé avec ses doigts, trahissent un voyage mouvementé. Sa carrure s'est élargie depuis le lycée et si sa démarche souple affirme une bonne agilité corporelle, son regard affiche l'accablement le plus total. Il n'est plus le frêle adolescent exubérant dont beaucoup ont gardé l'image. Ce jeune inspecteur stagiaire a gagné en maturité et une belle musculature du fait de son travail dans la police de San Francisco. Alors qu'il avance sous le poids des regards, son regard est fixé sur les deux cercueils exposés devant l'autel. Sa fille lui tient fortement la main, impressionnée d'être regardée ainsi par ces gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Le fils du Sheriff a le visage livide et les cernes violettes sous ses yeux sont la preuve de ses courtes nuits. La scène lui en rappelle une autre où c'était lui qui tenait la main de son père. Ce père qui lui assurait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Ce père qui aujourd'hui repose devant lui, dans une boite en chêne. Plus de vingt ans après, Stiles se souvient comme si s'était hier de l'enterrement de sa mère, Claudia Stilinski. Arrivé au premier rang, il marque un temps d'arrêt devant les deux bières. Sa mâchoire se crispe, puis son regard oscille de gauche à droite. Derek se décale un peu pour lui faire de la place. Après une légère hésitation, Stiles le remercie en hochant légèrement la tête et s'assoit, prenant sa fille sur ses genoux. L'enfant fait un sourire timide au fils de Derek qui cache son visage dans le pull de son père. Les deux enfants ne se connaissent pas.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, Scott envoie une interrogation muette à Lydia. Celle-ci y répond par un haussement d'épaule. Ce n'est pas tant le retard de Stiles qui les choque, que l'absence de sa femme à ses côtés en ce jour de deuil. Stiles avait choisi une école de police qui l'avait éloigné de Beacon Hills au profit de San Francisco. La banshee était devenue la confidente du jeune homme pour qui elle avait été son amour d'enfance. La jolie rousse en savait bien plus que les autres sur l'état émotionnel du fils du Sheriff qui avait finalement suivi les traces de son père et mit ses grandes capacités d'analyse au service de son pays. Cependant, elle savait que cet éloignement n'avait été qu'une fuite de la part de Stiles. Elle se souvient de son mariage à San Francisco. Une fête qui ne ressemblait absolument pas au jeune homme qu'elle connaissait. La majeure partie des invités étaient des proches de Rachel que Stiles avait connue dans cette ville. De son côté à lui, mis à part son père le Sheriff, il n'y avait eu que Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Kira, Liam et deux collègues de travail pour être témoins de l'évènement. L'union de Stiles avec Rachel ressemblait plus à l'accomplissement d'un souhait muet du Sheriff d'avoir des petits enfants, qu'un réel coup de foudre de ce policier prometteur pour la belle brune. Le pasteur a repris son oraison funèbre, ramenant Lydia à la réalité.

\- Nous présentons devant toi seigneur, ces deux hommes qui ont donné leur vie dans une action admirable. Nous te prions d'accueillir dans ton royaume Noah Stilinski et Jordan Parrish. Prions pour leur âme.

L'assemblée s'est levée et observe une minute de silence. Eden, la fille de Stiles, ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, alors elle se rapproche du fils de Derek qui n'a seulement qu'un an de plus qu'elle.

\- Je m'appelle Eden, et toi ? Chuchote-t-elle.

\- Ian, répond le garçon.

Les deux pères se regardent, mais ils n'ont pas le cœur de faire taire leurs enfants. Le temps d'une poignée de secondes, Stiles et Derek semblent se retrouver ailleurs, dans un passé qui aurait pu donner un avenir différent. Cela fait des années qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés si proches. Derek détaille le visage de Stiles. Sa mâchoire est devenue plus carrée, ses cheveux sont coiffés en brosse sauvage. L'adolescent chétif est devenu un très bel homme. On devine qu'il a dû somnoler dans l'avion qui l'a amené. Cependant ce qui marque le plus le loup, c'est le regard de Stiles. Au-delà du chagrin légitime, il y voit de la résignation, un certain abandon de son humanité. Il a eu des échos par Lydia de la carrière prometteuse du fils du Sheriff. Stiles est très apprécié par ses supérieurs hiérarchiques pour sa pugnacité et son don naturel pour résoudre les enquêtes. Ce que ne lui a pas dévoilé Lydia, c'est que Stiles s'investit corps et âme dans son travail… trop. Une autre forme de fuite.

Eden montre à Ian son lion en peluche. En retour, le garçon prend son doudou qui est posé sur le banc pour le lui montrer. Ce qui fut jadis un loup noir, est lacéré de toutes parts. Le jouet de l'enfant a visiblement été malmené. En voyant cela, la commissure des lèvres de Stiles s'étire un peu. Le louveteau de Derek semble avoir des soucis de maitrise. Dans un autre temps, Derek lui avait confié qu'il avait connu une période difficile à l'adolescence. Le jeune inspecteur tourne la tête et croise le regard de Scott et celui de Lydia. Il leur fait un pâle sourire. Il est prévu qu'il loge chez les Whittemore pour quelques jours. Stiles avait géré à distance et avec l'aide de la banshee, les détails de l'enterrement de son père et de celui de son adjoint pour lequel aucune famille n'était connue.

Quand le pasteur finit son homélie, ceux qui avaient porté les deux cercueils se présentent de nouveau, sauf Liam qui avait alors remplacé Stiles. Celui-ci confie sa fille à Kira et vient se placer près de son père. La double procession se met en route.

La pluie laisse une accalmie à la foule un peu moins nombreuse qui se presse au cimetière. Scott se tient aux côtés de Stiles. Une main sur son épaule, il réconforte son ami. La tombe de Jordan Parrish est à une allée d'écart de la tombe familiale des Stilinski.

\- Papa, pourquoi Papy se cache dans la boite?

\- Parce qu'il s'est endormi pour très longtemps Eden.

\- C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

Stiles a pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Il n'arrive plus à contenir son chagrin et se raccroche à la seule chose qui a désormais de l'importance dans sa vie, sa fille. Après un dernier hommage à cet homme qui a dévoué son existence pour sa ville, le petit groupe d'ami va se recueillir sur la tombe de celui qui l'accompagne dans la mort. Lydia est la plus affectée du groupe, car elle avait un lien très particulier avec Jordan. Ce qui lui avait souvent valu des moments d'extrême jalousie de la part de Jackson.

\- Nous avons prévu une collation à la maison, annonce Lydia. Derek, tu te joins à nous ?

\- Euh… Oui volontiers Lydia.

\- Auparavant tu me déposes chez Carla, ordonne Lizzie, la femme de Derek, avant de se retourner vers leur voiture sans aucune autre considération.

\- Je reste avec toi papa ? Demande Ian qui espère bien jouer avec les jumeaux Whittemore et cette nouvelle fille qu'il ne connait pas.

\- Bien sûr petit loup, répond Derek cachant avec un sourire attachant à son fils, son agacement face au comportement odieux de sa femme un jour pareil.

)()()()(

La bande d'amis réunis pour cette triste occasion se dirige vers la maison des Whittemore dans une file indienne de voitures.

Lydia est aux petits soins avec les enfants. Elle leur a prévu un goûter de rêve et des jeux pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser tranquillement. Dylan, le fils de Lydia tente de jouer au caïd, mais il est rapidement rabroué par Claudia sa jumelle. La jeune Whittemore a hérité de sa mère le don d'en imposer à qui que ce soit. Et au grand dam de son frère, elle est en admiration devant Ian Hale de un an son ainé. Le jeune louveteau est bien embarrassé de cet attachement, pourtant il apprécie la fillette sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Eden, intimidée, regarde silencieusement les trois autres enfants discuter entre eux de ce qu'il se passe à leur école.

Si la jeune Stilinski connait les jumeaux, ce n'est que brièvement quand ses parents passaient à Beacon Hills pour rendre visite au Sheriff. Au début de son mariage, Stiles, sa femme et sa fille venaient régulièrement. Néanmoins, peu à peu leurs visites se sont espacées et parfois Rachel ne venait pas, car prise par son travail. Tant et si bien que lors des douze derniers mois, cela s'est résumé à deux visites, une fois à Noël et une fois pour l'anniversaire du Sheriff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Retrouvailles**

Les amis de jeunesse se retrouvent enfin. La collation organisée par Lydia et les chahuts des enfants de chacun aident à évacuer l'émotion de ce jour de deuil. Stiles explique que sa femme Rachel a été retenue sur un travail important qui souffre de retards. Scott interroge son frère de cœur sur son travail dans la police de San Francisco. Parler de ses enquêtes est ce qui détend le plus Stiles. Il est en ce moment sur les traces d'un tueur en série qui signe ses meurtres de façon macabre. Scott sent bien qu'à chaque nouveau mort, Stiles s'en veut de ne pas avancer dans la découverte de l'identité du tueur.

\- Bro ! Tu as une équipe qui travaille avec toi ! Laisse-leur un peu prendre le poids de tout cela.

\- Je le sais bien, mais tu me connais… La grossesse de Kira se passe bien ?

\- Le bébé est agité répond la concernée qui s'est rapprochée des deux amis.

\- Des soucis ?

\- Les gênes lycans et renards qui se font une belle bagarre, murmure Scott.

Les deux futurs parents ont la mine inquiète. Noshiko Yukimura les avait prévenus de cette grossesse à risque. Le loup et le renard sont deux entités qui normalement ne s'apprécient pas. Il y a un risque que le bébé s'autodétruise. Scott et Kira ne peuvent qu'être solidaires l'un de l'autre et insuffler à leur futur enfant l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre.

Un cri attire soudainement l'attention de Stiles. Eden a hérité de la maladresse de son père et a renversé son jus de fruit sur Ian, le louveteau de Derek. La petite fille pleure, honteuse de sa gaucherie alors qu'elle peine à s'intégrer dans le groupe que forment les jumeaux Whittemore et le fils Hale. Ian essuie comme il peut son polo souillé.

\- Je suis désolé s'excuse Stiles auprès de Derek qui s'est accroupi à côté de son fils pour l'aider.

\- Ce n'est rien. Eden a hérité de tes gênes semble-t-il répond le loup avec un sourire malicieux.

Le visage de Stiles s'empourpre. Le sourire de Derek… C'est si rare et si beau… Le jeune policier cafouille et ne réagit pas quand Derek prend Eden d'une main et son fils de l'autre pour les amener à la salle de bain que Lydia lui indique. Stiles le suit comme un automate.

Le jeune inspecteur est surpris de la douceur de Derek quand il soulève Eden, la portant avec sa cuisse pour que l'enfant puisse se laver les mains dans le lavabo, alors que dans le même temps il aide son fils à retirer son t-shirt. La fille de Stiles est comme envoutée par ce papa qui en impose, tout en étant très gentil. Lydia pointe le bout de son nez, tenant un t-shirt propre appartement à Dylan.

\- Vous avez l'air de gérer messieurs, je vous laisse donc vous occuper des enfants.

Quand elle se retourne pour aller au salon où Jackson nettoie la bévue d'Eden, la banshee a un petit sourire satisfait. Dans la salle de bain Stiles a fini par réagir et sèche les mains de sa fille, alors que Derek rince le torse de son fils. Eden s'empare d'un jouet de bain qui traine et le montre à Ian.

\- J'ai le même à la maison claironne la gamine, oubliant sa timidité première.

\- J'ai un bateau de pirate réplique Ian Hale en se redressant fièrement.

\- Si Jack Sparrow veut bien lever les bras pour que je l'habille… demande Derek un peu moqueur.

L'enfant s'exécute de bonne grâce, mais grimace un peu une fois le vêtement mit. Ian est un peu plus grand que Dylan Whittemore. Il tente de réajuster le tissu qui le serre toujours malgré ses efforts. Mais le bambin a mieux à faire. Il attrape la main d'Eden et l'entraine dans le salon pour jouer à Pirate des Caraïbes.

\- C'est un peu serré, murmure Derek à Stiles avec moue amusée sur le visage.

\- Il a hérité des gênes de son père, réplique Stiles avec humour.

Un silence passe. Les deux hommes se souviennent très bien du jour où Derek avait tenté de mettre un des T-shirt de Stiles pendant que Danny essayait de craquer un fichier sur son ordinateur. Un sourire nait sur le visage de Stiles et ils finissent par éclater de rire tous les deux.

\- Miguel ! Se moque Stiles.

\- Tsss réplique le loup. A cause de toi, les autres ne me lâchent pas avec ce prénom ridicule.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, plaide Stiles.

\- Mouais. Je suis content de te revoir, poursuit Derek après une longue hésitation.

\- Moi aussi… Ton fils te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- Ta fille a tes yeux réplique le loup.

Un moment de gêne s'installe, puis Stiles tend la main à celui qui est maintenant l'adjoint du maire de Beacon Hills. C'est une poignée de main franche et sincère qu'ils s'offrent mutuellement.

\- Ça va avec ta femme ? Questionne Derek.

\- Oui ça va, répond Stiles avec une ratée dans le cœur qui dit tout le contraire. Et toi avec Lizzie ?

\- Ça va aussi, réplique le loup avec la même ratée cardiaque que l'humain qu'est Stiles ne peut pas entendre.

)()()()(

Stiles a laissé Eden chez Lydia pour se diriger vers la maison de son père. Le groupe d'amis s'est dispersé, chacun rentrant chez soi. Le fils du Sheriff a apprécié ce moment occupé à se souvenir d'un passé vieux seulement de dix ans pour la plus ancienne des péripéties qu'ils ont subies. Scott a parlé de son métier de vétérinaire. Il prend peu à peu la place de Deaton qui se met de plus en plus en retrait. Jackson a suivi les traces de son père et est devenu avocat. Il semble avoir l'aplomb nécessaire pour ce métier. Lydia donne des cours de mathématiques au campus. Malia quant à elle est vendeuse dans une boutique de multi média au rayon musique. Stiles a trouvé la coyote plus renfermée qu'à son habitude. Il sait que la jeune femme en pinçait pour lui au lycée. Seulement cela n'avait jamais été réciproque, Stiles la voyant comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle avait été invitée pour son mariage, mais la jeune femme avait préféré décliner l'invitation. De toute évidence Malia a gardé une amertume sur cet amour à sens unique. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la première à repartir de cette veillée funèbre. Isaac et Danny avaient promis à Stiles de se voir sur San Francisco. Ils vivaient tous trois dans la même ville, mais ne se contactaient jamais. Isaac travaillait au service des espaces verts de la ville et Danny avait repris la gérance d'une petite librairie au centre-ville historique de la mégapole. L'ancien joueur de lacrosse était aussi fortement impliqué dans une association LGBT de la ville.

Avec un soupir, Stiles se gare devant ce qui autrefois a été sa maison. Les volets ne sont pas fermés, comme si le Sheriff pouvait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre. C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il déverrouille la porte et entre. Les souvenirs le submergent quand il voit dans l'évier de la cuisine un bol sale qui attend d'être lavé. Accablé par le chagrin qui revient par vagues, Stiles s'adosse à un mur et se laisse doucement glisser au sol, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il est seul, se sent horriblement seul. Son cœur se serre douloureusement. Il s'en veut de ne pas être venu voir son père plus souvent. Maintenant c'est trop tard, alourdissant le poids des regrets.

\- Maman…

Dans un sanglot, il appelle sa mère. Le jeune policier sombre dans un profond chagrin. Dehors, la pluie a repris de plus bel et martèle le toit. Stiles ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là, prostré sur le sol. Ses yeux le brulent d'avoir versé autant de larmes. Un mal de tête lui vrille la cervelle. Il se redresse péniblement et va se rincer le visage à l'évier. Après un temps d'hésitation, il prend le bol que son père a utilisé le matin de son décès, le lave puis le range.

Stiles tourne sur lui-même. Il va falloir tout débarrasser et ranger. La tâche lui apparait colossale et insurmontable. Il a décidé de vendre la maison. Trop de mauvais souvenirs s'y attachent, et maintenant que son père n'est plus de ce monde, plus rien ne le lie à Beacon Hills. Une brillante carrière l'attend à San Francisco…

Montant les marches quatre à quatre, il renoue avec son ancienne chambre. Son lit d'adolescent avait été remplacé par un lit double pour quand il venait encore avec Rachel rendre visite à son père. Sa chambre est rangée et prend lentement la poussière.

C'est avec un geste plein de respect qu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre de son père. Il sait que c'est là que celui-ci gardait les papiers précieux de la famille, comme l'acte de propriété de la maison. La porte ouverte, Stiles met un moment avant d'oser entrer. Le lit est fait de manière sommaire. Une paire de chaussettes traîne dans un coin. C'est la chambre d'un homme qui vit seul. Sur la commode, plusieurs cadres photos sont exposés, offrant un bonheur sommes toutes factice qui montre Eden entourée de ses parents. Stiles ne s'attarde pas à les regarder et tire un tiroir qui se trouve sous le lit. Il y trouve ce qu'il cherche, dûment rangé comme un Sheriff sait le faire de papiers officiels. Il trouve aussi une arme personnelle avec une boite de munition. Il laisse l'arme qu'il sait ne pas pouvoir emporter dans l'avion qui le ramènera à San Francisco et pose les différents dossiers sur le lit de son père. Avec des gestes las, il trie ce dont il a besoin pour la succession. Trois piles se construisent entre ce qu'il va prendre, ce qu'il laisse là pour le moment et une dernière de ce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il arrive à la fin du tiroir et tombe sur un album qu'il connait bien. C'est un album de photo qui date du temps où sa mère était encore en vie et pas encore atteinte par la maladie. Avec des gestes tremblants, il s'en saisit.

Un enfant sourit à l'objectif, il lui manque deux incisives. Sur la photographie suivante, le même gamin court tentant d'échapper au jet d'eau du tuyau d'arrosage que tient son père. Les preuves d'un bonheur enfui s'offre au regard du jeune policier qui glisse à nouveau sur le sol. Son cœur lui fait mal. Il se fait submerger par une sensation d'oppression. Avec le sentiment de ne jamais pouvoir refaire surface, Stiles sombre dans le néant d'une crise de panique.

)()()()(

C'est la sensation d'un linge frais et humide sur son front qui le fait revenir à lui. Stiles constate qu'il est allongé sur le lit de son ancienne chambre. Il se rappelle avoir été dans la chambre de son père pour trier des papiers puis après c'est un grand trou noir.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Murmure une voix grave.

Stiles papillonne des yeux quand Derek allume la lumière de sa chambre. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment. Le loup tient un verre d'eau à la main qu'il tend au plus jeune. Le jeune homme le remercie et boit avidement. Sa gorge est sèche et brulante. Portant la main à son front, il constate que son mal de tête a empiré et fait une grimace. Stiles sursaute quand le loup vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et qu'avec un geste lent, il place ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Les veines du loup noircissent, le soulagement est immédiat. Le jeune policier est troublé par la proximité de ce regard si clair. D'une voix posée Derek explique sa présence.

\- Lydia s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir, ni répondre à ton téléphone. Comme elle n'a pas assez de siège auto pour transporter ses jumeaux et ta fille. Elle m'a demandé de passer. Scott a été appelé pour une urgence vétérinaire…

\- Merci. Désolé… Bredouille un Stiles rougissant.

Le bien être procuré par Derek le ramène à des souvenirs que tous deux ont enfoui très profondément.

\- Tu as fait une crise de panique Stiles.

\- … Ça faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé… soupire le jeune homme.

La musique d'un générique retentit depuis le salon, égaillant subitement l'ambiance pesante de la maison.

\- J'ai collé Ian devant un film, explique Derek.

\- Je suis désolé, tu as certainement mieux à faire.

\- C'est à cela que servent les amis Stiles !

\- Merci.

\- Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

\- J'étais simplement venu chercher les papiers de mon père, pour la succession et vendre la maison.

\- Tu ne la gardes pas ?

\- Rachel n'aime pas Beacon Hills et maintenant plus rien ne me retient ici, mis à part des fantômes…

\- Je… comprends. J'attends en bas que tu termines, appelles-moi si ça ne va pas.

\- Non ! Ça va aller, rentre chez toi Derek, je te remer…

\- Non ! J'ai une menace sérieuse de la part de Lydia si je ne te ramène pas en vie chez elle. Et je crains plus Lydia que toi, même si t'es devenu un bon flic !

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ici à ce que je vois, réplique Stiles résigné.

\- Et non, rétorque Derek avec un faible sourire avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Effondrement**

L'avion d'American Airlines entame sa descente sur San Francisco. Stiles a aidé Eden à relever sa tablette et ranger un peu les jouets de la fillette. Il se sent abattu, mais reste serein. La veille au soir, il a bien discuté avec Derek. Ce dernier lui a expliqué son implication à la mairie de Beacon Hills et ce qu'il tente de faire pour le monde surnaturel en influençant les décisions du maire. Le loup regrette d'autant plus la disparition du Sheriff et de son adjoint, car à eux trois ils géraient les affaires non ordinaires de la ville. Derek a des craintes vis-à-vis de celui qui doit remplacer le père de Stiles, sans parler qu'il lui semble que le maire n'est pas tout à fait honnête, sans avoir pour autant une preuve de quoi que ce soit. C'est juste une mauvaise impression qu'il a.

Stiles se sent comme un témoin passif de tout cela, alors qu'il y a quelques années il a risqué plusieurs fois sa vie pour sa ville natale. Sa vie est maintenant ici, dans cette mégapole que l'avion contourne. Par le hublot, il voit le Golden Gate qui semble enjamber une mer de nuage. La ville de San Francisco est souvent prise dans la brume.

)()()()(

C'est avec un soulagement évident qu'il ouvre la porte de l'appartement spacieux que sa famille habite. Rachel aime le luxe et la paye de Stiles y passe. Eden, contente de retrouver ses jouets, fonce directement dans sa chambre pendant que son père défait leurs bagages. Du coin de l'œil, le policier voit qu'il y a un message sur le répondeur. Il finit de ranger avant de se plonger à nouveau dans son quotidien. Il se prépare un café avant d'écouter le message. Avec l'avènement des portables, c'est rare que quelqu'un laisse un message sur le téléphone fixe. C'est une jeune femme qui parle et au fur et à mesure qu'elle explique la raison de son appel, le cœur de Stiles se fragmente en un millier de morceaux.

Il s'agit de la réceptionniste d'un hôtel de Santa Barbara qui confirme que la chambre double au nom de Monsieur et Madame Stilinski est bien réservée, mais qu'il va y avoir un changement d'horaire pour la séance de massage pour deux. L'hôtel s'excusant de ce désagrément.

Rachel est censée être coincée depuis deux jours en réunions de travail dans son bureau de San Francisco, raison de son absence pour l'enterrement de son beau-père. Stiles sait bien que son mariage bat de l'aile, mais de là à découvrir qu'elle batifole avec un autre le jour de l'enterrement de son père… Rachel s'était faite des illusions sur la carrière de son époux. Elle avait choisi Stiles pour sa brillance, le voyant rapidement monter dans la hiérarchie de la police et faire ainsi partie du gratin de la ville. Cependant si Stiles pensait bien gravir les échelons, c'était avant tout pour faire au mieux ce métier pour lequel il est doué et non pas dans le but de se pavaner dans les cocktails mondains. Mais voilà, le temps que son épouse se rende compte que jamais Stiles ne s'intégrera à la soit disant jetset de la ville, Eden était née. Le couple avait dans un premier temps tenté de faire des efforts, mais depuis un peu plus d'un an Rachel était de plus en plus prise par son travail. Naïf sans vraiment l'être, Stiles avait finalement la preuve que la brusque surcharge de travail de son épouse n'était qu'un leurre. Il savait bien qu'il avait fait l'autruche, se plongeant encore plus dans ses enquêtes. Il était aussi coupable qu'elle de l'échec de leur mariage.

\- Elle arrive quand maman ? Questionne Eden qui vient vers son père avec le dessin qu'elle vient de faire.

\- Ce soir tard mon cœur. Tu as fait un dessin ?

\- Oui ! Regarde !

\- Cela représente quoi ma puce ?

Le dessin de la fillette qui n'a que cinq ans, est comme tous les dessins des enfants de son âge. Les proportions sont aléatoires et les couleurs assez bigarrées. Eden explique à son père que le château à moitié construit est celui de Ian, le fils de Derek.

\- Son papa est en train de reconstruire le château de sa famille qu'une méchante sorcière à tout cassé.

Stiles sourit à l'évocation du manoir de la famille Hale. C'est vrai que pour un enfant, l'antique demeure en ruine peut faire penser à un vieux château. Il est aussi heureux d'apprendre que Derek réhabilite le manoir. C'est à ses yeux la preuve que le loup se reconstruit une vie et se tourne vers l'avenir. Une pointe de nostalgie, de regrets et de jalousie éclosent dans son ventre. Bien des choses auraient pu se passer autrement si… Cependant, Derek semblait être bien avec sa famille. C'est avec étonnement qu'il l'avait vu si paternel avec Ian et même avec Eden. Qui aurait pu penser que ce loup pas très causant puisse faire un papa poule exemplaire ? Stiles se dit que finalement il s'était aveuglé tout seul et que cette fameuse nuit où tous deux avait fait l'amour n'était qu'un égarement de la part de Derek et qu'il n'était pas un gay refoulé comme Stiles avait tenté de s'en persuader.

Pendant qu'Eden commente le reste de son dessin, les pensées de Stiles s'évadent. Il sait pertinemment qu'il s'est marié plus par dépit et aussi pour faire plaisir à son père qui souhaitait avoir des petits enfants, que par réel amour pour Rachel. Côté affectif, Stiles avait été exclusif lors de son adolescence. Fou amoureux de Lydia, il avait élevé sa jeune camarade en égérie. A l'époque, jamais Lydia ne l'avait regardé comme un petit copain potentiel, pire elle le considérait comme l'un des losers du lycée. Puis il y avait eu la morsure de Scott qui avait changé leur vie à tous. Stiles s'était résigné à ne jamais être le garçon qui ferait vibrer le cœur de la jolie banshee. Ses premiers doutes quant à une appréciation des personnes du même sexe que lui, étaient arrivés après sa baignade forcée dans la piscine avec Derek, quand le kanima-Jackson qui les menaçait. Puis était venu la fameuse scène avec ses t-shirts que Derek essayait de mettre. Le triskèle tatoué sur les larges épaules du loup avait remué Stiles comme jamais. Peu à peu il s'était mis à l'observer, pour finalement s'avouer qu'il le trouvait très sexy et attirant. Stiles soupire en revenant au présent. Sa fille proteste qu'il ne l'écoute pas.

)()()()(

Il est plus de dix heures du soir quand Rachel rentre enfin de sa « réunion de travail ». Eden dort depuis longtemps. Stiles est installé sur le canapé toutes lumières éteintes mise à part une lampe d'ambiance, sans télévision ni musique pour meubler le silence. Il fait tourner un verre d'alcool dans sa main. Chose exceptionnelle pour lui, car depuis une cuite mémorable qu'il avait prise en compagnie de Scott, il se méfie toujours de la traitrise de l'alcool.

\- Je suis harassée, cette réunion de travail n'en finissait pas ! S'exclame Rachel sans prendre la peine de parler doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.

\- Tu as pris un coup de soleil au visage, répond Stiles laconique.

\- Ah oui, nous avons mangé sur la terrasse d'un café. J'étais ravie de rester un peu au soleil.

\- La brume ne s'est pas levée depuis trois jours sur San Francisco…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me contredire comme ça ?! S'écrie Rachel.

\- Je viens d'enterrer mon père. Ah et ton hôtel de Santa Barbara a appelé pour décaler la séance de massage.

\- … Écoute OK, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je sais que le moment était mal choisi, mais c'était ça ou le burn-out.

\- La réception a précisé que la réservation était au nom de Monsieur et Madame Stilinski.

\- …

Stiles s'étonne d'être aussi calme. Finalement il se rend compte qu'il méprise Rachel et ses mensonges si grossiers. A part son métier et sa fille, plus rien ne le retient ici. Il finit son verre d'un trait, l'alcool lui brûle la gorge. Mais la morsure du whisky et la légère ivresse qu'il sent le gagner le réconforte. Sans un mot, il va se coucher. Le sommeil se fera fuyant.

)()()()(

Avec les nouveaux éléments qu'il vient d'obtenir, Stiles tient enfin une piste tangible et fonce dans le bureau de son supérieur. S'il ne se trompe pas, le tueur est le mari de la première victime.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous Stilinski ?

\- Oui Chef !

\- Les médias ne nous raterons pas si nous nous trompons de cible.

\- Je le sais bien, mais cela concorde. Je pense avoir un moyen pour le confondre.

C'est l'effervescence au bureau. Le tueur à la cravate – Il avait été surnommé ainsi par la presse, car il étrangle ses victimes avec une cravate noire avec des rayures de la couleur des yeux de sa victime – les nargue depuis bien trop de semaines. Quatre femmes sont mortes et une psychose s'installe en ville, magistralement attisée par la presse qui se moque bien de gêner le travail de la police.

Le type est cueilli comme une fleur à son travail. Son assurance se fracasse quand Stiles le piège en beauté lors de l'interrogatoire qui suit en présence même de son avocat qui n'a rien vu venir dans le raisonnement de ce jeune inspecteur encore au grade de stagiaire. Autant dire que toute la hiérarchie au-dessus de Stiles est satisfaite de sa brillante analyse. Le jeune homme est même convoqué dans le bureau du chef du SFPD (San Francisco Police Département). Intimidé, il est tout de même fier de la reconnaissance de ses paires. Stiles aimerait tant que son père soit témoin de cela. L'homme qui a en charge la police de San Francisco ne s'embarrasse pas de cérémonie et serre la main de Stiles avec une poigne solide. Il fut un temps où ce geste aurait démonté l'épaule du jeune Stilinski. Seulement il est maintenant un officier de police aguerri et entraîné.

\- Stilinski ! Comptez sur moi pour appuyer votre dossier pour passer à temps plein à la crim'. Puis effacez moi ce sourire benêt de vos lèvres ! Au travail !

\- Oui Chef !

Le chef ne fait pas dans la sensiblerie. Il gère ses hommes d'une poigne de fer, mais de manière juste. Stiles ressort heureux comme tout. Quand il est au département de police, il oublie sa vie personnelle qu'il considère comme ratée. Il oublie cette mère partie trop tôt, ou encore ce sentiment brûlant pour ce corps qui lui est interdit. Revoir Derek a ravivé un désir tabou. Néanmoins une fois l'euphorie de l'enquête résolue passée, Stiles retombe dans ses questionnements et ses interrogations. Que faire ? Jusqu'à maintenant, il tenait pour Eden et son père. Ce dernier n'est plus, et malgré le peu d'attention que Rachel porte à sa fille, Stiles estime qu'Eden doit pouvoir avoir la chance de vivre avec des deux parents. Il connait trop bien les ravages que provoque l'absence d'une mère. II n'est pas homme à se laisser bafouer et humilier, mais pour l'intérêt de sa fille il se sait capable de toutes les abnégations. C'est avec un soupir de frustration qu'il prend le chemin de son foyer. Il récupère Eden chez la voisine qui est à l'étage juste en dessous et qui a un fils du même âge. La maman raconte à Stiles les exploits des deux bambins dans la journée. Ils avaient une sortie scolaire et Eden a entraîné son ami dans le bois, s'écartant du groupe pour chercher des loups. Stiles secoue la tête un peu gêné et dit que sa fille a vraiment une grande imagination et une intrépidité gênante pour son jeune âge. La jeune mère excuse la fillette, disant qu'elle préfère des enfants comme Eden à d'autres qui restent cloîtrés devant une console.

L'appartement est vide à leur arrivée. Stiles s'occupe de sa fille, joue avec elle, lui donne son bain et la fait manger. Ce soir encore, la gamine ne verra pas sa mère qui rentrera tard. Stiles se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû jouer au dupe avec Rachel. Car depuis qu'elle s'est faite prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge, elle ne s'embarrasse même plus de faux semblants et rentre tard tous les soirs.

Quand le vendredi soir où elle rentre enfin avant le coucher de sa fille, elle annonce qu'elle ne sera pas là du weekend, Stiles s'énerve. Il y a une sortie prévue depuis deux mois au zoo avec l'amicale de la police.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort pour Eden.

\- Il y aura les autres enfants ! Et cela ne me dit rien de passer mon après-midi avec des flics gonflés aux beignets.

\- Il y aura les huiles du staff. Je croyais que tu aimais bien t'afficher avec eux.

\- J'ai trouvé bien mieux ! Crache Rachel avec un geste de mépris du menton.

\- Vraiment ! Alors pourquoi tu restes encore ici ? Explose Stiles.

\- Et bien puisque que tu abordes le sujet… Je demande le divorce. Ce mariage ne rime à rien. Tu n'es préoccupé que par tes enquêtes et me délaisse.

\- N'inverse pas les rôles !

Une fillette est assise sur son lit, les mains collées sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses parents qui se déchirent. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière en chantant la dernière comptine qu'elle a apprise à l'école. Cela parle d'un papa ours, d'une maman ours et d'un ourson qui trouvent une étrangère chez eux. Elle entend la porte d'entrée claquer, elle a peur et malgré l'appartement bien chauffé, elle a froid. Eden s'endort en pleurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau départ**

Stiles frôle le surmenage. Son succès sur le tueur à la cravate a comme conséquence que ses supérieurs lui ont confié deux enquêtes difficiles en même temps. C'est la suite normale de son investissement dans son métier d'inspecteur, et également une consécration de ses efforts passés. Cependant cela tombe au plus mal avec sa vie personnelle qui implose. Difficile de ménager sa fille, quand le travail le retient tard le soir et que sa future ex-épouse ne pense qu'à sortir, se moquant bien de laisser Eden rester tard chez la voisine. Le jeune inspecteur n'arrête pas de se confondre en excuses auprès de celle qui garde la fillette. Car même si la voisine se montre très compréhensive et très accueillante pour cette enfant qui perd peu à peu ses repères, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il fait un très mauvais père.

Il a pour le moment renoncé à vendre la maison de son père à Beacon Hills. Son divorce s'annonce difficile. Il ne peut pas tout affronter en même temps. Stiles est un homme droit et honnête, mais il comprend rapidement que Rachel ne reculera devant rien pour réclamer bien plus qu'elle n'a droit, commençant par discréditer le jeune policier vis-à-vis de sa fille et du voisinage. Un comble quand on sait que c'est lui qui s'en occupe presque exclusivement. Seulement sa femme a des « amis » prêts à raconter tout et n'importe quoi pour que le divorce soit prononcé en sa faveur. Comble de l'incohérence de la jeune femme, car elle ne souhaite avoir pas la garde de sa fille.

Si Stiles est brillant pour résoudre une enquête policière, il se laisse complètement abattre quand il s'agit de se défendre lui-même. Il doit sa survie à Lydia qui l'appelle un soir pour prendre des nouvelles. Au téléphone, le jeune homme s'effondre.

)()()()(

Le juge des affaires familiales est une femme de la vieille école. En voyant son nom, Stiles avait immédiatement pensé que c'était perdu d'avance, car cette juge est connue pour favoriser les mères. Mais… c'était sans compter sur un Jackson Whittemore comme avocat.

Lydia apprenant ce qui arrivait à Stiles avait pris les choses en main. Jackson avait volontiers lâché quelques affaires en cours pour s'occuper de la défense de leur ami. Il avait passé la semaine à San Francisco pour monter un dossier en béton armé. Rachel, qui avait misé sur une faible défense de la part de Stiles quant à sa vie personnelle, n'avait pas prévu l'ami d'enfance. Un jeune avocat brillant, affûte et vorace comme un requin. Jackson avait épluché tous les faits et gestes de Rachel. Accumulé les preuves de son abandon manifeste de sa famille et de sa fille. Le fait que Stiles soit un policier sur la rampe ascendante jouait en leur faveur. Rachel passerait facilement pour l'épouse indigne qu'elle était réellement.

\- Même pas besoin de mitonner ! S'était écrié Jackson.

\- Elle a des faux témoignages disant que je maltraite Eden.

\- Comme tu le dis, ce sont de faux témoignages. Je te garantis que ces gens vont regretter leurs fabulations. Je vais te faire sortir de là en héros mon pote.

\- Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je souhaite juste pourvoir vivre sereinement avec Eden, avait couiné Stiles qui ne voulait pas que son divorce soit médiatisé.

Jackson avait aussi épluché les dossiers que la juge avait traités, relevant méthodiquement les cas où la mère avait été avantagée au dépend du père et que cela avait mal tourné par la suite. C'est donc totalement serein que Jackson se tient à côté de Stiles devant la juge des familles. Rachel et son avocat sont présents également pour cette audience préliminaire. Rachel étant celle qui demande le divorce, c'est donc son avocat qui expose les faits le premier. Stiles serre les dents en entendant les tords dont l'accuse son épouse. S'il ne peut nier rentrer souvent tard, tout le reste n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Jackson lui broie la main pour qu'il ne réagisse pas à une telle infamie. Rachel présente le visage affectée d'une mère qui se décide à regret à demander le divorce. Les hochements de tête de la juge font comprendre que sa préférence va vers l'épouse soit disant délaissée par ce père indigne d'élever son enfant. Jackson laisse passer une vingtaine de secondes dans un silence complet avant de plaider la cause de Stiles.

\- Donc si j'en crois ce que nous venons d'entendre, Madame Rachel Stilinski ne verra donc pas d'opposition à avoir la garde exclusive de sa fille ? Trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an, sauf quatre semaines pour les vacances scolaires avec son père. Questionne brusquement maître Whittemore.

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'est pas question que je m'occupe d'Eden ! S'écrie Rachel.

Jackson ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. La femme de Stiles est si prévisible… Rachel met d'ailleurs un moment avant de comprendre sa bévue. La juge aux affaires familiales secoue la tête exaspérée et indignée. Stiles, qui connaissait le plan de son ami, se contente de regarder le sol, se demandant encore comment il avait pu épouser une femme si égoïste. L'avocat de Rachel tente de rattraper la bourde de sa cliente, mais Jackson lui rappelle que c'est à lui de parler, et qu'à aucun moment il ne s'est permis d'intervenir lors de sa plaidoirie.

Jackson commence par citer une affaire similaire que la juge avait eu à gérer trois ans plutôt où le père avait été évincé au profit de la mère soit disant brimée. Les enfants sont actuellement en foyer d'accueil, car le jugement injuste avait coûte le travail du père qui ne peut plus récupérer ses enfants alors que leur mère est en prison pour délinquance aggravée. Le jeune avocat démonte ensuite un par un les différents faux témoignages. Deux d'entre eux se sont fait piéger quand Jackson leur avait montré une photo d'Isaac et qu'ils y avaient reconnu Stiles. Un autre était un ex petit ami de Rachel qu'elle revoyait à nouveau. Enfin, l'ami de Stiles rappelle les états de service de Stiles et apporte des preuves tangibles de son implication dans la vie de sa fille avec témoignages à l'appui de l'institutrice d'Eden qui regrette de ne jamais voir la maman de l'enfant.

\- Rachel Stilinski ayant clairement énoncé qu'elle ne souhaite pas s'occuper de sa fille, poursuit Jackson, pour le bien d'Eden nous demandons que sa garde exclusive soit confiée à son père, mon client s'occupant déjà pratiquement seul de son éducation. Nous demandons également une séparation de corps immédiate toujours pour le bien de l'enfant qui perd ses repères. La plaidoirie adverse se basant presque exclusivement sur de faux témoignages, assortie à une campagne de discréditation du père dont j'ai les preuves dans le dossier fourni au greffier, il est important de mettre le père ainsi que sa fille à l'abri des manœuvres pernicieuses de la mère de l'enfant.

\- Quoi !? S'écrie Rachel outrée.

\- Silence ! Ordonne la juge. Vous deux suivez-moi dans mon bureau, dit-elle à l'intention des deux avocats.

)()()()(

\- Maître Carter j'attends des explications !

\- Je… je crois que je dois revoir avec ma cliente les prétentions qu'elle demande pour ce divorce.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que je vais oublier que vous m'avez présenté de faux témoignages !

\- …

\- Puis-je intervenir Madame la juge, se risque Jackson.

\- Et vous maître Whittemore, je n'aime pas que l'on me rappelle mes erreurs passées !

\- Navré Madame. Je souhaite juste souligner que mon client souhaite simplement que ce divorce se passe au mieux. Rachel Stilinski ne s'est jamais occupée de sa fille et ne le fera pas maintenant. Nous voulons bien oublier les… maladresses de procédures de la partie adverse s'ils sont d'accord pour que l'enfant vive avec son père et qu'aucune pension alimentaire ne soit versée dans un sens ou un autre. Nous souhaitons simplement que la justice entérine ce qui est déjà une réalité.

\- Maitre Carter ? Questionne la juge en direction de l'avocat de Rachel.

\- Je vais convaincre ma cliente que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable en effet.

)()()()(

\- Tu vois, je suis aussi allé à cette école quand j'avais ton âge.

\- Je ne connais personne papa !

\- Mais si, tu seras dans la même classe que Claudia et Dylan.

\- Ian ! S'exclame Eden en s'échappant de la main de son père pour courir vers le louveteau de Derek.

Hale junior embarque la jeune Stilinski dans la cour sans même dire un au revoir à son père, ni saluer le père de la petite. Stiles soupire en voyant cela. Toutefois il est ravi qu'Eden oublie son angoisse pour sa rentrée en milieu d'année à l'école de Beacon Hills. Le divorce, Rachel qui lui mène la vie dure et le travail qui s'accumulent ont eu raison de Stiles qui a dû se résoudre à trouver une solution pour calmer le jeu et aussi l'équilibre d'Eden. Il en a longuement discuté avec Lydia. Le choix n'était pas facile à faire, entre équilibre personnel et celui de sa fille. San Francisco est pour lui la promesse d'une belle carrière d'inspecteur avec des enquêtes d'envergures et surtout une reconnaissance à la clé. Tout le contraire de la carrière de son père, souvent jugé incapable à cause de son grand nombre de dossiers non classés, alors qu'en réalité il avait sauvé la ville bien plus d'une fois. Cependant, feu le Sheriff Stilinski ne pouvait pas se vanter de ses exploits, ni de son abnégation à gérer et maîtriser les affaires surnaturelles. Sa bravoure devait rester dans l'ombre. Stiles l'avait vu trop souvent être rongé par cet anonymat forcé et ce manque de reconnaissance. Un héros a besoin d'un peu de lumière pour continuer à se battre. Et même si Stiles n'a pas embrassé cette carrière pour recevoir la reconnaissance des autres, mais bien par conviction personnelle que c'est sa tâche, il est comme tout homme, il trouve que la gratitude d'autrui est un carburant appréciable pour avancer.

Rester à San Francisco et faire la carrière de ses rêves qui lui tend les bras, ou revenir à Beacon Hills suivre les traces de son père ? Si Lydia lui avait clairement exposé les bons et mauvais côtés de chaque choix, la décision finale appartenait à Stiles. Il avait fini par poser la question à sa fille. L'enfant du haut de ses cinq ans lui avait posé un tas de questions. Elle était un peu embêtée de s'éloigner d'une certaine Noémie, mais revoir Ian Hale lui plaisait plutôt bien.

\- C'est un pirate ! Confia-t-elle à son père.

)()()()(

Sa décision entérinée, Stiles était allé voir son chef pour lui expliquer sa situation et le choix qu'il prenait. Le capitaine avait été navré d'apprendre que ce jeune inspecteur qu'il considérait comme exceptionnel souhaitait retourner dans sa ville natale. Cependant il savait que son homme avait pris sa décision et l'acceptait. Trois jours plus tard, Il convoqua Stiles pour lui annoncer une nouvelle qui allait faire plaisir au jeune inspecteur.

\- Stilinski ! Vue votre valeur cela me dérangerait de vous regarder gâcher vos chances ici pour un poste de simple flic dans votre bled paumé. J'ai donc fait jouer mes relations pour appuyer votre candidature à Beacon Hills.

\- Merci chef ! Je ne demandais rien… Murmura Stiles.

\- C'est bien votre principal souci Stilinski ! Vous ne demandez jamais rien ! Bon, le maire de Beacon Hills semble avoir placé un de ses amis au poste de Sheriff. De toute façon, même si je vous en sens capable, vous êtes trop jeune pour ce poste. Mais j'ai réussi à vous conserver celui d'adjoint que vous visiez. Votre notoriété à San Francisco a écarté le type qui était pressenti par le nouveau Sheriff. Par contre, cela fait grincer des dents. Il va falloir faire votre place. Il semble cependant que vous avez un allier parmi les adjoints du maire, ce qui est non négligeable pour votre intégration.

\- Mer… Merci Chef ! Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux !

\- Par contre je ne peux rien faire contre le délai de mutation et n'y ferais rien. Cela me coûte de vous voir partir Stilinski !

\- Je suis navré Chef.

Remplacer Jordan Parrish, était pour Stiles un honneur, car il avait un grand respect pour l'homme qui était mort en mission avec son père. Le travail d'adjoint était un peu différent de celui d'inspecteur, mais toujours plus intéressant que simple policier. Il avait postulé pour le poste sans grande conviction. Cependant avec l'appui de son chef et ce soutien à la mairie, il avait toutes ses chances d'obtenir le poste. Stiles se doutait bien que l'allier en question devait être Derek. Le loup était donc au courant avant lui de sa future affectation.

La nouvelle se rependit comme une traînée de poudre parmi les amis de Stiles. Ou plutôt Lydia se chargea de préparer son retour. Eden habitait chez elle le temps du retour définitif de son père à Beacon Hills. La jolie rousse avait les clés de la maison Stilinski. Elle se chargeait donc de redonner vie à cette maison qui était suspendue dans le temps depuis le décès du Sheriff. Stiles, qui venait chaque weekend, était rudement sollicité par son amie pour rendre cette maison d'homme accueillante pour une enfant.


	6. Chapter 6

**S'assumer**

Le dimanche soir est un crève-cœur pour Stiles. Car même s'il sait Lydia très attentive à ce qu'Eden se sente bien, la séparation du père et de la fille pour la semaine est éprouvante pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Les trajets sont fastidieux, cependant Stiles s'y attache car il aime sincèrement sa fille et il trouve important que sa fillette garde un lien proche avec lui. Son appartement à San Francisco lui semble maintenant bien vide. Alors il se plonge dans son travail, faisant plus qu'il ne doit. Un peu par culpabilité de quitter un service et des collègues qui lui ont appris bien des choses dans son métier. Cela lui permet aussi de s'évader des tracas de son divorce. Rachel est mauvaise perdante.

C'est avec étonnement qu'un jour Stiles reçoit un message de Danny qui lui propose de sortir un soir. Depuis leurs emménagements respectifs à San Francisco, ils n'avaient dû se voir que quatre ou cinq fois et c'était avant que Stiles se mette en couple avec Rachel. La jeune femme avait trouvé que côtoyer un gay n'était pas bon pour l'image d'un futur inspecteur de police. Stiles n'avait pas eu la conviction de contredire celle qu'il allait épouser et avait laissé s'éteindre son lien d'amitié avec l'ancien gardien de but. A ce moment-là, il cherchait plus à s'éloigner de Beacon Hills et Danny, d'une certaine manière, lui rappelait une trop cuisante déception.

)()()()(

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Stiles de voir Isaac l'attendre avec Danny au point de rendez-vous convenu. L'enterrement du sheriff semblait avoir fait renouer les deux amis.

\- Cela te dérange si nous allons dans un bar un peu orienté gay ? Demande Danny avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- C'est un bar mixte, ajoute Isaac.

\- Pas de soucis les gars. Avec mon expérience de flic je sais qu'il y a plus rarement des problèmes dans ce type d'établissement que dans les bars ordinaires, ce qui me convient très bien. Je suis partant pour passer une bonne soirée avec vous deux !

San Francisco est une ville plutôt ouverte d'esprit par rapport aux autres grandes métropoles américaines. Cependant l'intolérance et l'obscurantisme voyagent malheureusement plutôt bien. Les trois amis s'engouffrent dans le métro pour quelques stations. Le bar est assez grand et se nomme le Blue lagon. Visiblement Danny est un client habitué. Il salue plusieurs personnes. Alors qu'ils se faufilent pour trouver une table de libre, Stiles sent des regards se tourner vers lui. Il y a beaucoup d'habitués et sa nouvelle tête ne passe pas inaperçue. Il est scruté et jaugé. Il entend même quelques commentaires flatteurs. C'est un Stiles rouge écarlate qui poursuit son chemin en regardant ses chaussures. Une fois assis, Danny chambre un peu le jeune inspecteur.

\- S'ils apprennent que t'es un flic, je ne te dis pas le succès que tu auras, taquine Danny.

\- Danny… Gémit Stiles un peu gêné.

Si le jeune Stilinski n'avait jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit de cette unique nuit avec Derek, il n'y avait pas que Lydia qui avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Danny en assez fin observateur avait fait lui-même les concluions qui s'imposaient. Toutefois il était resté discret et ne lui avait pas dit clairement qu'il savait. Une fois sur le campus, Danny s'était rapproché d'un Stiles passablement déprimé. Derek faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux et cela le minait. Le gardien de but avait alors juste dit à Stiles qu'il était disponible s'il avait envie de parler. Invitation à laquelle Stiles n'avait jamais répondu.

Un serveur vient briser la gêne du policier en prenant leurs commandes. Ce début de soirée commence plutôt bien. Stiles est ravi de voir ses deux amis à nouveau proches. Ils ne semblent pas ressortir ensemble, néanmoins il devine qu'une complicité s'est renouée entre eux. Ils abordent la mort du Sheriff presque sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Désolé dit Isaac en voyant la mâchoire de Stiles se crisper.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Isaac. Ne pas en parler n'est pas forcément bon pour moi. Je dois faire mon deuil.

\- Tu sais ce que donne l'enquête au sujet de leurs assassinats, interroge Danny.

\- Non ! Affaire en cours, ils ne veulent rien dire à la famille ! J'ai tenté de passer par le bureau de San Francisco, je me suis pris le même mur. Mais conflits d'intérêts ou pas, si cette affaire n'est pas élucidée quand je prends mon poste à Beacon Hills, je me colle dessus.

\- Étonnant que cela n'avance pas, s'exclame Isaac. Il s'agit tout de même du Sheriff et de son adjoint !

\- Le nouveau Sheriff est une connaissance du maire qui n'est pas de la région. Et je prends la place d'un autre type pressenti pour la place de Parrish. J'ai le vague sentiment qu'il y a une affaire politique là dessous. Je verrai bien quand je serais en poste. Cela me tarde, j'en ai assez de ces allers-retours pour aller voir Eden.

\- Toi papa ! J'avais du mal à t'imaginer dans ce rôle. Je trouve que tu t'en sors pas mal dit Isaac.

\- Merci répond le dit papa. C'est une petite fille adorable. Ce n'est pas difficile de l'élever.

\- C'est comme Derek avec son…

Isaac ne finit pas sa phrase. Danny vient de lui bourrer le pied sous la table. D'un froncement de sourcil, il l'incite à changer de sujet. Une nouvelle tournée plus tard, Danny et Stiles commencent à être bien à l'aise. Isaac reste sobre, l'avantage ou l'inconvénient d'être un loup. Les membres du groupe qui se sont installés à la table voisine sont des connaissances à Danny et Isaac. Les conversations se croisent, les pintes de bières également. Stiles se détend et pour la première fois depuis des mois, voire des années, il s'amuse. Le groupe des amis de Danny et Isaac est mixte. Hétéros se mélangeant aux homos sans jugement, ni tabou. Le plaisir d'être ensemble et de se divertir prime sur des questionnements bien inutiles. Stiles se laisse gagner par cette légère euphorie et une certaine ivresse. Il ne s'effarouche donc pas quand un des amis de Danny, Maxence, lui fait ouvertement des avances. Un jeu de flirt léger s'installe. Stiles glisse tout de même dans la discussion qu'il est le père d'une fillette de cinq ans, tenant à marquer une petite distance et faire comprendre que pour lui, il ne s'agit que d'un jeu le temps d'une soirée. Maxence, qui trouve Stiles très à son gout, est assez intelligent pour rester soft et ne s'offusque pas de la limite que lui pose le policier. Il montre simplement à Stiles qu'il lui plait beaucoup, et laisse le jeune homme libre de doser leurs échanges à sa convenance.

L'heure tardive et une journée du lendemain qui s'annonce chargée pousse Stiles à prendre congé de la joyeuse troupe. Des promesses sont faites pour se revoir. Maxence glisse dans la main de Stiles son numéro de téléphone écrit sur un ticket de bus. Il n'y a pas d'insistance dans son regard, mais simplement une invitation amicale pour se revoir. Il ne demande pas le numéro de Stiles, laissant le jeune homme libre de couper les ponts dès à présent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune policier se sent bien. Il s'est laissé draguer par un homme et contrairement à sa première réticence, cela lui a plu de se sentir désirer. Est-ce dû à l'effet désinhibiteur de l'alcool ? Car depuis la demande de divorce et l'étude du dossier que Jackson avait constitué sur sa future ex-femme, Stiles était pris de doutes. Rachel l'avait-elle seulement aimé à un moment de leur histoire ? N'avait-elle pas juste cherché une position sociale en se liant avec lui ? Le regard que Maxence avait posé sur lui, l'avait remué un peu sur le caractère homosexuel d'une telle relation, mais aussi rassuré sur sa capacité à être attractif pour autrui, tant bien que cet autre soit du sexe masculin.

Vidant ses poches avant de mettre son jean dans le panier à linge sale et aller dormir, Stiles hésite un moment puis finit par enregistrer le numéro de téléphone de Maxence dans son portable avant de jeter le ticket de bus.

)()()()(

Une bande organisée de voleurs sévit dans les quartiers riches de la ville, mettant la police sur les dents car la pression se fait toujours plus forte quand ce sont les nantis qui se font attaquer. Le modus operandi est indéchiffrable aux yeux de Stiles, mais les conséquences toujours les mêmes. Des objets de valeur de petites tailles sont dérobés, qu'il s'agisse de bijoux, titres au porteur ou sommes d'argent en liquide. Le seul point commun que Stiles a trouvé est qu'à chaque fois l'intrusion est parfaitement adaptée à la cible visée et au système de sécurité en place. Une telle capacité d'adaptation demande un bon réseau d'information. Le jeune inspecteur s'arrache les méninges à trouver une entité commune aux différents vols comme les sociétés de gardiennage ou les employés de maisons. Des hauts placés s'étant fait vider leur coffre, Stiles est assujetti à faire un bilan deux fois par jour de ses avancées sur l'enquête. Ce protocole est plus contre-productif, car le débat est chronophage et stérile car souvent houleux.

)()()()(

\- Allo papa ? Nous sommes allés voir les grenouilles au lac ! Raconte Eden.

\- C'était bien ma puce ? Demande Stiles.

\- Oui. Dylan est tombé dans l'eau en faisant son intéressant. La maîtresse l'a grondé.

\- Haha, il me rappelle son père Jackson !

\- Ah Papa ! Ian veut m'inviter à passer le samedi après-midi chez lui au manoir.

\- Ben… Tu sais que le samedi, c'est quand je viens te voir.

\- S'il te plait papa !

Stiles soupire, puis il entend la voix de Lydia en bruit de fond disant que cela ferait du bien à Eden et que cela le changerait lui aussi de sa routine. Stiles donne son accord, dit à sa fille qu'il l'aime plus que tout au monde puis raccroche. La fillette l'appelle souvent au moment de se coucher. Ils se parlent un moment. Stiles est content d'entendre Eden. Ainsi l'enfant n'est pas obligée d'attendre la fin de semaine pour lui raconter ses aventures.

Le contenu du frigo plombe le moral du jeune policier. Avec cette affaire de vol, il n'a plus pensé qu'il devait faire les courses. Et depuis qu'Eden ne loge plus ici, il ne s'atteint plus à un régime équilibré. Même le congélateur est vide, obligeant Stiles à ressortir. Manger seul chez soi est une chose, le faire à l'extérieur est particulièrement déprimant. Seulement il est trop tard pour qu'il ose appeler un de ses collègues de travail célibataires. C'est là qu'il repense à Maxence. Sans vraiment réfléchir il se lance dans un SMS improvisé.

« Flic affamé devant un frigo vide, cherche compagnie pour sortir et ne pas manger seul une pizza. »

En appuyant sur la touche entrée, Stiles a l'impression de jeter une bouteille à la mer. Devoir accompagner Eden chez Derek le prochain weekend ne l'enchante guère. Il n'a pas envie d'entrer dans ce manoir qu'il n'a connu qu'en ruine et qui vient à peine d'être remis à neuf. Il pressent que voir Derek en famille chez lui va remuer un couteau dans une plaie jamais cicatrisée. Il file sous la douche laver son corps éprouvé par une journée pourtant entièrement passée dans son bureau ou en salle de réunion.

La peau encore humide, Stiles se regarde dans le miroir de plein pied. L'adolescent un peu frêle est bien loin. Sa carrure s'est étoffée et un V souligne ses muscles abdominaux. Il aime bien l'image que lui renvoie la glace. La seule chose qui le gêne ce sont ses grains de beauté un peu trop nombreux à son gout. Son téléphone qui vibre le ramène au présent.

« Tu ne préfères pas un mexicain ou un chinois ? Deux jours que je me nourris de pizza. »

Le sourire de Stiles s'éclaire. Il est simplement content que Maxence lui réponde. Il lui demande à quelle adresse le prendre.

)()()()(

Stiles hésite devant le choix de la carte. Quand Maxence était monté dans sa voiture, ils s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord pour un mexicain non loin de là où ils étaient. Stiles a apprécié la sobriété avec laquelle Maxence lui avait serré la main. Il avait craint une approche plus intime de la part du jeune homme, ce qui l'aurait mis dans l'embarra. Stiles est mal à l'aise avec cette facette de lui-même qui refait surface. Son divorce ne fait que lui rappeler que son mariage n'avait été qu'une fuite et un leurre. Il ne peut plus renier son attirance pour les hommes et quand il lève le nez pour regarder Maxence qui lui demande s'il a choisi ce qu'il voulait manger, il se dit que son père n'est plus en vie pour être déçu d'apprendre que son fils est homosexuel. Le policier se dit qu'il ferait le bonheur d'un psychanalyste sur les raisons de ses choix de vie. Son divorce soulève toute une boue qui lui met la réalité de ses choix en lumière. Son mariage avec Rachel n'était qu'une façon de couper les liens avec Beacon Hills et ses amis… oublier Derek. Seule Lydia avait résisté et contré cet acte inconscient de la part de Stiles. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer à vivre et sourit à Maxence lui disant qu'il va prendre des enchiladas.

Les deux hommes passent ainsi un moment agréable. Stiles en apprend plus sur le métier de conseiller bancaire qu'exerce Maxence. Le jeune homme lui parait simple et posé. A contrario Stiles lui expose ses journées stressantes à courir après une bande de voleurs fantômes. Le jeune policier comme à chaque fois s'enflamme quand il parle de son métier. Maxence l'écoute avec attention, posant parfois des questions pertinentes. Pendant un instant, la mémoire de Stiles se fait traîtresse et lui remémore une discussion un peu similaire. C'était après l'enterrement de son père, son interlocuteur, qui irradiait lui aussi d'un calme apaisant, était Derek… Se secouant mentalement, Stiles vide son verre de bière pour chasser ses pensées qui ne peuvent que le faire glisser sur une mauvaise pente.

\- Une autre bière ? Propose Maxence.

\- Non. Pas quand je conduis. Un flic doit montrer l'exemple.

\- Mon appartement est à deux pâtés de maison. Donc si tu n'es pas en état de conduire… Propose Maxence doucement.

Stiles sourit en secouant la tête légèrement. Il n'a pas assez bu pour se laisser aller. Pourtant quand Maxence pose sa main sur la sienne, il ne se dérobe pas, laissant son voisin de table crocheter son poignet entre ses doigts. C'est le serveur qui fait basculer la balance de l'hésitation quand il demande s'ils veulent une nouvelle consommation.

)()()()(

L'air un peu vif tire des frissons au jeune policier qui sort du restaurant bien chauffé. Cependant quand Maxence fait mine de vouloir le réchauffer, il se recule. Le jeune banquier lève une main en signe de paix puis indique le chemin de son appartement. Les deux hommes marchent côte à côte en silence. Cela pourrait être gênant, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

L'appartement de Maxence est sobre, à l'image de son occupant. Il indique un porte manteau à Stiles et lui demande s'il veut boire quelque chose, un alcool un peu plus fort que la bière. Stiles se sent ridicule et gêné. Il sait que Maxence essaye de le mettre à l'aise et qu'effectivement un petit coup de pouce avec un alcool fort pourrait l'aider à se relâcher. En acceptant l'offre de se faire héberger, Stiles n'est pas naïf sur ce à quoi il s'engage. Le jeune banquier est ce que l'on appelle un bel homme. Il a un regard clair, une mâchoire carrée et des lèvres finement dessinées. Il entretient une courte barbe qui lui donne un air très sexy. Ses cheveux châtains clair coiffés en brosse complètent un tableau déjà bien charmant. Stiles le trouve désirable, mais il a effectivement besoin d'un petit encouragement pour se lancer.

\- Je veux bien un verre s'il te plait.

)()()()(

Les lèvres de Maxence sur les siennes sont chaudes et légères. Les mains du jeune banquier encadrent le visage de Stiles. Il se fait délicat et doux, dirigeant ces prémices de l'amour sans forcer ou imposer quoi que ce soit. Il a compris que Stiles est loin d'être rodé à l'amour entre homme.

\- Tu es beau, murmure Maxence dans le cou de Stiles. Et j'avoue que te savoir flic m'excite un peu. Le prestige de l'uniforme…

\- Je suis un aspirant inspecteur, je ne porte donc pas la tenue.

\- Dommage…

Cela ne sera plus le cas quand il reviendra sur Beacon Hills, où l'uniforme de la police de conté l'attend. Dans un sens il est satisfait de marcher sur les pas de son père. S'il ne peut satisfaire l'idéal familial que le Sheriff avait rêvé pour lui, il peut au moins l'honorer professionnellement.

Les caresses de Maxence se font de plus en plus précises et commencent à avoir un effet notable sur l'anatomie intime de Stiles. Celui-ci lâche enfin ses dernières réticences et se noie dans ce regard clair comme il l'a déjà fait une fois, il y a un siècle de cela.

)()()()(

Couché sur le ventre, Stiles se réveille, le corps de Maxence l'écrasant un peu. Il ne bouge pas car il entend la respiration régulière de son hôte qui dort encore. Une légère brûlure en bas de ses reins lui rappelle leurs ébats de la nuit. Loin d'en avoir honte, Stiles ressent comme un immense soulagement. Maxence s'est révélé être un amant doux et attentionné. Il lui a fait l'amour en prenant son temps afin que Stiles prenne lui aussi son plaisir. Cette nuit n'a rien à voir avec celle passée avec… ce loup qu'il avait trouvé si glacial au matin suivant d'une unique nuit d'amour volcanique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ordre et chaos**

L'après-midi récréative au manoir a été reportée ultérieurement par Derek qui s'était excusé personnellement auprès de la fillette de Stiles. Ce dernier en avait été soulagé, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré à Eden. Le policier était tout de même conscient que ce n'était que partie remise. Revoir Derek dans un cadre familiale l'embarrasse beaucoup trop.

Une routine s'installe pour Stiles pendant ce moment transitoire de sa vie où il alterne entre ses visites à Beacon Hills les week end et San Francisco où il a arrêté de faire des heures supplémentaires pour passer du temps avec Maxence et sa bande d'amis. Cette première nuit avec Maxence a été suivie par d'autres. Le jeune policier s'est enfin décidé à ne plus nier ses préférences. L'erreur de son mariage avec Rachel lui sert de leçon. Néanmoins il est heureux qu'Eden soit sa fille. Il ne renie pas sa paternité et au contraire il voit dans cette enfant un futur à construire et aussi le but de sa vie. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Beacon Hills, Stiles avait endossé un rôle. Celui qu'il a cru devoir tenir pour son père et ses amis. Il regrette maintenant de ne pas avoir osé avouer à son géniteur sa bisexualité et sa nette préférence pour les hommes. Seulement les regrets arrivent trop tard. D'un autre côté son père n'aura pas assisté au naufrage de son ménage, lui épargnant ainsi une déception de plus.

Débarrassé de son carcan mental, c'est un Stiles libéré que même Danny et Isaac ne reconnaissent plus. Stiles se libère, mais un peu trop aux yeux de ses amis. Maxence n'est plus le seul à partager son lit. Le policier se laisse porter par le vent des rencontres aléatoires. Danny craint qu'il ne se brûle l'âme en changeant d'amant comme de chemise. D'ailleurs Maxence a pris du recul, n'aimant pas particulièrement ce côté volage qui n'était pas le propre de Stiles au début de leur rencontre.

Et effectivement, c'est vers une autre forme de fuite que Stiles s'engouffre. Il s'enivre de plaisirs charnels et de liaisons sans lendemain. Un soir Danny le prend à part le mettant en garde, en lui disant de penser à sa fille Eden. La réponse de Stiles lui glace le dos par sa froide lucidité.

\- Je n'ai que quelques mois avant de devoir à nouveau rentrer dans un moule conforme aux bonnes mœurs. Je sais bien que dans une ville de la taille de Beacon Hills, il serait mal vu que l'adjoint du Sheriff soit une tapette.

\- …

Danny reste sans voix devant l'amertume de son ami et sa réponse laconique. Cependant il ne peut rien répliquer, car il est vrai que les gens ont l'esprit étroit surtout dans une ville de province comme Beacon Hills. C'est d'ailleurs un peu pour cette raison que lui et Isaac étaient partis s'installer à San Francisco.

)()()()(

Eden est excitée comme une puce. Elle va passer l'après-midi chez Ian Hale. Elle coure dans la maison du Sheriff, remuant la poussière et dérangeant les piles que son père fait. Quand Stiles rentre à Beacon Hills, il dort dans son ancienne chambre, mais sa fille reste dormir chez Lydia pour ne pas changer l'enfant d'environnement. Stiles tarde à se résoudre de débarrasser la chambre de son père. Il est prévu que cela devienne celle d'Eden. Pour le moment il s'occupe du rez-de-chaussée. Dehors un amoncellement de bric et de broc dévoile la vie d'une famille par les objets entassés au fil des ans. Le jeune policier a décidé de garder le minimum de cette ancienne vie. Il souhaite que sa fille grandisse dans un espace neuf et non pas avec les fantômes du passé. Stiles a prévu de refaire la peinture des pièces. Mais pour cela il doit commencer par faire place nette. Le bruit d'un V8 caractéristique retentit. Sa fille qui hurle de joie l'avertit de l'arrivée de Derek. Le loup l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt, l'informant qu'il pouvait passer prendre Eden car il avait une course à faire en ville. Stiles avait accepté, l'idée de lui éviter un trajet jusqu'au manoir l'avait soulagé d'une appréhension qui ne le quittait pas depuis la veille au soir quand il était arrivé de San Francisco.

\- Ian ! S'écrie la fillette en sortant comme une fusée de la maison.

\- Nous sommes venus avec la Camaro, lui explique fièrement le fils de Derek.

\- Un collector murmure Stiles depuis le pas de porte en regardant la voiture qui lui rappelle tant de choses.

\- Il me semble que tu ne t'es pas non plus débarrassé de « Roscoe » ta Jeep, dit Derek d'une voix amusée en s'avançant vers le jeune policier.

\- Arf ! Je n'ai plus l'habitude de fréquenter des loups garous qui entendent tout ce que je murmure, réplique Stiles en secouant la tête, embarrassé d'avoir été entendu.

Derek tend la main à Stiles qui lui offre son poignet car il a les mains sales.

\- Je vais me laver les mains. Le siège auto d'Eden est dans la cuisine.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demande Derek en hésitant.

\- Euh… oui bien sûr. Attention c'est le chantier.

En effet, le jeune policier ne ment pas. Le sol est jonché de cartons où s'empilent des tas d'objets. Stiles explique qu'il va donner ce qui est encore correct à une œuvre de charité et porter le reste à la déchetterie. Il ne demande pas à Derek si quelque chose l'intéresse. D'ailleurs à regarder le loup habillé si sobrement mais de manière classe, Stiles se sent miteux et pauvre. Le désordre de la maison de son enfance accentue son impression d'être fade et plutôt pitoyable. La femme de Derek, qu'il avait aperçu au cimetière, était d'un autre monde que lui et c'était une louve. Comment avait-il pu imaginer pouvoir rivaliser ?

De son côté Derek est loin d'avoir l'assurance qu'il donne en entrant dans l'ancienne maison du Sheriff. Des tas de souvenirs l'assaillent, lui rappelant la multitude de dangers que lui et toute la bande de Scott avaient affrontés. Voir Stiles tourner en rond, expliquant ce qu'il compte faire, le remue profondément. L'adolescent a laissé place à un bel homme. Le loup devine la fine musculature de Stiles sous son tee-shirt. Il n'a plus sa maladresse passée, ses gestes sont sûrs et précis. Son jean et son tee-shirt sales lui donnent même un air sauvage et rebelle qui plaît au loup. Stiles a changé. Derek a du mal à reconnaître celui qu'il avait… pris, dans ce policier qui lui avait parlé de son travail avec tant de passion lors du brunch chez Lydia. Et même là, Derek note un nouveau changement, comme un air de revanche qu'il voit dans les yeux de l'humain et qui n'y était pas avant. Derek suppose que c'est en relation avec le divorce impromptu de Stiles.

\- Tu veux venir passer l'après- midi avec nous ? Propose Derek alors qu'ils finissent d'installer le siège auto d'Eden à côté de celui de Ian.

\- J'ai un tas de choses à ranger. Je vais en profiter de ne pas avoir Eden à surveiller. C'est gentil de l'inviter.

\- Ian me harcèle depuis des semaines réplique le loup. Il est très attaché à ta fille poursuit-il d'un ton plus bas.

Avoir un loup garou pour ami n'est pas anodin. Stiles est bien placé pour savoir ce que cela implique. Alors quand il voit l'air gêné de Derek il s'empresse de le rassurer.

\- Je sais ce qu'implique de revenir vivre à Beacon Hills et de reprendre le poste de Jordan. Eden sera confrontée à ce monde et je ne vais pas tourner le dos à mes amis, ni à leurs enfants ! Depuis des mois Eden vit dans une famille où il y a deux loups et deux banshees et elle ne s'en porte pas plus mal !

\- Tu as deviné pour le fils de Jackson ?! S'exclame Derek étonné de la perspicacité du policier. Même lui ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Il croit que Dylan est humain.

\- Les loups font souvent trop confiance à leur sens… Quand tu es un simple humain, tu apprends à mieux voir, à mieux entendre. Enfin, disons que se sont mes qualités de flic, conclut Stiles avec un sourire.

Il sait qu'il a raté sa vie, mais s'il y a une chose dont il est particulièrement fier, c'est de son métier et des qualités qu'il possède pour l'exercer au mieux.

\- Passe quand tu veux en fin d'après-midi, dit Derek en s'installant derrière le volant de sa Camaro qui accuse son âge. Et si tu le souhaites restes diner. Avec tes travaux c'est certainement compliqué.

\- Oui ! Clament les deux enfants en cœur.

\- Euh… Nous verrons. Nous mangeons chez Lydia, je ne voudrais pas…

\- Je l'appelle pour l'avertir que je t'invite rétorque le loup.

\- Non, je ne souhaite pas…

La phrase de Stiles meure dans le vrombissement du moteur. Derek a démarré sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Le jeune policier soupire en regardant la voiture disparaître au bout de la rue. Malgré le passé, il fait entièrement confiance au loup pour lui confier ce à quoi il tient le plus au monde, sa fille. Il n'a jamais remis les pieds au manoir depuis qu'il a été reconstruit. D'après Lydia, il est semblable à la demeure qu'elle était avant que les Argent y mettent le feu. Derek a modernisé l'intérieur qui auparavant accueillait plusieurs familles. Lydia en parle toujours avec admiration. Jackson critique le côté rustique et persiste à dire qu'il reste un relent de fumée qui rappelle trop le drame de la famille Hale.

)()()()(

Stiles serre nerveusement le volant de la voiture. Il a pris celle de son père, ne voulant pas paraître trop miteux avec sa Jeep, qui n'aurait de toute façon pas démarré. Roscoe est sous une bâche depuis que Stiles était parti vivre à San Francisco. Rachel n'ayant jamais voulu monter dedans lors de leurs visites. Le sentier qui mène au manoir a été stabilisé et il est possible d'y circuler sans s'embourber.

Stiles a beau s'y attendre, mais voir apparaître le manoir au détour d'un virage lui coupe le souffle. Il ne peut s'empêcher de freiner et de contempler la bâtisse. Elle n'a pas l'allure austère qu'il avait imaginée. Le bois de cèdre rouge lui donne des couleurs chaudes. Les souvenirs refont surface. Il a une pointe dans le cœur en pensant que la famille de Derek vivait là, heureuse et en harmonie avec son environnement. Le policier sait que la meute de Talia Hale était paisible et savait garder de bonnes relations avec leur voisinage. Mais voilà, la haine est aveugle. D'autant plus quand pour épater son père on fait des excès de zèles. Même Chris Argent avait condamné l'acte de sa sœur Kate et la bienveillance de son père l'égard de cette ignominie.

Voir deux marmots courir autour de la maison le fait revenir au présent. Il avance doucement et se gare à côté de la Camaro. Déformation professionnelle oblige, il note que le 4X4 familial est absent donnant à penser que la maîtresse de maison est sortie. Stiles ne sait pas s'il préfère éviter le regard condescendant d'Elizabeth Hale ou ne pas se retrouver seul ici avec Derek. C'est à ce moment-là que le maître des lieux apparaît sur le porche.

Stiles descend de sa voiture et se baisse pour accueillir sa fille qui lui fonce dessus. Comme à son habitude, la gamine n'est qu'un flot continu de parole. La petite raconte son après-midi dans le château de Ian. Levant les yeux sur la demeure, Stiles se dit qu'elle est effectivement comparable à un château par rapport à la modeste maison dont il vient d'hériter et à laquelle il tente de donner un aspect plus moderne.

\- Tu me fais voler papa ? Réclame Eden.

\- Si tu veux, accroche-toi ma puce !

Stiles attrape la fillette par la taille et sans effort la hisse à l'horizontale au-dessus de sa tête. Eden écarte les bras et tient son corps bien tendu.

\- Court papa ! Plus vite !

De toute évidence, l'enfant veut montrer à son ami que son papa est super. Eden est peut-être jeune, seulement elle a hérité de la vivacité d'esprit de son père. Elle a bien compris que la famille de Ian Hale était bien plus riche que la sienne. Sans en faire consciemment le raisonnement, elle montre qu'elle aussi possède une richesse, celle de l'amour d'un papa à qui elle peut faire faire presque tout et n'importe quoi… à défaut d'avoir une mère présente. Mais il semblerait que sur ce point, Ian ne soit pas mieux loti qu'elle. Stiles a reposé sa fille qui lui prend la main et le tire vers l'entrée du manoir et de Derek.

Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'en suis heureux et cela me motive à écrire :=)


	8. Chapter 8

**Flashback**

\- Tu as pu avancer ? Demande le loup.

\- Cela ressemble de plus en plus à une maison et moins à une décharge. Je suis passé à la déchèterie, lui répond Stiles.

\- Entre. Tu veux un café ou un jus de fruit ?

\- Un café si tu en as de fait, sinon un verre d'eau ça ira merci.

Ces échanges de politesses ne les mettent pas spécialement à l'aise. Néanmoins, une fois à l'intérieur Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de surprise. Il comprend mieux tous les superlatifs qu'emploie Lydia pour décrire le manoir. La demeure est effectivement empreinte de noblesse. C'est aménagé avec soin et bon gout. L'authenticité d'avant a été habilement soulignée par des installations plus modernes. Le manoir garde son caractère ancien tout en étant une maison moderne où Stiles imagine qu'il fait bon y vivre.

\- Lydia ne m'en avait fait que des éloges. C'est vraiment réussi !

\- Merci. J'ai été aidé par un jeune architecte, Chad Wilder (*). Si un jour tu envisages des travaux chez toi, je te le recommande. Il est extrêmement brillant et sait s'adapter au budget de ses clients.

La remarque n'a rien de péjorative, mais elle creuse encore plus la différence du niveau de vie du jeune policier par rapport à celui du loup. Sur la table du salon, un ordinateur portable est posé avec quelques dossiers et un bloc note. De toute évidence Derek était en train de travailler.

\- Je te dérange en plein travail, nous n'allons pas nous attarder, s'empresse de dire Stiles.

\- Non au contraire, ta visite me sort le nez de ces maudis dossiers d'urbanisme. Les papiers… ce n'est pas la partie la plus intéressante de mon poste à la mairie !

\- Je préfère aussi l'action, quoique j'aime bien plancher sur un tableau avec des éléments d'enquête à assembler.

La conversation glisse sur leur métier respectif pendant que leurs enfants jouent à l'étage. Stiles explique qu'il va reprendre l'enquête sur la mort de son père et de Jordan Parrish dès qu'il sera en poste. Et que peu importe si le fait d'être le fils d'une des victimes le met en porte à faux.

\- Soit tout de même prudent Stiles. Le nouveau sheriff est un gars mis en place par le maire. Et pour être honnête, je n'apprécie pas Ross Evans l'actuel maire de Beacon Hills, ni Bill Murray celui qui a remplacé ton père au poste de police et c'est réciproque.

\- Comment peux-tu être son premier adjoint si le maire ne t'aime pas ? S'exclame Stiles qui connait bien les rouages et le panier de crabes que peut être une mairie.

\- C'est grâce à Lizzie. Sa meilleure amie est la femme de Ross. Lizzie… apprécie de pouvoir dire que son mari est dans le staff dirigeant de la ville. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à me proposer. A l'époque j'avais finalement accepté pour aider ton père pour ce que tu sais. Ross n'a pas eu d'argument plausible à opposer à son épouse qui voulait faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie. Difficile de dire non à une femme…

Stiles regarde Derek un peu surpris. Contrairement à lui qui s'est totalement fait marcher dessus par sa femme, il pensait que Derek avait l'autorité dans son couple, ou du moins qu'il ne laissait pas sa femme lui dicter sa conduite. Toutefois, il comprend que Derek s'est volontairement laissé faire pour justement avoir accès à ce qu'il se passe à la mairie et éventuellement couvrir son père. Cette noblesse d'esprit le surprend, mais lui plait. Stiles était parti loin de ces soucis liés au surnaturel. Il y avait bien quelques affaires similaires à San Francisco, mais elles étaient noyées dans un tas d'enquêtes toutes aussi inextricables et pourtant non liées au surnaturel. Il n'est plus habitué aux dossiers non classées, un peu voyants dans une ville de la dimension de Beacon Hills. Ce qui avait miné la carrière de son père.

Eden arrive en montrant fièrement une construction de Lego. Elle précise que Ian en a une pleine caisse avec les dernières nouveautés. Stiles sourit à sa fille si peu intéressée par les poupées ou autres jouets habituellement dédiés aux filles. Le jeune policier est fier d'elle et écoute patiemment ses explications sur ce qu'elle a construit avec Ian. Il note que le fils de Derek valorise son amie, lui attribuant tout le mérite de la construction. Stiles en fait part à Derek qui lui explique que pour Ian, Eden le change des enfants de Lydia et Jackson qui ramènent tout systématiquement à eux.

\- Ta fille a le sens du partage. Ian n'a pas besoin de se gonfler pour exister à ses côtés. Je t'avoue qu'il préfère jouer avec Eden qu'avec les Whittemore. Tu l'as bien élevée.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est élevée toute seule, murmure Stiles un peu gêné de ces compliments et pas très fier du fiasco de sa famille.

\- Tu restes manger ce soir, j'ai prévenu Lydia.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger, ni ta femme, assure Stiles qui commence à paniquer de voir Derek et Lizzie dans leur maison en famille unie.

Comme si le loup devinait ses pensées, il le rassure, disant que sa femme dîne avec ses amies et notamment avec la femme du maire. Derek ajoute qu'il avait aussi pris l'excuse de ne pas y aller car justement il gardait Eden et Stiles pour la soirée.

\- En restant tu me sauves d'un diner lénifiant à souhait.

\- D'accord. Je n'aimais pas non plus les diners mondains où Rachel me trainait parfois, précise Stiles.

Les deux hommes marquent un temps d'arrêt, puis éclatent de rire.

\- Sacrées bonnes femmes, dit Derek.

\- Oui, sacrées bonnes femmes répète Stiles un peu songeur.

Il y a dans cette connivence soudaine quelque chose qui brise la gêne de Stiles et l'amplifie en même temps. Derek lui apparait comme un homme plus accessible et non plus comme une icône inabordable et parfaite. Pendant que le loup s'occupe de préparer le repas, Stiles aidé des enfants, met la table. Au menu : pâtes et pizzas.

\- Tu n'as pas changé tes classiques, charrie Stiles.

\- Uniquement quand Madame n'est pas là, rétorque le loup avec un sourcil en accent circonflexe. Sinon c'est menu é-q-u-i-l-i-b-r-é !

La soirée s'installe doucement. La conversation varie suivant les interventions des enfants. Ils passent en revue des sujets anodins comme le dernier film qu'ils ont vu, ou la prochaine sortie scolaire. Alors que les enfants somnolent dans le canapé devant un dessin animé, Derek et Stiles sont sortis sur le porche pour savourer un verre de liqueur. La conversation devient plus intimiste au grand dam de Stiles qui sait qu'il ne peut pas cacher ses battements de cœur à l'oreille du loup.

\- Ça va aller pour toi, ton divorce ? Questionne Derek.

\- Au lycée je considérais Jackson comme un grand conard.

\- J'avais la même opinion, souffle Derek.

\- Maintenant il est un avocat redoutable. Il a laminé la défense de Rachel si aisément ! D'une certaine manière il fait le même travail que moi. Saisir le contexte, deviner les intentions, trouver les preuves puis braquer le coupable sans possibilité d'échappatoire. Ce petit con m'a impressionné, rit Stiles. Mais ne le lui dis pas, il a déjà un égo suffisamment surdimensionné !

\- Ah ah ! Mais toi personnellement, ça va ?

\- Oui, oui répond Stiles un peu précipitamment.

Des images mentales de ses récentes débauches le font un peu rougir. Il sait que Derek scrute son cœur, mais le loup ne dit rien. Le silence s'installe un moment. Ils restent tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Si Stiles pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de Derek, il saurait que le loup se livre une rude bataille contre lui-même. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ose aborder ce qu'il s'est passé cette fameuse nuit. Depuis, ils se sont mariés chacun de leur côté et ont eu un enfant. Rien dans le présent ne permet de penser que cette folle nuit d'amour ne fut rien d'autre qu'un moment d'égarement.

À la dérobée, Derek scrute Stiles qui s'est accoudé à la rambarde lui tournant ainsi un peu le dos alors que le loup est resté adossé à la façade. Il trouve que le jeune policier a une belle allure. Il n'est plus le faible humain qu'il a connu. Son regard glisse le long de sa nuque. Stiles n'a plus les cheveux coupés ridiculement courts qui lui donnaient une allure frêle. Ses yeux suivent la carrure de ses épaules, sa silhouette qui s'affine en descendant vers ses hanches. Le tissu du pantalon de l'humain laisse deviner des cuisses musclées, habituées à la course. Le cœur de Derek se serre ainsi que son poing, car il a envie de glisser sa paume sur les reins du jeune homme et de le serrer contre lui. Il avait analysé encore et encore ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Cet acte… contre nature. A chaque fois Derek s'était persuadé que c'était dû à l'influence de la lune, conjuguée aux événements qu'il avait subis et qui l'avaient conduit à carrément sauter sur Stiles et lui faire l'amour de manière sauvage.

)()()()(

 _Flashback. Neuf ans plus tôt…_

 _Le manoir Hale sort de la brume. Les ruines de l'antique bicoque sont d'un gris terne qui se marie parfaitement à la grisaille de ce temps d'automne. Derek tourne en rond comme un fauve en cage. Il rappelle une énième fois le portable de Scott, puis celui de Stiles, mais tombe encore sur leurs messageries. Le loup peste, furieux. Depuis qu'ils sont entrés à l'université, ils deviennent impossibles à joindre rapidement. C'est vrai que les dernier mois avaient été paisibles, relâchant leur vigilance d'avant et les plongeant dans une vie d'étudiants insouciants certes méritée. Plus de meute d'alphas ivres de puissance, plus de Darach cinglée, ou de Benefactor avide de vengeance, pas de docteurs étranges, ni de bête venue du passé, Beacon Hills semble enfin souffler après les épisodes sanglants qui l'avaient traversée. Elle n'est secouée que de quelques cambriolages mineurs, et d'infractions banales. Le Sheriff Stilinski peut enfin rentrer le soir la conscience tranquille avec des dossiers ficelés et bouclés. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, le père de Stiles est serein. Son fils suit des études de droit à l'université de Beacons Hills, tandis que son ami Scott s'accroche avec une grande motivation dans un cursus de vétérinaire._

 _Mais voilà, la trêve est finie. L'histoire se répète avec une balle empoisonnée à l'aconit plantée dans le bras de l'oméga. La douleur tire des grimaces à Derek. Kate est de retour et l'avait cueilli alors qu'il dormait encore à son loft. Le loup né s'était dit que la meilleure planque était l'endroit le plus évident : le manoir. Cela semble marcher puisqu'aucun chasseur n'a pointé le bout de son fusil à pompe ou de son arbalète sous le museau du loup. Le poison s'infiltre dans son corps, la panique commence à le gagner quand son téléphone sonne._

 _\- J'arrive avec ce qu'il faut avec Stiles, clame Scott._

 _\- Chaque secondes comptent, grince Derek avant de raccrocher._

 _)()()()(_

 _Le jeune alpha était arrivé juste à temps avec Stiles et son antique jeep. La balle retirée, la source du poison est annihilée, Derek n'en restant pas moins faible. L'approche de la pleine lune n'arrangeait rien de son état de fébrilité. Avec Kate en ville, leurs cachettes habituelles ne pouvaient plus convenir au loup convalescent. Ils avaient donc décidé de l'emmener chez Stiles, se disant que la chasseuse n'oserait pas s'attaquer à la maison du Sheriff. La suite leur donna raison, car effectivement elle s'abstint de toute attaque et au soulagement de tous, disparut à nouveau de la circulation quelques jours plus tard sous la pression de son propre frère. Chris jouant son rôle de chasseur encore plus scrupuleux du code d'honneur depuis la mort d'Allison. Cependant les jours qui allaient passer marqueraient un grand virage dans la vie de Stiles et ses amis._

 _S'ils avaient sauvé le bras de Derek de l'amputation, le temps que Scott avait mis pour répondre à l'appel du loup avait permis au poison de se diffuser dans son corps, lui collant une forte fièvre et une grande faiblesse. C'était donc avec un soupire résigné que Stiles avait abandonné son lit à Derek. Le Sheriff avait bien un peu grogné face à cette invasion, mais avait toléré la présence du lycan car il était malgré tout un homme bon et savait que le jeune Hale avait déjà assez souffert par le passé de cette même chasseuse._

 _Stiles n'était pas retourné en cours afin de veiller sur le loup que la fièvre agitait. Le futur policier espérant que le brun récupère rapidement la forme pour retrouver sa chambre sans intrus. Leurs relations ont toujours été empreintes de conflits, leur façon d'être ne les rapprochant pas vraiment. Cela perdurait, malgré les épreuves traversées ensemble qui en aient faits des amis presque contre leur gré._

 _Cela faisait deux fois que Stiles nettoyait le corps de Derek avec un linge humide pour le débarrasser de sa transpiration et aussi le rafraichir. Le loup délirait un peu sous la température, et Stiles avait dû attendre un moment de conscience de l'alité pour lui retirer ses vêtements afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Le châtain n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de reluquer l'anatomie parfaite du loup qui ne portait plus que son boxer. Il le jalousait un peu d'avoir un corps si bien sculpté, si attirant._

 _Stiles révisait donc ses leçons à défaut de pouvoir aller en cours. De temps à autre il donnait à boire à Derek ou lui rafraichissait le front. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses livres. La présence de ce corps d'homme offert à sa vue le troublait de manière étrange. Il rougit quand l'envie le prit de caresser la peau de Derek non plus avec le linge humide mais avec sa main. Stiles avait fait le deuil de son amour pour Lydia depuis l'année précédente. Il était évident que celle-ci finirait sa vie avec Jackson, et la voir heureuse avait fini par le satisfaire. Mais était-ce là, la seule raison de sa résignation ? Regardant le loup totalement inoffensif dans son lit, Stiles avait laissé ses pensées vagabonder sans bride, ni tabou. Il devint donc rouge écarlate quand Derek, se réveillant brusquement, lui demanda ce qu'il regardait._

 _\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger avait répondu Stiles fuyant vers la cuisine le regard interrogateur du loup._

 _Le soir était tombé, et le Sheriff rentré. Stiles avait regardé la télévision avec son père avant de monter dans sa chambre pour s'installer un lit de fortune quand Derek lui avait suggéré qu'ils pouvaient tenir à deux dans le lit qui était d'une taille non standard. Stiles avait l'ancien lit de ses grands-parents, un deux places un peu plus petit que ceux actuels. Le jeune homme avait tergiversé puis regardant le plancher pas vraiment confortable et le regard exaspéré du loup, il se dit que de toute façon, il ne se passerait rien qui justifie une inquiétude._

 _)()()()(_

 _Stiles se réveilla en nage. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir le dos collé à un radiateur. Derek était plaqué contre lui, un bras passé sur sa taille. Stiles tenta de se décaler, mais le bras de Derek resserra sa prise. Pire, le loup murmurait des mots incompréhensibles contre sa nuque. Le futur policier était gêné car il appréciait ce contact et ce geste possessif du loup envers lui. Quand les lèvres de Derek lui embrassèrent la nuque, il s'écarta brusquement sortant par la même occasion le loup de sa torpeur. Il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Puis Stiles brisa la gêne en se levant._

 _\- Je vais changer l'eau de la bassine, tu es trempé de sueur._

 _Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour s'exécuter. Une fois seul dans la salle de bain, il se rafraîchit le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. A qui Derek pensait-il quand il lui a embrassé la nuque ? Le jeune homme rougit au souvenir du contact des lèvres du lycan. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il s'était écarté, mais en même temps il aurait aimé avoir le courage d'accentuer le contact. Car l'évidence commençait à se faire. Derek Hale lui faisait de l'effet._

 _\- Non ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il. Je ne suis pas homosexuel…_

 _Le retour dans sa chambre fut difficile. Derek s'était adossé à la tête de lit et le scrutait intensément. Stiles fit une grimace, montrant la bassine d'eau fraiche et le linge humide. Le loup ne dit rien, le regardant s'approcher. Stiles posa la bassine sur la table de chevet et essora le linge avant de tendre timidement la main en direction du front du loup. Son geste fut stoppé net par celle de Derek qui bloqua son poignet. La chambre était baignée de la lumière de la lune à son peine apogée. Stiles pensa furtivement qu'il avait peut-être manqué de prudence, omettant l'influence de l'aconit sur la maitrise du loup. La suite fut un rêve qui vira au cauchemar au petit matin._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Rien de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux cette nuit-là n'a filtré. Par contre cela avait sonné le départ prématuré de Stiles vers San Francisco. Une « opportunité », avait dit Stiles à ce moment. Mais Derek savait qu'il était le seul responsable de son départ. Ensemble, ils avaient abordé une fois ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit. Le déni du loup avait profondément blessé Stiles. Derek lui avait affirmé ne se souvenir de rien d'autre qu'une crise de colère de sa part due à la pleine lune et à l'aconit. Stiles n'avait pas eu besoin des pouvoirs d'un lycan pour comprendre que Derek mentait et qu'il était totalement lui-même quand il lui avait fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises dans la même nuit en lui susurrant des mots d'amour et d'autres plus sauvages.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre pour mettre Eden au lit, commença Stiles, brisant le silence et les rétrospectives intérieure.

Il ne pouvait deviner que Derek comme lui, venait de se repasser mentalement cette fameuse nuit qui pour le jeune policier avait été la plus merveilleuse de sa vie, mais également la pire.

(*) : Clin d'œil à un de mes personnage de RPG.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nouvelle vie**

Cinq mois ont filé sans que Stiles en prenne vraiment conscience. Jackson qui avait fait du divorce de « l'ami-de-sa-femme » une priorité, a réussi à accélérer les choses. En fait, il était allé rendre visite à Rachel et l'avait convaincue que si elle tentait de faire encore trainer la procédure en discréditant Stiles pour essayer de lui soutirer une pension alimentaire, au final ce serait elle la grande perdante. Le jeune avocat y était allé au bluff. Le jeune loup sait mettre à son profit ses capacités de lycan et avait « senti » les réactions de son interlocutrice. Ayant particulièrement un bon bagou, il a su amener Rachel là où il le souhaitait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles est à nouveau célibataire et a la garde exclusive de sa fille. Sa mère ne s'étant même pas battue pour l'avoir plus de quatre semaines pour les vacances. Une telle décision de justice est rare dans ce sens. Cependant l'attitude de Rachel a vraiment choqué la juge qui d'ordinaire est plutôt favorable aux mamans qu'aux papas sur les questions de garde d'enfant.

Sa période transitoire de mutation est arrivée à échéance, c'est donc pour la dernière fois que Stiles prend l'avion de façon hebdomadaire pour Beacon Hills. Son appartement de San Francisco est en vente dans une agence tenue par le frère d'un de ses anciens collègues. Le montant de la vente sera partagé suivant le ratio établi dans le compte rendu de jugement et qui est très favorable à Stiles. Il tourne la page San Francisco. La veille au soir, il a dit adieu à Maxence, la seule personne qui a eu de l'importance à ses yeux après l'annonce du fiasco de son mariage. S'ils avaient fini la soirée dans l'appartement du jeune conseiller bancaire, le policier n'était pas resté pour la nuit. Ils entretenaient maintenant une relation amicale d'anciens amants où quelques câlins poussés étaient toujours possible.

Ils avaient longuement discuté de la vie célibataire que Stiles comptait mener à Beacon Hills. Maxence comprenait que le poste de Stiles dans une ville de moyenne importance compliquait une vie privée avec une liaison gay avouée. Il avait assuré à son ami que son appartement serait toujours ouvert pour d'occasionnels week-ends évasion.

)()()()(

Cela fait un mois qu'Eden dort dans la maison du Sheriff quand Stiles vient pour le week-end à Beacon Hills. Le jeune policier avait mis les bouchées doubles sur la rénovation de sa maison après qu'un certain Chad Wilder était passé le voir pour le conseiller gracieusement sur ce qu'il était judicieux de faire maintenant et ce qu'il pouvait reporter dans le temps. Bien évidement c'était Derek qui était derrière ce service. Wilder avait refusé toute rémunération de la part du jeune Stilinski, lui disant qu'il sera heureux si le policier pense à lui quand il s'engagera sur des travaux plus conséquents que de la peinture à refaire.

Wilder connait son métier. Les quelques conseils de choix de couleur ou d'idées de mobilier avaient transformé une partie de l'intérieur de la maison et notamment l'étage avec les chambres. Le salon avait repris du volume avec un grand ménage des meubles et bibelots inutiles, plus une simple couche de blanc sur les murs en attendant un projet plus conséquent de réaménagement des volumes du rez-de-chaussée. Le spectre du Sheriff s'était effacé. Lydia avait été d'un bon soutien, encourageant Stiles à faire le deuil de tous ses vieux meubles. Le jeune homme avait gardé dans un coffre quelques objets qui lui rappellent ses parents. Le passé était là, mais pas quotidiennement sous ses yeux. C'est avec ce juste compromis qu'il prit son nouveau poste d'adjoint du Sheriff Bill Murray, l'homme qui avait remplacé son père à la tête du poste de police.

)()()()(

L'accueil de son supérieur est neutre et voire un peu méfiant. Murray insiste un peu lourdement sur les raisons de Stiles de quitter San Francisco et une belle promesse de carrière, pour venir s'enterrer à Beacon Hills.

\- Il n'y a ici qu'un centre-ville banal et des faubourgs cernés par des forêts.

\- Je suis attaché à ma ville natale Sheriff.

\- Vous étiez en passe de devenir inspecteur ! Je ne compre…

\- Cela montre que je suis qualifié pour le poste que je reprends.

\- Certes Stilinski, certes. Mais sans vouloir tourner le couteau dans la plaie, votre père nous a laissé un beau foutoir dans les dossiers… J'espère que vous êtes plus ordonné et rigoureux que votre défunt père !

Stiles encaisse les reproches en serrant les dents. Ses contacts précédents n'avaient pas été plus amicaux. Il est certain qu'il va regretter la bonne ambiance qu'il régnait dans son district à San Francisco. Murray lui est déjà antipathique. Derek l'avait prévenu. Il allait devoir jouer finement s'il voulait pouvoir reprendre l'enquête sur les décès de son père et de son adjoint Jordan Parrish.

\- Je crois que vous avez épluché mes états de service Sheriff, reprend Stiles d'un ton posé. Et comme vous le disiez, San Francisco a une autre ampleur que Beacon Hills. La seule chose qui vous paraitra en foutoir dans mon travail, ce sera le tableau sur lequel je pose mes enquêtes. Mes dossiers eux seront carrés ! Mon père et Parrish s'étaient répartis les quartiers de la ville. Voulez-vous que nous gardions le même découpage ?

Le Sheriff est pris au dépourvu par la question de son nouvel adjoint. Cela fait plus de huit mois qu'il tourne sans adjoint. Il comptait mettre à ce poste une de ses connaissances qui malheureusement s'était fait rattraper par une affaire de pot de vin. Il aurait bien attendu que son ami ripou soit à nouveau en règle, mais Stiles Stilinski avait postulé sur le poste entre temps. Murray avait d'abord refusé la candidature sous un prétexte fallacieux. Mais une soufflante, initiée par le boss de Stiles depuis San Francisco, avait redescendu les échelons hiérarchiques jusqu'à ses épaules comme un vent glacial venu d'Alaska. On lui interdisait de refuser un élément aussi brillant que Stiles Stilinski. Le Sheriff Murray avait dû s'incliner. Il espère maintenant que Stilinski fils va vite s'ennuyer et retourner rapidement sur la grande mégapole.

)()()()(

Une nouvelle routine s'installe pour Stiles. Le jeune homme a gardé son tempérament impulsif et la majorité de ses nouveaux collègues le connaissent. Lors des pauses devant la machine à café, ils évoquent souvent les bêtises de Stiles et des colères de son père qui le prenait la main dans le sac à fouiner dans ses enquêtes. Rapidement le nouvel adjoint se fait apprécier. Il n'y a pas de jalousie sur le fait qu'un homme si jeune prenne ce poste, ni que ce soit le fils du précédent Sheriff. Les hommes et femmes du poste de police savent qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient pu l'obtenir, car il était connu que le Sheriff Bill Murray voulait pistonner un ami à lui. Murray n'est pas apprécié de son personnel. Il fait pâle figure et n'a pas le charisme de Noah Stilinski. L'homme est vaniteux et fainéant. Il est à ce poste grâce au piston du maire. Difficile pour lui d'avoir le respect de ses hommes.

Au bout d'un mois, c'est donc un Stiles en pleine possession de son poste qui officie au poste de police de Beacon Hills. L'ambiance au poste serait presque bonne, si le Sheriff Murray ne cherchait pas constamment une faille dans le travail de Stiles. Bien évidemment, il lui avait interdit d'enquêter sur la mort de son père et celle de Jordan avec l'excuse bien pratique du conflit d'intérêt. Stiles ronge son frein car son intuition lui dicte qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal au poste de police.

Il avait demandé à Scott si leur groupe d'amis s'était occupé à faire disparaitre les dossiers « douteux » des affaires de Jordan et de son père. Seulement personne dans la bande n'avait plus remis les pieds dans le bureau du Sheriff, ni dans celui de l'adjoint depuis leur décès.

\- Quelque chose cloche, se murmure Stiles pour lui-même.

Il a récupéré le bureau de Jordan pratiquement dans l'état où le défunt l'a laissé, si ce n'est la pile de dossiers en cours qui avaient été redistribuée entre les autres policiers. Il savait où le Hellhound rangeait ses dossiers « non-naturels », il ne les avait pourtant pas trouvé, alors que tout le reste de ses archives n'avaient pas bougé. Son père gardait les siennes dans un tiroir fermé à clef, mais le bureau du Sheriff lui est pour l'instant délicat d'accès.

Stiles ne voit que deux possibilités. Soit la personne qui est tombée sur ces dossiers est au courant du surnaturel et a effacé toute trace avant que cela n'aille entre les mains d'un néophyte. Soit c'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant. Mais dans un tel cas, ces affaires farfelues auraient dû éclater au grand jour. Pourtant ni son père, ni Jordan n'avaient été discrédités pour « bizarreries » dans leur croyance.

\- Est-ce de ce genre de foutoir là dont parlait Murray ? Se demande Stiles qui réfléchit tout haut.

Il décide qu'il est temps qu'il reprenne le flambeau de son père. Le jeune adjoint est malin, il sait qu'il ne doit pas braquer Murray qui ne peut déjà pas le voir.

)()()()(

\- Et il n'y a plus rien d'étrange depuis deux ans ? Demande Stiles étonné.

\- Non, si on enlève quelques bagarres entre omégas. Mais rien de l'ampleur que nous avons connu par le passé, répond Scott.

Stiles et Eden mangent chez le jeune alpha et Kira. La jeune femme a accouché il y a un mois. Les premiers jours du bébé ont été incertains. Scott ne pouvait pas expliquer aux médecins qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation, que les gênes de loup livraient une féroce bataille contre ceux du renard. Scott et Kira avaient fini par signer une décharge à l'hôpital pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux avec leur fils malgré le peu d'espoir de survie de l'enfant. Ils avaient entouré leur enfant comme lors de la grossesse de Kira, avec amour et présence bienveillance.

C'est Noshiko qui avait eu l'idée qui allait calmer le conflit interne du bébé. Elle demanda aux membres de toute la meute de venir prendre du temps avec le bébé de sa fille et de le cajoler. Son idée était qu'à force d'être câliné par des loups, une banshee et une coyote, l'enfant ne rejetterait plus ses deux parts surnaturelles. L'idée a fonctionné et comble de surprise, c'est dans les bras de Malia que le bébé se sent le mieux. Scott avait pensé à Lydia comme marraine, mais voyant le lien indéfectible qui unit son fils à la coyote, il l'avait proposé à Malia en accord avec Kira. Ce fut ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à celle qui était devenue une vraie solitaire. Malia tenait son rôle à cœur.

Lorsque Stiles pris congé de ses amis, il n'avait rien dit de ses inquiétudes, ne voulant pas troubler l'équilibre encore fragile de la famille de Scott et de Kira. Il trouvait anormal qu'il ne se passe rien d'anormal, non qu'il souhaite que Beacon Hills soit à nouveau le théâtre d'horreurs. Simplement, il trouvait la ville calme, bien trop calme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Le nuage qui cache le soleil**

Stiles est un limier et tel un chien de chasse, lorsqu'il flaire une piste, il la suit jusqu'au bout. Murray lui interdisant l'accès aux dossier concernant son père et Jordan, il ne sait donc pas sur quelle affaire ils travaillaient lorsqu'ils ont été abattus. Néanmoins ce n'est pas cela qui va le bloquer pour autant.

L'ambiance a changé au poste de police. Stiles, malgré son jeune âge, est apprécié de ses collègues. Beaucoup l'ont connu tout gamin et sa notoriété acquise avec brio sur ses dernières affaires à San Francisco l'a précédé. Sans parler de son nouveau don : il sait écouter. Étonnant pour ceux qui le connaissaient d'avant, quand il était réputé pour être un vrai moulin à parole, ne laissant jamais son interlocuteur une chance d'en placer une. Seulement en dix ans le jeune Stilinski a muri. S'il reste impulsif comme autrefois, il a gagné une nouvelle sagesse et un sens de l'écoute affuté qui lui sont particulièrement utiles.

C'est donc naturellement qu'il soutient les hommes qui sont sous ses ordres. Rassurés de ne pas être pris pour des imbéciles et que son jeune âge ne le rend pas arrogant, certains commencent à lui confier des impressions fugaces, ou des détails trop insignifiants pour faire l'objet d'un rapport. Un peu comme du temps de son père. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre que le nombre d'affaires non classées du poste de police n'était pas dû à l'incompétence de toute une brigade. Seulement, de là à aller affirmer haut et fort qu'il se passe des choses anormales à Beacon Hills… Le pas est difficile à passer pour ces hommes qui se sont engagés dans la police. Ils aidaient Noah Stilinski à leur façon, donnant des détails sans y avoir l'air. Chacun faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Presque un an après la mort de son père, Stiles obtient le même genre de réaction de ses hommes. Il reprend sa bonne vieille méthode d'analyse et se remet au travail. Cependant il se garde bien d'exposer son tableau des faits « anormaux » dans son bureau. Il opère dans le secret de l'ancien bureau de son père dans sa maison.

)()()()(

C'est la fin de l'année scolaire et comme à chaque fois une grande kermesse est organisée. Cela fait un mois que les enfants en parlent. La classe d'Eden prépare un spectacle. Le thème donné par la maitresse est le cirque. Cela aurait pu être merveilleux pour la fille de Stiles, si celle-ci n'était pas tant maladroite. Malgré bien des essais, elle n'arrive pas à tenir en équilibre sur un ballon. Quant aux assiettes à faire tenir au bout d'une baguette, les différents essais ont été désastreux.

Sa maîtresse propose aux enfants un peu maladroits comme Eden, un rôle de clown pour amuser la galerie. Cependant la fillette y voit une punition. Ses échecs ont fait rire les enfants plus agiles qu'elle. Elle refuse de faire rire les autres avec un habit ridicule.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller ! Martèle-t-elle à son père lors d'un repas chez les Whittemore.

Ian Hale est présent. Ses parents sont invités à une réception chez le maire, Lizzie n'a pas voulu s'encombrer de leur fils pour cet événement chic.

\- Eh bien tu n'as car faire mon Elizabeth Swann. Je n'aime pas la fille que la maîtresse a mise avec moi.

\- C'est qui Elizabeth Swann ? Demande Eden.

\- C'est la copine de Jack Sparrow. C'est une femme pirate !

\- Oui ! Je veux faire la femme pirate, clame Eden d'une voix excitée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vos maîtresses apprécient cet échange interclasse, tempère Stiles.

\- J'en parlerai à la maîtresse de Ian, intervient Jackson. Il me doit un service.

\- Non ! N'en fait rien proteste le policier.

\- Papa ! S'il te plait, couine Eden. Je ne veux pas me déguiser en clown.

Stiles abandonne. Il faut dire qu'il ne trouve aucun appui, tant sur Lydia qui trouve que l'on ne doit pas obliger une jeune fille à endosser un costume ridicule, que sur Jackson toujours satisfait de montrer qu'il a de l'influence.

)()()()(

Le jour de la kermesse arrive bien vite. Heureusement la météo est clémente, offrant un soleil radieux. Les Stilinski et les Whittemore se sont assis ensemble sur la tribune. Le stade de lacross est investi pour l'occasion. Les jumeaux de Lydia sont intenables. Sa fille Claudia doit faire un numéro d'équilibre sur un ballon, et son fils Dylan des acrobaties au sol. Eden est anxieuse, elle attend Ian. C'est leur spectacle qui commence en premier et le louveteau de Derek n'est toujours pas arrivé.

\- C'est étonnant, commente Lydia. Derek n'a pas l'habitude d'être en retard… sauf si Lizzie y met de la mauvaise volonté. Mais là, elle est à un gala de charité.

Stiles ne commente pas. Régulièrement, il entend des bribes d'information sur l'épouse de Derek. L'arrogante madame Hale ne laisse pas indifférente. Soit on l'envie, soit on la déteste. Il se demande encore comment Derek a pu choisir une telle femme. Elle est égoïste à souhait et méprisante. Cela ne ressemble pas à l'homme qu'il a connu dans le passé. Lydia, qui semble remarquer son questionnement intérieur, se penche vers son oreille.

\- Tu aurais fini par le savoir tôt ou tard. Mais Lizzie a un peu mis Derek devant le fait accompli en tombant enceinte.

\- Elle l'a fait exprès ? Interroge Stiles.

\- Oui c'est évident, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Elle visait la lignée pure de Derek et sa fortune également.

\- Je vois.

Étrangement, Stiles se sent heureux de cette information. Non pas du fait que le loup se soit bêtement fait piéger et qu'il vit un mariage qui n'est pas son idéal. Mais cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment choisi Lizzie pour compagne. La louve arrogante chute du piédestal où Stiles l'avait inconsciemment hissée, pensant que Derek l'avait choisi par amour. Car il semblerait qu'il l'ait fait par devoir. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, c'est la louve qui arrive.

Elizabeth Hale arrive avec un air pincé au visage. Elle traine un mini Jack Sparrow particulièrement agité. Rapidement Stiles entend Lizzie expliquer que Derek ayant été appelé en urgence à la mairie, il a demandé à sa femme d'emmener Ian à la kermesse. Ce qu'elle a refusé bien évidemment, arguant que son gala de charité était bien plus important que les gesticulations grossières des classes de maternelle. Elle avait donc forcé Ian à la suivre à son gala.

\- Il a failli renverser la table du buffet ! S'exclame Lizzie, ne voyant pas que ces propos offusquent tous les parents présents qui l'entendent.

Elle finit par s'asseoir avec un reniflement de mépris à la seule place disponible, soit juste à côté de Stiles qui se passerait bien de cette ombrageuse compagnie. Eden, qui se moque royalement des problèmes des grands, saute au cou de Ian.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, lui dit-elle.

\- J'ai tout fait pour que l'on quitte sa réception gnangnan, lui chuchote-il.

\- Ian Hale ! Gronde Lizzie qui avec son oreille de louve a tout entendu. Tout comme Jackson qui éclate de rire et tend le pouce vers Ian pour lui affirmer qu'il a bien joué.

\- Viens Ian, c'est à nous ! S'extasie Eden en attrapant le louveteau par la main pour rejoindre la classe de Ian qui se prépare.

\- Comment ! Eden joue avec les dernières années ? Mais c'est inadmissible. Cela devait être la fille des Evans qui…

\- La ferme Lizzie ! Tu peux retourner à ton gala, je m'occupe de Ian.

La voix de Lydia est modulée d'une telle façon, que c'est toute la tribune qui se tait d'un coup. Le pouvoir d'une banshee… Stiles s'incruste dans le dossier de son siège pendant que les deux jeunes femmes qui sont assises l'une à sa droite, l'autre à sa gauche, se toisent du regard. Il faut un gros effort au jeune policier pour faire abstraction de l'entité négative assise à sa gauche pour profiter du spectacle offert par les enfants. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas la capacité de lire les pensées d'autrui. Car il serait terrifié s'il entendait ce que Lizzie pense à cet instant.

La femme de Derek suit Eden du regard. Ses yeux lancent des étincelles meurtrières. C'est pour cette gamine que Ian lui a mené la vie dure, une vulgaire humaine, la petite fille de Stilinski. Lizzie n'aime pas la fille de Stiles. Seulement Ian ne parle que d'elle à la maison et il lui semble que Derek réagit étrangement face à l'amitié entre leurs enfants. Un accident est si vite arrivé pense-t-elle. Lorsque la classe de son fils est passée, Lizzie se lève, puis toise Lydia.

\- Je vais accepter ta proposition. J'avertis Derek que Ian sera chez toi.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloigne d'un pas mal assuré à cause de ses talons qui s'enfoncent dans la pelouse. Ian, qui joue avec Eden devant les gradins, lève la tête et regarde sa mère partir. Il n'y a eu aucun échange entre la mère et l'enfant. Stiles secoue la tête de désapprobation. Il semblerait que Lizzie soit comme son ex-femme Rachel. Elles ne font pas un enfant pour être mères, mais pour avoir une situation.

)()()()(

Une fois les spectacles terminés, chacun peut aller déambuler vers les différents stands qui offrent des jeux à faire ou des gourmandises à gagner. Les enfants foncent à la pêche aux canards. Amusé, Stiles les suit. Enfant, il adorait cette attraction. Jackson a un sourire amusé lorsqu'il voit Stiles acheter une partie pour chacun de leurs enfants, mais également une pour lui.

L'après-midi passe vite lorsque l'on s'amuse bien. Le départ est lancé quand les enfants commencent à montrer des signes de fatigue. Oui, mais voilà, Ian ne veut pas monter dans la voiture des Whittemore, car il refuse de quitter Eden. Le louveteau est au bord des larmes. Il est épuisé nerveusement. La conduite de sa maman l'a affecté, même s'il n'en a rien laissé paraitre. Stiles questionne Lydia du regard. La banshee acquiesce muettement. Cet enfant a besoin d'amour et de soutient. Comme s'il fallait en ajouter, Eden s'est collée à côté de Ian pour soutenir son ami.

\- Ok, dit Stiles, tu viens avec nous. J'appelle ton père pour l'avertir du changement de programme.

Pendant qu'il se dirige vers sa voiture, Stiles compose le numéro de Derek. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il tombe sur sa messagerie. Le jeune policier commence par bafouiller puis finit par expliquer qu'il emmène Ian chez lui.

\- Tiens, voilà notre rehausseur de secours lui dit Jackson en lui tendant le siège.

\- Comment diable arrives-tu à coller trois sièges enfant dans ta Ferrari ? S'exclame Stiles amusé.

\- J'en mets un devant et Lydia monte entre les deux autres à l'arrière.

\- Hum… Réfléchit Stiles. Fais attention que je n'ai pas à te contrôler monsieur Whittemore ! Ce type de siège n'est pas autorisé sur le siège avant.

\- Et pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai un ami flic comme toi Stilinski ? rétorque Jackson avec un grand sourire.

\- Tss ! Rétorque Stiles amusé malgré lui.

L'arrogance du jeune avocat est bien différente de quand ils étaient tous au lycée. Il reste un frimeur de base, seulement avec toutes les aventures qu'ils ont vécues ensemble le jeune homme a gagné une conscience. Les deux amis se serrent la main, puis Stiles se met au volant de la familiale qui appartenait à son père. Il n'a pas le temps de mettre le contact que son téléphone sonne. C'est Derek. Stiles avait été bref dans son message, disant simplement qu'il gardait Ian à la place de Lydia.

\- Stiles ? Je suis désolé. Lizzie est impossible !

\- Ce n'est pas gênant Derek. Eden est ravie.

\- Le souci est que je ne vais pas pouvoir me libérer tôt et il ne faut pas compter sur Lizzie...

\- Je m'adapte. Comme demain c'est dimanche je ne travaille pas et je ne suis pas d'astreinte non plus. Cela me fait même plaisir de les avoir tous les deux.

Stiles réfléchit que cela va être la première fois qu'un autre enfant qu'Eden va venir passer du temps dans leur maison. Il trouve cela plutôt bien pour sa fille, même si la raison de la présence de Ian est un peu lié à un abandon de sa mère.

\- J'essaye d'être là pour vingt et une heure, reprend Derek. Je ne peux vraiment pas avant. Lizzie… Lizzie m'a averti qu'elle dinait avec le maire et sa femme ce soir.

\- Pas de problème. Je les ferai manger. Tu veux que je te passe Ian ?

\- Oui s'il te plait. Merci Stiles.

\- Tu ne vas pas me remercier dix fois ! Aller, à ce soir.

Le policier passe son portable à Ian, puis démarre la voiture. Le louveteau rassure son père, disant qu'il est content de pouvoir aller jouer dans la maison d'Eden. Pourtant son père, comme Stiles entendent l'amertume dans la voix de l'enfant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Troublante découverte**

Les deux bambins ont filé dans la chambre d'Eden avec un entrain que n'a pas démenti la porte qui a claquée dans leur dos. Le message est clair, ils veulent être tranquilles. Pendant le bref trajet, Stiles aurait voulu trouver les mots pour rassurer Ian, mais plus il cherchait, plus il retrouvait chez Lizzie, le comportement inacceptable de son ex-femme. Néanmoins il y a chez la louve née, une aura que n'a pas Rachel. La femme de Derek n'est pas seulement égoïste comme l'est sa propre épouse. Stiles a noté chez la louve des silences et des regards qu'il qualifie de dérangeants, sans avoir plus d'éléments à apporter pour clarifier son jugement.

)()()()(

\- A table les enfants, crie Stiles depuis la cuisine.

Cela fait trois fois qu'il les appelle et qu'ils ne descendent toujours pas. Il décide donc de monter voir ce qu'ils font dans un silence un peu inquiétant pour leur âge. En ouvrant la porte, Stiles les trouves allongés sur le sol en train de dessiner.

\- Allez vous laver les mains, nous passons à table.

Alors que les enfants se relèvent et sortent dans un calme qu'il ne leur reconnait pas, Stiles va pour refermer la porte, lorsque l'un des dessins sur le sol attire son attention. Sur la feuille, il reconnait clairement le manoir des Hale rongé par les flammes. Ian est trop jeune pour avoir connu le drame de sa famille. Même Derek n'a, de l'horreur qu'a été le brasier, que les dires de son oncle qui a quitté Beacon Hills depuis quelques années. Le policier s'interroge sur la signification de ce dessin. Ian a-t-il peur que sa maison soit à nouveau incendiée comme par le passé ? Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Derek. Puis un autre dessin attire à nouveau son attention. Il y reconnait Lizzie grâce à une robe asymétrique qu'il lui a déjà vu porter. Elle s'oppose à deux hommes qui portent une étoile sur la poitrine. Le cœur de Stiles cesse de battre un moment. Son regard fouille fébrilement les dessins qui jonchent le sol de la chambre d'Eden. Ian est trop jeune pour être interrogé sur ce qu'il aurait éventuellement vu ou entendu. Par contre ses dessins sont très troublants sur leurs détails et leurs réalismes. Inquiétants sur leur éventuelle signification.

Stiles, qui préfère tempérer l'exaltation qui monte en lui, décide ne rien dire, et suit les enfants quand ils ont fini de se laver les mains. Il a fait des pâtes à la carbonara. Autant affirmer qu'il fait deux heureux. Le repas terminé, il propose à Ian et Eden de regarder un dessin animé à la télévision. Les bambins acceptent, ils sont fatigués et las. L'idéal serait de les coucher, mais Derek n'arrive pas avant une bonne heure et Eden refusera de se coucher si Ian reste dans le salon.

)()()()(

Quand il est certain de ne pas être dérangé, le jeune policier remonte dans la chambre de sa fille et ramasse tous les dessins qui trainent sur le sol. S'il pose ceux d'Eden sur son bureau, il emporte ceux de Ian et va s'isoler dans la pièce qui lui sert de bureau. Stiles s'est aménagé tout un pan de mur avec des panneaux de liège. Il commence à trier les dessins et tente de leur donner une chronologie. Il commence par le manoir en flamme, puis en reconstruction. Sur le dessin où Lizzie semble avoir une altercation avec les deux policiers, le manoir est en cours de reconstruction. Stiles n'a aucun doute sur l'identité des deux hommes. La louve est en train de menacer le plus âgé, alors que le plus jeune s'interpose avec une boule de feu autour du poing.

\- Papa et Jordan… Murmure Stiles pour lui-même.

Le jeune Stilinski est persuadé que ces dessins ne sont pas issus de l'imagination du louveteau de Derek, sauf peut-être celui où le manoir est en flamme.

\- A moins que ce n'est pas une vue du passé, mais une du futur…

Sur le dessin du manoir en flamme, il y a une parabole accrochée à la cheminée. Elle n'existait pas du temps de Talia Hale. L'interprétation des dessins s'avère plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord. Il se demande ce qui nécessite la démonstration des pouvoirs de Jordan face à Lizzie. L'adjoint de son père était plutôt mesuré dans l'utilisation de ses facultés surnaturelles. L'heure tourne, Derek va bientôt arriver pour chercher son fils. Stiles décide de scanner les dessins pour pouvoir retravailler dessus plus tard. Ian a dessiné des scènes de vie. Les lieux changent, les protagonistes aussi, sauf sa mère qui est toujours présente. La scène qu'elle lui a faite aujourd'hui semble avoir fait ressortir des souvenirs chez le louveteau.

Lizzie ne fait tellement pas cas de son fils, qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il est le témoin muet de ses activités. Le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Derek se fait entendre. La montre de Stiles indique vingt-et-une heure trente, comme le lui avait promis l'adjoint du maire. Il décide de ne rien dire au loup de sa découverte troublante avant d'en savoir un peu plus. Stiles est bien décidé à creuser, quitte à inviter Ian sous son toit pour le faire à nouveau dessiner et en savoir plus. Il doit découvrir pourquoi Elizabeth Hale a menacé son père et également ce que représentent toutes les scènes que Ian a dessinées.

)()()()(

Les enfants dorment à poings fermés dans le canapé. La longue journée et l'excitation de la kermesse a eu raison de leurs petits corps. Quelques coups secs l'informent que Derek est sur le palier. Stiles va lui ouvrir.

\- Ils dorment dans le canapé, explique Stiles en guidant Derek jusqu'au salon.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Stiles. Eden a veillé par ma faute.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle se lèvera plus tard demain. J'aimerais beaucoup que Ian revienne. C'est un vrai ami pour Eden. Et c'est évident que ton fils la préfère aux Whittemore, poursuit Stiles sur un ton malicieux.

\- Entre Claudia qui commande comme une reine et Dylan qui est le portrait craché de Jackson, ta fille apparait comme un ange. Je suis d'accord, Ian s'épanouit depuis qu'Eden est à Beacon Hills. Mais je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une maison d'accueil pour mon fils comme l'est déjà celle de Lydia…

Le loup est visiblement mal à l'aise. Stiles est le témoin direct que son mariage est loin d'être une réussite. C'est une faiblesse qu'il ne souhaite pas montrer au jeune Stilinski. Pourtant il avait été heureux d'apprendre son retour définitif à Beacon Hills. Après la gêne de le retrouver avec la tonne de non-dits qu'il y a entre eux deux, Derek avait apprécié l'homme qui était revenu de San Francisco. Stiles a énormément changé, physiquement comme intellectuellement. Le loup espère que par le biais de l'amitié entre son fils et Eden, ils renouent avec leur amitié qui s'était fracassée après une pleine lune particulière.

)()()()(

Ian s'est à peine réveillé lorsque son père l'a pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la voiture. Quant à Eden, elle ne s'est même pas aperçue du départ de son ami. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée quand Stiles l'a couchée dans son lit.

Le jeune policier range la maison, puis retourne dans son bureau où l'attendent les dessins de Ian. Il est soulagé que le bambin qui dormait en partant, ne les ait pas réclamés. Impossible de leur donner un ordre chronologique précis, alors Stiles les épingles un à un sur le mur. L'entrée de la pièce est interdite à Eden. Le jeune père avait expliqué à sa fillette que c'était son lieu de travail avec des documents réservés aux adultes et à la police. Eden n'avait jamais tenté d'entrer sans sa permission. Stiles pouvait donc tranquillement afficher les dessins de Ian sans qu'Eden s'en inquiète.

)()()()(

A force de scruter chaque dessin, Stiles reconnait des lieux. La mairie, une maison somptueuse qu'il sait être dans les beaux quartiers, un hangar dans une friche industrielle, le cimetière, la maison de Melissa McCall où Scott et Kira ont habité un temps avant que la jeune femme ne tombe enceinte.

Ian a un bon coup de crayon pour un enfant de son âge, ou plutôt si le trait reste maladroit, les détails qu'il ajoute à ses dessins renseignent parfaitement sur les lieux et les gens dessinés. Stiles a ainsi reconnu, Lizzie, son père, Jordan, Ross Evans le maire et Bill Murey le Sheriff actuel. Sur les dix dessins en sa possession, il n'a pas pu en situer trois, ainsi que quatre personnes.

Stiles veille tard, s'imprégnant de scènes dessinées par un enfant de six ans. Il décide d'appeler un collègue à San Francisco dès qu'il reprendra le travail le lundi. L'homme est un pédopsychiatre qui travaille pour le département de police.

\- Il est dans la voiture de Lizzie ! S'exclame Stiles soudainement.

Des heures que son regard passe des dessins à une carte de la ville et de ses environs. Il a localisé les dessins de Ian avec des punaises de couleur. Puis en se mettant à la place de l'enfant, il a compris qu'à chaque fois le louveteau était sur le siège arrière de la voiture de sa mère.

Il est presque quatre heure du matin lorsque Stiles se glisse fourbu dans son lit. Que Ian représente en dessin le quotidien de sa vie n'est pas un soucis. Mais qu'il dessine sa maison en flamme, ou Jordan qui protège son père de Lizzie, devient plus perturbant. Le policier est intimement persuadé que c'est le nouveau manoir qui brule sur le dessin et non l'ancien, cela en est inquiétant. Comme l'est tout autant le dessin qui représente Jordan en train de protéger son père d'une possible attaque de Lizzie. Les deux hommes sont morts, avec une balle dans le ventre pour Noah Stilinski, Jordan en ayant pris une en plein cœur et une autre entre les deux yeux. Celui qui l'a descendu savait comment abattre un Hellhound. Stiles n'a pas accès au dossier, mais il jurerait que la balle qui a tué Jordan est en argent.

\- Il faut à tous prix que je sache sur quoi ils enquêtaient, se dit Stiles en sombrant dans le sommeil.

)()()()(

Le dimanche s'annonce aussi radieux que la veille. Stiles décide de profiter du beau temps en emmenant Eden au parc. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée et la fillette retrouve des camarades d'école. Le policier se joint donc aux parents. Lui aussi retrouve des collègues. La journée passe de manière agréable. Les enfants s'amusent tandis que les adultes discutent de choses et d'autres.

A un moment les épouses envoient leurs maris fumer leurs cigarettes hors de la zone famille. Stiles les suit, bien qu'il n'ait pas cette addiction. Dans le groupe, ils sont quatre hommes, quatre policiers. Mis à part Stiles tous ont servi sous les ordres de Stilinski père. Doug, Stan et John sont tous trois dans la quarantaine passée. Leurs discussions passent du coq à l'âne, allant du dernier match de lacross aux derniers films sortis dans les salles. Puis quand ils sont loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, Stan se lâche.

\- Murray n'arrive pas à la cheville de ton père, dit-il.

\- C'est une burne qui a eu le poste parce qu'il lèche les bottes du maire Evans ! Renchérit Doug.

\- Rien que de la magouille politique, complète John. Heureusement que tu nous as évité l'autre tocard de ripoux qu'ils voulaient caser à la place de Parrish !

\- Oui ! Je me suis un peu renseigné sur ce type, répond Stiles. C'est inquiétant de penser qu'il aurait pu avoir le poste.

Les quatre hommes continuent de marcher en silence. Stiles sent bien qu'ils ont envie de parler, mais qu'ils n'osent pas. Au poste de police, il est leur supérieur hiérarchique, cela met forcément une barrière entre eux. Seulement Stiles a besoin d'aide pour ses recherches, alors il leur tend une perche. Tous savent que le sheriff Bill Murray lui a interdit d'enquêter sur la mort de son père et de son adjoint.

\- Vous savez sur quoi enquêtaient mon père et Parrish avant d'être…

Les policiers soupirent, puis se regardent à la dérobée. Stan finit par prendre la parole pour les autres.

\- Tu sais, c'est ce genre d'histoires qui te faisaient trainer au poste quand tu étais adolescent…

\- Celles qui terminent immanquablement en affaires non-classées ? Aventure Stiles haussant sourcil interrogatif.

\- Oui. Parrish et ton père enfermaient ce genre de dossiers dans leur bureau. Nous savons donc peu de choses.

Les hommes du sheriff savent, mais un non-dit confortable les a toujours séparés du père de Stiles, lui laissant endosser les conséquences des affaires à caractère surnaturel.

\- Justement ! Je sais où Parrish les rangeait, affirme Stiles, mais j'ai trouvé le coffre vide.

\- Murray… Phil l'aurait vu fouiller le bureau de Parrish le soir même de leur disparition.

\- Phil ? Qui est-ce ? Questionne Stiles.

\- Un gars qui est arrivé au poste après ton départ pour San Francisco. Étrangement, il s'est retrouvé muté du côté de Sacramento quelques semaines plus tard.

\- Stan, les mutations sont monnaie courante dans notre métier, surtout pour monter en grade, rétorque Stiles. Pourquoi trouves-tu cela étrange.

\- Bien, il venait d'acheter un terrain pour construire. Tu ne te lances pas dans une construction si tu vises les opportunités de promotion.

\- Son comportement avait changé aussi. Phil était mal à l'aise ajoute Doug.

\- Murray ne veut pas me dire qui il a mis sur l'enquête pour le meurtre de mon père et de Parrish.

\- Normal Stiles, répond Doug. Il n'y a personne de nommé. Il s'en charge seul en lien soit disant avec le FBI. C'est ce qu'il nous a affirmé.

\- Mais le FBI n'est jamais venu au poste de police pour cette affaire, fait remarquer Stan avec un regard entendu.

Stiles soupire. Il y a un blackout total autour de la mort de son père. Il repense aux dessins de Ian Hale.

\- Que savez-vous d'Elizabeth Hale ? Demande-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Tu devrais questionner Scott, ton ami d'enfance répond Doug.

\- Scott ? Pourquoi ? S'il savait quelque chose au sujet de mon père il ne m'aurait rien caché.

\- Ce n'est pas lié à ton père, ou pas directement. Demande à Scott de te parler d'Elizabeth Hale.

Stiles est perdu. Que vient faire Scott là-dedans ? Il est surpris d'apprendre que son presque frère lui ait tût une information majeure. Le jeune policier veut poursuivre ses questions, mais ils sont à nouveau revenus près de l'aire de jeu où sont leurs enfants respectifs. Dans moins d'une minute, ils ne pourront plus échanger librement. Le cerveau de Stiles fonctionne à plein régime.

\- Il serait possible que l'un de vous devienne… « aveugle » un soir de garde, sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans le bureau du Sheriff pendant environ trente minutes ?

\- …

\- Quinze minutes, répond Doug avant de rejoindre son épouse qu'il enlace comme s'il l'avait quitté pendant une semaine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Les failles du passé**

Stiles, qui a passé la matinée au poste de police coincé avec du travail administratif, est content de se dégourdir les jambes lorsque sa présence est requise pour un point sécurité au centre commercial du centre-ville. Cette sortie lui donne également l'opportunité d'aller parler à Scott. Le matin, il avait hésité à appeler son ami d'enfance pour passer le voir dans la soirée. Seulement il lui aurait fallu emmener Eden et il avait le pressentiment que Scott ne parlerait pas librement devant Kira. Ce que lui avaient dit ses collègues policiers la veille, le perturbait. Lui et le jeune alpha ne s'étaient jamais rien caché. Son sixième sens de flic lui laissait une impression de malaise indéfinissable.

)()()()(

Le pick-up aux couleurs de la police de Beacon Hills se range sur le parking qui se trouve à proximité de la clinique vétérinaire. Stiles en descend. Il porte l'uniforme réglementaire d'adjoint du Sheriff. L'habit, même s'il préférerait rester en civil, lui va bien et met sa silhouette sportive en valeur.

Quand il entre dans la salle d'attente, son regard tombe sur celui d'un bichon blanc qui attend son tour la langue pendante, au pied de sa maitresse. Le jeune policier n'aime pas ce genre de chien d'apparat. Il se doute bien que le pelage immaculé de l'animal ne doit pas se faire sans peine pour le pauvre animal réduit à être une poupée vivante.

\- Bonjour Madame McCullin. Prête pour le rappel du vaccin de Victor ?

Scott McCall vient de passer la porte qui le mène à la salle d'auscultation. Il est surpris de voir Stiles et le salue d'une poignée de main franche. Stiles lui fait signe qu'il va attendre.

)()()()(

\- Hey Bro ! S'exclame le jeune vétérinaire lorsque sa cliente est sortie de la clinique.

\- Hey ! Je peux te parler un moment ?

\- Oui, mon prochain rendez-vous est dans une heure. Je pensais faire un peu de ménage, cela peut attendre. Besoin d'un renseignement pour le travail, « Adjoint » ?

Scott accentue sa voix sur le grade de son ami. C'est une boutade qu'il fait depuis le retour du jeune Stilinski à Beacon Hills. Stiles grimace et bourre l'épaule de Scott, tout en l'invitant à passer dans l'arrière-boutique. Ils passent devant des cages dont certaines sont occupées par des animaux en convalescence. Stiles ne sait pas comment interroger Scott, alors sans plus tergiverser il se retourne et le lui demande tout de go.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Lizzie Hale ?

Le loup a un moment de stupeur qui n'échappe pas au policier et néanmoins ami.

\- Quelle drôle de question Stiles ! Rien, sinon que comme les autres je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment et la réciproque est vraie. Mais je ne t'apprends rien.

\- Scott…

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai.

\- Oui, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé entre la louve hautaine de Derek et moi ?!

Stiles soupire et va s'appuyer sur une table en inox qui est contre un mur de la salle d'examen. Il regarde son ami. Le latino s'affaire à ranger ce qu'il a utilisé pour le chien qu'il vient de voir en consultation. Le policier est navré de constater que leur ancienne complicité a pris du plomb dans l'aile. Il sait qu'il est en grande partie responsable de cet éloignement, car il avait coupé les ponts en partant à San Francisco. Cependant il suppose que si Scott ne lui dit rien, c'est que l'affaire est sérieuse. Comment faire pour le mettre en confiance afin qu'il se confie ? Stiles décolle ses fesses de la table d'inox et déambule nonchalamment entre les cages. Il n'a en sa possession que des bribes d'information dont certaines proviennent d'un enfant de six ans. Il n'a en main que des éléments épars, pourtant son instinct de flic lui affirme qu'ils sont reliés. Rien ne lui permet d'établir une quelconque supposition qui ne serait pas trop bancale. Seulement le silence de celui qui se dit être son ami, le blesse et le vexe. N'a-t-il plus la confiance de Scott ? Stiles décide donc d'y aller au bluff. Du bout du doigt, il caresse un chaton à travers les barreaux de sa cage et sans se retourner vers celui avec qui il a partagé une bonne partie de sa vie et bien des ennuis, il se lance, jetant un pavé dans la mare.

\- Des éléments font que je suis persuadé que Lizzie Hale est impliquée de près ou de loin dans le meurtre de mon père et celui de Jordan. Je jure sur la tête d'Eden d'arrêter les coupables, leurs complices et… tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin pour y parvenir !

Dans son dos, les bruits de flacons qui s'entrechoquent ont stoppé. Lentement Stiles se retourne vers Scott et plonge son regard dans celui de l'alpha. Il réitère sa question d'une voix ferme et dure.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre Lizzie et toi qui soit suffisamment grave pour que ton silence prévale sur notre amitié ?

Scott sert les dents et avale sa salive. Son regard vacille et il finit par baisser les yeux devant ceux déterminés de son ami qui le met mal à l'aise.

\- Je finirai par trouver Scott. Je pense cependant qu'il est préférable que je l'apprenne de ta bouche.

\- J'ai promis de ne rien dire, argue le jeune loup.

\- Je vois… Dit Stiles dans un soupir las, en faisant mine de prendre la sortie.

\- Lizzie a tenté de me faire tuer par Derek pour qu'il devienne un alpha, souffle Scott dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Je n'en suis guère étonné de la part de Lizzie, répond Stiles qui s'arrête et se retourne vers son ami. Quel est le niveau de participation de Derek dans tout cela ? Questionne-t-il d'une voix pas très assurée.

\- Il… C'est compliqué, murmure Scott avec un regard implorant face à son ami d'enfance.

Stiles ne répond rien, cependant son regard est éloquent. Scott tergiverse encore quelques secondes puis s'écroule sur un haut tabouret comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur les épaules.

\- Cela date d'il y a trois ans environ. Kira venait de faire une fausse couche. Une parmi tant d'autre.

Stiles ne voit pas en quoi les soucis de son ami à concevoir un enfant avec la kitsune ont un lien avec ce qui le préoccupe, mais il devine qu'il doit laisser Scott narrer son histoire comme il le souhaite.

)()()()(

 _Trois ans auparavant…_

 _Scott roule un peu vite sur sa moto. Il est tard, bien plus tard que l'heure à laquelle il termine habituellement à la clinique vétérinaire qui appartient encore à Deaton. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, le druide lui a annoncé qu'il devait partir pour des raisons personnelles. Alan Deaton ne lui a donné ni la raison de cet éloignement, ni sa durée qui pouvait se compter en années. Depuis cette annonce, Scott dort mal, submergé par de vieilles peurs. Le druide représente pour lui un guide, mais aussi un substitut de père. Le vétérinaire avait fait tous les papiers nécessaires pour que Scott soit le gérant officiel de la clinique, ne gardant que la propriété des murs sans demander aucune compensation financière._

 _Si Scott était à mène de faire face à la gérance de la clinique vétérinaire, il perdait un ami et un mentor. Hors, plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'un guide et d'une personne dotée de connaissances surnaturelles depuis que lui et Kira tentaient en vain d'être parents. Le corps de Kira rejetait systématiquement les gênes du loup de Scott._

 _Ce soir-là, une opération à priori banale se complique. Il ne faut pas trop de Deaton et de Scott pour sauver un gros labrador des complications d'une mauvaise chute. C'est exténué et encore sous le stress de l'opération que Scott arrive chez lui. Par soucis d'économie, lui et Kira habitent avec Melissa. Celle-ci est de garde ce soir. La maison est silencieuse. Scott avait laissé un message à sa compagne pour la prévenir de son probable retard._

 _Il la trouve assise sur le sol, adossée contre un mur dans leur chambre, le visage maculé de nombreuses larmes séchées. Sa main sur son ventre fait comprendre au jeune loup que le test de grossesse qui les avait tant réjouis il y a trois mois, appartient désormais au passé. C'est la première fois que Kira allait aussi loin dans une grossesse. La jeune femme repousse le bras réconfortant de Scott._

 _\- Ne me touche pas sale clébard !_

 _Les mots font mal au jeune vétérinaire, bien qu'il comprenne que dans la douleur de la tristesse, elle en veuille à sa nature de lycan de compliquer leur désir de fonder une famille._

 _\- Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Continue-t-elle haineuse._

 _\- Kira ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

 _\- Laisse-moi tranquille !_

 _Deux jours plus tard, un pique-nique était organisé par Lydia. Elle avait prévu une petite ballade facile pour la poussette de ses jumeaux et le tricycle du fils de Derek. Le chemin se prêtant aussi à la grossesse à risques de Kira. Scott ne s'étonne pas que la renarde refuse d'y aller. Elle ne veut voir personne depuis sa fausse couche et surtout elle s'est enfermée dans un mutisme pesant. Ne pouvant rien faire pour soulager la peine de sa compagne, Scott décide de suivre les autres au pique-nique, se disant que ça l'aiderait à positiver pour mieux soutenir sa femme._

 _(…)_

 _Scott bondit sur Ian tous crocs et griffes dehors. Il menace le fils et la femme de Derek qui s'interpose à demi transformé pour protéger sa famille. Lizzie vient de mettre le feu aux poudres, révélant que trois jours avant Kira a pris un coup de crosse par son fils Ian qui a désobéit à l'instituteur. La renarde avait voulu retirer l'objet des mains du garçon. Celui-ci s'était débattu et dans l'action, il avait violemment heurté le ventre de la jeune femme. Au lieu de s'en excuser et de plaider la jeunesse de son fils, Lizzie avait argué que la grossesse de Kira était contre nature et que la fausse couche était ce qu'il y avait de plus salutaire pour tout le monde. Scott avait perdu pied et il avait attaqué le fils de Derek._

)()()()(

Retour au présent…

Stiles est atterré de ce qu'il apprend. A aucun moment depuis son retour, il n'avait deviné qu'un tel drame se soit passé. Derek et Scott semblent se parler normalement comme avant. Néanmoins avec du recul et ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, Stiles remarque à postériori une certaine distance entre les deux loups.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite, questionne doucement le jeune policier.

\- Cela a été la scission dans le groupe. Derek a totalement coupé les ponts, quant à moi, mon couple a failli y passer. Je dois à Noshiko, la mère de Kira le sauvetage de notre vie commune.

\- Mais de là à ce que Derek cherche à te tuer…

\- …

Scott regarde son ami avec un air gêné. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer ce qui a conduit Derek à vouloir lui prendre son rang d'alpha.

\- Lizzie l'a manipulé, ou plutôt elle a su jouer sur une corde sensible de Derek.

\- Laquelle ? Je l'ai toujours trouvé inébranlable comme gars.

\- Toi…

\- Moi ? Mais qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ? J'étais à San Francisco !

Scott regarde subitement ses pieds, n'osant plus regarder son ami en face.

\- C'est de ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, ce fameux soir où je t'ai laissé veiller sur Derek quand il avait été blessé… Si j'avais été un peu plus solidaire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

La voix du latino se meure doucement. Stiles n'ose pas croire que Scott est en train de lui parler de son unique nuit avec le loup né. Ses joues s'empourprent. Il pensait que seul Lydia et Danny étaient au courant. Le jeune policier éprouve un cuisant sentiment de honte. Il n'a rien dit à Scott de son orientation sexuelle, sans parler de ses dernières fréquentations à San Francisco après sa rupture avec Rachel. Attitude dont il n'est maintenant plus très fier.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Lizzie l'a appris, mais elle s'est servie de ce… moment de faiblesse de Derek pour le tenir en laisse. J'ai menacé son propre fils. Je m'en veux encore beaucoup. Ian ne l'a pas fait exprès. Je n'ai pas sur me maîtriser. Et honnêtement si Derek ne s'était pas interposé, qui sait ce que j'aurais fait à Ian… Avec le recul, nous savons tous deux que Lizzie a profité de l'incident pour envenimer nos relations.

Scott explique qu'un mois après ce dramatique événement, il était allé au manoir pour s'excuser. Manque de chance, c'est Ian qui du haut de ses trois ans avait ouvert la porte à la place de ses parents. Le bambin avait hurlé de terreur en le voyant, provoquant l'arrivée immédiate de Lizzie puis de Derek quelques secondes après.

\- J'ai vu un sourire malsain sur le visage de Lizzie, raconte Scott. Elle lui a affirmé que j'avais tenté d'agresser à nouveau leur fils, et qu'il était temps d'en finir avec moi. Ian hurlait de terreur, Derek a cru sa femme. Elle lui a dit de me tuer avant que je ne tue leur enfant. Il s'est jeté sur moi avec l'intention d'en finir.

Un nouveau silence s'abat entre les deux amis. Scott, pour qui ces souvenirs sont une vraie torture, fait des va et vient dans la pièce.

\- C'est Jordan qui m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Un loup qui protège son fils est bien plus fort qu'un pseudo alpha en dérive totale dans son couple.

Le jeune vétérinaire explique que l'adjoint était arrivé au manoir juste après lui pour interroger la femme de Derek.

\- Lui avec ton père avaient trouvé des irrégularités sur des concessions forestières où le maire était impliqué ainsi que Lizzie.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est là-dessus qu'ils enquêtaient quand ils se sont fait descendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas Stiles.

Stiles devine que son ami ne lui dit pas tout. Déjà penser que Derek ait eu à souffrir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, le laisse un peu pantois. D'un côté il est satisfait de ne pas être le seul à avoir été affecté. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours pensé que le loup avait écarté cette nuit, comme on oublie un vieil objet dans un coin. Seulement, le jeune policier est également furieux que cela ait permis à Lizzie d'avoir une mauvaise emprise sur son époux.

\- Elle a dû l'avoir par la fierté, se murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Quoi ? Questionne Scott.

\- Rien. Que s'est-il passé après l'intervention de Jordan ?

\- Un statuquo pendant quelques temps, puis Derek est venu un soir à la clinique vétérinaire. Deaton était déjà parti pour son mystérieux voyage, dont il reviendra un an et demi après.

\- Et ?

\- Hale s'est excusé à son tour. Il a fini par comprendre qu'il se faisait manipuler par Lizzie. Depuis ce jour son mariage bat de l'aile. Je crois que dès le début de leur rencontre, Lizzie avait l'ambition de transformer Derek en alpha. C'est une femme qui rêve de grandeur.

\- Je m'en étais rendu compte. Je comprends d'autant mieux l'agacement qu'elle a, face au rapprochement de ma fille et de son fils.

\- Oui. A ce sujet méfie-toi Stiles.

\- Elle n'oserait pas s'en prendre à une enfant ?!

\- Elle a tenté de me faire tuer par Derek, lui rétorque Scott. Ta fille est en sécurité avec lui, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Je sais, répond Stiles. J'ai le sentiment que Derek risquerait sa vie pour Eden. Sinon qui t'a demandé de garder le silence ?

\- Derek… Il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il t'a fait et encore moins d'avoir été le pantin de Lizzie. Je crois qu'il t'admire d'avoir eu le courage de divorcer de ta femme.

\- C'est Rachel qui a demandé le divorce, pas moi.

\- Parce qu'elle savait que tu ne te plierais pas à ses exigences de vie.

\- Tu sais que j'ai envisagé de fermer les yeux sur ses incartades pour qu'Eden vive avec ses deux parents.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait Stiles.

\- Non car Rachel n'a aucun intérêt pour notre fille… Comme Lizzie n'en a aucun pour Ian.

Les deux hommes soupirent de lassitude. Quand on sait le combat que cela a été pour Scott et Kira de réussir à mettre au monde un enfant, ils ont du mal à comprendre ces deux femmes qui n'ont pas conscience de la responsabilité que c'est d'être parents, ni la chance.

Du bruit dans la salle d'attente les coupe dans leur discussion. Scott redit à son ami qu'il n'a aucune idée de l'affaire sur laquelle son père et Jordan travaillaient quand ils ont été tués. Mais qu'il est évident que le maire et Lizzie Hale trempent dans des affaires pas très nettes.

\- Je t'avoue m'être considérablement mis en retrait de tout cela. J'avais besoin de calme pour consolider mon couple et persuader Kira de tenter à nouveau une grossesse.

\- L'avenir t'a donné raison de persévérer. Tu es papa maintenant. Maintenant, je comprends mieux la réserve de Kira. Nous avons tous eu des enfants facilement, alors que vous…

\- Tu n'es responsable en rien, et...

Mais Scott ne poursuit pas sa phrase. Il donne une accolade à son ami et s'excuse car il doit travailler. Son patient suivant, un énorme chat orange, l'attend. Ce qu'il a tut à son ami, c'est qu'il espère bien que le couple de Derek explose, et que ce qui aurait dû être il y a sept ans se produise enfin. Mais pour cela, il aurait dû avouer à Stiles qu'il était au courant de ses dernières fréquentations amoureuses. Le jeune policier n'en ayant strictement pas parlé, son ami d'enfance ne s'est pas senti le droit de lui mettre la vérité en face. Beaucoup de monde est au courant des penchants homosexuels du nouvel adjoint.

Cette nouvelle lâcheté du latino pourrait bien couter cher à son ami.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coup du sort**

La journée tire à sa fin. Le flot de la main courante accuse une baisse significative des actes malveillants. Stiles Stilinski sait pourquoi les nouvelles lunes sont souvent une période calme dans l'activité du poste de police. Il en profite donc pour avancer son enquête et s'est arrangé avec Doug qui est de garde ce soir, pour aller fouiller le bureau du Sheriff Murray.

Sa discussion avec Scott l'a laissé pensif. D'une part il a découvert une facette de Derek qu'il n'imaginait pas. Le loup cache un désarroi qui date de cette fameuse nuit. Le jeune policier pensait avoir été le seul à être remué par cette nuit de sexe. Le loup étant resté si froid et imperturbable par la suite, qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce moment intime l'avait aussi hanté, ni même que ça le hante encore. Seulement c'est de la honte qui habite Derek et non un chaleureux sentiment comme pour Stiles. Le loup avait demandé à Scott de ne rien lui dire du conflit qui les avait opposé, pour que Stiles ne découvre pas l'homme faible et manipulable qu'il était, ni que Lizzie soit au courant pour leur brève relation.

Cette découverte lui donne des sentiments ambigus. D'un côté il est heureux que Derek ne soit pas de marbre face à ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais il est aussi vexé par la honte qu'en éprouve le loup. Stiles est bien placé pour savoir ce que s'est de refouler ses envies et ses élans. Il avait fallu toute la patience et la douceur de Maxence pour qu'il lâche prise et accepte ce que son corps lui réclame.

)()()()(

Eden dort profondément. Stiles regarde sa fille avec amour et attendrissement. Sur le bureau de la fillette s'étale un bouquet de feuilles et quelques cailloux bien lisses. A San Francisco, Eden avait des amis et s'amusait bien avec eux. Pourtant son père a noté un changement depuis qu'ils se sont installés à Beacon Hills. Comme si les relations de sa fille avec les jumeaux Whittemore, ou le jeune Hale sont plus authentiques, plus vraies. Eden n'est pas encore au courant pour le monde surnaturel, cependant Stiles sait bien que tôt ou tard la fillette fera les rapprochements qui s'imposent sur ce qu'elle perçoit malgré elle. Il est évident aussi que le louveteau de Derek brule d'envie de lui dire la vérité.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, souffle Stiles en embrassant les cheveux de sa fille.

Il a mis un mot sur la porte de sa chambre au cas où Eden se réveillerait pendant son absence. Le message dit qu'il est sorti pour vérifier quelque chose, mais qu'il rentre très vite.

)()()()(

Par prudence, il s'est garé à deux pâtés de maison du poste de police. Vêtu d'un imperméable informe et d'un vieux chapeau de pèche de son père, Stiles passe la porte d'entrée du poste de police. Sa venue est enregistrée par les caméras de surveillance, mais rien dans la silhouette fantomatique qui apparait sur les écrans ne rappelle le nouvel adjoint du sheriff. Ils ont convenu avec Doug en cas de questions, d'affirmer qu'un type serait entré demander son chemin. Et que le temps passé aurait été pour indiquer à l'homme les différents motels encore ouverts à cette heure tardive.

Stiles ouvre le bureau avec le double qu'il avait fait faire du temps où son père était encore le Sheriff de cette ville. C'était un pari, celui que Murray n'ait pas changé la serrure. Pari gagné. Le jeune homme fait un pas, puis un autre dans ce bureau qui lui rappelle tant de souvenirs. Billl Murray a enlevé les diplômes de son prédécesseur pour accrocher les siens, à part cela l'agencement du bureau a peu changé. Il y a juste dans un coin un spot pour mini-golf. Le nouveau Sheriff se prend parfois pour un de ses golden boy qui ont un riche bureau au sommet d'une tour de verre et d'acier. Stiles grimace devant les fantasmes de richesses de Murray, puis il se secoue. Il n'a pas la nuit devant lui. Trente minutes lui a dit Doug, après il lui sera difficile d'expliquer la présence aussi longue d'un inconnu au poste de police et surtout à cette heure-là.

Stiles enfile deux paires de gants, une première paire en latex, et une deuxième en cuir, trouvé sur un chantier. Son passage au département de la police de San Francisco lui a appris les capacités d'analyse de la police scientifique. Il sait donc mieux que n'importe quel voleur comment ne pas laisser de trace. Il délaisse les tiroirs sans serrure pour se concentrer sur le coffre-fort dans un premier temps. Le code du coffre était noté derrière un des diplômes du sheriff. Si Stiles avait mémorisé rapidement la séquence à huit chiffres, il n'en avait pas été de même pour son père. Comme pour la serrure du bureau, Murray n'a pas changé le code. « Cet homme est vraiment un incapable ! » pense Stiles en son for intérieur.

Le contenu du coffre s'avère décevant. Il y a quelques dossiers confidentiels, une liste de codes informatiques que Stiles prend en photo avec son téléphone et la clé de l'armurerie. Il referme en prenant soin de tout laisser dans la même position qu'à l'ouverture.

Dépité il s'assoit sur le fauteuil du Sheriff. Le coffre est l'endroit le plus sûr du bureau et seul Murray est en droit de l'ouvrir…

\- Ou pas ! S'exclame Stiles. Quelques policiers savaient pour le code écrit au dos du cadre contenant le diplôme de Noah Stilinski. Et il est presque sûr que quelqu'un a dû lui donner à Murray le code de cette manière lors de la prise de ses fonctions.

Stiles se revoit en train de trier les affaires de son père. Son diplôme de fin d'étude avait été rendu sans son cadre.

\- Murray sait que ce n'est pas un lieu sûr, car en plus il n'a pas changé le code du coffre.

Le regard de Stiles navigue de part et d'autre de ce bureau qu'il connait si bien. Il cherche un lieu que Murray pense accessible à lui seul. Il y a bien le tiroir du bureau que son père tenait toujours fermé. Seulement il est déverrouillé et libre d'accès. Puis son regard se pose sur un meuble métallique avec quatre grands tiroirs. Stiles soupire, c'est là que son père y cachait ses bouteilles de mauvais whisky quand il avait traversé une période difficile après la mort de Claudia.

Par nostalgie, Stiles se lève pour ouvrir ce fameux tiroir. Celui-ci se révèle verrouillé. Cette cachette était celle d'un poivrot, la serrure n'est pas solide, seulement Stiles ne peut pas se permettre de la forcer car son infraction serait visible. Néanmoins il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de la clé.

Empoignant le meuble, il le tire doucement vers le centre du bureau. Le bruit alerte Doug qui vient voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Qu'est que tu fabriques ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je remets tout à sa place.

\- Dépêche-toi, le temps va être écoulé.

\- Ok. Si je ne trouve rien là, je m'en vais.

Pour avoir plus jeune, joué à cache-cache dans le tiroir du bas, Stiles sait que le panneau arrière du meuble n'est plus là depuis des lustres. Il suffit donc de tirer le meuble pour avoir accès au contenu des tiroirs, qu'ils soient verrouillés ou non.

A la lumière de son portable, Stiles découvre des plans et des dossiers qui auraient plutôt leur place au service de la mairie.

\- Bingo, murmure le jeune homme.

Il n'a pas le temps d'étudier le contenu. Il donne les dossiers à Doug pour qu'il les photocopie en vitesse, pendant qu'il photographie soigneusement chaque partie des plans, n'hésitant pas à zoomer sur les différentes annotations. Il y est question de sondages miniers. Les lieux des carottages sont dans une zone couverte par un parc régional, ainsi qu'une zone industrielle. Ce genre d'opération y est en général très réglementé.

\- L'affaire pourrait être d'une sacrée ampleur, murmure Stiles. J'y vais, merci Doug.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu, dac ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouverai comment coincer Murray sans te mettre en cause. Bonne soirée, à demain.

Stiles se force à se coucher. Après avoir fait une première analyse de ce qu'il a trouvé caché dans le bureau du sheriff Bill Murray, son cerveau est en totale ébullition. Cependant, le lendemain il accompagne Eden pour une sortie scolaire. Il doit prendre du repos. C'est la première sortie depuis la rentrée scolaire.

\- De l'or, murmure-t-il en s'endormant. Ils ont trouvé de l'or.

)()()()(

Le temps est voilé. Une dépression sur l'ouest canadien inverse le sens des vents. Cela fait une heure que le bus scolaire aurait dû partir. Seulement la directrice de l'école souhaite être certaine que les trois classes d'enfants passent une journée sans danger. Elle attend donc le dernier bulletin météorologique avant de donner son feu vert.

Feu vert qui arrive vers dix heures, les enfants sont intenables. Cela fait des semaines que leurs institutrices les préparent à cette journée. Contenus pédagogiques, consignes de sécurité, les gouters à prévoir, le vêtement pour la pluie… Aux yeux des bambins, la journée s'est transformée en un fabuleux voyage. La classe de CP du fils de Derek participe à la sortie. Ian Hale pousse des coudes pour qu'Eden soit assise à la première rangée. Stiles est embarrassé, il ne souhaite pas laisser penser qu'il donne des passes droit à sa fille, mais le chauffeur du bus se dit ravi d'avoir une enfant si éveillée et calme à la fois juste à côté de lui.

)()()()(

Le retard au départ entraine une série de petits loupés dans l'organisation de la journée. Initialement, il était prévu que les enfants partagent avec un autre groupe scolaire une navette entre une ferme école et l'auberge où ils doivent déjeuner. Seulement au moment où ils se présentent, la navette n'est plus là, occupée à transporter l'autre groupe. Cela désorganise toute la sortie. Le temps s'est stabilisé, il y a peu de vent et même si le ciel laisse rarement apparaitre le soleil, il est voilé d'un blanc qui ne laisse pas présager de pluie ou d'orage. Les adultes qui encadrent le groupe estiment le trajet jusqu'à l'auberge leur prendra une vingtaine de minutes de marche. Comme ils ont également raté la visite d'une miellerie, les enfants sont encore plein d'énergie. Décision est prise pour faire le chemin à pied, au lieu d'attendre presque une heure que la navette revienne.

Stiles en raison de son métier est mis au poste de serre fil avec l'institutrice des plus petits. Il reste donc à l'arrière du groupe et aide les éventuels retardataires ou les enfants qui peinent. Ian a entrainé Eden tout devant. Ils se disputent la première place avec les jumeaux de Lydia et plus particulièrement avec Dylan.

Le chemin forestier sur lequel ils marchent est bien entretenu, serpentant à flanc de colline, il est bordé de ponts de bois qui franchissent de petites ravines. C'est une voie régulièrement empruntée des promeneurs pour son cadre bucolique et calme.

Ils ont fait un peu moins de deux kilomètres lorsque le vent se lève soudainement. La file des enfants s'est étirée sur une centaine de mètres, formant trois groupes. Il y a deux adultes par groupe, un enseignant et un parent accompagnateur pour surveiller tout ce petit monde. Lorsque les premières gouttes commencent à tomber, Stiles demande aux enfants qu'il a en charge de mettre leur veste et de presser le pas pour rejoindre ceux qui sont le plus avancés. Étant les derniers, il a les plus jeunes avec lui. L'inquiétude commence à se lire sur leur jeune frimousse. Stiles reste enjoué et tente d'organiser avec l'aide de leur maîtresse un jeu de piste pour les faire avancer plus vite sans les stresser. Il a déjà pris le plus lent d'entre eux dans ses bras.

De gros nuage sombres obscurcissent le ciel, il devient évident qu'ils vont se prendre l'orage. Stiles commence à réfléchir à la meilleure option de repli. Il leur reste plus de chemin à parcourir qu'ils en ont déjà fait. Mais à leur point de départ, il n'y a pas d'abri, ou seulement un abri bus qui ne peut pas contenir tous les enfants.

\- Nous allons nous faire mouiller quoique nous décidions, murmure-t-il à la femme qui est avec lui. Autant aller là où il y a un abri, c'est-à-dire l'auberge.

\- Oui en effet. Il faut rattraper les autres et rester groupés.

Au bout de cinq minutes de marche un peu rapide, le groupe de Stiles rattrape celui du milieu. Malheureusement le chemin sinueux ne permet toujours pas de voir le groupe de tête.

\- Il faut rejoindre ceux qui sont devant. J'ai tenté de les appeler, mais dans cette combe, il n'y a pas de réseau, dit une des institutrices.

\- Les petits ne peuvent pas tenir le rythme, indique sa collègue qui porte une gamine qui sanglote.

Un violent éclair suivit d'un coup de tonnerre retentissant fait hurler les enfants. Une lourde pluie se met immédiatement à tomber.

\- Pas de panique dit Stiles aux enfants. Nous allons nous faire mouiller, mais à l'auberge nous pourrons nous sécher et n'oubliez pas qu'ils nous attendent avec un très bon repas.

Ventres vides, jeune âge, chemin un peu long, plus des conditions climatiques qui se dégradent, Stiles est conscient du danger. Il se fait violence pour ne pas lâcher son groupe et courir pour rejoindre sa fille qui est devant.

\- Avançons !

Il se retrouve avec un enfant dans chaque bras et un sur les épaules. Les trois femmes qui sont avec lui portent un élève chacune. Ils avancent au plus vite de ce que peuvent faire ceux qui sont resté à terre.

\- Stiles, ils ne tiendront pas le rythme ! Constate une des institutrices. Pars devant pour dire au premier groupe de nous attendre. Nous sommes assez d'adultes là.

\- D'accord, je reviens dès que possible pour vous aider à les porter. Je prends les deux plus jeunes avec moi. Ça leur fera toujours cela en moins à marcher.

Stiles s'élance avec un enfant cramponné sur ses épaules et un autre dans les bras. Il remercie sa condition physique car ça le ralentit à peine. Alors qu'il pense apercevoir le groupe de tête au détour d'un virage, l'orage redouble de violence, des rigoles d'eau descendent des flancs de la montagne toute proche. La terre ultra sèche n'absorbe rien. De la boue commence à être emportée.

\- Hé oh ! Crie le jeune policier.

Personne ne lui répond. Le bruit de la pluie est très fort. Le groupe de sa fille a dû se mettre à courir. Ce sont les plus âgés qui se trouvaient devant. Ils avancent plus vite, creusant l'écart avec les plus jeunes. Stiles accélère, le visage fouetté par la pluie. Le tonnerre gronde, les nuages qui obscurcissent le ciel donnent un air crépusculaire au paysage.

Les rigoles se transforment en mini torrent. La nature s'emballe et devient hostile. Un grondement sourd se fait entendre dans les hauteurs de la pente qui surplombe le chemin forestier. Un mauvais pressentiment fait accélérer Stiles qui manque de trébucher à chaque pas. Enfin il aperçoit le premier groupe d'enfants, ils courent. C'est la panique. Stiles devine qu'il aura du mal à convaincre tout le monde d'attendre les retardataires.

Un bruit sinistre de craquements le fait lever le nez vers la montagne. Son cœur se serre. Il voit les arbres se coucher les uns après les autres, abattus par une immense coulée de boue. Stiles hurle ! L'institutrice qui mène le groupe de tête se retourne. Il lève le bras pour signaler le danger. Immédiatement elle crie aux enfants de s'arrêter. Mais le bruit de l'orage, ajouté à celui de la pluie qui tombe et surtout la peur font que seule une partie des enfants l'entendent et s'arrêtent.

Avec horreur Stiles voit la rivière de boue descendre la pente de la montagne droit sur les enfants qui continuent à courir. La maman accompagnatrice qui est avec eux comprend à son tour la situation s'arrête, ne sachant plus trop s'il faut accélérer ou rebrousser chemin. Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir que la marée de boue arrive sur elle et les enfants qui sont avec elle.

L'eau de pluie aveugle Stiles, devant ses yeux se déroule l'horreur la plus totale. Il pose les deux enfants qu'il portait et fonce, dépassant le groupe d'enfants qui s'est arrêté à temps. Il ne les scrute pas vraiment, car toute son âme lui hurle qu'Eden n'est pas là mais dans la boue qui emporte tout. Soudain, il voit une main qui se tend vers le ciel. Sans comprendre il saute à plat ventre dans le magma froid et boueux. Il saisit la main d'un garçonnet et arrive à le sortir de ce courant meurtrier.

\- Trois ! Ils restent trois enfants plus la maman de Carrie, hurle la maîtresse qui est venue aider à attraper le miraculé.

Un autre hurlement surclasse celui de la maîtresse. Il s'agit de Claudia Whittemore. Les yeux exorbités elle hurle. Stiles connait très bien ce cri pour avoir entendu Lydia le pousser.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! Se désespère le policier.

C'est le cri d'une banshee. L'annonce de la mort. Sans réfléchir au risque qu'il prend, Stiles saute dans la rivière de boue qui file en contrebas. Des pierres lui heurtent les chevilles, le blessant méchamment. Mais il se moque de la douleur. Son seul objectif est de retrouver Eden et avec elle, Ian et Dylan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Désespoir profond**

Derek regarde le ciel par la fenêtre de son bureau. Un voile blanc couvre Beacon Hills. Ce matin Ian était surexcité par l'idée de passer la journée dehors avec son école. Sur le trajet, il avait consciencieusement expliqué qu'il porterait le gouter d'Eden, ainsi que toutes ses affaires. Le louveteau élevait la fille de Stiles au rang de princesse. Derek ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce rapprochement. Il en était heureux mais aussi gêné. Il savait que le jeune policier ressassait le passé en le voyant. Le loup n'étant pas dupe des faux airs tranquilles que prenait le jeune Stilinski. Seulement aborder le sujet de cette fameuse nuit, ça le loup s'en sentait bien incapable. Une part de lui voulait s'excuser, une autre avait peur du chemin sur lequel cela pouvait l'entrainer.

)()()()(

Stiles crache de la terre mélangée à des graviers, des brindilles et de l'eau boueuse. Il vient de glisser sur une dizaine de mètres, emporté par le courant de la coulée meurtrière. Quinze mètres en contrebas, il voit du bleu qui apparait par intermittence. C'est un manteau. Le cœur de Stiles est meurtri et soulagé en même temps, Eden n'a pas de bleu sur elle. La position du corps, face contre terre, coincé entre deux troncs d'arbre et pratiquement immergé ne laisse que peu d'espoir de survie. Avec difficulté et en regardant s'il ne voit pas les enfants, Stiles rejoint celle qui s'avère être la maman accompagnatrice. Lorsqu'il lui soulève la tête pour la mettre hors de l'eau, il rencontre un regard vitreux. Une large plaie orne le front de la victime.

\- Eden n'est pas morte ! Claudia a hurlé pour cette femme !

Cruellement, la mort de cette jeune maman lui redonne un espoir. Enfin c'est ce qu'il tente de se persuader.

\- Eden ! Ian ! Dylan ! Vous m'entendez ?

Il fait froid. Stiles est glacé jusqu'aux os. Son corps le fait souffrir de multiples contusions. De justesse, il évite un tronc d'arbre emporté par la force des flots.

)()()()(

Derek referme son dossier d'un coup sec. Il n'est pas censé être à la mairie aujourd'hui, cependant il avait pris du retard pour l'analyse d'un marché sur la concession de la distribution de l'eau potable de la ville. Le loup n'est pas naïf, ce milieu est un vrai panier de crabes. Il tente néanmoins de faire au mieux avec le peu de marge de manœuvre qu'il possède. Néanmoins une des offres, celle qui est la plus basse, lui semble douteuse. Toutes les autres offres qui se tiennent dans un mouchoir de poche, et celle-là est simplement de trois pourcent moins chère. C'est ridicule, mais cela la désigne comme gagnante du marché.

\- Ils se sont entendus sur les prix, ce n'est pas possible, murmure le loup. L'offre la plus basse reste à dix pourcent plus chère que le marché.

Une phrase sibylline dans le contrat le moins disant mentionne que l'entreprise peut céder à son entière discrétion, une partie de son marché, sans que cela influe sur le prix payé par la mairie. Derek pressent que les entreprises qui ont répondu à l'appel d'offre se sont entendue sur les prix, laissant l'un d'eux remporter le contrat pour mieux se le partager ensuite. Et cela tout à fait légalement si la mairie signe le contrat tel qu'il est. Ce qui est illégal, c'est de s'entendre sur les devis et de léser la juste loi de la concurrence. Mais comment le prouver ?

Le premier adjoint sort donc de son bureau avec la ferme intention d'éclaircir l'affaire avec le maire Ross Evans. Derek sait qu'il n'a légalement pas le droit de consulter de son propre chef d'autres entreprises. Et il se doute qu'un trafic d'influence empêche d'autres sociétés de postuler à l'appel d'offre. Ce que souhaite le loup, c'est barrer cette clause qui permet de redistribuer le marché, ou du moins de la restreindre sur une faible part de l'affaire. Alors qu'il s'apprête à frapper à la porte du bureau du maire, il entend une voix qu'il reconnait être celle de sa femme. Lizzie est censée être avec des amies à une de ses œuvres de charité. Activité qui consiste surtout à manger des gâteaux dans une pâtisserie chic en médisant du monde environnant. Derek laisse volontairement choir ses papiers au sol, et s'applique à les ranger lentement tout en écoutant la conversation.

\- Liz ton mari nous casse les pieds à tout vérifier. Evans et Marvin me tannent pour ce marché de l'eau.

\- Fais les patienter ! Élude Lizzie d'une voix lasse.

\- Ils ont menacé de nous laisser tomber pour les prospections minières, s'ils ne peuvent pas se partager le marché sur l'eau. Et Derek traine à rendre sa copie. Normalement tout est fait pour qu'il désigne l'entreprise de Marvin.

\- Il a une date buttoir ?

\- Oui la fin de la semaine.

\- Ok, je vais l'occuper de façon qu'il n'ait plus le temps de s'en occuper. Marvin sera choisi d'office.

\- Lizzie, sans vouloir te vexer, tu as de moins en moins d'influence sur ton mari.

)()()()(

Stiles descend lentement, sondant le torrent de boue au risque de se faire emporter. Ses mains sont en sang à force de s'agripper à ce qu'il peut. Il a une plaie à la tempe, cadeau d'une branche acérée qui a manqué de lui crever un œil. Le chemin forestier est maintenant à une soixantaine de mètres au-dessus de lui. Il espère que les institutrices auront pu mettre le reste des enfants à l'abri. Soudain son cœur plonge dans son abdomen. Un bandeau à cheveux pend à une branche pour être emporté presque à la seconde où il pose les yeux dessus.

\- Eden ! Hurle Stiles qui regarde frénétiquement autour de lui. Ian !

Le policier se rappelle que Ian et Dylan sont des loups. Ils sont encore des enfants, leurs sens ne sont pas encore développés comme ceux des loups adultes, mais il espère qu'avec le danger, le loup qui sommeille en eux va se réveiller et l'entendre.

)()()()(

De retour à son bureau, le loup fulmine. Il appelle un de ses anciens amis d'université à New York. Celui-ci a fait des études de droit. Le décalage horaire joue en sa faveur, il arrive à le joindre à un moment propice. Derek lui explique son souci et lui demande comment s'y prendre pour faire capoter ce délit d'initié.

Trente minutes plus tard, Derek va au service juridique de la mairie avec un contrat d'exclusivité pour l'entreprise Marvin & Fils. Il a modifié une clause et ajouté une autre sur les conseils de son ami. L'entreprise ne pourra céder que dix pourcent de son marcher à une autre entreprise à la condition de traverser des difficultés majeures pour honorer son contrat. Le loup aimerait donner un grand coup de pied dans cette fourmilière véreuse, mais il sait qu'il s'y cassera les dents. Sans parler qu'il vient d'avoir la preuve irréfutable que Lizzie trempe dans des affaires pas nettes.

)()()()(

Le temps passe, et les chances de retrouver les enfants vivants s'amenuisent. Les joues de Stiles sont trempées autant par la pluie que par ses larmes. Il appelle inlassablement les enfants, mais sa voix s'éraille. Puis, comme par magie le flot de la pluie cesse, comme si un couvercle invisible s'était interposé entre le jeune homme et le ciel. L'accalmie est suffisante pour entendre un appel en contrebas. Fou d'espoir, Stiles descend au plus vite qu'il peut. La pression de l'eau menace à chaque instant de l'emporter dans la rivière en contrebas.

Une tache jaune entourée de rouge un peu plus bas sur la droite arrive comme un signal de détresse. Ian tient fermement Eden. Ils sont bloqués par des branchages, le torrent de boue leur arrive aux épaules. Juste à côté, les bras écartelés entre la main de Ian qu'il tient fermement et la branche d'un arbre, Dylan les empêche de se faire emporter par le courant. L'enfant est au bord de la rupture.

\- J'arrive ! Tenez bon les enfants.

\- Papa ! Hurle Eden d'une voix qui transpire la panique.

La pression de l'eau rend la manœuvre difficile, mais après trois tentatives Stiles arrive à dégager sa fille et le fils de Ian pour les pousser en dehors du ruisseau de boue. Dylan aide ses amis à s'écarter du sol instable. Quelques instants plus tard, le policier s'écroule à leurs côtés. Les trois enfants se serrent contre lui. Ils sont plein d'écorchures, Eden se tient le bras.

\- Aïe ! Crie-t-elle. Ian ! Ne me lâche pas s'il te plait.

Le louveteau de Derek est pâle et au bord de l'épuisement, pourtant il s'approche de son amie et pose sa paume sur la peau de son bras. Ses veines noircissent faiblement. Stiles comprend pourquoi, dans l'eau Ian entourait sa fille ainsi. Il absorbait sa douleur. Les enfants sont en état de choc. Lentement Stiles les ausculte chacun à leur tour. Ils sont en hypothermie et présentent de nombreuses contusions. Nonobstant, il lui semble que la blessure la plus grave soit le bras cassé d'Eden. Un moindre mal face à ce qu'ils ont risqué.

Ils sont trempés d'une eau boueuse et glaciale. Eden claque des dents, ses lèvres sont violettes. La remontée va être difficile, mais c'est la seule solution envisageable. Le fond de la ravine est impraticable et même dangereuse avec la rivière qui coule le long de berges friables et non stabilisées. Le fils de Lydia semble être le moins éprouvé des trois enfants. Il n'est pas resté dans l'eau glaciale aussi longtemps que ses deux amis.

\- Tu peux marcher bonhomme, lui demande le policier.

\- Oui monsieur. La maman de Carrie est tombée en me sortant de l'eau, ajoute-il.

Stiles se contente de hocher la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire que sa copine est orpheline de maman. Attrapant sa fille, il la hisse délicatement sur ses épaules

\- Eden, tu te tiens très fort avec ton bras valide, mais veille à ne pas m'étrangler.

\- Oui papa, sanglote la fillette.

\- Ian, hisse-toi sur mon dos, ajoute le jeune homme en se baissant pour attraper le garçon de Derek derrière les cuisses.

Commence alors une lente remontée le long d'une pente abrupte, parsemée d'embuches. Stiles est exténué. Il lui semble reculer plus qu'il n'avance. Le terrain devient de plus en plus traitre. Les mains prises pour tenir Eden et Ian, il chute souvent, ses genoux sont en sang. Il lui faut d'interminables minutes pour ne parcourir qu'un mètre. Les éléments sont contre lui. A ses pieds de petites rigoles commencent à se former.

\- Dylan ! Il faut se décaler, le terrain va glisser à nouveau !

\- Papa j'ai peur !

\- Je suis là ma chérie.

Un craquement sinistre retentit, comme un arbre qui se brise soudainement. Le bruit est suivi d'un autre, plus sourd comme un grondement. Stiles sent la terre trembler sous ses pieds. Un nouveau pan de la montagne vient de lâcher. Il a si peu de visibilité qu'il ne sait pas de quel côté aller. Il décide de s'éloigner encore plus de la première coulée de boue. Puis il voit un monstre fait de d'eau sombre, de branches et de pierre leur foncer dessus. Avec la lumière stroboscopique de l'orage, la vague qui déferle semble être animée d'une vie propre. Stiles attrape les trois enfants dans ses bras. Leurs petites mains s'agrippent à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Lorsque le monstre est sur eux, l'adulte et les trois petits se mettent à hurler de terreur. Le maelstrom d'eau, de boue, de terre et d'un millier de débris plus meurtriers les uns que les autres engloutit leur vie.

)()()()(

Derek sursaute quand la secrétaire déboule dans son bureau totalement paniquée. Elle est si affolée qu'elle n'arrive plus à aligner une phrase correcte. Après quelques secondes, elle se calme et explique que le poste de police a appelé.

\- Il y a un problème avec la sortie scolaire… la météo qui a tourné… il manque des enfants et des parents… Oh mon dieu ! Ils ont été pris dans une coulée de boue, crie-t-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Par réflexe Derek regarde par la fenêtre. Le ciel est toujours blanc, mais il ne pleut pas.

\- C'est arrivé quand ? Demande-t-il.

\- Il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Les secours viennent juste de partir.

\- D'accord. Je vais voir sur place. Prévenez Ross Evans pour qu'il organise une cellule de crise. Il va falloir gérer les parents paniqués et certainement les médias.

Il ne précise pas que son fils fait partie de cette excursion. Tout en courant pour récupérer sa voiture, il tente de se rassurer, se disant que Stiles accompagnant la balade, il a forcément veillé sur Ian.

« Il manque des enfants et des parents »…

… Des parents. Le loup sait très bien qu'il y avait trois parents accompagnateurs et trois enseignants.

\- Stiles… Pourvu que…

Derek accélère plus inquiet que jamais. Ian, Eden, Stiles, les jumeaux Whittemore, hors de question d'en perdre un seul. La pluie se met brusquement à battre son pare-brise. Le lieu de la sortie scolaire est à peine à dix kilomètres à vol d'oiseau du centre de Beacon Hills, pourtant la météo est bien différente. Ici les éléments se déchainent. L'asphalte de la route est rapidement noyé sous des trombes d'eau. Le loup se gare n'importe comment et court vers deux camions de la sécurité civile. Une bâche est tendue entre les deux véhicules pour abriter les premiers rescapés.

Derek se présente à l'un des officiers. Il n'ose pas demander des nouvelles de son fils, trouvant la priorité dérangeante devant les visages hagards des quelques gamins qui sont là, enveloppés d'une couverture de survie.

\- Il y a des blessés, demande-t-il avec angoisse.

\- Les enfants sont en hypothermie, il y a quelques genoux écorchés.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des parents et des enfants portés disparus.

\- Oui. Les institutrices ont fait rapidement le compte. La coulée de boue semble avoir emportée une maman et trois enfants. Ainsi qu'un papa qui accompagnait également et qui a tenté de les chercher. Il a disparu dans le torrent de boue sous les yeux des enseignantes.

Derek n'écoute plus, il s'est élancé dans le chemin forestier devenu difficilement praticable à cause de la boue et des incessants va et vient des secours qui vont chercher les enfants un a un. Le sol du chemin étant trop instable pour qu'ils aient osé y engager un engin. L'évacuation des enfants se fait donc en les portant. Ian et ses amis n'étaient près des camions de secours. Chaque fois que le loup croise quelqu'un avec un enfant dans les bras, il se précipite vers lui espérant reconnaître un des enfants qu'il cherche. Plusieurs fois le loup glisse sur le sol. Ses coûteux mocassins ne sont pas la panacée pour évoluer sur un tel terrain. Son beau pantalon est maculé de boue. Mais il se moque bien de ces considérations vestimentaires.

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'endroit de la coulée de boue, il voit Claudia, la fille de Lydia qui se débat, refusant qu'on l'emmène à l'abri. Ce qui glace Derek, c'est le cri qu'elle pousse. Un cri dont il connait parfaitement la signification. La fille de Lydia a hérité des pouvoirs de sa mère. Quelqu'un est mort.

\- Non, non ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers la fillette. Claudia ! Qui est mort !

\- Monsieur Hale ! Voyons ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est traumatisée ?

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Dans un état second, Derek se redresse regardant les hommes de la sécurité civile qui se contentent de faire des murs de terre pour éviter que le torrent de boue ne bifurque sur le chemin forestier.

\- Combien de personnes sont-elles descendues chercher les enfants qui manquent demande-t-il en criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de l'eau qui dégringole des hauteurs

\- Personne ! C'est du suicide monsieur. Le terrain est gorgé d'eau, un nouveau glissement de terrain peut se produire à tout moment. D'ailleurs, le dernier enfant vient d'être emmené, je vous demande d'évacuer la zone.

\- Non ! Mon fils est là dessous quelque part ! Ainsi que ses amis et deux adultes !

\- Je suis navré monsieur. Mais personne ne peut survivre à… Monsieur ! Revenez !

Derek a sauté d'un bond, atterrissant dans la pente boueuse avec une glissade mal contrôlée. En effet, les flancs gorgés d'eau de la montagne sont prêts à s'effondrer à chacun de ses pas. Pourtant Derek continue à descendre hurlant le nom de son fils, celui de la fille de Stiles. Le loup est déjà passé par des heures sombres dans sa vie. Et après le feu, voici l'eau qui menace de lui retirer les êtres qu'il aime. Il est trempé, ses oreilles sont saturées du bruit de ce qui est devenue une vraie rivière de boue. Les dégâts sont considérables. L'eau charrie un tas de débris qui emportent tout sur son passage. Le désespoir frappe Derek comme une violente claque. Ian est ce qu'il a de plus précieux dans la vie. Pourtant l'idée que Stiles et sa fille fassent aussi partis des victimes lui brise le cœur. Il se dit que le jeune policier aurait mérité une vie paisible.

Cependant, bien que sa raison lui affirme qu'il ne peut plus rien y faire, Derek descend encore. Brusquement sa jambe s'enfonce dans la terre jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Le loup voit le sol se fissurer, puis tout va très vite. La pente qui est juste à son aplomb se met à glisser, des tonnes de terre sont emportées avec l'eau. Un éclair illumine brièvement la scène. Derek a l'impression de voir un golem de terre se ruer dans la pente. Au même moment, il entend des voix qui hurlent de terreur. Le golem retombe au sol dans un fatras assourdissant.

Les cris se sont tus.

Derek se laisse glisser sur le sol détrempé. Ils étaient juste là, son fils, Stiles, Eden dont il a clairement entendu la voix plus aigüe, et très certainement Dylan, le fils de Lydia et de Jackson.

\- C'est moi qui ai provoqué le glissement…

Un long hurlement de fauve blessé retentit dans la forêt.


	15. Chapter 15

**La vie est si fragile**

Lizzie fait une grimace agacée quand son entrevue avec le maire est interrompue pas la secrétaire qui est entrée sans attendre l'invitation de le faire. La pauvre femme, toujours paniquée, explique à nouveau la situation, ajoutant ce que Derek a demandé. Une cellule de crise pour accueillir les parents et les éventuels médias

\- Mon époux était à la mairie ? S'exclame Lizzie.

L'épouse de Derek est plus contrariée par ce point, que par ce qu'il a pu arriver à son fils. Le loup lui ayant affirmé qu'il ne bougerait pas du manoir de toute la matinée pour terminer le cabanon du jardin.

\- Lizzie ! Il y a la classe de Ian à cette sortie ! S'écrie Ross Evans.

\- Mon fils n'est pas un vulgaire gamin. Il n'a pas été assez idiot pour se faire piéger de la sorte.

\- Je… votre sang froid peut nous être utile chère amie et …

\- Débrouillez-vous Evans. C'est votre problème, pas le mien.

Régalienne, la louve sort du bureau du maire. Une fois dehors, elle hésite sur la direction à prendre. Elle se décide à rentrer au manoir, le temps de se changer pour une tenue plus adéquate. Plus de trente minutes après Derek, elle arrive au point de rassemblement des secours. La pluie est moins drue, mais tombe encore de façon continue avec des bourrasques de vent. Lizzie a du mal à maintenir son parapluie lorsqu'elle sort de sa voiture de luxe. Pourtant c'est d'un pas sûr qu'elle s'avance vers le groupe qui prend en charge les enfants. Les trois institutrices et la maman survivante sont en état de choc. L'une d'elle est dans un état catatonique. Bouche ouverte, elle a un regard fixe et semble partie bien loin. Les trois autres pleurent sans discontinuité. Lizzie cherche son fils du regard, mais ne le trouve pas. Elle refait un tour en scrutant chaque enfant, mais en vain. Elle finit par se planter devant l'institutrice de Ian.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ? Hurle-t-elle.

L'enseignante reconnaissant Lizzie, ne peut que secouer la tête et s'effondrer au sol en pleurant encore plus. La louve gronde, si bien qu'elle commence à faire peur aux enfants présents qui, déjà bien choqués, se mettent aussi à pleurer. Un homme avec un ciré jaune et un talkiewalkie, attrape Lizzie par le coude et lui demande de se calmer, lui affirmant que les secours sont sur place et font tout leur possible pour retrouver les enfants manquants.

\- Vous mentez éhontément monsieur !

La louve a parfaitement entendu le cœur de l'homme déraper. Elle ressort à la pluie, oubliant de protéger sa précieuse coiffure de son parapluie qu'elle a posé elle ne sait plus où. Un peu plus loin, elle voit l de Derek. Elle sait que son mari est allé là où ces pleutres n'osent pas s'aventurer. Elle est aussi consciente que si elle perd Ian, elle perd Derek et la vie qu'elle est en train de se bâtir dans l'ombre. Toute cette énergie balayée par une simple pluie. Peu de monde aime Lizzie Hale car c'est une femme égoïste et froide. Même là, elle pense à son fils pour le rang social qu'il lui apporte. La mère d'un loup né avec un nom illustre et non pour l'enfant en lui-même. Malgré toutes les mauvaises raisons qui la font se sentir mal, comme tous autour d'elle, Elizabeth Hale prend en pleine face l'anéantissement d'une vie.

\- Où est ma maman, pleure une fillette.

\- Reviens à l'abri Carrie. Ta maman est restée avec tes camarades, elle va revenir, la rassure son institutrice.

\- Mensonge ! Crache Lizzie furieuse.

L'enseignante et l'enfant se ratatinent, toutes deux ont cru apercevoir une lueur bleu électrique dans le regard de la femme de l'adjoint du maire.

)()()()(

L'orage s'éloigne, la pluie n'est plus qu'une simple bruine. Le paysage autour de Derek a des allures post apocalyptique. Seulement le loup voit trouble. Son magnifique regard est noyé de larmes. A genoux dans la boue, ses sens sont comme anesthésiés. Le torrent de boue est toujours actif, néanmoins il a un peu perdu en vigueur. Les couleurs semblent avoir disparues, tout est gris. Le gris de la boue, le gris de la mort. Derek n'a aucune idée du temps qui passe, il finit par essuyer son visage du revers de la manche de sa veste qui n'est plus qu'un torchon détrempé. Il contemple la désolation puis aperçoit un pied sans chaussure qui dépasse d'un magma de boue et de terre. La vision est macabre, presque indécente.

Péniblement il va rejoindre le cadavre sur ce terrain accidenté et toujours instable. Le loup ne se presse pas pour dégager le corps, c'est de toute façon trop tard pour cette femme en qui il reconnait la maman d'une camarade de Ian. Il vient de découvrir le premier adulte posté disparu. Premier mort confirmé.

Derek entreprend de regarder autour de lui, s'attendant à trouver d'autres corps, ceux de Ian, Eden, Dylan et Stiles. Néanmoins il ne voit rien. Tout est gris, la boue recouvre tout.

\- Ian ! Stiles ! Hurle-t-il.

Le loup fait quelques pas maladroits, descendant un peu plus bas, là où la coulée de boue qu'il pense avoir provoqué, a commencé.

\- Ils étaient juste là, murmure-t-il avant de s'effondrer à nouveau dans le cloaque glacé qui l'entoure.

Les images d'un bonheur passé défilent devant ses yeux. Il voit Ian à différentes étapes de sa courte vie. Ian qui n'aurait jamais vu le jour si… s'il avait assumé cette fameuse nuit. Derek se sent responsable de ce qui arrive. S'il avait accepté cette attirance, s'il avait eu le courage de la vivre pleinement, Ian n'aurait jamais vu le jour, il ne serait donc pas mort emporté par un torrent de boue. Lui, Eden et Stiles sont morts par sa faute.

La colère nait d'abord dans son ventre, puis elle se transmet à ses poings. Le loup frappe la boue avec violence, il cogne cette terre qui lui a pris ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Comme à chaque fois, se dit-il, il se rend compte de la valeur des liens quand il les perd.

)()()()(

Il a besoin de voir leur corps, pour se punir, pour avoir encore plus mal. Alors le loup se remet debout et descend jusqu'à l'endroit où il estime la provenance du hurlement de terreur qu'il a entendu. C'est un champ de boue, de branches d'arbres brisées et de pierres. Sa progression est difficile, il s'enfonce souvent jusqu'à mi-cuisse dans cette fange qui, à chaque pas, menace de lui voler une chaussure. Il faudra du temps pour que les lieux reprennent vie. La nature est dévastée. Des bulles percent la surface de la boue à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Machinalement, il se dit qu'une poche d'air a dû se faire emprisonner par la gangue visqueuse de la boue.

Derek poursuit son chemin, cherchant l'horreur et l'indicible, puis il s'arrête et se retourne. Là où il a vu des bulles percer la surface de la boue, la terre semble bouger un peu. La bouche du loup s'ouvre dans un o presque parfait. Il vient d'entendre un bruit, lent et régulier. Celui d'un cœur qui bat. Avec frénésie il remonte et commence à creuser la boue durcie. Ses doigts tombent sur un tissu synthétique jaune vif. Il vient de percer une gangue qui faisait comme une coquille autour de cet imperméable jaune qu'il commence à dégager. L'eau, qui ruisselle partout ailleurs, s'engouffre dans l'ouverture pratiquée par le loup. Avec effroi il se rend compte qu'il y a du monde là-dessous et que l'eau va noyer cette bulle jusqu'alors préservée s'il n'agit pas rapidement. Avec rage Derek dégage un vaste entonnoir autour d'une scène qui lui vrille le cœur. Stiles s'est fait un toit avec le manteau imperméable de sa fille. Eden est prostrée contre son torse. Collés contre elle, Ian et Dylan sont inertes, entourés par les bras de Stiles dont il ne voit pas le visage.

Il n'entend qu'un seul cœur battre.

)()()()(

Lizzie est restée prostrée de longues minutes sous la pluie, puis elle s'est reprise. Avec des gestes mécaniques elle aide les secours et prend même des enfants maculés de boue sur les sièges en cuir de sa voiture. Elle suit les ambulances qui font la navette jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle coordonne la cellule de crise et dirige les parents dans une salle qui leur a été réservée. La louve donne le parfait exemple de la femme mondaine qui sait, comme la reine dont elle porte le prénom, délaisser son confort pour retrousser ses manches et aider les nécessiteux. Jouer un rôle lui permet de ne pas se laisser abattre par la rage et la colère.

)()()()(

\- Derek ? J'ai mal au bras, croasse Eden qui lève péniblement la tête vers son sauveur.

\- Je suis là petit ange, lui murmure Derek qui tente de dégager la fillette. Mais elle est coincée entre les deux louveteaux et son père.

Avec des gestes fébriles, le loup commence par extirper son fils. La boue l'entoure comme une amante maudite. L'enfant est pale, presque violet. Son cœur ne bat plus.

\- Ne pas réfléchir, agir, dit Derek.

Il pose donc Ian sur le dos et commence un massage cardiaque. Le sang de l'enfant circule à nouveau grâce aux mouvements que son père fait sur son thorax. Une quinte de toux plus tard le louveteau se redresse hagard, crachant de la terre.

\- Ian ! Dès que tu vas mieux, aide-moi à les dégager.

Derek n'a pas le temps de se réjouir de voir son fils en vie, il reste encore deux corps mortellement muets. Alors qu'il attrape Dylan sous les aisselles, l'enfant se réveille en sursaut. Ses dents se mettent à claquer, il est frigorifié. Le loup pense que les deux garçons doivent leur survie à l'hypothermie qui les a plongés dans l'inconscience, bloquant leur respiration, leur épargnant d'être noyés. Après avoir installé le fils de Lydia à côté de Ian qui n'a toujours pas esquissé un mouvement, Derek écarte délicatement Eden de son père. La fillette pleure, n'osant pas poser la question fatidique.

\- Stiles ! Stiles répond moi !

La position du jeune policier n'est pas propice aux gestes de premiers secours, cependant Derek n'ose pas le bouger car son bras offre un angle anormal. Il comprime le torse de ce papa téméraire et alterne avec la respiration artificielle. Au bout de deux minutes, Stiles n'a toujours pas de réaction. Ses cheveux sont collés à son front par la boue. Une partie de son visage est en sang. Il est blême.

\- Je ne suis pas efficace. Je vais le porter jusque-là, Dylan, Ian, enlevez les cailloux.

\- Oui papa.

Dylan s'exécute également alors qu'il semble lui aussi avoir un bras cassé. Derek creuse la terre à mains nues pour dégager le policier de son cercueil de boue et l'installer bien à plat. Il recommence les massages cardiaques avec une énergie folle. Il a lu que le corps a bien plus de réserve d'oxygène qu'on ne le pense. Alors il compte le rythme. Trente massages, une insufflation.

La pluie a cessé. Il entend des appels venant du haut de la pente, de ce qu'il reste du chemin forestier. Derek hurle, tout en massant le cœur de Stiles. Il hurle que les enfants sont en vie, et qu'il faut une équipe médicale. Le terrain est très accidenté, le loup sait que les secours vont mettre du temps, trop de temps.

Ses lèvres s'attardent de plus en plus sur celles de Stiles lorsqu'il lui fait les insufflations. Eden pleure doucement entourée des deux louveteaux. Ian regarde son père avec un regard qui lui interdit d'échouer.

)()()()(

Il n'y a pas de blessures graves mis à part le traumatisme de ce triste événement. Les enfants sont auscultés les uns après les autres. Certains ont déjà été rendus à leur famille. Une des institutrices a été placée dans un sommeil artificiel, son état mental étant jugé préoccupant. La directrice de l'école est effondrée. C'est elle qui a donné le feu vert pour l'excursion. Déjà des parents commencent à élever la voix, réclamant des comptes.

Le petite Carrie est prostrée sur un fauteuil. Personne ne lui a donné des nouvelles de sa maman. Lizzie la regarde. La gamine est jolie et plutôt calme. La louve qui pense avoir perdu un fils, se rapproche de cette fillette qui vient de perdre sa maman. Doucement elle la prend dans ses bras et avec une tendresse qu'on ne lui connait pas, berce l'enfant.

)()()()(

Boum… Boum…

Derek fait encore deux poussées avant d'écouter. Le cœur de Stiles vient de battre, mais s'arrête à nouveau.

\- Accroche-toi ! Stiles ! Crie Derek en reprenant son massage cardiaque. Eden a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi !

Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum…

Les lèvres du loup se collent sur celles du policier pour lui apporter l'oxygène indispensable à toute vie. Stiles bouge un peu, Derek se décale légèrement. Son regard croise celui noisette du policier. Stiles est sonné, ses yeux vacillent, il cherche Eden.

\- Ils vont bien, clame Derek. Ils vont bien tous les trois ! Tu as réussi à les sauver.

Le regard perdu de Stiles s'illumine immédiatement. Il ne cache pas sa joie et sans pudeur laisse des larmes de soulagement s'échapper de ses yeux. Leurs visages ne sont qu'à une poignée de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Merci, murmure le loup.

Sans réfléchir à son acte, ni le préméditer, Derek comble l'espace qui le sépare de Stiles et l'embrasse passionnément. A côté d'eux, les trois bambins assistent à la scène, étonnés, puis ils se consultent du regard. Eden finit par hausser les épaules, suivi par Ian.

\- Ton papa est amoureux de mon papa, dit-elle dans un constat simple, vierge de tout jugement de valeur.

Dylan commence à objecter que les papas ne sont pas censés s'embrasser sur la bouche, mais Ian le coupe.

\- Mon papa aime qui il veut ! Moi j'aime bien le papa d'Eden. Il est gentil.

\- Mouais. Mais là, ton papa va étouffer le papa d'Eden s'il continue, objecte Dylan toujours très terre à terre.

Derek et Stiles ont bien évidement entendu l'échange entre leur enfants. Le loup croise le regard sarcastique du policier.

\- Je suis d'accord avec les remarques de Dylan, dit Stiles d'une voix cassée pour avoir trop crié, trop appelé.

\- Que cela ne se fait pas ? Demande Derek un peu honteux.

\- Non, que tu vas m'étouffer après m'avoir ranimé, ce qui serait très idiot conviens en.

Derek sourit lentement. Il devine tous les non-dits qu'il lit dans le regard de celui qu'il surplombe. Levant le museau vers les enfants, il les regarde à tour de rôle. Eden et Dylan se tiennent un bras. Ian entoure les épaules d'Eden, ses veines sont noires.

\- Vas-y doucement Ian. Tu es encore jeune et tu es également blessé.

\- Oui mais Eden souffre.

\- Je vais prendre le relais p'tit loup, reprend Derek en prenant la main d'Eden et celle de Dylan.

Un silence s'installe pendant lequel chacun reprend son souffle et met un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Ils entendent le bruit de l'eau qui ruisselle de moins en moins vite et aussi l'organisation des secours au-dessus d'eux qui installent des cordages pour venir les chercher en toute sécurité. Ian s'agite un peu. Il regarde son père qui a fini de soulager Dylan. Le bras de l'enfant s'est consolidé, cela évitera à Lydia et Jackson des questions embarrassantes sur la cicatrisation plus que rapide de leur fils. Derek a installé Eden sur ses genoux et il fait de son mieux pour la soulager de sa douleur. Stiles est gelé, mais il n'a pas la force de se décoller du sol détrempé. Il a l'épaule déboitée et vraisemblablement plusieurs fractures et contusions. Il a encaissé toute la puissance de la deuxième coulée de boue, se posant en bouclier entre la boue mortelle et les enfants. Il avait pensé à se servir l'imperméable de sa fille pour leur éviter de se prendre l'eau boueuse en plein visage. Ce simple geste semble les avoir sauvés d'une noyade atroce.

\- Tu aimes le papa d'Eden ? Demande Ian tout de go à son père.

Derek est désarçonné par la question. Il regarde dans la direction de Stiles, toujours couché sur le sol boueux. Le policier n'esquisse aucun geste pour l'aider. Au contraire, il attend sa réponse.

\- J'ai embrassé Stiles parce que je pensais qu'il était mort. J'ai été fou de joie de voir qu'il était encore vivant. Et…

\- Et ? Relance Ian.

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps et nous avons traversé bien des épreuves. Nos liens sont très forts, et il vous a sauvé ! Donc oui on peut dire que j'aime le papa d'Eden p'tit loup.

Les mots du loup réchauffent Stiles. Son corps le fait souffrir, mais il ne pense qu'à deux choses, Eden en vie et les lèvres de Derek qui l'embrassent. Il sait que ce geste est bien plus que le soulagement impulsif d'un ami. Son baiser était possessif et avide. Chaud et ardent aussi.

\- Nous voilà. C'est un vrai miracle !

L'homme de la sécurité civile a une grimace navrée envers Derek. C'est lui qui lui avait affirmé que c'était de la folie de tenter de chercher des survivants pendant le déluge, survivants qu'il avait déjà condamnés.


	16. Chapter 16

**Le sort s'acharne**

Stiles s'agite sur son lit d'hôpital. Il maugrée contre le personnel qui a refusé de le mettre dans la même chambre que sa fille pour la simple raison qu'ils ne sont pas du même sexe. Il a beau tenter de plaider sa cause, disant qu'à la maison en bon père célibataire, c'est lui qui lui donne le bain. Cependant le personnel est resté inflexible. Melissa McCall était venue le voir, disant qu'il devait prendre son mal en patience, car personne ne pouvait aller contre le règlement hospitalier. Maigre consolation, Eden est dans la même chambre qu'une de ses camarades de classe que les médecins avaient préféré garder en observation à cause d'une faiblesse cardiaque aggravée par l'hypothermie.

\- Envie de pisser, murmure Stiles avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Comme il ne peut pas se lever, il a une sonde urinaire. C'est désagréable au possible. Cheville foulée, épaule démise, l'humérus cassé, plusieurs côtes cassées ou fêlées et un risque de tassement de vertèbre. C'est ce qu'il en coute de résister à une coulée de boue. Le médecin avait affirmé à Stiles que c'est comme si son corps avait chuté du cinquième étage. Seul l'aspect liquide de la boue l'avait empêché de se fracturer en mille morceaux, sans parler d'un traumatisme crânien heureusement bénin.

\- C'est grave docteur ? Avait-il demandé à l'homme de médecine.

\- Vous devriez être mort Stilinski !

\- Je suis bien trop pénible ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas voulu là-haut, avait répondu Stiles plein de sarcasmes en levant son doigt pour désigner le plafond.

\- Oui, c'est une explication rationnelle avait soupiré le médecin. La plus rationnelle que je conçois.

\- Je sors quand docteur ?

\- Quand je le dirai Stilinski.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Rétorque Stiles pas prêt de lâcher le morceau.

\- Sheriff adjoint ! La médecine n'est pas une science exacte. La guérison dépend d'un tas de facteur, comme de votre forme physique, de vos antécédents, du…

\- Ou d'un bon coup de pouce ! Merci docteur. Prenez soin d'Eden. Répond Stiles subitement pressé de se débarrasser du médecin car il vient d'apercevoir Derek à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Quand l'homme à la blouse blanche sort, non sans avoir salué le premier adjoint du maire, Stiles fait signe au dit adjoint de fermer la porte.

\- Tu peux me faire tes trucs de loup pour accélérer ce bazar-là !? S'exclame Stiles avec la verve de son enfance en désignant diverses parties de son corps avec son bras valide.

\- Le médecin a raison commente Derek avec un sourire. Je crois vraiment que tu as été recalé aux portes du paradis ! C'est pour ça que ma réanimation a fonctionné.

\- Tss ! S'il te plait ! Couine Stiles en prenant un air de chiot battu.

Derek n'en revient pas. En une fraction de seconde, le policier mature qu'était devenu Stiles est redevenu l'adolescent hyperactif qu'il a connu.

\- Quoi ! S'exclame le plus jeune.

\- Rien ! Répond le plus âgé en posant la paume de sa main sur le front du blessé.

Le soulagement est immédiat. Stiles repose sa tête contre l'oreiller et soupire d'aise. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, il a un orchestre symphonique en pleine répétition à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il pousse un nouveau soupir de soulagement lorsque Derek lui prend aussi la main. Le loup draine une partie de sa douleur.

Comme Stiles garde les yeux fermés pour savourer au mieux le soulagement apporté, le loup peut l'observer à loisir. Des cernes bleuâtres ourlent ses yeux. Sa peau est plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire. Comme le dit le médecin, le jeune homme revient de loin. Derek repense à ce qu'il s'est passé. Il veut en parler avec Stiles pour ne pas faire comme il y a sept ans et fuir dans le déni.

\- Eden ! S'écrie Stiles en sursaut. Il faut que tu ailles soulager ma fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jackson est en train de s'en charger.

\- Je ne lui ai pas expliqué pour les loups murmure le policier.

\- Stiles ! Elle sait depuis longtemps, même s'il elle n'en a rien laissé paraitre. Ian le lui a dit… Désolé.

\- Je ne sais pas si ton fils a une bonne influence sur ma fille ! Proteste le blessé.

Derek lève un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire le numéro du père protecteur à sa fifille !

\- Et pourquoi pas sale cabot ?

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un sale cabot, réplique le loup en lâchant Stiles.

Ce dernier grimace, car avec la rupture du contact avec la peau de Derek, la douleur a reflué immédiatement. Seulement la fierté l'empêche de quémander un nouveau soulagement. Le loup, qui ne s'est aperçu de rien, est allé se planter devant la fenêtre regarder le ballet des ambulances. Il tourne et retourne ses phrases. Il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet du baiser.

\- Stiles au sujet de hier… Commence le loup sans se retourner pour le regarder.

\- C'est un miracle oui. Pour moi d'avoir trouvé les enfants et toi de nous avoir retrouvé alors que nous étions ensevelis sous la boue.

\- Oui, j'ai eu si peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose…

\- Ce n'était pas notre jour, murmure machinalement Stiles.

\- Je… au sujet de ce que j'ai fait, t'embrasser comme ça devant les enfants…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, les enfants ont su remettre ce geste dans son contexte.

Derek est désarçonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du policier. Il pensait qu'il en serait gêné ou qu'il lui rappellerait le passé en lui demandant des comptes. Seulement Stiles agit comme si de rien était. Ce qui au final est plutôt bien et leur évite des explications dérangeantes. Pourtant dans le reflet de la vitre, il voit Stiles baisser la tête.

Il s'est souvent reproché sa lâcheté lorsque Stiles avait quitté Beacon Hills. Il se rappelle avoir été contrarié lorsqu'il avait appris son mariage, ainsi que la naissance d'Eden. Mais qui était-il pour réagir ainsi, alors qu'il avait totalement ignoré l'humain après lui avoir fait l'amour. Pire, il était allé se jeter dans les filets de Lizzie et lui avait donné un fils seulement un an après.

Derek inspire profondément et se lâche. Cette fois il ne fuira pas ses actes.

\- Stiles… ce baiser n'est pas seulement issu du contexte. Il est bien autre chose que ce que les enfants pensent qu'il est.

\- … Je le sais bien soupire Stiles, pour une fois dépité que Derek veuille prendre ses responsabilités.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu as une femme et un fils. Tu es marié Derek.

\- Mon mariage bat de l'aile et tu le sais Stiles.

\- Tu es le premier adjoint du maire. Ne perd pas tout sur un coup de tête.

Stiles n'en revient pas de ce qu'il dit. Il aurait voulu que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais. Et là, il est en train de tuer dans l'œuf une tentative de rapprochement du loup. Celui-ci ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour en parler, pour assumer ce baiser et Stiles lui retourne une fin de non-recevoir. Cela le vexe. Derek prend rapidement congé de Stiles, lui affirmant que lui ou Jackson viendront pour accélérer sa guérison. D'emblée, Stiles sait qu'il ne verra que Jackson.

)()()()(

Eden est sortie de l'hôpital quatre jours après le terrible accident. Elle loge chez Lydia. Ian, le fils de Derek s'est également incrusté chez la banshee. Dylan, Eden et Ian sont devenus inséparables depuis l'épreuve qu'ils ont vécue ensemble. Ils ont raconté à leurs parents leur version de l'histoire. Celle qu'ils ne pouvaient pas décrire aux sauveteurs ou aux médecins. La nature lupine des deux garçons leur a clairement sauvé la vie et surtout celle d'Eden.

Lorsqu'ils se sont fait emporter par la boue, ils ont tout de suite été séparés de la malheureuse maman qui s'était retrouvée piégée avec eux. La pauvre femme a été assommée dès les premiers instants après avoir extirpé Dylan du torrent de boue. Maigre consolation pour sa fille et son mari de savoir qu'elle n'a pas souffert, ni eu le temps d'avoir eu vraiment peur. Ensuite, seule la force de Ian et de Dylan a permis qu'ils restent agrippés ensembles. Eden et Ian s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans une fourche d'arbre. Difficile de savoir si c'est qui les a sauvé, car dieu seul sait ce qui les auraient attendus, s'ils avaient été emporté par le flot de boue. C'est là que Stiles les avait trouvé, engloutis jusqu'aux épaules avec Dylan servant de corde vivante entre la main de Ian et un arbrisseau encore bien ancré dans la terre.

Avec effarement, Lydia, Jackson, Derek et Lizzie avaient écouté leur récit sur l'intervention de Stiles. Lorsque la deuxième vague de boue les avait submergés, le policier avait fait obstacle de son corps, offrant son dos à la puissance des éléments, les enfants serrés dans ses bras, il avait encaissé le choc, ses pieds crochetant comme il le pouvait le sol instable. Ian estime qu'ils ont glissés ainsi sur une vingtaine de mètres avant de perdre connaissance dans un noir total. Ils se sont crus morts, engloutis dans la boue.

\- Si tu ne les avais pas trouvé Derek, murmure Lydia d'une voix blanche.

\- Stiles y est pour beaucoup, réplique le loup.

\- S'il ne les avait pas déplacés de là où ils étaient coincés, ils n'auraient pas failli y rester, répliqua Lizzie d'une voix acide.

\- C'est moi qui ai déclenché le deuxième glissement de terrain, avoue Derek d'une voix atone. C'est moi le fautif, pas Stiles.

\- Personne n'est fautif de quoi que ce soit, s'exclame Lydia. Vous avez très bien agi tous les deux. Personne ne pouvait prévoir comment se comporterait le terrain.

La femme de Derek prend un air pincé. Il est clair qu'elle n'aime pas devoir la vie de son fils à Stiles.

\- Stiles et Derek n'ont pas hésité à risquer leur peau pour sauver nos enfants, clame Jackson que l'attitude hautaine de Lizzie agace au plus haut point. N'oublions pas ce que les secours ont dit à Derek. Ils les avaient condamnés d'avance !

)()()()(

Stiles s'étire doucement. Il est perclus de raideurs, mais a retrouvé sa mobilité. Jackson et Scott sont passés quotidiennement à l'hôpital pour le soulager, accélérant de manière notable sa guérison. Le médecin n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'il appelle un coup de chance de survivre à un tel événement et de s'en remettre sans séquelle. Le policier boitille un peu, mais avec un peu de temps et une rééducation suivie il sera comme neuf dans quelques semaines. Lorsqu'il avait pu retourner à l'école chercher sa fille, il avait eu droit à une véritable ovation de la part des autres parents et des enseignants. Son courage ainsi que celui de l'adjoint du maire avait marqué les esprits. Les gens étaient contents de compter parmi la police et la mairie des personnes avec une telle abnégation.

Seulement la vie ne laisse pas de répit à Stiles Stilinski. A croire qu'il est un aimant à ennuis. Une semaine après son retour triomphal, une après-midi alors qu'il vient chercher Eden, il se fracasse contre un mur d'hostilité. Au début il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Les parents le regardent en biais, faisant des messes basses entre-eux. Puis une insulte fuse, noyée dans la masse avec le courage des pleutres.

\- Sale PD !

Les enfants ne sont pas encore sortis des classes. Stiles fait profil bas. A San Francisco il s'était déjà trouvé confronté à ce type d'incivilité. Il y avait toujours répondu par une absence de réaction. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire contre la haine aveugle. Rapidement le policier avait compris que tenter d'engager le dialogue était vain et parfois dangereux. Il s'écarte donc de la masse de parents avec lesquels souvent il discute pour s'approcher de l'épouse de Stan, un de ses collègues policier qui a bien connu son père. Seulement la femme avec qui il a de très bonnes relations, s'écarte de lui avec un sourire gêné.

\- Marie ? Je te pensais plus ouverte d'esprit, murmure Stiles en lui parlant sans la regarder pour ne pas la mettre plus dans l'embarra.

C'est vain de nier. Il ne sait pas comment ce pan de sa vie a fuité ici à l'école d'Eden, cependant il se traite mentalement d'idiot d'avoir pensé que même en faisant une croix sur sa vie amoureuse pour préserver sa fille, son passé ne le rattraperait pas. Les premiers enfants sortent de l'école. Dans la cohue, Marie se rapproche de Stiles et lui glisse un papier dans la main lui chuchotant un nom.

\- Elizabeth Hale…

Elle récupère son fils et de s'en va, sans demander son reste. Stiles regarde le papier. Son cœur s'arrête de battre. Imprimée sous une phrase assassine qui dénonce le fait de laisser un malade sexuelle approcher les enfants, se trouve une photo très explicite. On y voit Stiles sur les genoux d'un homme. Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche. Stiles se rappelle du lieu, un bar gay de San Francisco, mais pas du prénom du mec. Cela avait été l'affaire d'un soir. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu après. C'était pendant la période où il s'était un peu lâché et désinhibé, faisant fuir Maxence. Même pendant cette période un peu folle, il était toujours resté soft en public, sauf cette fois-ci. Il avait un peu bu, et le type était plutôt très entreprenant. Stiles revient au présent lorsqu'il se fait méchamment bousculer par un homme.

\- Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de ma fille sale pédale !

\- Votre fille n'a rien à craindre de moi ! Proteste Stiles.

Mais le regard haineux de l'homme lui affirme que rien ne pourra le convaincre.

\- Papa !

Eden arrive en courant, agitant dans sa menotte le dernier dessin qu'elle a fait à l'école. Un commentaire fuse dans la masse de parents, s'indignant que l'on puisse donner la garde d'une fillette à un monstre. Le policier serre les dents et se baisse avec précaution, car ses côtes sont toujours fêlées pour accueillir sa fille.

\- Je suis invitée chez Martha demain, clame Eden en désignant une petite fille brune qui se tient à côté d'elle. C'est ma nouvelle amie ajoute-t-elle avec conviction.

Seulement ce bonheur fragile se fracasse quand la maman de l'amie en question vient récupérer sa fille comme si elle courait un grand danger. Les deux gamines ne comprennent pas sa réaction et encore moins l'interdiction formelle qui est donnée à Martha de parler à Eden ou de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Voyons madame c'est ridicule… plaide Stiles. Mais sa voix se fracasse sur un dos hostile.

\- Pourquoi Martha n'a pas le droit de me parler papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma puce. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Claudia, Ian et Dylan sont toujours tes amis.

\- Ou pas, claque une voix féminine à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Lizzie qui tient fermement la main de son louveteau, toise le policier avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Elle se délecte du désarroi du policier. Il lui a été si facile de retourner l'opinion publique. Un jour acclamé, le lendemain hué. Il savait que la femme de Derek lui était hostile, mais pas au point de démolir sa réputation, surtout après avoir sauvé son fil de la coulée de boue. Ian cherche sans succès à se défaire de l'emprise de sa mère pour rejoindre Eden. Le garçon ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Depuis l'accident, il adore encore plus le policier.

\- Lizzie tu as peur de perdre ton mari, pour t'abaisser à de telles bassesses ? Il est vrai que beaucoup d'hommes préféreraient se taper un autre gars que de se farcir ta suffisance ! Clame Lydia qui vient de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

Stiles rougit du sous-entendu non équivoque.

\- Madame Whittemore, veuillez surveiller votre langage, intervient une enseignante.

\- Mon langage ? Que dire d'une personne qui distribue devant l'école des images à caractère sexuel ?! Je crois qu'il y a de meilleures façons d'apprendre à nos enfants la diversité du monde !

\- Madame Whittemore ! Vous accusez la femme de l'adjoint du maire !

\- Et mon époux est un excellent avocat. Je porte plainte contre Elizabeth Hale.

\- Très amusant, rétorque celle qui est concernée.

\- Madame Collins, vous n'avez pas nié savoir d'où proviennent ces tracs. Attendez-vous à être citée comme témoin.

\- Mais en aucun cas je ne… proteste l'enseignante.

\- Vous mentirez sous serment devant un tribunal ?

\- Lydia… couine Stiles que cette situation met à la torture.

L'altercation s'arrête, l'enseignante fuyant vers l'école tête basse et Lizzie quittant les lieux telle une reine en souhaitant bien du plaisir à Lydia pour essayer de réhabiliter Stiles aux yeux de la population.

Le jeune papa est sonné. Son univers vient de s'écrouler en quelques minutes. Eden reste silencieuse. Elle et les jumeaux Whittemore sont sages, anormalement sages. S'ils ont l'habitude des éclats de la maman de Ian, ils devinent qu'une chose bien plus grave vient de se produire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Plan d'attaque**

Stiles décline l'invitation de Lydia qui l'invite à passer la soirée tous ensemble. La banshee insiste, disant qu'il ne doit pas se refermer sur lui. La jeune femme lui assurant que son noyau d'amis lui restera fidèle et le soutiendra face à la bêtise humaine. Touché de la sollicitude de son amie, Stiles est tenté d'accepter, mais le silence de sa fille lui fait comprendre qu'il lui doit une explication sur ce qu'il se passe vraiment. S'il pensait bien avouer un jour à Eden ses préférences amoureuses, il ne pensait pas devoir se plonger dans cette délicate discussion avant qu'elle ne soit au minimum une adolescente. Lizzie Hale ne détruit pas que la réputation d'un homme, elle met également une fillette à mal. La femme de Derek n'a jamais vu d'un bon œil la forte amitié entre leurs enfants. Elle venait de trouver un moyen efficace pour y mettre un terme.

\- Merci Lydia, cependant Eden et moi devons discuter de ce qu'il vient de se passer, répond Stiles en regardant sa fille.

La gamine hoche la tête. Elle a compris que c'est important. Sur le trajet du retour, Stiles lui pose les questions habituelles sur sa journée à l'école. Oui, il va devoir expliquer à sa fille pourquoi des parents qui l'acclamaient en héros i peine quelques jours, le traitent maintenant comme un paria. Seulement pour lui hors de question de changer le quotidien de leur vie. Il est très heureux avec sa fille et Eden n'a jamais été aussi bien depuis qu'ils ont emménagé à Beacon Hills. La ville a une dimension humaine où il est facile de se faire des amis. Le revers de la médaille est que cette proximité, qui est en général salutaire, engendre un comportement de masse qui n'existe pas dans une mégalopole comme San Francisco, où les gens sont indifférents à ceux qu'ils croisent. Dans une petite communauté, il est difficile d'afficher une différence sans en souffrir.

Arrivé devant sa maison Stiles bouillonne de colère contenue. Son père a payé le prix fort pour cette ville. Lui-même avec Scott et la bande, il a mainte fois risqué sa vie pour la quiétude des gens ignorants tout du monde qui se tapit dans l'ombre. Et là, on l'acclame en sauveur pour lui jeter aveuglément la pierre une semaine après. Cette ingratitude le blesse et le rend furieux.

Sur le passage qui mène à la porte d'entrée, Stiles reste campé sur ses deux jambes. Il regarde cette maison qui l'a vu grandir, tomber, pleurer et se relever. Sa colère se mue en détermination, il ne va pas se laisser abattre. Si la femme de Derek veut la guerre, elle l'aura. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était promis qu'il tenterait de ne pas impliquer Lizzie dans son enquête par égards pour le loup. Seulement maintenant, la louve s'attaque à lui et indirectement à Eden. Car il imagine bien que sa fille va devoir faire une croix sur son amitié avec le louveteau de Derek.

\- Tu attends quoi papa ?

\- Je réfléchis à ce que nous allons manger.

\- Des pattes ?

\- Une pizza ?

\- Oui ! Une pizza crie Eden en courant devant lui jusqu'à la porte.

)()()()(

Ils ont passé un repas tranquille avec un commun accord, celui de reporter la « discussion de grand » pour après. Père et fille s'activent à la vaisselle. Stiles lave, Eden sèche. Les assiettes sont souvent encore humides quand elle les range dans le placard, mais ce n'est pas important. C'est un moment où ils se font souvent des plaisanteries, comme lorsque Stiles met de la mousse sur le nez d'Eden. C'est finalement l'enfant qui ouvre le débat avec une question directe. Stiles lui en est reconnaissant. À six ans, Eden est assez futée pour comprendre les non-dits et ici la gêne de son père.

\- Ça veut dire quoi pédé, papa ?

\- C'est un gros mot ma puce qui est l'acronyme de pédéraste.

\- C'est quoi un tétéraste ? Questionne la fillette qui rend la question amusante avec son défaut de prononciation.

\- Pédéraste, avec un P comme papa ! Réplique Stiles qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Le policier pose le torchon qu'il tenait et invite sa fille à le suivre au salon.

\- Ce mot n'est pas très joli, je préfère homosexuel, ou mieux encore : gay.

Eden se tait, consciente que la suite est importante. Stiles lui explique que lorsqu'il a rencontré sa maman, il la trouvait très jolie et que c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait épousé, puis fait un bébé.

\- Et je suis née, clame Eden.

\- Oui. Cela a été le plus beau jour de ma vie ma puce.

\- Et moi le premier jour de ma vie.

\- Exact !

Avec des mots simples Stiles explique que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Rachel s'est tari et inversement. Il tait le côté mercantile que son ex-femme avait mis dans ce mariage. Depuis son divorce, il s'est toujours astreint à ne pas démolir l'image qu'Eden pouvait avoir de sa mère. Il estime que sa fille doit se faire seule une opinion sur celle qu'elle ne va voir que quatre semaines par an pour les vacances.

\- Donc pour en revenir à notre sujet, l'union que j'ai eue avec ta maman s'appelle une union hétérosexuelle. Le préfixe hétéro signifiant différent, comme la différence qu'il y a entre un homme et une femme. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui !

\- A la différence, une union homosexuelle, avec le préfixe homo qui veut dire pareil, se fait entre deux personnes du même sexe. Deux femmes ou deux hommes qui s'aiment comme j'ai pu aimer ta maman. Tu comprends toujours ?

Eden plisse le front dans une intense réflexion. Elle secoue la tête comme si cela pouvait l'aider à ranger les informations plus facilement. Stiles ouvre la bouche pour expliquer d'une autre façon, mais elle l'interrompt d'un signe de la main.

\- Eden ? Demande Stiles un peu inquiet du temps que cela prend.

\- On peut être les deux, demande soudainement la fillette ?

\- Euh… oui, lui répond Stiles un peu gêné.

\- Il y avait quoi sur le papier que les parents regardaient ?

\- …

Stiles ne sait pas quoi répondre. Cette photographie n'est pas faite pour le regard d'une si jeune enfant, mais d'un autre côté, Lizzie Hale ne leur laisse pas le choix que d'affronter cette épreuve maintenant. Le policier se lève donc du canapé et va chercher l'ignoble trac qu'il avait rangé en boule dans la poche de sa veste. Avant de le donner à Eden, il l'avertit sur son contenu.

\- Ce qui est écrit est un mensonge. Et la photo est une image volée d'une scène intime où je suis présent. Ce que Lizzie Hale a fait, est méchant, mensonger et totalement illégal.

\- C'est pour ça que Lydia a dit que le papa de Dylan allait lui faire un procès.

\- Oui Chérie.

\- Ian va aller en prison ?

\- …

Stiles ferme les yeux. Les actes de la louve ont un impact qui vont faire beaucoup de dégâts.

\- Non. Si sa maman perd le procès, elle devra payer une amande. C'est tout.

Stiles aimerait que Lydia abandonne son idée d'attaquer la louve, mais il sait que c'est peine perdue. Puis en y réfléchissant à nouveau, il comprend la manœuvre de son amie. La plainte aura beaucoup plus de portée si elle est faite par un autre parent d'élèves qui a également deux enfants dans cette école. En agissant ainsi, la banshee espère bien noyer dans l'œuf le mouvement de haine distillé par Lizzie.

\- Je n'aime pas la maman d'Ian. Elle est méchante, clame Eden.

\- Elle a… un caractère difficile en effet.

\- Montre-moi la photo papa.

Mal à l'aise Stiles s'exécute. Il regarde sa fille observer la photographie, puis suivre les mots avec son doigt pour les déchiffrer. Elle refuse son aide pour cette lecture. Seulement les mots ont un sens qui lui échappe. Stiles finit par lui lire et lui expliquer que le papier l'accuse d'être un malade sexuel. Le voilà donc à expliquer ce qu'est ce genre de personne et de rassurer sa fille qu'il n'est pas concerné par ce genre de déviance.

\- Sur la photo tu embrasses un homme.

\- Oui. C'est une histoire qui n'a pas durée. Je n'en suis pas très fier, bafouille Stiles.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Je ne sais plus, avoue le papa un peu penaud.

\- C'est un amour papillon ! Explique Eden.

\- C'est quoi un amour papillon ?

\- C'est quand tu es amoureux, mais que pour un jour. Comme Loïs et Ben la semaine dernière. Ils ont été amoureux jeudi.

\- Mais pas vendredi ?

\- Non.

\- Logique… un amour papillon.

Stiles sourit à sa fille. Les raisonnements enfantins ne s'embarrassent pas de morale, mais interprètent les faits en fonction de leurs connaissances.

\- Donc tu aimes les femmes comme maman, reprend la fillette, mais aussi les hommes comme le papa de Ian ?

Le policier manque de s'étouffer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le nom de Derek surgisse dans cette discussion.

\- Ben…

\- Derek t'a embrassé comme on embrasse son amoureux.

\- Euh… il était surtout soulagé de nous retrouver tous en vie.

\- Les sauveteurs aussi et ils ne t'ont pas embrassé sur la bouche !

\- Tu es d'une logique imparable ma fille. Tu ferais un très bon policier, soupire Stiles désarmé par la clairvoyance d'Eden.

\- C'était un amour papillon avec le papa de Ian, questionne la fillette.

\- Euh oui ! C'est ça.

\- Ah. Avec Ian nous espérions que ça dure longtemps !

\- Quoi ?! Mais Derek est marié ma chérie.

\- Ian n'aime pas trop sa maman et il t'aime beaucoup. Et moi, j'aime beaucoup le papa de Ian. Il est toujours très gentil avec moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, mais il m'achète plein de jouets que je laisse dans la chambre de Ian.

\- C'est effectivement gentil de sa part soupire Stiles étonné par l'implication de Derek. Mais comme tu le sais, un amour papillon ne dure qu'un jour.

\- Dommage.

Eden vient se blottir dans les bras de son père. Ils restent un moment ainsi. Finalement, Stiles s'était fait une montagne pour rien. Eden accepte son homosexualité sans réserve. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. C'est à cela qu'il doit la préparer.

\- Eden, tu vas malheureusement être confrontée à la bêtise des gens qui ne comprennent pas qu'aimer est un sentiment naturel, que la religion et plein d'autres choses ont restreint à un seul modèle.

\- Celui d'un papa et d'une maman ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est cette configuration qui permet d'avoir des enfants.

\- Martha a été adoptée ! Les gens qui s'aiment peuvent avoir un bébé qu'ils n'ont pas fabriqué.

\- C'est vrai ma puce.

Le sujet est vaste et l'enfant bien jeune. Le père et la fille discutent encore longtemps. Stiles la prépare à ce qu'il se fasse insulter. Il lui explique que cela ne changera rien entre eux et qu'elle ne doit pas croire ce qu'elle risque d'entendre. C'est cependant un père inquiet qui couche sa fille bien plus tard que d'ordinaire.

)()()()(

Résistant à l'envie de prendre un verre d'alcool, il s'installe à son bureau et regarde le tract que Lizzie a distribué. Il se replonge dans les souvenirs de cette soirée particulièrement arrosée. Regardant attentivement la photographie, il remarque que l'homme regarde l'objectif. Les méninges du policier se mettent en route. À y regarder de près, ce type pose.

\- Il se savait photographié murmure Stiles. Moi je suis déjà presque out à ce moment-là.

Levant le nez sur son tableau d'affichage où s'étalent les dessins de Ian, Stiles est pris d'un gros doute. Il enregistre la photo compromettante sur son téléphone portable et appelle Maxence dans la foulée. Le jeune conseiller financier décroche à la quatrième sonnerie.

\- Oh ! Tu n'es pas mort, affirme une voix lointaine.

\- Non, pardon de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt Maxence. Ce n'est pas sympa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suppose que ton installation t'a bien occupé.

\- Oui. En fait je t'appelle pour une chose précise.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Regarde la photo que je t'envoie et dis-moi si tu connais le type qui est avec moi.

Stiles fait quelques manipulations pour envoyer une copie du trac à son ancien petit ami.

\- Tu as reçu cela quand, questionne Maxence avec de la colère dans la voix ?

Stiles lui explique qu'une personne qu'il connait et qui ne l'apprécie pas, a distribué cela devant l'école de sa fille. Maxence rage de la méchanceté des gens et de la facilité qu'ils ont à suivre comme des moutons.

\- Je me souviens de cette soirée effectivement. Je ne connais pas le gars. J'avais d'ailleurs trouvé étrange qu'il se casse aussi vite après t'avoir chauffé pendant une bonne heure.

\- J'ai honte à le dire, mais je n'ai que de brefs souvenirs de ce jour-là.

\- Tu as fini ivre, c'est moi qui t'ai reconduit chez toi.

\- Pas brillant, navré.

\- C'était un peu après que tu avais eu confirmation de ton poste d'adjoint au poste de police de Beacon Hills. Le Sheriff te mettait les bâtons dans les roues. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant…

\- Oui, c'est un bon procédé pour me faire exclure de ce poste.

\- Mais alors si c'est un coup monté, pourquoi ne pas avoir sorti cette photo avant ? Et quel est le lien entre l'amie qui te veut du mal et le Sheriff ?

\- Maxence ! Tu es un génie ! S'exclame Stiles qui vient de faire quelques connexions sur son enquête.

\- Si tu le dis, je ne vais pas te contredire. Mais tu expliques au génie ce qu'il n'a pas compris ?

Stiles raconte que le Sheriff n'avait pas pu s'opposer à sa candidature, car elle était très fortement appuyée par le capitaine du département de la Crim' de la police de San Francisco. Bill Murray avait très bien pu sortir cette photographie, mais à ses dépens car l'ancien chef de Stiles était au courant de sa bisexualité. Le jeune policier avait souhaité être transparent envers son supérieur quand il était encore question de sa future promotion au rang d'inspecteur.

\- Mon « amie qui me veut du mal » connait très bien le Sheriff qui ne m'apprécie toujours pas. Ils ont finalement trouvé un autre moyen de recycler cette photo.

\- Et t'obliger à quitter Beacon Hills pour protéger Eden. Ce sont des salopards ! S'énerve Maxence attristé que Stiles subisse pareille humiliation.

Plusieurs coups frappés à la porte d'entrée coupent leur conversation. Stiles raccroche, remerciant son ami en lui promettant de ne pas attendre des mois avant de l'appeler à nouveau. Il pose son portable sur l'image de la honte et sort du bureau pour voir qui est-ce. Avant d'ouvrir, il a une brusque montée d'angoisse. Il craint de se retrouver face à un haineux qui vient lui régler son compte. Il suspend son geste vers la poignée de la porte pour s'équiper de son ceinturon avec son arme de service. C'est un flic prêt à en découdre qui ouvre la porte de son foyer.

)()()()(

Un silence pesant s'installe, puis Stiles s'efface pour laisser entrer Derek. La mine du loup est sombre et sévère. Ils ne se sont pas revus depuis l'admission de Stiles à l'hôpital. Le loup a un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il voit Stiles remettre son arme de service à son râtelier, preuve qu'il s'attendait à d'éventuelles violences. Derek ne décolère plus depuis qu'il est rentré de la mairie. Il avait pris connaissance du trac par un parent d'élève qui l'avait interpelé alors qu'il sortait de la mairie, lui disant qu'il saluait l'initiative de Lizzie, sa femme.

La photo de Stiles se faisant peloter et embrasser goulument par un autre homme l'avait fortement remué. Il avait beau savoir ne pas avoir été le seul dans la vie du policier, en avoir la preuve en image l'avait blessé. Et quand il était arrivé au manoir, pressé de demander des comptes à son épouse, il savait que cette photographie ne lui avait pas inspiré du dégout ou de la colère, mais de la pure jalousie. « Il est à moi ». Voilà ce que tout son être lui hurlait.

)()()()(

Soudain le téléphone de Stiles sonne, sans réfléchir il invite Derek à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau où il répond à Maxence qui a fait circuler la photo parmi des proches de confiance. Il a trouvé le nom du type. En fait il est connu de la communauté gay. Ce n'est pas une personne recommandable.

\- Il s'appelle Julian Schratter dit Maxence.

\- Oui, cela me revient maintenant répond Stiles en prenant le tract. Il bosse dans un garage au sud sur la 101eme après San Mateo.

\- Pas sûre que tu puisses le faire avouer qu'il t'a piégé.

\- Il faut retrouver celui qui a pris la photo. Julian n'est qu'un pion, affirme Stiles qui marche de long en large, son esprit absorbé dans cette nouvelle enquête.

\- Je m'en occupe, nous étions nombreux à cette soirée. Même si cela remonte un peu, les gars vont lui faire payer cher un tel acte.

\- Merci de ton soutien Maxence.

Lorsque Stiles raccroche, il s'aperçoit qu'il avait oublié la présence de Derek. Le loup n'a perdu aucune miette de sa conversation, de plus son regard passe d'un des dessins de Ian punaisés au mur à un autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ceci ? Demande le loup.

\- Tu es venu pourquoi ? Élude Stiles.

Son regard est déterminé. L'idée de pouvoir remonter au photographe de cette mise en scène lui a redonné la niaque. Ce n'est pas un homme pris dans une tempête de diffamation que Derek a face à lui, mais un flic bien décidé à se battre avec ses armes de flic. Il n'y a pas meilleur limier dans tout Beacon Hills que lui.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aveux**

Derek comprend qu'il n'aura pas de réponses sur la raison de la présence des dessins de son fils qui ornent le bureau de Stiles tant qu'il n'aura pas expliqué sa venue tardive chez le policier.

\- Je suis vraiment navré… Lizzie a dépassé les bornes. Je vais tout arranger, tu ver…

\- Tu n'effaceras pas le fait que je sois gay Derek, affirme Stiles en se tournant vers lui avec un aplomb qui impressionne le loup. Tu devrais au contraire t'écarter de moi. Si tu me défends… les gens pourront penser que tu es du même bord. Et ce qui est intolérable aux yeux de l'opinion publique pour un Sheriff adjoint, l'est aussi pour le premier conseiller du maire.

\- Stiles ! Je me moque de ce poste !

\- Non ! Tu es très utile à ce poste justement !

Le regard de Derek se pose sur le tract et sa photographie compromettante. Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Il froisse le papier et le balance dans la corbeille.

\- Tu as des pistes ? Demande doucement le loup ?

\- Mon… mes amis de San Francisco vont réussir à remonter jusqu'à la personne qui a pris cette image. La… communauté est assez solidaire.

Stiles est tout de même gêné d'admettre devant Derek son appartenance à ce milieu tant sujet à débats. Toutefois, il en éprouve un soulagement. Au moins, il assume et cela le libère d'un poids. S'il avait jusqu'à présent fait un trait sur sa vie sentimentale, c'était simplement pour épargner sa fille. S'ils étaient restés vivre à San Francisco, cela aurait été différent, car la population y est bien plus tolérante que dans une ville de province comme Beacon Hills.

\- Lizzie est mêlée à des affaires plus graves, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Derek.

\- Écoute, je ne sais rien, je débute mon enquête avec… ça. Lui répond Stiles en désignant les dessins de Ian.

Derek comprend vite quel est le dessin qui a fait réagir le policier. Celui où Jordan, d'un poing enflammé protège Noah Stilinski des griffes de Lizzie. Lorsqu'il se retourne vers Stiles, il note l'embarras du jeune homme. Le conflit entre eux est évident. Parrish et son père, tous deux assassinés, Bill Murray le nouveau sheriff qui cache les données de l'enquête, les prospections illégales sur les forêts communales, les dessins de Ian prouvant que le bambin est témoin malgré lui de scènes qu'il ne comprend pas et maintenant ce tract qui est une volonté manifeste pour l'inciter à quitter la ville et d'arrêter de fouiner là où il ne le faut pas. Derek prend une grande inspiration et se lâche.

\- Apparemment, Lizzie se moque d'impliquer Ian ! Gronde le loup en désignant les dessins. Ou encore le traumatisme que ce tract peut avoir sur Eden.

\- Je suis navré, murmure Stiles qui ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Lizzie est mêlée à une affaire de prospection minière. J'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et Ross Evans le maire.

Stiles ne dit rien. Les propos du loup apportent de l'eau à son moulin. Des pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Des premières hypothèses tombent, enchaînant une cascade de responsabilités avec au bout le meurtre de son père et celui de son adjoint.

Les deux hommes se regardent en chiens de faïence. Stiles a fait son choix depuis qu'il est rentré avec Eden. Il ne se laissera pas intimider par Lizzie Hale, qu'elle soit la femme de Derek ou pas.

\- Je vais t'aider à trouver les assassins de ton père et de Jordan, et certainement pas laisser Lizzie te démolir, annonce le loup d'une voix qui ne souffre d'aucune protestation.

\- Tu vois que ce n'est pas un amour papillon papa !

\- Eden ! Tu es censée dormir !

\- J'ai soif !

\- Retourne au lit, je t'amène un verre d'eau mon ange.

Stiles file vers la cuisine, mais s'arrête net lorsqu'il entend Derek parler à Eden.

\- C'est quoi un amour papillon Eden ?

L'explication suit avant que Stiles n'ait le temps de faire taire sa fille et de leur éviter un grand moment d'embarras. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf, Eden résume à Derek leur précédente conversation quant à savoir si le baiser du loup avait été un amour papillon ou pas.

)()()()(

Eden s'est rendormie. Stiles finit par se servir un verre d'alcool et en offre un au loup. La morsure du liquide ambré sur sa gorge l'aide à se ressaisir. Les deux hommes se taisent. Il y a tant de sujets qu'ils doivent aborder et aucun d'eux n'est simple. Finalement, c'est Derek qui se lance le premier, estimant que Stiles a déjà eu son lot d'humiliation pour la journée.

\- J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre tous… murmure le loup.

\- Je comprends Derek, j'étais également stressé et…

\- Ce n'était pas du stress.

Le jeune policier regarde le loup avec surprise. Il lui offre une porte de sortie honorable, le laissant mettre son geste intime sur le compte de la peur et de l'émotion. Pourtant, l'homme qu'il trouve magnifique décline ce faux fuyant. Il le regarde ramasser le tract dans la poubelle et le défroisser. Derek regarde la photographie avec une lueur de colère dans le regard.

\- Je vais lui casser la gueule !

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un pion, puis avec le piège qu'il m'a tendu, il vient de se coller à dos la moitié de la population gay de San Francisco. D'autres se chargeront de lui casser la gueule.

\- Non ! Il a posé ses sales pattes sur toi ! Fulmine le loup.

Stiles écarte les bras en guise d'incompréhension. Il ne comprend pas la détermination du loup à lui rendre justice.

\- Tu es à moi, murmure alors Derek d'une voix rauque.

Le cœur du policier défaille. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il regarde le loup s'avancer vers lui d'un pas souple et décidé.

\- Tu es à moi Stiles Stilinski. Et Eden a raison, ce n'était pas un baiser papillon.

Il ne laisse pas le temps à l'humain de réagir, qu'il a déjà comblé l'espace qui les sépare pour embraser le policier. C'est un baiser avide et brûlant. Stiles se laisse griser par la sensation, son cœur meurtri a besoin de cette attention. Alors, il noue ses bras autour du cou de cet homme qui est l'unique et véritable amour de sa vie. Habituées à ce type de relation, les mains de Stiles se font exploratrices, alors que le loup reste encore pudique, gêné de son initiative.

Au bout de longues minutes utilisées à se redécouvrir, à se sentir et se goûter, ils se séparent, reprenant leur souffle. Leurs regards sont chamboulés, conquérants, mais à la fois intimidés. Derek se mord les lèvres ne sachant quoi dire. C'est Stiles qui finalement reprend la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as évité après cette fameuse nuit ?

Si les sentiments du loup sont si absolus pour le réclamer comme sa propriété, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Le déni que Derek avait fait de leurs ébats une nuit de pleine lune devient insoutenable aux yeux de Stiles. Car à présent, il ne doute pas que ses sentiments sont partagés. Cela le comble de bonheur, mais quelle perte de temps !

\- J'avais honte, commence Derek sans oser le regarder. Honte de la violence que je t'ai imposée, honte que tu sois aussi un homme, honte de mon désir irrépressible de toi, de ton corps.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je… je ne suis toujours pas très serein quant à la nature de mes sentiments pour toi. C'est difficile à assumer pour moi.

\- Pourtant, tu viens de me revendiquer là…

\- Ce que Lizzie t'a fait, a fissuré la carapace que j'avais mise autour de ce sentiment. J'ai été idiot. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, reprend le loup en s'approchant à nouveau.

\- Non ! Il ne faut pas. Il ne faut plus réplique Stiles en se reculant.

\- Stiles ! Donne-moi une chance de te faire oublier ma lâcheté.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça Derek. Mais je pense à toi, à Ian. Si les gens savent, ça va te démolir et ton fils aussi ! Puis… nous avons un conflit d'intérêts.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Question Derek.

Stiles se contente de montrer le dessin de Ian où Lizzie menace Jordan et le Sheriff. Le loup hoche la tête. Puis il se sent obligé de justifier son choix d'avoir épousé une telle femme.

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré, Lizzie avait déjà un regard bleu comme le mien. À l'époque, elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait abrégé les souffrances de sa sœur qui avait été abattue par des balles empoisonnées à l'aconit. J'ai des sources fiables qui confirment l'histoire. C'est une chic fille, enfin c'était une chic fille. Celle que tu connais maintenant n'est pas celle que j'ai épousée.

\- Je suis désolé Derek.

\- Non ! Si j'avais été moins couard, elle ne serait jamais devenue ma femme, tu ne serais pas parti à San Francisco, ni épouser Rachel et ton père et Jordan seraient peut-être encore en vie.

\- Derek ! Si tu raisonnes ainsi, la mort de mon père a pu être provoquée par le battement d'aile d'un papillon à Tokyo ! Puis Eden et Ian ne seraient jamais nés.

Le loup soupire, son visage est si triste que Stiles ne résiste pas à s'approcher à nouveau de lui et de nicher son visage dans son cou. Deux bras puissants se referment sur lui.

\- Écoute Derek, je suis heureux que tu admettes enfin tes sentiments pour moi, seulement ce n'est pas le bon moment. Lizzie a dégoupillé une bombe. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, elle va exploser. Alors, autant éviter d'ajouter de nouvelles victimes. Pense à Ian d'accord.

\- Stiles ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul affronter cette tourmente ! Tu as pris ton arme de service avant de m'ouvrir la porte ! Je veux que les éventuels salopards qui te voudraient du mal sachent que tu n'es pas seul.

\- Derek ! Je sais me défendre !

\- Mais je pourrai…

\- Tu me seras plus utile en restant neutre et à l'écart de moi. Tu es le premier adjoint du maire. Surveille-le pour moi. Si tu prends ma défense, tu ne pourras plus m'aider.

Une longue discussion suit, les deux hommes comparant ce qu'ils savent. Il devient évident que Jordan et le père de Stiles avaient découvert les malversations du maire. Il leur reste à dérouler le fil chronologique des événements et savoir qui a tiré sur Jordan et le Sheriff. L'implication de Lizzie plane sur cette affaire.

\- Je pourrais interroger Ian, propose Derek.

\- Non ! Malgré les ignominies qu'a pu faire ou dire Rachel, je me suis juré de ne pas dénigrer la mère de ma fille. N'accuse pas ta femme devant ton fils. Ne lui demande pas de trahir sa maman.

\- C'est tendu entre Ian et sa mère.

\- Je sais Eden m'en a parlé. Mais quoi qu'elle ait fait, reprend Stiles en fixant le loup pour qu'il comprenne la portée de ses propos, elle restera la mère de ton fils.

Derek comprend que le policier ne fera rien qui pourrait détruire le lien mère fils, même si Lizzie s'avère être celle qui a mis un terme à la vie de deux braves policiers. Le loup s'approche à nouveau du policier et malgré ses protestations le prend dans ses bras. Il est difficile pour ce dernier de résister au magnétisme de cet homme qu'il trouve si beau et plus encore lorsqu'il le regarde avec un tel désir dans les yeux.

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmure le lycanthrope.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable et tu le sais. Jamais nous ne pourrons jouer aux indifférents si nous passons à l'acte.

\- Juste une fois, pour te faire oublier la violence de notre première fois.

\- J'aimerais autant ne pas recommencer avec toi par une étreinte à la sauvette avec la crainte de nous faire surprendre par Eden. Elle est aussi fouille-merde que son père.

Derek ressert son étreinte et sourit. Il a bien conscience que les semaines, voire les mois qui vont suivre vont être éprouvants. Il n'a qu'une envie, celle de jeter Lizzie dehors et d'installer Stiles et Eden au manoir. Mais pour avoir une chance de résoudre l'enquête que mène Stiles, il va devoir faire semblant. Le loup se rend maintenant compte qu'il s'était satisfait d'une vie totalement faussée. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'est plus amoureux de sa femme. La louve sauvage qu'il a épousée est devenue une manipulatrice qui ne s'occupe que de son statut dans la société. En cela, elle ressemble beaucoup à l'ex-femme de Stiles, qui ne cherchait dans son mariage qu'une position sociale.

Les deux hommes s'accordent encore une étreinte, puis conviennent d'un moyen de communication qui se fera par l'intermédiaire de Lydia. Derek a bien du mal à quitter la maison de Stiles. Et dans un ultime au revoir, il l'embrasse fougueusement, comme si le souffle de l'humain était son seul oxygène.


	19. Chapter 19

**La haine est aveugle**

Le lendemain a été moins difficile que ne l'aurait pensé le policier. La mise au point qu'il avait eue avec Derek y était pour beaucoup. Bien évidemment, il est impossible de rester totalement hermétique à ce que les gens pensent de vous, cependant le regard de Derek lui importait beaucoup plus que ceux des autres. Et pour tout avouer, Stiles était satisfait de la lueur de jalousie qui avait éclairé le regard du loup à la vue de la photographie du tract.

C'est donc en papa avec la tête haute que le lendemain Stiles avait amené sa fille à l'école, ignorant le regard des autres parents et les messes basses qu'il ne manquait pas de s'échanger sur son passage. Lydia afficha son soutien en le prenant dans ses bras et lui claquant deux bises. Elle avait dû donner des consignes à ses jumeaux, car Claudia et Dylan réclamèrent à leur tour un bisou au policier dont le cœur s'était réchauffé de la prévenance de son amie d'enfance.

)()()()(

La première attaque arrive au poste de police. Stiles n'a pas sitôt mis les pieds dans son bureau que le Sheriff Bill Murray arrive en fulminant. L'homme ne se gêne pas d'agiter sous le nez de son adjoint le tract diffamatoire.

\- Ceci est inadmissible Stilinski !

Un attroupement de collègues se fait à l'entrée du bureau. Peu apprécient le Sheriff Bill Murray, mais clairement ils viennent au spectacle et espèrent bien grappiller des informations croustillantes sur l'adjoint.

\- En effet, Sheriff rétorque Stiles du tac au tac. Le comportement d'Elizabeth Hale est intolérable. Distribuer ce genre d'image devant une école…

\- C'est votre comportement à vous que j'accuse ! Lizzie Hale est une citoyenne modèle !

La répartie de son supérieur prouve qu'il est de mèche avec la femme de Derek. La cervelle de Stiles réfléchit à grande vitesse. Il doit absolument reprendre la main de cette joute et ne pas laisser à Murray une occasion en or de l'écarter du poste de police. Murray ouvre justement le bec, son regard malsain annonce clairement la mise à pied. Seulement question parlotte, nul n'est plus rapide que le jeune Stilinski.

\- J'ai été piégé. J'ai déjà contacté des témoins de cette scène. J'ai déjà plusieurs personnes qui peuvent attester que l'on m'a manipulé en me faisant boire. L'homme qui est avec moi sur cette mise en scène est connu pour ses agissements douteux.

\- Mais… tente de couper le Sheriff.

\- D'ici peu de temps, je vais avoir le nom du photographe et de là, pouvoir remonter au commanditaire de la photographie. Ce n'était pas malin de s'attaquer à un inspecteur de police, n'est pas chef ajoute-t-il finement.

Stiles affiche un aplomb sans faille. Les yeux de Murray s'écarquillent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune policier analyse si bien la réalité cachée de ce cliché. Stiles comprend qu'il a repris la main de cette situation qui a failli lui échapper. La date des faits montre que ce coup bas était pour l'empêcher d'avoir le poste d'adjoint à Beacon Hills et que le cliché a été réutilisé. Il abat son dernier atout dans un coup de bluff.

\- J'ai toujours des contacts avec le département de police de San Francisco. Je vais faire parvenir une copie de ce tract à mon ancien supérieur, il saura trouv…

\- Inutile ! S'empresse de répondre le Sheriff. Si vous dites que cette photo est un coup monté contre vous, je vous crois Stilinski. Inutile déranger le chef du département de la crim' de San Francisco.

\- Si vous le dites chef ! Que fait-on pour d'Elizabeth Hale ?

\- Euh… je la connais, j'irai lui parler. Je ne souhaite pas créer de conflits avec le maire. Son époux est le premier adjoint du maire Evans.

\- Vous souhaitez étouffer l'affaire demande naïvement Stiles. Cette femme a cherché à me discréditer, et derrière ma personne il y a tout de même le rang d'adjoint de Sheriff et la police qui sont entachés !

\- Je ne pense pas que Lizzie voyait si loin, élude le Sheriff. C'est plus l'action d'une femme oisive qui s'ennuie. Je vais lui dire que c'était maladroit. Remettez-vous plutôt au travail pour me coincer cette bande qui vole les voitures.

\- Maladroit… Oui chef ! Termine Stiles sur un ton discipliné que son doigt d'honneur dément lorsque le Sheriff lui tourne le dos pour sortir de son bureau.

Finalement, les autres policiers venus au spectacle n'ont pas eu leur dose de potins croustillants, néanmoins tous ont senti le malaise de Murray lorsque Stiles a établi son plan d'attaque sur cette campagne de diffamation. Les ragots vont bon train au poste de police, mais si la photographie de Stiles en fait encore rire certains qui doutent de la virilité de l'adjoint, une majorité est impatiente de voir le déroulement de cette affaire de diffamation. La réaction de Stiles les a dans l'ensemble impressionnés.

)()()()(

Derek était rentré au manoir dans un tel état d'excitation et de fureur mélangée, qu'il avait préféré ne pas aller se coucher aux côtés de son épouse. La mort dans l'âme, il avait convenu avec Stiles que publiquement il prendrait ses distances vis-à-vis du policier. Par cette attitude, ils espéraient amadouer Lizzie, mais aussi le maire Evans. La conversation interceptée par Derek ne suffisait pas à les mettre en cause.

Calé dans le fauteuil de son bureau, Derek savourait le parfum boisé d'un vieux whisky. Si l'alcool ne lui faisait aucun effet, à force de goûter des alcools coûteux dans les soirées mondaines où le traînait sa femme, le loup avait fini par prendre goût à ces nectars délicats. Son odorat lui permettait d'apprécier toutes les finesses d'une savante distillation, compensant l'absence de la griserie que provoquent ces alcools.

Il n'a pas allumé les lumières et la seule lueur qui éclaire chichement la pièce est celle de la lune qui en est à son premier quartier. Le nez dans son verre, Derek repense à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la maison de Stiles. À cet aveu qu'il a finalement lâché. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas l'audace d'une telle confession. Seulement la photographie du tract avait réveillé en lui une jalousie brûlante, bien plus féroce que celle qu'il avait éprouvée en apprenant le mariage de Stiles avec Rachel. Car sur le tract, c'était un homme qui pelotait le policier. Et dans une belle incohérence de sentiment, s'il avait toléré l'idée que Stiles pouvait coucher avec une femme, la pensée qu'il pouvait le faire avec un autre homme que lui, lui avait été insoutenable.

« Il est mien ! » pense-t-il.

Il voudrait le dire à voix haute, voire le hurler. Seulement juste au-dessus de sa tête, couchée dans le lit conjugal, il y a la louve qui a distribué ce torchon devant l'école de leur fils. D'ailleurs, il l'entend se lever. Derek reste immobile, assis dans le noir derrière son bureau. Il suit la progression de sa femme dans le manoir. Lizzie sait se faire discrète, seulement Derek connaît chaque recoin du manoir, chaque latte de plancher, chaque grincement. Une maison faite essentiellement de bois trahit toujours ceux qui s'y déplacent. C'est donc sans surprise, qu'il voit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir chéri ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es encore contrarié par les tracts que j'ai distribués ?

\- La méthode n'est pas élégante et l'école n'était pas le lieu pour cela. Tu as impliqué les enfants et notamment la fille de Stiles.

\- Je m'en rends compte, j'en suis navrée Derek répond Lizzie d'une voix embarrassée que dément les battements très réguliers de son cœur de glace. C'est vrai qu'Eden n'est pas responsable des travers de son père, mais elle risque d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur Ian. Dieu sait ce que son père lui fait subir…

Derek serre les dents pour ne pas bondir et gifler sa femme. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il doit s'en tenir au plan. Cependant, il lui est impossible d'accabler Stiles alors il garde le silence. Son épouse en fait une mauvaise interprétation.

\- Je sais que ce type a été ton ami et que tu dois être déçu et horrifié par la réalité. Mais comme il bénéficie de la bienveillance des gens à cause de son père, j'ai pensé que personne ne me croirait si j'affirmais qu'il est un maniaque sexuel. Une photographie vaut souvent mieux qu'un long discours…

\- Je n'approuve pas ta méthode. Puis ce n'est pas très classe pour la femme de l'adjoint au maire, renchérit Derek perfide.

\- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton poste à la mairie. Les gens de pouvoir de la ville m'ont assurée de leur soutien. J'ai parlé cet après-midi même à Evans.

Derek sent que sa femme attend sa réaction. Il se contente de hausser les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il est las.

\- Chéri ? Tu es d'accord pour que Ian prenne ses distances avec la petite Stilinski ?

\- C'est sa meilleure amie Lizzie.

\- Tu veux que notre fils soit mêlé à tout cela ?!

\- Non, tu as raison répond le loup d'une voix atone. Mais c'est moi qui expliquerai cette décision à Ian d'accord ?

\- Très bien ! Je remonte me coucher, tu devrais faire pareil.

\- J'arrive.

Le baiser que lui donne sa femme le révulse, pourtant Derek se maîtrise. Pour Stiles, pour découvrir qui a assassiné le Sheriff, le loup est prêt à jouer la comédie. Seule Lydia sera au courant qu'il joue ce double jeu.

)()()()(

Eden est triste, Ian n'a plus le droit de jouer avec elle après l'école. Le louveteau de Derek est en colère, seulement il ne peut rien contre la volonté implacable de sa mère qui le récupère dès la sortie de l'école alors qu'auparavant elle était plutôt satisfaite d'aller le chercher chez Lydia qui récupérait toute la troupe de bambins pour le goûter. Le comble étant que c'est la banshee qui a un travail avec lequel elle doit arranger ses horaires alors que la louve arrogante vit sur ses rentes.

Ian n'a pas été dupe du discours de son père, lui demandant de faire une pause dans son amitié avec la fillette, le temps que les affaires des grandes personnes s'arrangent. Il en a longuement discuté avec Eden qui lui a raconté la visite de Derek chez elle, tard dans la nuit. Si elle n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de son père, Eden était restée à l'écoute. Un peu jeune pour comprendre tout ce qu'il s'étaient dit entre son père et celui de Ian, elle avait néanmoins bien senti l'attachement du grand loup pour son papa. Et c'est de cela que les deux bambins parlaient quand ils pouvaient s'isoler lors des récréations.

Heureusement, la plupart des autres enfants de l'école sont trop jeunes pour comprendre le tort fait au père d'Eden et Ian terrorise les rares qui osent lancer une moquerie à ce sujet. Grâce à Ian, et les jumeaux Whittemore, Eden n'est pas trop affectée par la campagne de diffamation lancée par Lizzie Hale. De plus, les quatre bambins discutent ouvertement de ce sujet dans leur coin. Dylan comme Ian, avaient été témoins du baiser de Derek pour Stiles lors de leur sauvetage. Eden leur a répété ce que son papa lui a expliqué sur l'homosexualité et l'hétérosexualité, et de la visite de Derek à une heure tardive. Les quatre enfants ne sont pas encore entachés de préjugés et bénéficient auprès de leurs parents d'un bon modèle de tolérance. L'évidence leur saute aux yeux. Le seul écueil qui reste est la mère de Ian. À ce sujet les enfants sont partagés. Ian est furieux contre sa mère et Dylan le suit sur ce point de vue. Claudia, qui a déjà une belle finesse d'analyse comme sa mère Lydia, reste plus nuancée, affirmant qu'une maman le reste à vie et que Ian ne doit pas se fâcher avec elle. Eden reste silencieuse sur ce point. Sa propre maman n'est pas attachée à elle. Elle redoute même les prochaines grandes vacances où elle devra passer quatre semaines avec Rachel.

)()()()(

Bill Murray colle la pression sur Stiles concernant l'affaire du gang de voleurs de voiture qui traîne en longueur. Le jeune adjoint n'est pas dupe que son supérieur l'occupe pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de mettre son nez sur le meurtre de son père et de Jordan, ou encore creuse sur le commanditaire de la photographie compromettante. L'annonce de son homosexualité ne lui facilite pas la tâche dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Beacon Hills reste une petite ville. Les insultes pleuvent et certains de ses nouveaux « amis » se sont éloignés de lui. Seuls quelques flics parmi les anciens et la bande du lycée lui restent fidèles. Scott qui était resté en retrait jusque-là passe plus de temps avec son ami. Même Malia qui lui en voulait beaucoup depuis son départ pour San Francisco s'est rapprochée de lui, faisant comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de froid entre eux. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait pris l'homosexualité du policier comme une bonne nouvelle. Car cela expliquait pourquoi Stiles n'avait jamais été attiré par la coyote. C'est que la demoiselle avait sa fierté. Sur la demande de Stiles, Lydia a reporté sa plainte contre Lizzie, lui demandant de patienter le temps qu'il ait plus d'éléments. Car tout est mêlé et si on implique Lizzie trop tôt, la volonté du Sheriff Bill Murray d'écarter Stiles du poste d'adjoint risque d'être éclipsée, alors que c'est le nœud du problème pour remonter au meurtre de Jordan et de son père.

)()()()(

Stiles raccroche son téléphone avec un sourire satisfait. Maxence vient de lui donner le nom du gars qui a pris la photographie du tract. Le policier compose un autre numéro, celui du capitaine de la Crim' de San Francisco.

Le lendemain de la distribution des tracts et suite à la réaction de Murray, Stiles avait contacté son ancien supérieur, lui envoyant une copie du tract diffamant. La réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre. Le capitaine avait déjà eu cette photographie sous les yeux. Bill Murray la lui avait envoyée après qu'il ait fortement appuyé la candidature de Stiles sur le poste d'adjoint pour le faire fléchir dans cet appui. Ce que le supérieur de Stiles avait évidemment à ce moment-là refusé. Voyant que l'on s'acharnait sur son poulain, le capitaine de la Crim' avait proposé son aide pour faire tomber ce Sheriff véreux. Stiles avait dû le modérer lui avouant que l'affaire pourrait être bien plus grave que le simple piston pour un flic pourri au poste d'adjoint. Il avait donc expliqué que son père et Jordan Parrish avaient été assassinés pour avoir trouvé de graves malversations au sein de la ville. Les officiels de la ville étant impliqués, ils devaient se montrer prudents.

Stiles ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de ses anciens coéquipiers pour faire avouer le nom de son commanditaire au type dont il venait de donner le nom au Capitaine.

)()()()(

Eden est intenable. Elle s'est levée à l'aube et elle est déjà prête pour aller à l'école une heure avant qu'il ne soit le temps de s'y rendre. Il y a une sortie scolaire au zoo de la ville voisine. Cette sortie avait fait l'objet d'âpres discussions. Mais à force d'explications et la preuve apportée que cela pourrait ne pas tourner au drame, les parents les plus réticents avait fini par donner leur accord. Pour la surveillance, il avait été demandé à plus de parents que d'habitude d'aider à l'encadrement. Sous la demande insistante de sa fille, Stiles s'était donc inscrit.

Le car scolaire est déjà là. Il y a tout un attroupement. Les parents donnent leurs dernières recommandations de prudence à leur progéniture. Ian est accompagné de Derek qui fait lui aussi partie de la sortie sans s'être consulté avec Stiles. Comme ils l'ont convenu, ils restent loin l'un de l'autre. Tout semble bien se passer, les bambins entrent en rang dans le bus lorsqu'une voix chargée de haine retentit.

\- Je refuse que la sale pédale accompagne nos enfants !

C'est comme un caillou lancé dans une marre de boue. Comme s'il fallait qu'un seul se lance pour contaminer les autres. D'autres protestations fusent, rejetant Stiles tel un pestiféré. Derek fait mine d'avancer, mais Stiles le stoppe d'un regard. « Ne t'en mêle pas, lui dit ce regard. » Le loup est contraint de regarder celui qu'il aime se faire littéralement lyncher par des parents qui oublient bien vite son acte de bravoure lors de la précédente sortie scolaire.

Eden en larmes, regarde la scène depuis son siège dans le bus. Ses camarades la regardent avec mépris. Ian tente de la consoler, mais la haine est si palpable que c'est impossible. Stiles se retrouve acculé contre le bus sous la vindicte populaire. Derek n'y tient plus et va s'interposer entre le policier et les autres parents. L'adjoint au maire ne dit rien, il se contente de toiser avec sévérité la foule de parents. Très vite les plus couards et les bêtes suiveurs reculent et se taisent. Reste deux hommes et une femme, le regard empli de haine. Ils résistent à l'intimidation du loup. Sans regarder Stiles, Derek l'interpelle.

\- Stilinski ! Montez dans le bus expliquer à votre fille que pour cette sortie vous ne pourrez pas l'accompagner.

\- Oui ! Dégage la tapette ! Renchérit un des hommes contents de la position que prend l'adjoint du maire.

\- Et bien Carter, puisque nous en sommes à ce niveau de bassesse, expliquez donc à votre épouse ici présente ce que vous faites chaque vendredi soir ? Sait-elle que vous avez même votre place réservée dans ce bar à putes de la ville d'à côté ?

\- Hale ! Je ne vous permets pas !

\- C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte chéri ?

\- Mais non !

\- Appelez le Daiquiri et demandez Mandy, renchérit Derek. Elle lui consacre tout son vendredi soir. Cela doit faire un sacré budget.

Le mari trompeur est furieux, il avance vers l'adjoint du maire le poing menaçant. Derek ne bouge pas d'un pouce. L'autre homme qui avait tenu tête comprend rapidement que le loup n'attend que ça, que Carter le frappe. Il attrape donc le bras de son ami et l'entraîne avec lui, suivi par une épouse criarde qui demande des explications à son mari.

C'est un Derek satisfait qui croise Stiles alors qu'il descend du bus. Ils ne font aucun geste. Le loup voit les muscles des joues du policier rouler sous sa peau. Il sert la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents. Subir les insultes est une chose, voir sa fille en pleurs à cause de ça en est une autre. Stiles ne s'attarde pas et s'en va rejoindre sa voiture. Derek doit faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas aller le rattraper pour le serrer dans ses bras. En lieu de cela, il monte dans le bus et va s'asseoir à côté d'Eden, prenant Ian sur ses genoux. La fillette a le réflexe de s'éloigner de celui qui vient de renvoyer son papa. Mais le sourire rassurant de Derek lui fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle finit par se blottir contre lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disparition**

Bang – Bang – Bang !

Les coups de feu résonnent dans cette carrière abandonnée où Stiles est venu décharger sa haine et sa colère. Depuis un bon quart d'heure, il dégomme des canettes de soda avec l'arme personnelle de son père. S'il n'utilise pas son arme de service, c'est que chaque policier doit justifier chaque balle tirée. Bill Murray n'attend qu'une chose, qu'il fasse un faux pas. Il a bien failli y arriver cette fois.

Sans l'intervention de Derek, il sait que le plus homophobe des parents en serait venu aux mains, juste pour le plaisir de casser de l'homo. Seulement Stiles, n'est plus le gringalet qu'il était à l'adolescence. Avec son entraînement de flic, il pouvait pratiquement tuer cet homme rien qu'avec ses poings.

Son cœur lui fait mal. Il revoit encore et encore les larmes d'Eden. Le souvenir du regard dévasté de sa fille le fait cruellement souffrir. Derek lui a envoyé un SMS, le rassurant qu'il allait veiller au bien-être de la fillette. Stiles n'avait pas eu le courage de lui répondre. Il avait trop de haine dans le cœur pour avoir la capacité d'écrire un simple merci.

L'odeur de la poudre lui agresse les yeux. Ceux-ci sont secs et cuisants d'avoir trop pleuré. Il a pleuré sa colère, sa haine, mais aussi sa honte. Car il se sent responsable du chagrin de sa fille. S'il avait été « normal » comme disent les autres, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Son téléphone vibre avec une image de Ian et Eden devant les éléphants. Si la fillette n'a plus l'enthousiasme d'avant l'incident, elle semble néanmoins s'amuser à côté de celui qu'elle considère comme son grand frère. Ian est en train de faire une belle imitation d'un éléphant. L'image tire un triste sourire au policier. Sa fille est entre de bonnes mains.

Il a rangé son arme et récupéré le demi-kilogramme de douilles qui gisent à ses pieds. Tirer l'a un peu détendu. Il décide néanmoins de rester dehors et profiter de cette journée de repos qu'il avait prise pour l'occasion de la sortie scolaire et aller marcher un peu. Au fil de la matinée, Derek lui envoie des photographies d'Eden qui s'amuse. Et comme Stiles ne lui répond toujours pas, le loup finit par lui écrire un message.

« Tu es à moi Stilinski. Je t'aime. »

Cette déclaration surprise prend Stiles au ventre, et ses larmes qu'il croyait taries se remettent à couler sur ses joues. Quand sa vue s'éclaircit à nouveau, il répond enfin au loup.

« Moi aussi sourwolf. Merci de ce que tu fais. »

Quelles tristes circonstances pour s'avouer leur amour. Il est plus de midi passé lorsque Stiles se décide à rentrer chez lui tenaillé par la faim. Sa balade en plein air lui a fait du bien et permis de se reprendre. Derek s'applique à ce qu'Eden passe une excellente journée. C'est donc serein qu'il rentre chez lui. Arrivé à la maison, il est étonné de trouver la porte d'entrée fermée, mais déverrouillée. Dans son enfance, ce n'était pas rare que la maison du Sheriff ne soit pas fermée à clef, il n'y avait rien de valable à voler de toute manière. Cependant depuis qu'il habite ici avec sa fille, le policier s'applique à respecter cette règle élémentaire de sécurité.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? Demande-t-il à haute voix.

Il ne s'alarme pas vraiment. L'excitation d'Eden était telle ce matin, que dans l'empressement de partir il a très bien pu oublier de verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Ce qui a suivi lui a suffisamment occupé l'esprit pour que Stiles soit incapable de se souvenir si oui ou non donné un tour de clef à la porte.

Un violent choc à la base du crâne lui fait perdre connaissance. Stiles s'écroule dans son salon. S'il avait été encore conscient, il aurait reconnu la paire de baskets de son agresseur.

)()()()(

La journée est éprouvante pour Derek. Déjà il n'a pas été facile de redonner le sourire à la fille de Stiles. Puis il doit faire avec les parents accompagnateurs qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de commenter ce qu'il s'était passé avant de partir. Avec amertume Derek constate que les gens aiment se repaître du malaise des autres. Quand une maman lui confie qu'elle approuve que sa femme Lizzie ait révélé la vérité au grand jour, l'adjoint du maire ne peut s'empêcher de rétorquer qu'il est inadmissible de mêler de si jeunes enfants à la connerie humaine et à l'intolérance de certains.

Comme à son habitude, Eden passe la pause déjeuner avec Ian et les jumeaux Whittemore. Puis la sortie scolaire se poursuit dans une mini ferme éducative où les enfants peuvent approcher les animaux de près. Il faut soigner quelques genoux écorchés et retrouver une gamine qui a trouvé le moyen de s'égarer en suivant une couvée de poussins. Toutefois, ce sont des enfants en bonne santé, mais un peu fatigués qui reviennent à Beacon Hills. Lydia qui a tenté de joindre Stiles tout l'après-midi guette l'arrivée de son ami avec inquiétude. Elle et Jackson travaillaient le matin de la polémique. C'était donc une voisine qui avait amené les jumeaux. Lydia n'avait appris le rejet de Stiles par les parents d'élèves que lors de sa pause déjeuner.

Enfin, le bus jaune se gare et les bambins sortent un à un, pressés de raconter ce qu'ils ont vu à leurs parents. Les jumeaux font de même et accourent vers leur mère, parlant en même temps de leur journée. Derek est resté près du bus avec Ian et Eden. Il interroge Lydia du regard qui secoue la tête négativement. Stiles accompagnant normalement la sortie, il n'était pas prévu que Lydia récupère sa fille comme souvent après l'école. Elle et Derek patientent, pensant que Stiles attend peut-être que les autres parents s'en aillent pour venir chercher sa fille et avoir la paix. Mais au bout de vingt minutes, ils doivent se rendre à l'évidence que le jeune policier ne viendra pas. Ce qui les inquiète le plus, c'est qu'il ne répond toujours pas aux messages qu'ils lui laissent sur son téléphone. Derek explique que Stiles ne lui a répondu qu'une seule fois de la journée, laissant penser que le jeune homme souhaite rester seul.

\- J'emmène les enfants goûter à la maison. Va voir chez lui ou au poste de police.

\- D'accord. Je vais commencer par sa maison. Il est normalement en congé aujourd'hui. Si je ne le trouve pas, je passerai au poste de police. Il doit déprimer dans un coin.

\- Derek, tu vas trouver mon papa ? Demande Eden d'une petite voix.

\- Oui mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répond Derek. Il s'est peut-être simplement endormi. La journée a été éprouvante pour lui. Ian, tu veilles sur Eden.

\- Comme toujours ! Rétorque le louveteau qui pose un bras protecteur sur celle qu'il considère comme sa petite sœur.

)()()()(

Le loup a un mauvais pressentiment dès qu'il se gare devant la maison de Stiles. Il frappe à la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvre sur son geste.

\- Stiles ? Appelle-t-il.

Mais il sait que la maison est vide, car il n'entend aucun cœur battre. Un rapide tour à la cuisine ne lui apprend rien, c'est lorsqu'il dépasse le seuil du salon qu'il sent l'odeur du sang, celui de Stiles. La maison du policier n'est pas un modèle de rangement, mais cela saute aux yeux que quelques meubles ont légèrement été déplacés. L'odeur de Stiles s'accompagne de deux autres que le loup a du mal à identifier. À l'évidence le policier s'est fait attaquer, mais il n'est plus ici. À l'intensité de l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aime, Derek estime que son départ remonte à plusieurs heures. A-t-il poursuivi ses agresseurs, ou inversement s'est-il fait attraper ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé sur le parking de l'école, la thèse d'une mission punition homophobe est envisageable. Seulement le loup n'oublie pas que le père de son ami s'est fait assassiner ainsi que Jordan. Suivant une idée qui lui vient brusquement en tête, il fonce dans le bureau de Stiles.

Il y trouve la réponse à ses questions. Les dessins de Ian ne sont plus affichés au mur, et la pièce est bien trop rangée pour refléter l'antre qu'est habituellement le bureau du policier. Il a été minutieusement fouillé et dépouillé de tous les éléments que le propriétaire des lieux avait méticuleusement amassés dans ses recherches de l'assassin de son père. Son ordinateur n'est plus là non plus. Cela écarte la thèse d'un acte purement homophobe. Derek commence à avoir peur. Il doute à présent que l'intention réelle de sa femme avec la distribution de ce tract immonde ne soit qu'une simple discréditation du policier, mais plutôt un des engrenages d'une immense machination pour le faire disparaître. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, Bill Murray pourra toujours conclure à une fuite honteuse de Stiles ou, si on retrouve son cadavre, à un suicide ou un crime crapuleux.

Fébrilement, Derek retourne dans le salon pour mieux estimer l'heure à laquelle Stiles s'est fait attaquer. Il finit par évaluer le délai à quatre heures. C'est bien assez pour emmener Stiles n'importe où et le tuer. Le désespoir embrouille les sens du loup qui finit par appeler Lydia.

\- Je t'envoie Jackson et je contacte Scott et Malia. À vous tous, vous allez retrouver sa piste. Sa voiture est encore là ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Non, répond Derek après avoir vérifié. On avertit le poste de police ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Bill Murray est forcément dans le coup, il va falloir jouer serré, répond la banshee avant de raccrocher.

)()()()(

Ils ont examiné la maison sous tous les angles. Mais la trace de Stiles s'arrête à sa maison. Impossible de le suivre s'il a été transporté dans une voiture.

\- Il faut retrouver sa Jeep, propose Scott.

\- La région regorge de coins discrets où la cacher, rétorque Derek.

\- Il faut se séparer et la chercher affirme Malia.

\- Lydia va devoir déclarer sa disparition commerce Jackson.

\- Il ne faut pas avertir Bill Murray, j'ai peur que cela signe la mort de Stiles murmure Scott d'une voix rauque.

Le regard que lui rend Jackson est assez explicite : « S'il ne l'est pas déjà ».

\- Il ne faut pas partir perdant grogne Derek.

\- Je le sais bien, mais pour coincer Bill Murray et… ceux qui sont de mèche avec lui, il faut agir légalement, réplique Jackson. Je vais m'arranger à ce qu'Eden ne soit pas confiée aux services sociaux, ce qui est la règle dans de tels cas.

\- Je vais l'égorger grogne Derek.

Ses amis ne savent pas s'il parle du Sheriff Bill Murray ou de Lizzie sa femme.

\- Faisons comme le dit Malia, on se sépare et on cherche la Jeep, reprend Derek. Jacks,on tu t'occupes de déclarer la disparition de Stiles et d'avoir la garde d'Eden.

\- Ça va être aisé car Lydia s'en occupe souvent et elle était déjà sous notre garde quand Stiles était encore en poste à San Francisco.

\- Par contre, ils ont emporté tous les dossiers de Stiles, murmure Derek.

\- Lydia a une copie de tout affirme Jackson. Tu penses bien que Stiles lui a demandé d'étudier les dessins de ton fils.

)()()()(

Quatre jours. Cela fait quatre jours que personne n'a de nouvelles de Stiles. Eden est en état de choc, elle ne parle presque plus. Derek a de plus en plus de mal à donner le change avec sa femme. Il sait que plus que jamais, il doit se retenir de la mettre hors du manoir.

Comme ils s'y attendaient tous, Bill Murray s'est engouffré dans la thèse d'une fuite sous l'impulsion de la honte. Il n'a donc pas déployé de grands moyens pour à minima traquer la Jeep de son adjoint. Scott, Malia et Jackson ratissent les environs, mais sans résultat. Derek est coincé à la mairie pour jouer son rôle, il boue de ne pas pouvoir participer aux recherches. Au sixième jour de la disparition de Stiles, il reçoit un étrange appel téléphonique.

\- Bonjour, suis-je bien sur le portable de Derek Hale ?

\- C'est moi effectivement. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Maxence, un… ami de Stiles Stilinski. J'habite San Francisco.

Derek se souvient parfaitement de ce prénom. Il l'avait entendu dans la bouche de Stiles quand il avait répondu à son téléphone le soir de la distribution des tracts. Il se souvient aussi du sourire heureux de Stiles alors qu'il parlait à son ami. La morsure de la jalousie lui fait serrer les dents.

\- Et ? Questionne le loup un poil agressif.

\- Je n'arrive pas à joindre Stiles et j'ai une information cruciale à lui confier. Il m'a donné votre numéro de téléphone au cas où j'aurais du mal à le joindre. Il va bien ?

\- Vous êtes quoi exactement pour lui, questionne Derek éludant la dernière question. Et quelle est cette information ?

Maxence sent l'irritation de son interlocuteur. Il hésite à lui dire la vérité, puis se rappelle que Stiles lui avait affirmé avoir une totale confiance en ce Derek Hale. Le ton que le policier avait employé avait aiguillé le jeune conseiller financier sur le probable attachement de son ami pour cet homme si bourru au téléphone.

\- Je suis un de ses ex. Comment va Stiles ?

La réponse a pour effet de couper le souffle du loup. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Maxence a précisé « ses ex », ce qui signifie que le policier a eu plusieurs conquêtes masculines.

\- Allo ?

\- Stiles a disparu il y a six jours finit par répondre Derek. Un enlèvement à son domicile.

\- Merde ! C'était à prévoir !

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Je… C'est en lien avec l'information que je tente de lui donner depuis ce temps.

\- Mais quelle est-elle ?!

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire ça sans vous voir. Pas sans avoir l'assurance que vous voulez le bien de Stiles.

\- … Maxence, ça urge ! Chaque heure qui passe…

\- Navré, je ne prends pas le risque de le mettre plus en danger. Je prends le premier avion, venez me chercher à l'aéroport. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai l'heure de mon vol.

)()()()(

Derek avait longuement regardé son téléphone. Il en voulait à ce Maxence de le faire languir ainsi sur une information qui pouvait être cruciale pour retrouver Stiles. Pourtant, c'est un loup très mal à l'aise qui attend l'arrivée du vol de la Delta Air Line en provenance de San Francisco. L'aéroport régional est à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Beacon Hills. Ne se connaissant pas et voulant aller au plus vite, Derek s'est fait une pancarte avec le prénom de Maxence écrit dessus. Il se sent particulièrement couillon ainsi. Alors qu'il scrute les premiers passagers qui sortent de la zone de transit, un jeune homme s'avance vers lui avec assurance. Derek se mord la joue, car il doit reconnaître que l'homme est plutôt canon. Et effectivement, il s'agit bien de Maxence.

\- Derek Hale ? Demande-t-il avant de lui serrer la main.

Les deux hommes se scrutent et s'analysent. Ils aiment tous deux le même homme. Car si Maxence s'était mis en retrait alors que Stiles était encore en poste à San Francisco, c'est parce qu'il avait compris que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas été le premier homme à lui faire l'amour et que jamais le policier ne pourrait lui retourner son amour. Puis bien au contraire, à ce moment-là Stiles partait dans une fuite, changeant d'amant comme de chemise.

\- Nous y allons ? Questionne Maxence un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Oui désolé.

Comme d'un accord tacite, même si Derek boue d'impatience, les deux hommes se taisent alors que Derek les ramène à Beacon Hills et précisément à la maison de Stiles. Une fois arrivé, Derek conduit Maxence dans le bureau de Stiles.

\- Alors demande-t-il sans ambages.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux vous faire confiance et que vous voulez le bien de Stiles ? Rétorque Maxence.

Derek sait que le jeune homme est au courant d'une partie de l'affaire sur laquelle travaille Stiles. Il comprend donc sa méfiance. Il lui faut donc jouer carte sur table et museler sa pudeur.

\- Parce que je suis amoureux comme pas possible de lui et que ma propre épouse est peut-être impliquée dans sa disparition, affirme-t-il en regardant Maxence droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier soupire. Il est donc bien en face du fantôme du passé de son ami, ce fantôme avec qui il lui a été impossible de rivaliser.

\- Vous ne faites pas si bien dire Derek, car c'est votre femme qui a commandité la prise de cette photographie compromettante.

Au tour du loup de soupirer. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Mais ça lui fait tout de même mal d'être lié à une telle personne. Comment a-t-il pu se fourvoyer autant avec cette femme ?

\- Avec cette information, le puzzle que Stiles tentait de reconstituer s'assemble, reprend Maxence.

\- Oui, souffle le loup. Quand Stiles a décidé de postuler pour le poste d'adjoint, Bill Murray a senti les ennuis arriver. Comme le maire Ross Evans, Lizzie est impliquée dans une affaire de grande envergure. C'est elle qui commande cette photographie pour, dans un premier temps, griller Stiles auprès de son chef à San Francisco et faire échouer sa candidature.

\- Seulement cela ne marche pas, reprend Maxence. Car au contraire le capitaine de son unité appuie encore plus fermement sa candidature. Ce qui oblige Murray à céder et prendre Stiles comme adjoint.

\- Oui. Puis Stiles commençant à s'approcher de la vérité, il devient gênant comme son père avant lui. Ils décident de se servir de cette photographie pour provoquer un mouvement de haine contre lui.

\- C'est si facile de monter les gens contre notre communauté, soupire Maxence.

\- Effectivement…

Derek n'est pas vraiment fier de lui sur ce point. S'il n'a jamais décrié la communauté LGBT, il avait totalement renié son attirance pour le policier, leur faisant perdre de précieuses années de bonheur.

\- Le plus grave est que cette campagne de discréditation n'était qu'un leurre pour le faire disparaître.

La voix du loup se casse dans un sanglot qu'il ne peut pas retenir. Jordan et le père de Stiles ont été abattus. Il n'y a aucune logique à ce que le jeune policier soit encore en vie presque une semaine après sa disparition. Maxence serre la mâchoire. Il est autant amoureux de Stiles que l'est Derek. Les deux hommes se regardent, l'un comme l'autre refusent d'entamer un deuil sans avoir la preuve de la mort du policier.

\- Nous allons le retrouver, murmure Maxence qui s'est approché de cet homme qu'il trouve aussi magnifique que sauvage.

Ils se font une accolade pétrie de gaucherie, scellant ainsi une promesse, celle de retrouver Stiles coûte que coûte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Espoirs des uns, désespoir de l'autre**

 _Six jours auparavant…_

 _Une douleur lancinante lui laboure la cervelle, prenant naissance à la base de la nuque et remontant vers ses tempes. Stiles est complètement sonné et met du temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Un goût ferreux lui emplit la bouche. Il s'est fendu la lèvre en chutant. La douleur anesthésie son esprit. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les sensations désagréables que lui remonte son corps._

 _Il tente de bouger, mais comprend vite qu'il est dans un espace exigu. L'obscurité est totale, puis un mouvement assorti à un bruit de moteur l'informe qu'il est dans le coffre d'une voiture. La mémoire lui revient en flashs. Il se voit rentrer chez lui, et trouver sa porte d'entrée non verrouillée. Le policier se rappelle avoir été dans la cuisine, puis le salon. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtent là._

 _L'instinct professionnel prend vite le pas sur la douleur et le début de claustrophobie qui le gagne. Stiles étudie sa situation avec un sang-froid qui ferait la fierté de ses anciens instructeurs. Son sens de l'observation et de l'analyse lui donne rapidement sa situation. Celle-ci n'est pas brillante._

 _Il a les pieds liés et les poignets attachés dans le dos, ce qui rend sa position très douloureuse. Mise à part sa douleur au crâne, il sent d'autres blessures qu'il lie à sa chute sur le sol de son salon. Il écarte aussi l'éventualité d'avoir été drogué et en déduit que le trajet en voiture ne va pas être long, sinon ses ravisseurs lui auraient administré un puissant narcotique pour qu'il ne bouge pas._

 _Stiles se contorsionne et cherche la présence de son téléphone. Seulement, il constate vite son absence, ainsi que celle de son portefeuille qui était dans la poche arrière de son jean. Un virage un peu brusque lui cogne la tête contre la carrosserie. Un millier d'étoiles s'éclairent dans ses yeux, lui donnant la nausée. Les secousses du véhicule deviennent plus importantes. Ils ont quitté la route goudronnée pour un chemin de terre. La fin du voyage s'annonce pour bientôt. Stiles se concentre et écoute pour trouver des indices sur sa position et aussi à combien de types il va devoir faire face._

 _Pour ne pas paniquer, il pense à son père et à Jordan. Pour eux, il doit lutter. Pour Eden aussi, et Derek… Saucissonné comme il est, Stiles sait qu'il ne pourra rien tenter à l'ouverture du coffre. Il décide de faire profil bas et d'attendre le bon moment._

 _Depuis qu'ils ont quitté la route goudronnée, Stiles compte lentement et lorsque la voiture s'immobilise dans un ultime virage, le policier estime qu'ils ont parcouru pas moins de dix kilomètres sur un chemin avec des portions très accidentées. Une portière s'ouvre, puis une deuxième. Le châssis de la voiture bouge, s'allégeant de deux poids._

 _« - Ils sont deux. » pense Stiles se disant que cela reste jouable._

 _Lorsque le coffre s'ouvre brusquement, il s'astreint à ne pas bouger. Difficile, car il commençait à étouffer dans cet espace réduit. Il doit réprimer son envie de respirer l'air frais goulûment. Il se sent tiré, puis secoué. Le policier décide de feindre une demi-inconscience et répond mollement aux sollicitations. Bien lui en prend, car un des types lui ôte les liens qui entouraient ses chevilles._

 _\- Tu crois que c'est prudent ? Demande une voix qu'il ne reconnaît pas._

 _\- Tu préfères le porter sur ton dos peut-être ? Puis où veux-tu qu'il aille ? Rétorque l'autre homme._

 _Stiles n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le reconnaître. C'est le gars qui l'a le plus insulté le matin même devant le bus scolaire. Ce père de famille qui a tenté de lui coller tous les autres parents d'élèves à dos. Cette information déroute un peu le jeune Stilinski. Cet homophobe n'a a priori rien à voir avec son enquête sur le meurtre de son père. Ce qui lui arrive serait purement de la violence urbaine gratuite ? Il se dit que c'est peut-être une bonne chose, car si c'étaient ceux qui avaient descendu son père, ses chances d'en sortir vivant seraient nulles._

 _Stiles se laisse emporter hors du coffre et marche la tête ballottant mollement vers le bas, soutenu de part et d'autre par les deux types qui l'ont coincé. Il compte ses pas, éprouve les liens de ses poignets. Il pense avoir une chance de se défaire de leur emprise et avec un coup de pied bien placé les mettre hors d'état de nuire le temps de retrouver son entière mobilité. Seulement son plan s'effondre quand une voix féminine les interpelle._

 _\- Amenez-le à l'intérieur ! Crache Lizzie Hale d'une voix méprisante._

 _La présence de la louve signe son arrêt de mort. Jamais elle ne le laissera repartir après s'être dévoilée. Et Stiles est conscient que s'il pouvait avoir un espoir de réussir à lutter contre les deux gars qui l'ont enlevé, jamais il ne pourrait résister à la louve._

 _Il est violemment assis puis ligoté sur une chaise. L'eau froide d'un sceau, jetée avec force sur son visage l'oblige à sortir de sa torpeur feinte. Son regard croise celui empli de haine de la femme de Derek._

 _\- Sortez ! Ordonne-t-elle aux deux gars._

 _\- Hey ! Nous aussi on veut casser de la pédale ! Proteste celui que Stiles a reconnu._

 _\- Carter ! Ben ! Dehors ! Rugis la louve._

 _Lorsque la porte de ce qui ressemble à un cabanon de chasseur se referme sur les deux types qui n'ont finalement pas osé s'imposer, les traits de Lizzie se déforment, laissant apparaître un fauve assoiffé de colère._

 _\- Tu imagines que j'allais te laisser me prendre Derek connard ? Siffle la louve._

 _Stiles comprend que non seulement il ne va pas en réchapper, mais que Lizzie va le faire souffrir pour avoir eu l'audace de détourner son mari d'elle. Ils avaient été bien naïfs de penser qu'elle ne se douterait de rien._

 _Le premier coup de griffes déchire sa chemise, marquant la peau de son torse de cinq sillons d'un rouge sanglant. Malgré la douleur, le cerveau de Stiles analyse que si les deux types qui l'ont enlevé ne savent rien du surnaturel, ils seront forcément au courant. Lizzie va-t-elle leur laisser la vie après qu'ils auront fini leurs basses besognes pour son compte ? Stiles s'en moque, il est persuadé qu'il ne verra jamais le jour se lever une nouvelle fois._

)()()()(

 _Retour au présent…_

C'est chez les McCall que s'établit le QG de recherche. Le fils de Scott est encore trop jeune pour être perturbé par les discussions tendues des adultes. Une carte de la région a été épinglée au mur. Les secteurs qu'ils ont déjà fouillés ont été hachurés. Il reste peu d'endroits non visités dans un rayon de dix kilomètres. Tous sont conscients que le cercle de leur recherche est restreint. Ils avaient opté pour la solution d'une zone réduite à fouiller soigneusement, plutôt qu'un territoire plus vaste qui leur prendrait des mois à quadriller convenablement.

\- Sans l'aide des forces de la police, c'est impossible de retrouver la Jeep de Stiles, commence Maxence qui s'est arrangé pour prendre des vacances et participer aux recherches.

\- Oui, mais impossible de faire confiance aux hommes en place au poste de police, le contre Jackson.

\- Ceux de Beacon Hills non, mais…

\- Mais ? Questionne Derek.

\- Stiles était vraiment apprécié par ses collègues de San Francisco, répond Maxence. Je pense que je dois pouvoir en convaincre un ou deux avec qui il a eu… poursuit-il en bredouillant. De les convaincre de nous aider de façon non officielle.

Maxence voit Derek serrer les mâchoires. Il est évident que le passé de Stiles qui remonte à la surface n'est pas du goût de l'adjoint du maire. Le jeune homme regarde tour à tour les amis de Stiles, attendant leur verdict sur son idée. Tous veulent croire qu'il n'est pas trop tard, que chaque minute compte et donc que toute aide est la bienvenue. Le feu vert lui est donné pour contacter les collègues de Stiles. Maxence s'isole dans un coin de la maison pour appeler le premier de ses contacts qu'il pense le mieux à même de les aider dans une telle démarche. Il ne se rend pas compte que Derek le suit discrètement laissant les autres débattre que ce qu'il reste à fouiller sur la carte.

\- Alan ? C'est Maxence.

\- Salut Max' tu vas bien ?

\- Non. Stiles a des ennuis, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Maxence lui résume brièvement ce qu'il se passe, non sans lui avoir demandé de garder pour lui cette affaire, car elle mêle de hauts responsables. Stiles avait déjà mis le capitaine de la Crim' au courant, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne le sait. Derek s'est suffisamment rapproché pour entendre le correspondant de Maxence. L'exclamation spontanée du flic de San Francisco à cette nouvelle lui creuse le ventre de jalousie tant elle dénote de l'intimité qu'il y a pu y avoir entre lui et Stiles. La discussion qui suit ne laisse aucune ambiguïté sur les relations rapprochées qu'Alan ou Maxence ont pu avoir avec le jeune Stilinski. Le loup sent la rage monter en lui. Il se sent trahi par celui à qui il a avoué son amour, alors qu'avec son installation à Beacon Hills Stiles a forcément dû rompre toute relation suivie avec ses anciens amants de San Francisco.

\- Ah ! Derek, commence Lydia. Il faudrait que tu te…

Mais la banshee parle au vent. Le loup passe devant son nez sans ralentir et sort sans un mot, affichant le visage fermé de ses mauvais jours. Lydia fronce les sourcils et regarde d'où venait le loup. En apercevant Maxence toujours occupé au téléphone, elle devine que le loup a entendu des éléments de la vie de Stiles qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il ignore.

Dehors Derek fulmine. Il se demande combien de types sont passés sur Stiles. L'image qu'il se faisait du policier se fane au profit d'un portrait peu flatteur. Il en vient à douter de ce « moi aussi » que le policier avait répondu à son « Je t'aime ». Tout à sa colère et sa jalousie, Derek n'entend pas les pas qui s'approchent dans son dos. Et c'est en loup à demi transformé qu'il se retourne brusquement lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Lydia, car il s'agit évidemment d'elle, ne fait pas cas de sa réaction et attaque franchement.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ! Qu'il t'attende toute sa vie comme un saint ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles réplique rageusement Derek.

\- Tu es jaloux de Maxence.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Cache tes sentiments aux autres si tu le souhaites. Mais ne me fais pas l'affront de me prendre pour une idiote !

Le loup regarde soudainement ses pieds et soupire de contrariété. Il est de nature très secrète et m'aime pas se faire dévoiler si facilement.

\- Tu… tu étais au courant pour ses… multiples conquêtes ?

\- Oui. Allons marcher un peu.

\- Mais les autres… commence le loup.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes ce par quoi Stiles est passé. Tu ne peux pas être efficace dans sa recherche si tu éprouves le sentiment de dégoût que je lis dans ton regard !

\- Mais !

Un regard de la banshee suffit à le faire taire. Elle l'invite à le suivre sur un chemin qui contourne la maison de Scott et de Kira. Lydia reprend l'histoire de Stiles depuis son départ de Beacon Hills. Si Derek pensait la connaître, il la découvre sous un autre point de vue. Celui d'une amie fidèle qui a toujours gardé le contact avec Stiles, malgré les maintes tentatives de ce dernier pour couper définitivement les ponts avec ceux de Beacon Hills. Elle évoque son mariage avec Rachel qui n'est que l'accomplissement d'un souhait muet de la part de son père de voir son nom se perpétrer avec la descendance de Stiles. Elle dit à Derek combien son déni de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette fameuse nuit avait blessé Stiles, qui avait dans le même temps découvert son penchant homosexuel. Penchant qu'il avait bridé pour ne pas décevoir son père, mais aussi pour faire une croix sur un amour impossible. Derek écoute sans dire un mot, lorsqu'elle poursuit avec la délivrance qu'a été le divorce de Stiles.

\- Cela a été le déclic. Son père mort, il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant d'être ce qu'il n'est pas. Maxence est celui qui a récupéré Stiles en miette après son divorce. Il lui a redonné confiance en lui. Seulement quand cela a commencé à devenir sérieux entre eux, Stiles a fui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu oses poser la question Derek ?! S'insurge la banshee. Mais parce qu'il n'a jamais pu t'oublier ! Et que jamais il n'aurait pu être sincère à cent pour cent avec Maxence. À partir de ce constat, il s'est noyé dans des relations sans lendemain. Sa décision de se réinstaller à Beacon Hills pour retrouver le meurtrier de son père a brisé cet engrenage. Et pour le bien-être d'Eden, Stiles avait décidé de tirer un trait sur toute vie sentimentale. Tu ne peux pas condamner son attitude, alors que tu en es l'unique responsable.

Derek encaisse l'accusation en serrant les dents. Lydia ne l'a pas épargné sur les détails de la vie de celui qu'il sait aimer depuis si longtemps, tout en niant ce sentiment depuis bien trop longtemps. Une nouvelle fois son esprit le torture sur ce qu'aurait pu être la vie de chacun si sept ans plus tôt, il avait assumé son attirance pour celui qui était encore qu'un frêle humain. Il donnerait cher pour pouvoir en cet instant le serrer dans ses bras. Cependant la voix de Scott qui l'appelle au loin le sort de la léthargie dans laquelle il était plongé.

)()()()(

La bonne nouvelle est qu'Alan a retrouvé la Jeep de Stiles. La mauvaise est qu'elle a été découverte complètement calcinée sur un terrain vague après avoir participé à un casse dans une supérette de seconde zone dans la banlieue de Sacramento. Maxence réexplique ce qui lui a dit l'ancien collègue de Stiles. Souvent le meilleur moyen pour brouiller les pistes avec une voiture, c'est de l'abandonner dans une zone malfamée avec les clés sur le contact. Impossible donc de remonter au lieu d'origine où elle a été abandonnée.

\- Sacramento est vraiment loin, gémit Scott qui voit la zone de recherche s'agrandir dramatiquement.

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la maison, interrompu de temps à autre par le babillage de Jordan le fils de Scott et Kira. La kitsune qui a toujours manqué d'assurance en elle, s'étant jusque-là mise en retrait des discussions décisionnelles pour se contenter de faire la tâche que le groupe lui assignait, prend la parole.

\- Au contraire énonce Kira. Pourquoi Sacramento ? Pourquoi prendre autant de risques sur un si long trajet ?

\- Sinon pour nous faire regarder ailleurs ? poursuit Lydia.

\- Il est évident que nous allions commencer à chercher autour de Beacon Hills, poursuit la renarde. Ils cherchent ainsi à nous éloigner. Je suis certaine que Stiles n'a jamais quitté les alentours de Beacon Hills.

\- Mais le temps que l'on retrouve la Jeep, nous avons pourtant fouillé presque toute la région sans trouver la moindre trace de Stiles, rétorque Scott.

Kira secoue la tête, voyant qu'elle exprime mal son raisonnement.

\- Scott, ils ne savent pas que nous savons que le sheriff Bill Murray est impliqué. Ils pensaient avoir réussi leur coup en orientant cela sur une affaire purement homophobe ou un potentiel suicide de Stiles. Ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'on leur demande de rechercher la Jeep, or nous ne l'avons pas fait.

\- Je comprends Kira, réplique Scott. Mais nous aurions dû trouver Stiles ou à minima un indice, or….

\- Scott ! Nous avons focalisé nos recherches sur une Jeep et non Stiles lui-même. S'exclame Kira.

\- Oui tu as raison Kira, murmure Lydia en regardant la carte. Nous avons fouillé les endroits où une Jeep pouvait aller sans chercher à approfondir quand nous ne voyions pas de trace de la voiture.

\- Il faut donc reprendre à zéro, soupire Jackson.

\- Oui, et la recherche va prendre plus de temps poursuit Maxence dépité.

Derek n'a pas sorti un mot depuis qu'il est rentré avec Lydia. Il est totalement perdu dans des sentiments contradictoires. Entre jalousie mal placée et honte d'être plus ou moins à l'origine de la débâcle de la vie de Stiles, il n'arrive pas à avoir le recul nécessaire pour rester concentré sur leur mission. Il écoute Lydia redistribuer les zones à fouiller. Avec les nouveaux critères, elle élimine des parties, mais en ajoute d'autres. Stiles peut très bien être retenu quelque part en ville, enfermé dans une cave.

\- Par où commencer, demande Scott.

Méthodique, Lydia pointe le centre de la ville.

\- Puis ensuite on rayonne de plus en plus loin.

)()()()(

 _Cinq jours auparavant au cabanon de chasse…_

 _Il hurlerait de douleur, si un bâillon ne lui scellait pas la bouche rendant sa respiration difficile. Lizzie s'était appliquée à le faire saigner sans jamais lui porter de coup fatal. Si le premier coup de griffe avait été profond, car donné sous l'impulsion de la colère. Ceux qui avaient suivi étaient distillés avec une précision chirurgicale et une multitude d'entailles aux bords bien nets constellaient la peau du jeune policier. La louve avait cherché à le faire souffrir tout en le gardant en vie. S'il avait pu espérer survivre, son corps aurait gardé que peu de traces de la torture que lui infligeait la louve._

 _Sous les suppliques incessantes de Carter, le fameux homophobe qu'elle avait si facilement rallié à sa cause et celle de son comparse un certain Ben, la louve leur avait donné Stiles en pâture pour une heure de défoulement à la condition expresse de ne lui abîmer aucun organe vital. C'est donc avec la tête enflée comme un fruit trop mûr que Stiles se réveille le deuxième jour de sa captivité. Il met du temps avant de comprendre qu'une nuit est passée. Il a mal, faim et soif. Réfléchir dans une telle situation relève de l'exploit. Puis le souvenir du visage dévasté d'Eden rallume une colère que l'épuisement avait éteinte. Pour sa fille, il ne doit pas baisser les bras. Le policier passe les vingt minutes suivantes à analyser les réactions de son corps. Il ne lui semble pas avoir d'os fracturé, peut-être une ou deux côtes fêlées. Sa peau le brûle, la myriade de fines coupures faites par Lizzie commence à cicatriser, collant peau et vêtements ensemble. Ses lèvres son enflées ainsi qu'une de ses paupières qui lui ferme l'œil à moitié._

 _La cabane dans laquelle il se trouve est sommaire. Ce ne sont que quatre murs de planches et un toit pour se mettre à l'abri des intempéries. L'endroit sent la poussière et l'abandon. Couché à même le sol, le policier éprouve les liens qui lui bloquent toujours les poignets dans le dos. À force d'avoir été malmenés, ils se sont desserrés légèrement, lui entaillant la peau. Se moquant de la douleur, il fait glisser ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de gagner un peu plus de jeu qui lui permettrait de se détacher. Seulement la porte de la cabane s'ouvre à cet instant. Le visage collé dans la poussière du sol, Stiles reconnaît les baskets de Carter. Celui-ci lui offre un bonjour matinal et un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen. La douleur le fait se recroqueviller. Stiles doute survivre à un nouveau passage à tabac._

 _Arrive le moment où la mort a toutes les cartes en main et que sans attendre, elle abat d'un seul coup les quatre as sur la table…_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires :)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Nul n'arrête la mort qui approche**

Derek a proposé à Maxence qu'ils cherchent ensemble sous prétexte que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas Beacon Hills. Le jeune banquier avait accepté un peu mal à l'aise. Cependant pour Stiles, il faisait l'effort de mettre de côté ce qu'il ressentait. Dans son cœur il y avait une part de jalousie de ne pas avoir su rivaliser avec celui dont ignore encore la réelle nature. Et pourtant… dès qu'il avait aperçu Derek à l'aéroport, il avait compris pourquoi Stiles était tombé infiniment amoureux de lui. Il se dégageait du jeune Hale un magnétisme qui ne rendait pas Maxence insensible, loin de là. Le regard clair du brun avait réussi à capturer celui tout aussi limpide du jeune banquier. Ils s'étaient jaugés l'espace d'un instant. Maxence, en assez fin observateur, avait lu la surprise dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il n'est clairement pas écrit « gay » sur le front du jeune banquier qui présente une silhouette agréablement musclée sans excès. Son visage entre dans les standards usuels de beauté et son regard clair rivalise largement avec celui de Derek. La masculinité de Maxence ne faisant aucun doute.

Un silence pesant s'est installé dans la Camaro. Aucun des deux hommes ne pipe mot jusqu'au secteur que Lydia leur a attribué. Lorsque Derek se gare, Maxence finit par rompre le silence.

\- Comment comptes-tu procéder ? Cela va paraître louche si nous visitons chaque immeuble et cela ne va pas être discret. Puis comment deviner si Stiles est derrière l'une porte close ?

\- Je sentirai sa présence, lui répond simplement Derek.

\- Euh… J'aperçois des constructions récentes. Les appartements sont bien isolés et insonorisés pour que tu….

\- Que t'a dit Stiles sur nous ?

\- Comment ça ? Rétorque Maxence qui ne comprend pas où Derek veut en venir.

\- Que t'a-t-il raconté sur son adolescence ici et de son lien avec Scott par exemple ?

\- Je sais que c'est son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils sont tous petits. Mais il est resté assez hermétique sur son passé ici. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

\- Maxence, jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour lui ?

\- Je… je veux croire qu'il est vivant. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui.

Derek reste silencieux et au lieu de sortir de la voiture, démarre pour rouler pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à un endroit presque désert.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que nous faisons là, le questionne Maxence.

\- Je souhaite te montrer quelque chose qui ne doit pas être vu par n'importe qui.

\- Et donc ?

\- Si Stiles t'a peu parlé de son passé, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

\- Et qui le lui interdisait ? S'indigne Maxence.

\- Personne en particulier. Il s'est tût pour nous protéger, moi, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Jackson…

\- Vous protéger de qui ?

\- Des chasseurs, ou de personnes comme toi, ignorantes de notre monde.

\- Des chasseurs ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux…

Soudain, le regard de Derek prend une couleur d'un bleu lumineux assurément pas naturel. Maxence est trop ébahi pour songer à avoir peur. Et quand bien même les crocs de Derek commenceraient à dépasser de ses lèvres, le jeune banquier s'avance pour mieux l'observer, au lieu de reculer de crainte. Il comprend enfin d'où vient le magnétisme de Derek.

\- C'est une particularité génétique ?

\- Oui, celle des loups-garous.

L'information met du temps à faire son chemin parmi les méandres de ses certitudes personnelles. Le regard de Maxence passe par de nombreuses expressions. Pourtant, Derek note qu'à aucun moment il n'y lit de la peur ou du dégoût. Au contraire, le jeune homme est fasciné.

\- Alors, Scott, Lydia, Malia et les autres sont aussi des loups-garous.

\- Non. Lydia est une banshee, Malia un coyote et Kira un Kitsune.

\- …

\- Écoute, j'ai conscience que cela fait beaucoup et que cela doit te faire un choc. Mais rassure-toi tu ne cours aucun danger.

\- Vous êtes tous les amis de Stiles. J'ai confiance en Stiles. Je te fais donc confiance Derek. Tu as l'odorat d'un loup, c'est cela ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, ne perdons plus de temps.

\- Maxence, ne pense pas être inutile parce que tu es simplement humain, ajoute Derek lorsqu'il voit une ombre passer dans le regard du jeune banquier. Mais il se trompe sur son origine.

Le jeune banquier secoue la tête à la fois perturbé, mais aussi ému.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Stiles t'a choisi. Tu es magnifique, souffle-t-il.

L'aveu n'est pas calculé et sort naturellement de ses lèvres. Maxence dit ce qu'il pense et ressent, trop estomaqué par ce qu'il apprend pour songer à filtrer ses paroles. Derek se trouve pris à son tour au dépourvu par des sentiments contradictoires. S'il est toujours jaloux de Maxence d'avoir été l'amant de Stiles, il voit également ce qui a séduit Stiles dans ce jeune homme doux, mais aussi diablement séduisant. Maintenant qu'il a fait son coming out, le regard que Derek pose sur le jeune banquier est sensiblement le même que Stiles a eu pour Maxence il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ce dernier brise le charme en demandant en quoi il peut aider.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici, tu n'as donc pas d'a priori. Ouvre les yeux et observe tout ce qui peut te sembler étrange ou anormal.

\- D'accord. Derek… je… enfin, je suis heureux que Stiles ait quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie et qui pense à lui, balbutie Maxence en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je… suis également content qu'il t'ait rencontré, même si j'avoue que cela me rend un peu jaloux…

\- Je suis jaloux de toi aussi…

\- Alors, nous sommes quittes.

Maxence ne répond rien et suit le loup dehors. Stiles a choisi Derek et non lui. Le banquier ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si le policier était resté avec lui à San Francisco, il n'aurait pas eu à subir cette haine et il ne serait pas en danger comme maintenant.

)()()()(

\- Alors ?

\- Alors soit patient Jackson, le pouvoir d'une banshee ne s'allume pas comme un ordinateur ! Rétorque Lydia agacée.

\- …

Le jeune avocat se rassoit, dépité d'être coincé là, alors que tous les autres sont déjà sur le terrain à chercher Stiles. Sa femme souhaite qu'il passe au crible les endroits dessinés par Ian, le fils de Derek. Mais pour se faire, ils doivent trouver l'emplacement exact des scènes imagées par le louveteau.

\- J'en ai une murmure Lydia qui lui indique un point sur la carte.

\- À la bonne heure ! S'exclame son mari.

)()()()(

 _Cinq jours auparavant au cabanon de chasse…_

 _Carter domine Stiles de toute sa hauteur. Il invective le policier avec des propos graveleux, imagés de tous les clichés homophobes possibles. Le jeune Stilinski peine à retrouver son souffle. Il pense avoir gagné un peu de répit lorsqu'il voit Carter ressortir de la cabane. Seulement son espoir est de courte durée quand l'autre revient avec une batte de base-ball. Pourtant, les coups ne sont rien face à la cruauté humaine. Une terreur sans nom le submerge lorsque Carter lui explique qu'il ne va pas le frapper avec, mais le violer._

 _\- Lizzie m'a donné carte blanche, du moment qu'à la tombée de la nuit tu es mort. Je vais prendre mon temps et te faire regretter tes penchants. Ce soir avant de crever, tu me diras si tu aimes toujours ça !_

)()()()(

Retour au présent…

Derek et Maxence parcourent les rues en vain. Les sens du loup commencent à être saturés à force de les pousser à leur maximum. Le découragement les gagne. Cette quête commune a rapproché les deux hommes. Quel étrange duo ils forment, amoureux du même homme et loin d'être insensibles aux charmes de l'autre. La confusion des sentiments, la peur de perdre un être aimé, les pousse à se livrer.

\- Tout cela est de ma faute, énonce Derek.

Maxence ne lui rétorque rien, car il fait le même raisonnement. Cependant pour connaître la difficulté pour beaucoup d'hommes à assumer ouvertement ses préférences sexuelles, il ne jette pas la pierre au loup et au contraire, lui serre l'épaule d'une main amicale. D'instinct Derek répond en posant à son tour sa main sur celle de Maxence. La connexion qu'ils ont lors de ce furtif moment, les trouble et les sépare comme s'ils venaient de se brûler.

\- Il ne peut pas être en pleine ville, murmure Maxence au bout d'un moment.

\- Pourquoi ? Le questionne Derek.

\- Ce n'est pas San Francisco ici. Je remarque que les gens font attention aux personnes qu'ils croisent, car la ville étant petite, cela peut être une connaissance.

Le jeune banquier s'est arrêté et regarde autour de lui. Derek fait de même et constate que le jeune homme a raison. Lydia a donné une zone à quadriller avec méthode pour être certain de tout ratisser, mais ils perdent du temps. Retournant à la voiture du loup, ils se penchent sur à la carte qu'ils ont emportée. Maxence laisse Derek estimer la frontière entre ce qui ressort d'une ville de province où beaucoup de gens se connaissent et les faubourgs où la pauvreté et la misère engendrent l'indifférence. Ils se mettent en route pour la périphérie de la ville.

)()()()(

\- Stop ! Crie Lydia.

Elle descend de la voiture avant que Jackson n'ait complètement arrêté la voiture.

\- Stiles ? Demande-t-il avec espoir.

\- Non, répond la jeune femme. Un élément sur les machinations qui se trament à Beacon Hills.

\- Tu éclaires ma lanterne ?

\- Regarde les enseignes sur les entrepôts.

Jackson s'exécute. Il ne voit que des entreprises de support à l'industrie du bâtiment ou de l'équipement.

\- Je ne vois rien de choquant dans cette zone industrielle. À part que cela ne semble pas très actif. Nous sommes loin de la ville. C'est en train de se transformer en friche industrielle.

\- Comment veux-tu que ça le soit, il y a sept enseignes qui offrent les mêmes services.

\- Ce n'est pas malin, reconnaît Jackson.

\- Ou au contraire, ça l'est grandement ! Passe-moi la carte.

Jackson étale la carte sur le toit de sa sportive et pointe du doigt l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Un lieu dessiné par Ian Hale. Lydia fouille son sac, cherchant un stylo, mais ne le trouvant pas, elle s'empare de son rouge à lèvres pour dessiner un périmètre qui inclut les vastes bâtiments des entreprises en concurrence directe. Quelque chose la perturbe, une évidence qu'elle n'arrive pas à saisir. C'est Jackson qui lui vient en secours.

\- Tu as raison, ce regroupement n'est pas logique. Il serait intéressant de voir qui sont les propriétaires derrière ces différentes enseignes.

\- Jackson on rentre à la maison, ordonne soudainement Lydia.

Le jeune avocat s'exécute sans un mot. Il sait reconnaître le moment où le pouvoir de sa femme s'active. Il sait aussi qu'il faut éviter de la distraire pour qu'elle ne perde pas le fil. Il retourne donc aussi rapidement que la circulation le lui permet à leur demeure dans le quartier chic de Beacon Hills. Les enfants sont à l'école, Lydia étale sans précaution particulière les documents que Stiles lui avait fait parvenir en copie de sauvegarde. Jackson de son côté se connecte sur le site du registre du commerce et cherche les dossiers des entreprises entourées par le rouge à lèvres de Lydia. Au bout de cinq minutes, Lydia arrive avec un papier où est représentée une forme géométrique dessinée à main nue par Stiles avec des points repérés avec une croix. En posant son papier à côté de la carte, une évidence leur saute aux yeux. Le tracé fait au rouge à lèvres a la même forme que le schéma que Stiles a recopié d'un document que lui seul connaît. Voyant cela, Jackson s'active dans sa recherche.

)()()()(

 _Cinq jours auparavant au cabanon de chasse…_

 _La peur donne des ailes paraît-il. C'est ce qu'il semble arriver à Stiles qui dans un sursaut de désespoir se met sur le dos et lance ses deux pieds entravés vers l'entrejambe de son bourreau. Carter se plie en deux de douleur. Trop sûr de lui, il n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Malgré toute la souffrance que lui envoie son corps, Stiles se redresse tant bien que mal pour se laisser choir sur Carter, lui tombant dessus de tout son poids au niveau de ses côtes. Il n'a pas le temps de se réjouir d'entendre une côte casser sous son genou. Il se démène à bloquer son ravisseur tout en tirant violemment sur ses poignets pour se libérer de ses entraves. Ses liens lâchent quand Carter arrive à se dégager. Une lutte sans merci s'engage entre les deux hommes._

)()()()(

Retour au présent…

Derek et Maxence tombent sur une multitude d'activités louches, mais rien qui n'ait un rapport de près ou de loin avec ce qui les concerne. Ils sont loin d'avoir écumé tout le périmètre qui leur est dédié.

\- Cette méthodologie ne donne rien, constate Derek.

\- Non effectivement.

Ils sont retournés dans la voiture de Derek et regardent pensivement la carte de la région.

\- Ta femme est impliquée. Pourquoi ne pas l'obliger à nous dire ce qu'elle sait ? Questionne Maxence.

\- J'ai bien songé à le faire. Mais c'est une louve comme moi et si elle est allée aussi loin que je le crains, elle ne parlera pas. I l'origine le meurtre de deux policiers, et avec Stiles cela en ferait un troisième, termine Derek avec la voix qui se casse.

\- La peine de mort est abolie en Californie, mais elle risque la perpétuité. Elle ne parlera pas de son plein grès, confirme Maxence. Il faut trouver comment lui faire cracher le morceau autrement.

\- Comment ? Demande Derek. Lizzie joue peut-être à l'épouse oisive, mais elle est très intelligente. Elle ne se laissera pas piéger facilement.

\- Elle n'a sûrement pas participé elle-même au rapt de Stiles, avance Maxence.

\- Non. Elle était chez une amie l'après-midi de la disparition de Stiles. Il y a des témoins qui peuvent le confirmer. Arf ! Non c'était la femme du maire, donc son témoignage n'est pas fiable.

\- J'ai malgré moi entendu Scott et Lydia parler de ton épouse et…

\- Et ?

\- C'est une femme fière et arrogante, non ? Demande le jeune banquier un peu gêné.

\- C'est une garce qui ne recule devant aucun stratagème pour parvenir à ses fins et aime avoir le dessus sur les gens, lâche violemment Derek que la haine contre celle qu'il a épousée fait sortir de ses gonds.

\- Donc il ne serait pas idiot que Lizzie ait voulu vérifier que le « travail » a été bien fait ?

\- Oui tu as raison Maxence. Elle n'a pas dû pouvoir s'empêcher d'aller le voir.

\- Mais elle ne dira rien, et elle a des « amis » qui peuvent lui donner des alibis pour que l'on ne remonte pas à son emploi du temps. Le soir de la disparition de Stiles, tu n'as rien remarqué dans son comportement ?

\- Non. Je suis rentré tard. Prétextant que mon travail d'adjoint m'avait retenu pour la disparition de Stiles qui avant d'être un ancien ami, n'est pas moins que l'adjoint du Sheriff. Avec Stiles nous avions convenu que je m'écartais de lui pour mettre Lizzie en confiance sur mon allégeance pour elle. J'ai argué que ma position à la mairie m'obligeait à me mêler de cette affaire.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas quand elle est rentrée ?

\- Non. De plus, Ian a dormi chez Lydia ce soir-là pour rester avec Eden, la fille de Stiles.

\- Comment va-t-on pouvoir…

\- Sa voiture !

\- Je ne comprends pas, commence Maxence.

\- Si elle est allée voir Stiles, il y a peut-être des traces sur la voiture qui pourraient trahir l'endroit où elle est passée.

\- Tes sens sont aussi puissants que cela ? S'exclame le jeune banquier.

\- Non, je ne suis pas l'équivalent d'un laboratoire de la police. Mais il ne faut pas écarter cette possibilité.

)()()()(

Jackson va de découvertes en découvertes. Chaque entreprise incluse dans la zone délimitée par Lydia sont en fait la propriété d'autres sociétés qui elles-mêmes appartiennent à un autre groupe et ainsi de suite.

\- Quel sac de nœuds marmonne-t-il.

Le jeune avocat commence par s'y perdre dans le schéma tentaculaire de ces entreprises qui sont toutes imbriquées les unes aux autres par différentes sociétés-écrans. Seulement le challenge est à la hauteur de sa niaque et l'envie de sinon sauver son ami. Au minimum de le venger et lui rendre justice.

)()()()(

 _Cinq jours auparavant au cabanon de chasse…_

 _La batte de base-ball est devenue le saint Graal. L'objet qui fera la différence entre gagner ou perdre, vivre ou mourir. La lutte a commencé sous l'impulsion du désespoir pour Stiles. Mais peu à peu le professionnel qu'il est prend le pas sur l'homme acculé. Et bien que fortement éprouvé par les tortures qu'il a subies, la technique prend le dessus sur la fatigue. L'homme de loi rodé aux techniques de combat apprises à l'école de police finit par dominer celui qui ne connaît que les bagarres de bar._

 _Carter gît inconscient sur le sol de la cabane. Stiles se traîne comme une loque. Seule sa volonté de fer l'empêche de s'évanouir. À son tour d'attacher son geôlier. Avec répugnance, il fouille les poches de son pantalon pour mettre la main sur ses clés de voiture. Et c'est non sans un immense soulagement qu'il sort de la cabane en boitant. Un peu en contre-bas, une voiture est garée à l'ombre d'un arbre. Avec un seul œil de vraiment valide, Stiles a du mal à se repérer. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire, mais l'urgence pour lui est de rejoindre Beacon Hills. Les blessures qui zèbrent son corps n'ont clairement pas été faites par une lame. Difficile donc d'accuser Lizzie sans dévoiler sa nature de louve. Alors qu'il met le moteur de la voiture de Carter en route, il se rend compte que ce fumier est forcément au courant de la nature surnaturelle de la femme de Derek. Les bribes d'informations qu'il a se percutent dans sa tête. Le policier a du mal à saisir l'ampleur de l'affaire dans laquelle Lizzie trempe. Il n'est pas en état de raisonner et décide donc d'aller directement chez Lydia faisant confiance en son amie pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposent._

 _Le chemin de terre est particulièrement étroit et totalement défoncé. La conduite requiert toute son attention. Trop obnubilé à mettre de la distance entre lui et le cabanon qui a failli voir sa dernière heure arriver, il ne voit pas le nuage de poussière devant lui et qui se dirige en sens inverse. C'est quand il se retrouve presque pare-chocs contre pare-chocs d'un gros 4X4 conduit par Ben le complice de Carter, que Stiles se maudit de ne pas s'être plus dépêché pour fuir._

 _Le chemin est trop étroit pour laisser passer deux voitures de front. Ben, comprenant que leur prisonnier a réussi à maîtriser son ami, ne cherche pas à faire dans la dentelle. Il doit tuer le policier avant qu'il n'arrive à s'échapper. Il écrase l'accélérateur, percutant la voiture de Stiles. La berline de Carter ne peut rien contre le tout terrain de Ben. Impuissant, Stiles est repoussé violemment. Il manœuvre le volant comme il peut pour ne pas se faire projeter contre un arbre ou un rocher. Seulement le rapport de force entre les deux véhicules est totalement inégal. Les freins de Stiles se rompent, ne lui laissant plus qu'une direction qui défaille de plus en plus, malmenée sur ce chemin accidenté. À un moment le policier songe à sauter hors de la voiture. Mais son corps est trop affaibli pour avoir le temps de se dégager des roues meurtrières du 4X4 qui le repousse sans ménagement. Dans le rétroviseur Stiles aperçoit le virage en épingle qu'il avait dû négocier quelques minutes auparavant avec précaution, car il borde un précipice._

 _Cela se passe comme au ralenti. L'arrière de la berline qui arrive au virage, le volant qui tourne dans le vide. Ben qui le pousse inexorablement. La berline finit dans un équilibre précaire, une moitié qui pend au-dessus du vide et l'autre qui ne demande qu'à perdre le peu d'adhérence qui lui reste sur le chemin de terre._

 _Stiles sait que c'est la fin. Le regard de Ben est celui d'un illuminé. L'homme est allé trop loin pour reculer. Plus aucun raisonnement ne peut le ramener à la raison. Le 4X4 recule de quelques mètres. Le temps s'arrête une poignée de secondes pendant laquelle la berline oscille comme une balançoire au-dessus du vide. Puis Ben enfonce l'accélérateur. Stiles regarde la mort arriver sur lui, dans un ultime acte de rébellion il lève la main et esquisse un magistral doigt d'honneur._

 _Plus longue est la chute…_

 _Il est dit qu'à l'instant de notre mort, nous voyons notre vie défiler. Ce que Stiles voit, alors que le ciel s'éloigne au fur et à mesure que le sol s'approche, ce n'est pas le fil de sa vie, mais l'enfilade de toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'il a prises, ses pires regrets et ses pires échecs._


	23. Chapter 23

**Fin des recherches – Fin de l'espoir**

Lizzie décroche à la deuxième sonnerie, là où d'habitude elle laisse Derek poireauter le temps d'une quinzaine de sonneries.

\- Oui Chéri ?

\- Cela te dit d'aller restaurant ce soir, demande Derek. Lydia est d'accord pour garder Ian.

\- Oh ! Heu… bafouille Lizzie visiblement prise au dépourvu par cette invitation impromptue. Je devais passer chez Martha et…

\- Ou demain si tu préfères, la coupe son mari conciliant.

La curiosité l'emportant sur l'étrangeté de cette soudaine invitation, Lizzie accepte au grand soulagement de Derek.

\- D'accord. On peut se rejoindre directement au restaurant ? Je suis au centre-ville avec la femme d'Evans. Cela m'évitera de repasser au manoir.

\- Pas de soucis. Je te propose même de te ramener ta voiture, car en fait je suis à pied ment le loup. Un gars du service technique est venu me chercher au manoir pour aller sur une réunion de chantier où je ne pouvais pas aller avec la Camaro. Comme ça nous rentrerons avec une seule voiture ce qui est plus plaisant.

\- Euh d'accord. Bonne idée répond Lizzie. Passe prendre les clés au salon de thé qui jouxte le cinéma.

\- Je ne suis pas loin, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

)()()()(

Malgré le contexte, Maxence est comme un gamin au volant de la Camaro de Derek. Il avait attendu à bonne distance pour ne pas fusiller le mensonge du loup. Puis il avait collé aux basques de Derek lorsque celui-ci était repassé devant lui avec le 4X4 familial.

Le banquier est impressionné par l'imposante demeure du loup et de sa situation particulière en pleine forêt. Cependant, Derek se charge de le ramener à la réalité en lui indiquant où stationner avec la Chevrolet Camaro.

Le loup a laissé le 4X4 sur le chemin d'accès pour pouvoir tourner autour et l'inspecter sans être gêné par la végétation dense qui borde le manoir et l'aire habituelle de stationnement du véhicule. Une rapide analyse les assure que Lizzie n'a pas nettoyé la voiture depuis un moment. Pendant que Maxence s'occupe de l'intérieur de la voiture, Derek se glisse sous le châssis à la recherche d'indices. Rapidement, ils découvrent une terre rouge que Maxence repère sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et Derek sur les gardes boue autour des roues.

\- La terre est noire autour de ton manoir constate Maxence.

\- Je sais où on trouve cette terre ferreuse répond le loup en allant chercher leur carte dans la Camaro.

De l'index, il montre une zone à une trentaine de kilomètres de Beacon Hills.

\- Ta femme a-t-elle une raison plausible pour aller dans ce secteur ? Demande Maxence.

\- Non. C'est une citadine pure et dure. Elle ne prend le 4X4 que pour se donne un genre.

\- Cela reste un territoire assez vaste, se navre le jeune banquier.

\- Oui. Cherche d'autres indices qui pourraient resserrer la zone de recherche pendant que j'avertis les autres pour les rediriger dans ce secteur.

)()()()(

Jackson est totalement surexcité. Il a fait jouer ses relations pour obtenir des informations cruciales sans passer par la voie normale qui aurait été longue, fastidieuse et surtout pas très discrète. Vu les personnes impliquées, il sait qu'il doit être ultra prudent et n'abattre ses cartes qu'au dernier moment. Jackson est peut-être encore jeune, cependant il est déjà un avocat reconnu par ses pairs. Le jeune homme est futé et rusé. Il n'a pas une conception de la vie manichéiste. Le loup a conscience que chaque homme ou femme peut basculer d'un bord à l'autre pour des motifs personnels qui n'ont d'importances qu'à leurs yeux.

Pour Jackson, l'implication du maire Ross Evans sert ses velléités électorales. S'il ne s'en vante pas officiellement, Evans se laisse parfois aller à la confidence lors de cocktails mondains. Le jeune avocat avait une fois été invité à suivre « les notables de la ville » dans le salon privé du maire. D'un ton pompeux et obséquieux, enorgueilli de cette cour provinciale, Evans avait évoqué ses aspirations pour le poste de gouverneur.

Le Sheriff Bill Murray est clairement un homme à sa solde. Placé à ce poste sous ses insistantes recommandations peu de temps après la mort du père de Stiles, Murray tenait le poste clef pour que la police ne se mêle pas des affaires du maire.

Derek avait levé le lièvre sur l'implication de quatre sociétés qui officiellement se battent pour les marchés liés à la ville comme ceux l'eau, l'électricité, ou des voiries… Mais qu'en coulisse tous s'entendent pour se partager le gâteau de dollars.

Et enfin, Stiles avait trouvé dans le bureau du sheriff des plans sur des prospections minières illégales dans une zone protégée. En recoupant cette information et la conversation entendue par Derek entre le maire et sa femme, les entreprises véreuses devaient offrir les fonds nécessaires au développement d'une mine d'or, de nickel et de fer.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Lizzie est impliquée dans cette sale affaire, s'exclame Jackson. Elle n'a pas besoin d'argent et a déjà une belle notoriété.

\- Elle veut le pouvoir, lui répond Lydia.

\- Mais quel pouvoir ? Ross Evans fait déjà presque ses quatre volontés.

\- Je ne sais pas. Lizzie a une personnalité complexe.

Lydia est interrompue par un appel de Derek qui lui raconte ce qu'il a trouvé avec Maxence. La banshee lui assure faire l'interface avec le reste de la bande et redistribue un nouveau territoire à Scott, Malia et Kira.

)()()()(

\- Elle est passée dans une zone boisée, annonce Derek quand il extirpe un morceau de pomme de pin qui s'est coincée dans le châssis.

\- Ça peut venir d'ici, rétorque Maxence en montrant les nombreux sapins qui bordent la propriété Hale.

\- Non, car cette pomme de pin vient d'un séquoia et les arbres que tu vois ici sont des pins Douglas.

En bon citadin, Maxence n'y connaît strictement rien. Il est parfaitement incapable de nommer un arbre d'après sa pomme de pin.

\- Bonne nouvelle ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oh que oui, réplique Derek avec une nouvelle lumière dans le regard.

En même temps qu'il décroche son téléphone pour rappeler Lydia, il montre à Maxence un secteur vert foncé sur la carte.

\- Cette zone est protégée et limitée d'accès pour conserver la forêt de séquoias dans un état le plus naturel possible. Tout est fait pour éloigner les randonneurs.

\- L'endroit idéal pour retenir quelqu'un, murmure Maxence.

\- L'endroit idéal pour cacher un corps aussi.

\- Ne dis pas ça Derek ! S'insurge le jeune banquier.

Sous l'impulsion de l'émotion, Maxence s'approche du loup et s'accroche aux revers de son blouson de cuir pour marteler ses propos.

\- Derek ! Nous allons le retrouver. Et vivant ! Crie-t-il, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- D'accord. Pardonne-moi Maxence, j'ai tant l'habitude que Stiles se colle dans les pires pétrins…

\- Oui. C'est un aimant à emmerdes.

La réflexion du jeune banquier arrache un faible rire à Derek.

\- Quoi ? Questionne le châtain qui essuie son regard mouillé du dos de la main.

\- Je n'arrêtai pas de lui dire la même chose avant… avant qu'il ne s'en aille d'ici.

Maxence lui rend un pâle sourire. Sa détresse est si communicative, que sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, Derek passe son bras autour des épaules du banquier et l'attire contre lui. Comme ils sont approximativement de la même taille, Maxence est obligé de décaler sa tête pour éviter que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils aiment le même homme, cela devrait suffire à les séparer, pourtant le fait que Stiles a aimé chacun d'entre eux à un moment de sa vie, suffit à créer entre eux un lien presque intime, où la raison et la logique n'ont pas leur place. Maxence ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette sensation étrange à laquelle il n'est pas habitué. Celle de se faire protéger par un autre. Dans son quotidien, c'est lui qui tient habituellement ce rôle.

)()()()(

La bande d'amis s'est réparti le secteur à fouiller en fonction des points d'entrée accessible en 4X4. Jackson a abandonné ses recherches pour démanteler le conglomérat qui entoure le maire. Maintenant qu'une zone restreinte et bien définie est leur cible, il trouve qu'il y a plus de chance de retrouver Stiles. De plus, la nuit va bientôt tomber. Il est nécessaire d'optimiser les dernières heures de jours qu'il reste.

Derek doit jouer double jeu et ne peut donc pas rester longtemps. Il donne les clés du 4X4 à Maxence et prend la Camaro pour pouvoir rentrer en ville avant le jeune banquier. Ils se sont arrangés d'un code pour que Maxence le prévienne quand il aura ramené le 4X4 de Derek au manoir.

En compagnie de Scott juché sur sa moto, Maxence roule derrière le true alpha avec Derek qui l'a rejoint dans le 4X4, laissant sa Camaro au début du chemin forestier. Ils font ainsi une dizaine de kilomètres pour se retrouver bloqués par des arbres qu'une tempête a abattus et que les gardes forestiers n'ont pas jugé bon de dégager.

\- Ce n'est pas ce chemin que Lizzie a pris, avance Derek.

\- Il y avait une sente sur la droite, il y a deux ou trois kilomètres avant. Avec la moto je peux passer, affirme Scott.

Derek consulte sa montre. Dépité de voir l'heure tourner si vite, il se résigne à devoir retourner à Beacon Hills pour aller au restaurant avec Lizzie. Maxence lui propose de prendre le 4X4 pour rejoindre la Camaro, disant qu'il montera sur la moto de Scott. Derek accepte et lui montre un repli dans la carrosserie de son Rover où il planquera les clefs.

\- Courage ! Lui lance Scott alors que Derek démarre. Il sait l'effort qu'il va devoir faire devant son épouse.

\- Aller, grimpe Maxence, reprend Scott. Il nous reste deux bonnes heures de jour.

Le chemin qu'ils empruntent reste praticable à la motocross de Scott pendant deux kilomètres avant de se réduire à une sente qui les oblige à marcher en file indienne. La nuit commence à tomber, mais les deux jeunes gens persévèrent. Chacun pour des raisons différentes veut retrouver Stiles. Ils débouchent sur une minuscule clairière avec une cabane. Avec espoir Scott en fait le tour, cherchant l'odeur de son ami d'enfance, pendant que Maxence cherche des traces à la lampe torche. Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils doivent se résigner. Personne n'est venu ici depuis des mois. La cabane est branlante, menaçant à tout moment de s'écrouler.

\- Il faut rentrer annonce Maxence d'une voix lasse. Il est tard et je dois remettre le 4X4 devant le manoir avant le retour de Derek et Lizzie. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie d'éterniser son tête-à-tête avec sa femme.

\- Non, c'est sûr. Déjà s'il a réussi à donner le change, ça sera bien.

)()()()(

Maxence accélère avec Scott qui le suit sur sa moto. Il vient de recevoir un appel de Derek. Ils quittent le restaurant. Ils étaient les derniers convives et il devenait délicat pour le loup de traîner plus longtemps.

)()()()(

Cachés dans un bosquet, Maxence et Scott voient la Camaro passer devant eux pour se garer à côté du 4x4 dont le capot est encore chaud. Il y a un risque que Lizzie s'en aperçoive. Toutefois, Derek a le réflexe de se garer en marche arrière, orientant la portière de sa femme vers le manoir et non contre le 4X4. Les deux hommes cachés dans l'obscurité soufflent de soulagement lorsque la porte du manoir se referme sur le couple Hale. Par précaution, ils attendent un bon quart d'heure avant de pousser la moto de Scott sur le chemin qui mène au manoir. Ils font un bon kilomètre avant de mettre le moteur en route et de rentrer. Rendez-vous est pris avec chacun de la meute pour une nouvelle fouille le lendemain avec un nouveau quadrillage.

)()()()(

Lizzie est déjà arrivée lorsque Derek se pointe au restaurant.

\- Pardonne-moi, lui dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement. J'étais pris par une affaire compliquée.

Son cœur ne rate aucun battement, car ce qu'il dit est la parfaite vérité. Il sait que la soirée va être rude, car comme lui, sa femme peut deviner quand il ment. Il va devoir faire attention à ses paroles. Afin de les bloquer un maximum de temps, le loup se commande un repas gastronomique alors qu'il n'a vraiment pas faim. Il écoute sa femme lui raconter sa journée. D'instinct, elle évite de parler de la disparition de Stiles. Derek s'étonne de parvenir à rester détacher et à lui faire la conversation comme si de rien n'était, alors que dehors Stiles a besoin de son aide… dans le meilleur des cas.

Puis vers le milieu du repas, alors qu'il a épuisé un peu tous les sujets neutres, Derek trouve une aide salutaire en la présence d'un gars du service technique de la mairie qui a la bonne idée de parler d'un dossier qu'ils gèrent de concert, validant ainsi l'alibi de Derek auprès de sa femme.

Mais la soirée avançant, les tables se vident alors que son téléphone reste désespérément muet. Derek à l'espoir que le retard de Maxence à ramener son 4X4 vient qu'il a retrouvé Stiles. Un serveur leur fait discrètement comprendre qu'il faut qu'ils partent en leur amenant l'addition. Le loup prétextant un besoin urgent, s'isole dans les WC pour appeler Maxence.

\- Nous sommes obligés de partir maintenant du restaurant.

\- Je suis encore sur la nationale. J'accélère.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose.

\- Non.

Derek roule à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique, mais finit par accélérer, car Lizzie commence à s'interroger. Avec soulagement, il voit le 4X4 rangé à sa place. En sortant de la Camaro, il perçoit la chaleur du moteur. Il se félicite de s'être garé de façon à ce que Lizzie n'approche pas du Rover. Quand il referme la porte du manoir, le bras de sa femme s'enroule autour de sa taille. Un sourire espiègle naît sur le visage de Lizzie, ne laissant aucun doute à son mari sur son désir immédiat.

Derek s'exécutera en fermant les yeux et en imaginant un autre visage, un autre corps.

)()()()(

Le chemin est totalement défoncé, pourtant la poussière montre des traces de pneu. Malgré la barrière et le panneau qui en interdissent l'accès, du monde est passé ici il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cet indice a redonné espoir à Derek et Maxence qui scrutent le sentier avec attention. Cette fois Derek a pris le 4x4, laissant la Camaro à sa femme sous le prétexte d'une visite de chantier. La route forestière les mène loin et au bout d'une quinzaine de kilomètres, ils aperçoivent un abri en bois sur un talus, alors que la route se poursuit s'enfonçant encore plus dans ce parc naturel très sauvage. Derek s'arrête à l'aplomb de la cabane.

\- Cela ressemble à une cabane de chasseurs ou de braconniers plutôt, vu que l'endroit est interdit à toute chasse, suppose Derek.

Maxence descend à son tour de la voiture et regarde autour de lui.

\- Regarde les traces de pneu dit-il avant de se baisser pour ramasser ce qui est visiblement un morceau de pare-chocs.

Les deux hommes avancent doucement en direction de la cabane de bois à l'affût d'autres marques. Puis Derek se redresse brusquement.

\- Stiles ! Hurle-t-il en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la cabane dont il défonce la serrure d'un coup d'épaule.

Dehors l'odeur était faible, mais à l'intérieur elle est puissante. Le cabanon est vide de vie, mais les traces sanglantes qui maculent le sol, les murs et une chaise laissent penser que la mort s'est invitée ici. C'est avec une boule dans la gorge que les deux hommes regardent ce qui a été le calvaire de celui qu'ils aiment. Les éclaboussures contre les murs prouvent la violence des coups qu'il a reçus.

\- C'est Lizzie qui a fait ça, annonce Derek d'une voix dure.

Il explique à Maxence qu'il sent l'odeur de sa femme et que de telles marques sur les murs proviennent des griffures que la louve a faites à Stiles.

\- Le sang a séché murmure Maxence dont le cœur commence à s'emballer de panique. Cela fait sept jours…

Maxence sursaute. Derek vient de donner un coup de poing dans le mur, défonçant une planche. Les deux hommes se regardent avec un désespoir sans fond. Le jeune banquier prend doucement le poing du loup, regardant les fraîches entailles se fermer toutes seules.

\- Tant que nous ne trouvons pas son corps, considérons-le comme vivant. D'accord ?

\- Oui, souffle Derek serrant Maxence contre lui.

Il sait qu'il fait un transfert sur ce gars qui a été l'amant de Stiles pendant un temps qu'il ignore. Et à la mollesse du banquier pour se dégager, il se doute que c'est un peu pareil pour lui. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer et peut-être aussi pour retrouver dans le regard de l'autre cet amour perdu.

\- Cherchons de nouveaux indices. Tu peux tracer la piste de Stiles depuis la cabane ?

\- Je vais essayer, répond Derek.

Alors que le loup fait des cercles concentriques autour de la cabane, Maxence revient regarder les traces de pneu sur la terre et examine à nouveau le morceau de pare-chocs. Il n'est pas anormal que sur un chemin aussi accidenté, une voiture sème un morceau. Le bout de plastique semble avoir été arraché. Maxence se demande si c'est un rocher qui a fait ça ou une souche d'arbre. Seulement, il n'y a rien de tangible sur le morceau qu'il tient. Il le laisse tomber au sol et continue ses recherches. Derek revient vers lui en secouant la tête.

\- Avec le sang qu'il devait perdre, je ne peux pas rater sa piste. Mais cela s'arrête ici.

\- Là où il y a des traces de pneu.

\- Donc, il a été emmené ailleurs.

Leurs visages se font graves. Pourquoi déplacer Stiles, sinon pour camoufler son corps ? Ils regardent le chemin forestier qui continue de sillonner le long de la falaise qui borde le lieu où ils se trouvent, pour s'enfoncer dans les bois au bout d'une centaine de mètres.

\- Et toi Maxence, tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté, questionne le loup pour rompre le silence qui devient pesant.

\- À part ce bout de pare-chocs, non.

Derek ramasse l'objet et le regarde à son tour.

\- Le bord arraché n'est pas terni comme le reste, c'est donc récent.

\- Un morceau de la voiture de ceux qui ont kidnappé Stiles ?

\- Possible. Mais il n'a pas d'odeur particulière que je pourrai utiliser. Continuons à remonter le chemin.

\- Attends ! S'exclame Maxence.

Le jeune banquier est monté sur un talus pour espérer trouver quelque chose en prenant un peu de hauteur et avoir une vue d'ensemble de la zone.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rejoins-moi.

Maxence lui montre les traces de pneu. Aucune de poursuit le chemin forestier. Au contraire, une des traces trahit un démarrage rapide qui a laissé des traces de dérapages.

\- Une fuite ? Stiles aurait réussi à s'échapper ?

\- Mais il a dû se faire rattraper, sinon il serait réapparu.

\- Oui. Prends le volant du 4X4, on va redescendre le chemin, je passe devant en marchant pour suivre ces traces.

)()()()(

Il ne leur faut que vingt minutes pour arriver au virage en épingle à cheveux. Lors de leur premier passage, ils n'ont pas fait attention aux traces de pneu sur le sol. Mais maintenant que leur attention est concentrée dessus, ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir suivi des cours à la police scientifique pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est avec appréhension qu'ils se penchent au-dessus du précipice.

Il y a au moins six cents mètres d'à pic. À mi-chemin un arbre, qui a poussé par on ne sait quel miracle au milieu de la falaise, a le tronc sectionné. La couleur du bois prouve que c'est récent. Pour confirmer le drame, à moitié disloquée par le choc, une voiture gît au fond du précipice. Elle est sur le toit.

La vérité s'impose. Même si Stiles a survécu aux coups de Lizzie, personne ne peut revenir d'une telle chute. Un profond rugissement retentit dans l'air. Derek hurle sa douleur et sa peine, quant à Maxence, il s'effondre à côté de lui, les yeux brouillés de larmes, ses doigts agrippant la terre du sol.


	24. Chapter 24

**Confrontation**

En entendant le hurlement de Derek, Scott comprend la nouvelle qu'elle annonce. Il hurle à son tour sa détresse et son immense chagrin de perdre son ami d'enfance. Celui qui était pour lui comme un frère. Le territoire où toute la bande est éparpillée est vaste, pourtant le message se transmet de hurlement en hurlement. La meute de Scott honore un des leurs et le pleure aussi. Car même en quittant Beacon Hills, Stiles a toujours eu sa place parmi eux. Même si le jeune policier avait tout fait pour couper les ponts.

)()()()(

\- Nous n'avons pas vu son corps, murmure Maxence qui se raccroche encore à un fol espoir.

Derek se penche et examine la paroi de la falaise. Elle n'est clairement pas accessible sans un équipement d'escalade. Un flash le fait lever le nez. Le temps vire à l'orage. Un grondement de tonnerre roule au loin. Des nuages sombres chargés de pluie arrivent par le nord.

\- On va passer par le bas, décide le loup.

Derek conduit vite sur ce chemin qui devrait le forcer à la prudence. Pourtant, ce n'est pas Maxence qui va lui demander de ralentir. Il leur reste plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres à faire avant de retrouver la route goudronnée. Des gouttes de pluie commencent à s'écraser sur le parebrise qui, s'amalgamant avec la poussière soulevée par la voiture, diminue la visibilité. Le jour décline, les nuages cachant peu à peu le soleil. C'est sous une pluie battante que le 4X4 de Derek attrape à nouveau la route goudronnée. Il file pour trouver un nouveau chemin qui le mènerait en bas de la falaise où est tombée la voiture avec Stiles dedans. Mais au lieu de les rapprocher, la route les éloigne.

)()()()(

Lizzie écume de rage. Carter vient seulement de lui avouer le couac avec Stiles. Le gars a même le culot de lui demander une compensation pour la perte de sa voiture. La louve était prête à l'étrangler seulement elle se fige en écoutant Ben, le comparse de Carter raconter comment il s'est débarrassé du policier en le poussant dans le ravin avec son 4X4. Aussitôt, la louve prend son téléphone et appelle la mairie et plus précisément la secrétaire qui gère les emplois du temps.

\- Bonjour. C'est Elizabeth Hale, est-ce que mon mari est à son bureau ? Demande Lizzie d'une voix faussement chaleureuse.

\- Non. Monsieur Hale n'est pas venu ce matin.

\- Il est sur un chantier ?

\- Attendez, je regarde son planning dit la secrétaire pour enchaîner immédiatement. Non, il a pris une journée de libre.

\- Ah oui rétorque la louve, c'était hier sa visite de chantier.

\- Non plus, rétorque la secrétaire sans comprendre qu'elle se fait tirer les vers du nez. Monsieur Hale avait également pris sa journée hier. Un souci Madame Hale ?

\- Non.

Serrant la mâchoire, la louve ferme les yeux. Derek lui a menti sur son activité. Lizzie réfléchit à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Elle se souvient d'avoir été étonnée de son invitation au restaurant. Ensuite son comportement avait été plus qu'étrange. Par acquit de conscience, elle compose le numéro de Derek, mais tombe systématiquement sur le répondeur. Soit il est très occupé, soit il ne veut pas lui répondre. Un vase posé là fait les frais de sa colère. Elle a pris soin de détruire toutes les preuves qu'avait accumulées Stiles. Seulement si le policier est encore en vie, il pourra parler.

\- Vous êtes certains qu'il est mort ?

\- Ma voiture est en miettes au fond du ravin. Il n'a pas pu en sortir vivant.

« C'est peu probable, mais tu relies la mort de ce flic à toi abruti », pense Lizzie. Comme la louve les écoute avec attention, les deux compères expliquent avec moult détails leurs « exploits ». Plus ils parlent, plus Lizzie comprend que les garder en vie, c'est prendre des risques inconsidérés. Ils ne sont pas fiables. Tous deux se sont affichés très clairement homophobes avec comme témoins, tous les parents de l'école. Une idée germe dans l'esprit sans cœur de la femme de Derek.

\- Nous devons nous assurer que Stiles est effectivement mort, déclare Lizzie.

\- Euh… c'est que la zone est difficile d'accès commence Carter.

\- Non ! S'écrie Ben au grand dam de son ami. Je connais un chemin qui nous en approcherait. Mais il faut contourner tout le parc.

\- Alors, allons-y tout de suite ! Ordonne Lizzie.

Une heure plus tard, Lizzie se tient à la poignée de la portière du 4X4 de Ben. Carter est sur le siège arrière. L'homme est encore amer des coups que lui a portés Stiles, sans parler de sa voiture qui est en miettes. Ensuite, il avait craint que la louve s'en prenne à lui. Maintenant, il se réjouit d'aller voir le cadavre d'un homosexuel.

\- Flûte ! Il commence à pleuvoir, râle Ben qui doit se concentrer sur sa conduite.

\- Est-il besoin d'aller se tremper pour cette pédale, demande Carter que l'orage qui gronde met mal à l'aise.

\- Il est indispensable de s'assurer que Stilinski n'est plus en état de parler, affirme Lizzie prenant sur elle de ne pas s'emporter.

« Et de m'assurer que vous non plus vous ne parlerez plus… » Néanmoins, la louve garde cette pensée pour elle.

\- À partir de là, il faut poursuivre à pied, annonce Ben en garant son 4X4 sur le côté du chemin qui continue dans la forêt.

Une fois dehors, il indique une trouée dans les arbres au-delà desquels ils devinent la falaise qui se profile au loin. Un éclair déchire le ciel, presque immédiatement suivi par le tonnerre. Dans les instants suivants, une pluie drue leur tombe dessus. Ben s'engage au milieu de la végétation, car il n'y a pas de sentier à cet endroit-là. Lizzie lui emboîte le pas, suivie par Carter pas vraiment heureux d'être là par ce temps de chien.

Ils n'ont parcouru qu'une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'un hurlement sauvage retentit. Lizzie se fige le visage marqué par l'effroi. Elle reconnaît le timbre de Derek. La rage et la détresse contenues dans le cri du loup poignardent la jeune femme. Car elle y entend tout l'amour que son mari a pour celui qu'elle considère comme un misérable humain. Elle comprend maintenant pourquoi son mari avait fait cette comédie avec cette invitation au restaurant qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Il a dû trouver quelque chose sur leur Rover qui l'a conduit ici. Le cri venant du haut de la falaise, il lui reste une chance de trouver Stilinski avant son mari.

\- Dépêchons-nous !

Les hurlements qui répondent à Derek font savoir à Lizzie que toute la meute de Scott est là. Elle ne sait pas comment cela va se finir. La prudence l'inciterait à s'éloigner, seulement la louve est habitée par une rage folle. Une colère brûlante causée par ce policier qui même probablement mort fait tomber ses plans à l'eau. Elle y était presque et n'avait reculé devant aucun obstacle comme l'avait pu l'être Noah Stilinski et Jordan Parrish. Sa raison se fait balayée par la rage et l'amertume. Carter et Ben tentent de la convaincre de rebrousser chemin, seulement le regard bleu électrique de la louve, assorti à ses crocs qui dépassent de ses lèvres les contraignent à lui obéir. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ils se demandent s'ils ne se sont pas fait aveugler par leur haine de l'homo et entraînés sur une voie sans issue.

)()()()(

Maxence scrute la carte, cherchant une voie d'accès qui les approcherait de la falaise. Derek s'est arrêté au bord de la route, il appelle les autres, leur indiquant l'emplacement de la voiture dans laquelle Stiles devait se trouver au moment de sa chute dans le ravin. Il explique qu'il cherche un moyen pour approcher l'épave quand Maxence s'exclame avoir trouvé un passage.

\- Il faut contourner le parc, précise le banquier. Il y a une route forestière plus au nord qui nous rapprochera. Mais après il y aura bien trois à quatre kilomètres à faire en pleine nature.

La pluie s'écrase lourdement sur le Rover de Derek. Les essuie-glaces ont du mal à dégager le parebrise. Le temps est loin d'être idéal pour une randonnée en plein nature. Pourtant, cela ne tempère pas la détermination des deux hommes. Derek redémarre après avoir donné à Scott la nouvelle direction à prendre.

Il faut bien tous les réflexes du loup pour conduire aussi vite sous un tel déluge. Maxence fouille le sac à dos qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Ils sont tous deux équipés pour la randonnée. Le jeune homme vérifie la batterie de sa lampe frontale, car avec ce temps il fera comme nuit au fond de la combe où a basculé la voiture de Carter.

)()()()(

Ben s'affale le dos à un tronc. La marche forcée que lui impose la louve l'épuise. Ils sont trempés. S'ils avaient pris le soin de s'équiper de chaussures de marche et de vêtements confortables, ils n'avaient rien prévu en cas de pluie.

\- C'est encore loin ? Demande Lizzie.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Couine Ben. Avec cette pluie je perds mes repères.

\- Lizzie ! Cela fait une semaine ! Même s'il a survécu à la chute, sans eau et sans nourriture Stilinski est mort, plaide Carter qui commence à craquer nerveusement.

\- Oui ! Mais son corps est dans ta voiture, crétin !

\- J'irai déclarer son vol aux flics !

\- C'est un flic qui est mort ! Tout sheriff qu'il est, Bill Murray ne pourra pas couvrir ce meurtre.

\- Vous proposez quoi, madame Hale ? Questionne Ben.

\- Trouvons le corps, puis nous aviserons.

Ils se remettent en chemin. Le déluge a un peu faibli redonnant un peu de clarté à ce fond de vallée. La louve presse le pas. Ben et Carter n'ont pas compris que les hurlements qu'ils ont entendus sont ceux de loups-garous comme elle. Et que bientôt, ils ne seront plus seuls dans cette nature sauvage loin de tout. Lentement, elle échafaude un plan. Elle veut clairement faire endosser le meurtre de Stiles Stilinski sur les épaules de Ben et Carter. Si elle joue finement, Lizzie pense pouvoir se disculper d'être à l'origine des faits. C'est le reste qui est encore incertain. Elle a perdu Derek. Son mari a compris son implication dans la disparition de Stiles, sinon il ne serait pas ici à le chercher, aiguillé par ce qu'il a trouvé sur leur voiture. Connaissant son époux, elle devine qu'il ne l'accusera pas publiquement. Il y a trop d'éléments surnaturels en jeu pour risquer de porter l'affaire en justice. Par contre avec sa position à la mairie, Derek est en mesure de faire capoter tout le projet d'extraction minière qu'elle et le maire Ross Evans, montent depuis plus de cinq ans. Lizzie lâche un juron. Tout son univers s'écroule.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la carcasse de la voiture de Carter se dévoile entre deux bosquets d'arbres. Lizzie tient son plan. Tuer Carter et briser son corps pour faire croire qu'il a chuté avec la voiture. Puis attaquer sauvagement Ben pour laisser penser à une attaque d'ours. Murray pourra conclure à un crime crapuleux de deux homophobes qui aurait mal tourné. La pluie s'est arrêtée quand Lizzie se penche pour regarder à l'intérieur de la voiture.

)()()()(

Derek gare son Rover à côté du 4X4 de Ben. Maxence et lui trouvent la présence de cette voiture bien suspecte. Surtout qu'après en avoir fait le tour, Maxence pointe le parechoc endommagé auquel il manque un morceau.

\- Ma main à couper que c'est ce 4X4 qui a poussé l'autre voiture dans le ravin, murmure Derek.

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi venir là. D'après ce que tu as déterminé avec les odeurs dans la cabane, l'accident a eu lieu le lendemain du kidnapping de Stiles. Pourquoi venir mainte…

\- Lizzie !

\- Elle a compris ta manœuvre pour récupérer le Rover hier, compète Maxence. Tu sens son odeur ?

\- Non. Tout est détrempé par la pluie. Avançons ! Il faut la rattraper. Si elle est là, c'est qu'ils ont raté quelque chose !

Avec un regain d'espoir, les deux hommes s'engagent sur la trace laissée par la louve et ses deux complices. La pluie s'est arrêtée, ce qui leur permet de progresser rapidement. Maxence qui est sportif arrive à suivre le rythme que lui impose le loup. Ils ne perdent pas de temps à chercher leur chemin, ou la meilleure voie pour progresser, car il leur suffit de suivre la trace laissée par leurs prédécesseurs bien moins rapide dans leur progression.

)()()()(

\- Bon sang ! Où est-il ? Rage Lizzie.

\- Quoi ? Questionne Ben qui a son tour se baisse pour regarder dans la voiture.

Comme elle, il ne trouve pas le corps du policier.

\- Impossible ! Il était dedans quand la voiture a basculé dans le vide !

\- Il ne doit pas être loin, tempère la louve. Il a dû être éjecté. Ratissons la zone.

Alors que Carter observe la falaise pour vérifier qu'aucun corps n'y est resté accroché, Ben fait des cercles autour de l'épave. Lizzie hume l'air à la recherche d'une odeur qui trahirait la présence du policier. Mais la forêt ne lui renvoie qu'une odeur d'humus et de bois mouillé. Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir compter sur ses sens surnaturels, elle se met à chercher comme Ben des indices qui pourraient indiquer où se trouve le corps du policier.

\- Il n'y a rien sur la falaise, crie Carter. Je regarde dans les arbres à proximité.

\- Moins fort crétin ! grogne Lizzie.

Mais la précaution est inutile, le vent lui apporte une odeur qu'elle connaît par cœur celle de son mari. La louve se fige, son plan tombe à l'eau. Elle n'a que deux choix, rester et affronter Derek, ou fausser compagnie aux deux idiots qui l'accompagnent et prendre la fuite avec l'espoir que Derek ne la suive pas. Le cri que le loup a poussé lui revient en mémoire. C'était le hurlement d'un loup blessé. La bête qui sommeille dans le cœur de Derek réclame justice. Une justice qui ne peut pas être offerte par le monde des humains. Lizzie comprend que fuir est vain. Elle doit aller jusqu'au bout. Ils sont trois, le combat lui semble jouable même si elle est consciente que cela sera difficile.

\- Nous avons de la visite les gars. Tuez-le, sinon c'est lui qui aura votre peau, crache Lizzie à Ben et Carter.

Les deux hommes se figent puis regarde dans la même direction que la louve. Entre deux bosquets Derek apparaît, rapidement suivi par un autre homme qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

)()()()(

Scott se redresse tant bien que mal. Comme il est en moto, au lieu de perdre du temps à revenir sur la route goudronnée et devoir faire une trentaine de kilomètres pour rejoindre la route forestière indiquée par Derek, le jeune alpha a décidé de couper à travers bois. Cela aurait été jouable si la pluie ne s'était pas invitée à la partie, rendant le sol glissant. Scott vient de faire une chute qui l'a entraîné sur une centaine de mètres. S'il n'a rien de cassé, il lui faut récupérer sa moto qui est empêtrée dans des branchages. Son téléphone est maculé de boue et a l'écran brisé. Le jeune homme n'essaye même pas de l'allumer, car à par dire qu'il galère, il n'a rien de mieux à annoncer.

Malia quant à elle fulmine, serrant son volant à la limite de la casse. Dans son rétroviseur brille le gyrophare de la voiture de police qui vient de lui demander de s'arrêter. La coyote a fortement hésité à poursuivre, mais s'est finalement dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle arrive au point de rendez-vous avec la police collée au parechoc. Elle prend son mal en patience, donnant son permis et les papiers d'assurance au policier. Sa seule consolation est de se dire que le flic est en train de se tremper sous cette pluie battante alors qu'elle reste au sec dans sa voiture.

Kira pose son front contre son volant. La Kitsune qui n'est pas très à l'aise pour conduire vient de s'enliser dans une des nombreuses ornières de la route forestière. Scott et elle n'ont pas les moyens de se payer un luxueux 4X4 comme Derek. C'est donc avec une berline familiale que la jeune femme parcourt une route pas adaptée à sa voiture. Elle est effrayée lorsque de puissants phares illuminent l'habitacle de sa voiture. Néanmoins, elle soupire de soulagement quand Jackson s'arrête à sa hauteur et baisse la vitre pour lui parler.

\- Viens, monte ! On la dégagera plus tard.

Kira a un sourire contrit. Elle se sent totalement nulle. Jackson lui fait un sourire réconfortant. L'important est qu'ils soient tous là en renfort. Peu importe comment ils y parviennent.

Lydia se gare devant sa maison. Après l'appel de Derek, elle a compris que le dernier acte aller se jouer et que trouver Stiles, vivant ou mort, ne suffirait pas. La Banshee se précipite hors de sa voiture et court pour se mettre à l'abri. La première chose qu'elle fait en entrant chez elle, c'est de téléphoner à l'ancien supérieur de Stiles à San Francisco. Lorsqu'elle raccroche et seulement à ce moment-là, Lydia se laisse choir sur le luxueux tapis de son salon et laisse le chagrin l'envahir.

)()()()(

Derek et Lizzie se sont transformés et se toisent comme deux bêtes féroces. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il en connaît l'existence, Maxence a enfin peur d'un loup-garou. Mais quand il voit un des types qui accompagnent la femme de Derek tenter de fuir, il se reprend et court vers lui.

\- Où est Stiles ? Hurle-t-il en plongeant sur les jambes du fuyard.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Il n'est pas dans la voiture. Pitié couine Carter. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, c'est Ben !

\- Tu es coupable aussi, crie Ben choqué d'être lâché par son pote. Tu l'as torturé !

Dans une scène irréaliste, Carter et Ben s'accusent mutuellement, dévoilant à Derek et Maxence toutes les horreurs que Stiles a subies et celles que Carter comptait lui faire s'il ne s'était pas échappé. La peur de se faire arrêter pour meurtre et la présence d'un loup-garou enragé leur font perdre les pédales. C'est Lizzie qui engage le combat après une vindicte à l'encontre de son mari.

\- Tu me dégoûtes Derek !

Le loup ne répond rien, se contentant de parer l'attaque de sa femme. Ses pensées ne sont que colère et haine. De son côté, Maxence envoie un uppercut dans la mâchoire de Carter en apprenant ce qu'il comptait faire subir à Stiles. Ben reste prostré près de la voiture. Au début, il s'agissait de s'amuser à frapper un homosexuel. De le tuer aussi, mais pour lui ce n'était que justice d'éliminer ce qu'il considère être une erreur de la nature.

La lutte avec sa femme s'annonce sanglante, mais équilibrée. La colère initiale du loup se tempère et comprend qu'il y a plus urgent. Si Stiles n'est pas dans la voiture, ni dans les environs proches, c'est qu'il reste un espoir.

\- Maxence ! Trouve Stiles ! Hurle Derek.

Le jeune banquier n'est pas habitué à la violence. Avant cela il n'avait jamais frappé qui que ce soit. Seulement l'ardeur de Derek à contrer les attaques de sa femme est communicative. Carter étant totalement sonné, il se dirige vers Ben qui pleure comme un enfant. Le pleutre s'oublie dans son pantalon lorsque Maxence l'attrape par le col. Seulement, il ne peut rien en tirer, Ben est en état de choc. D'un geste vif, le jeune banquier attrape la tête de celui qui a poussé Stiles dans le vide et la cogne contre le tronc d'arbre qui est juste à proximité. Maxence ne vérifie pas si Ben est juste groggy, ou pire, tout son esprit est focalisé sur l'ordre de Derek : Trouver Stiles.


	25. Chapter 25

**Vérité dévoilée**

Lizzie commence à peiner face à Derek. La détermination qu'elle lit dans le regard de celui qui fut son mari la déstabilise. Son orgueil est vexé de ne pas y voir un peu de regret sur leur couple et leur mariage. En fait, elle se rend compte qu'elle a perdu Derek depuis bien longtemps et que le retour de Stiles Stilinski n'a été que le déclenchement du réveil du loup sur ce qu'est sa vie et ses réelles envies. Elle ne peut pas vaincre pareille résolution. Son mari est bien décidé à l'éliminer. Elle le lit dans ses yeux et dans l'aura qui se dégage de lui, froide, résolue, meurtrière.

Alors, Lizzie s'enfuit. Elle court pour échapper à la mort. Derek sur les talons, la louve file au plus vite, dérapant sur ce terrain instable. Elle court pour sauver sa vie. Tous les plans qu'elle échafaudait pour se sortir de là sans être inquiétée volent en éclat, balayés par la peur. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Elizabeth Hale est terrorisée. Elle retrouve dans le regard de Derek, celui de son père seize ans plus tôt. Un regard chargé de dégoût et de révulsion.

)()()()(

 _16 ans auparavant, quelque part du côté de Denver…_

 _Lizzie claque la porte de sa chambre avec force et violence. Elle a dix-huit ans. Son père vient de lui annoncer que ce n'est pas elle qui héritera du rang d'alpha de sa meute, mais Sarah sa cadette de un an. Le prétexte donné est le peu d'humanité de Lizzie qui depuis toute petite montre un caractère affirmé et exclusif. La jeune louve se sent supérieure aux autres. C'est sans remords qu'elle s'est imposée, d'abord au collège, puis au lycée. N'hésitant pas à user de tous les moyens pour éliminer le moindre obstacle. Son dernier exploit est d'avoir terrorisé celle qui vraisemblablement allait être élue reine du lycée. La pauvre fille a dû être internée dans une unité psychiatrique parce qu'elle affirme avoir été attaquée par un loup-garou._

 _Blessée dans son orgueil en se voyant refuser ce qu'elle considère être comme son dû légitime, la jeune femme échafaude le plus ignoble des plans pour récupérer son titre de future alpha de la meute. Seulement à jouer avec le feu, le feu finit par vous brûler._

 _Elle a tout planifié pour que sa sœur Sarah soit seule dans cette forêt, attirée par un prétexte fallacieux de son aînée. Seulement les chasseurs qu'elle a contactés l'ont bernée. Aveuglée par sa propre vendetta, Lizzie n'a pas pensé qu'ils n'allaient pas se contenter d'une louve âgée de dix-sept ans, mais se servir d'elle pour atteindre l'alpha de sa meute toujours très prudent. Ils ont fait en sorte que le père de Lizzie et de Sarah vienne sauver sa fille cadette._

 _Pour s'assurer que le travail soit fait, Lizzie n'a pas hésité à venir voir sa propre sœur mourir. Tout commence comme prévu, Sarah arrive pensant trouver sa sœur au point de rendez-vous, mais un carreau d'arbalète la fauche en plein estomac. Lizzie râle, car Sarah ne meurt pas tout de suite. La voir souffrir lui remue le peu de conscience qu'elle a. Elle sort donc à découvert pour exhorter les chasseurs à l'achever au plus vite et éviter à sa sœur des souffrances inutiles. Seulement, ceux-ci restent prudemment cachés. Elle comprend vite pourquoi en attendant son père arriver. À son tour, il reçoit un carreau d'arbalète dans la poitrine._

 _\- Non ! Vous ne deviez pas le tuer ! Crie Lizzie qui voit le rang d'alpha lui échapper. C'était juste Sarah !_

 _Le regard de ce père pour sa fille au cœur de pierre, la chair de sa chair qui le trahit pour un rang est terrible. Malgré sa blessure, il se redresse et s'avance vers sa fille aînée._

 _\- Comment oses-tu un tel acte ! Ce genre de trahison est puni de mort Elizabeth !_

 _L'alpha n'a pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution, une nouvelle flèche en plein cœur le fait taire à jamais. Lizzie est effondrée quand les chasseurs se montrent enfin._

 _\- Nous te laissons vivre, car tu nous as permis d'éliminer un alpha. Merci pour ton aide Lizzie, dit l'un d'eux avant de disparaitre._

 _Sarah a réussi à retirer la flèche de son ventre. Regardant son aînée, elle pleure de douleur, de chagrin et de colère. Une voix retentit au loin, c'est leur mère qui accourt._

 _\- Mam…_

 _Seulement Sarah n'a pas le temps d'appeler à l'aide, Lizzie vient d'enfoncer la flèche qu'elle venait de retirer de son ventre dans son cœur. L'orpheline n'a pas de mal à simuler la tristesse et la peur, car Lizzie éprouve une terreur infinie. Si sa famille découvre ce qu'elle a fait, ils la tueront._

 _\- J'ai dû l'achever maman, elle souffrait trop…_

 _Anéantie par ce double deuil, sa mère n'entend pas le dérapage dans le cœur de sa fille. Puis comment imaginer que son propre enfant pouvait être à l'origine de ce carnage ?_

)()()()(

Retour au présent…

Cette terreur lui revient de plein fouet. Ses crimes la rattrapent. Personne n'a jamais su le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la mort de sa sœur et de son père. Au fil du temps, sa peur s'était muée en assurance, celle d'avoir toujours plusieurs coups d'avance sur tout le monde. Lizzie comprend qu'elle va payer son arrogance et sa suffisance.

Derek gagne inexorablement du terrain. Le fond de vallée encaissé où ils progressent s'ouvre et s'élargit permettant à la louve d'accélérer, lui donnant un faible espoir d'échapper aux crocs de son mari. Seulement une centaine de mètres plus loin son chemin est barré par une immense cascade tumultueuse. Lizzie marque une pause, puis tente le tout pour le tout. Elle accélère et saute. Elle réussit sa réception sur un rocher à mi-chemin entre les deux rives. Derek arrive à son tour, il a un moment d'arrêt. Il veut comprendre ce qui a amené cette femme qu'il a pensé aimer à devenir une meurtrière.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais tout ce qu'une femme pouvait envier.

Lizzie le toise. Elle le regarde avec un profond mépris qui ne blesse même pas Derek tant l'opinion de celle qui lui a donné un fils importe peu désormais. Il veut seulement comprendre le mobile qui l'a poussée dans ce sens.

\- Je l'ai fait pour nous Derek !

Le loup écarte les bras, abasourdi. Il ne comprend pas de quoi parle sa femme. Alors, Lizzie lui explique tout ce qui s'est passé pratiquement sous son nez, sans rien deviner.

\- Les chasseurs qui ont tué mon père et ma sœur sont venus me voir. Ils voulaient la peau de Scott. Seulement, j'avais d'autres projets pour lui, siffle Lizzie.

\- Comme me manipuler pour que je le tue et que je devienne un alpha ?

\- Tu es trop sensible Derek, cela te perdra !

\- En quoi la mort de Stiles t'importe-t-elle tant ?

\- Il allait tout découvrir comme son père. Les chasseurs ont menacé de brûler le manoir si je ne leur livrais pas Scott, comme je l'avais fait avec Sarah.

Derek écarquille les yeux. Lizzie avoue le meurtre de sa petite sœur sans l'once d'un regret.

\- J'ai réussi à les descendre avec la complicité de cet abruti de maire, Ross Evans et sa milice privée. Il rêve tant de son poste de gouverneur, qu'il est capable de se mouiller dans n'importe quelles sordides affaires.

\- Et en quoi t'aider à éliminer des chasseurs l'aide ?

\- J'ai su par un des géomètres du service technique qu'il existait des terrains riches en or et en minerais, mais non exploitables. Pour faire campagne en politique, il faut de l'argent pour acheter des influences.

\- Donc contre son aide pour éliminer les chasseurs qui te traquaient en nous mettant en danger Ian et moi, résume Derek. Tu l'as aidé dans cette opération de forage ?

\- Oui. Tu crois que je ne faisais que me goinfrer de petits gâteaux lors de mes sorties mondaines ? J'ai tout un réseau d'influence Derek. Des hommes riches et sans scrupules qui me mangent dans la main.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi t'auraient-ils fait confiance !

\- C'est fou ce que tu peux obtenir quand tu te transformes en louve…

\- Tu leur as dévoilé notre existence ! Mais c'est insensé.

\- Non ! Ils se sont sentis plus forts de m'avoir à leur côté.

\- Noah Stilinski et Jordan Parrish ? Questionne abruptement Derek qui veut aller droit au but.

\- Deux fouineurs bien imprudents. Je les avais mis en garde, ils ne m'ont pas écouté.

\- Qui les a éliminés ?

\- Tu penses que je vais te le dire Derek ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Tu viens d'avouer le meurtre de ta propre sœur.

\- C'est Bill Murray, ou plutôt l'arme que Bill m'a fournie. J'ai tiré moi-même, car ce balourd est bien trop lent pour mettre une balle entre les deux yeux d'un Hellhound.

\- Tu ne fais que fuir Lizzie et cela depuis le début. Cela ne te mène nulle part…

\- Si tu avais pris la vie de Scott nous n'en serions pas là.

\- Nous aurions eu quoi de plus ?

\- Le respect ! La puissance. Comme ta mère avant.

\- Tu t'égares et tu t'aveugles. Ma mère n'a pas gagné le respect de cette façon !

Derek secoue la tête de dépit. Plus que jamais il se demande ce qu'il a pu trouver à Lizzie sept ans plus tôt.

\- C'est terminé Lizzie. Tu es allée trop loin.

La louve hausse les épaules, tourne le dos à celui qui fut son mari et s'apprête à rejoindre la rive opposée. Ils n'ont plus rien à se dire. Malheureusement pour elle, le rocher sur lequel elle se tient est devenu glissant à cause de la pluie. Quand elle s'élance, la louve bascule en arrière sans pouvoir rétablir son équilibre. Derek assiste sans bouger à l'accident. Il voit la tête de sa femme cogner contre un rocher qui affleure à peine la surface de l'eau. L'angle que prend sa nuque ne fait aucun doute sur la mortalité de l'impact. Le loup regarde le corps de sa femme se faire ballotter dans le courant avant de disparaitre dans les rapides.

Ses épaules se voûtent soudainement. Il se souvient des mots de Stiles, lui disant qu'une maman en reste toujours une, quoi qu'elle fasse. Ian est maintenant orphelin de mère. Derek peine à trouver quoi que ce soit de positif chez cette femme qu'il pourrait décrire à Ian.

)()()()(

Maxence s'égosille, il appelle Stiles en vain. Après avoir cherché de façon fébrile son ami, il s'impose le calme et retourne vers la voiture renversée. Il n'entend plus la course de Derek et espère que le loup sorte indemne de ce combat qui l'oppose à sa propre femme.

\- De la méthode, de la méthode se dit-il à lui-même. C'est avec de la méthode que nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici.

Alors, il reprend depuis le début et s'approche de la falaise et cherche à reconstituer ce qu'il s'est passé. Maxence réfléchit à voix haute.

\- La voiture qui chute, qui tombe sur l'arbre là-haut et qui… l'arbre ? Où est-il passé ?

Maxence cherche le reste de l'arbre dont il voit le moignon à mi-hauteur de la falaise. Il devrait être sous la voiture ou juste à côté. Pourtant, Maxence ne le trouve pas.

\- S'il n'est pas en bas, c'est qu'il est resté en haut, murmure-t-il.

La forêt n'est pas dense, cependant elle forme des bosquets compacts çà et là. La lumière est chiche au fond de cette combe, alors les arbres montent haut pour aller chercher le soleil.

\- Stiles !

Maxence fait le tour de chaque arbre qui est à proximité de l'épave, seulement les branches basses l'empêchent de voir le sommet. Il commence à désespérer lorsqu'un arc en ciel attire son regard sur le sol. C'est un scoubidou aux couleurs multicolores qui sert de porte-clef. Le cœur de Maxence fait un bond. D'autres couleurs que celle-ci seraient passées inaperçues. Il reconnaît parfaitement l'objet, puisque c'est lui qu'il l'a fabriqué et offert à Stiles. Une part de son cœur se réchauffe de constater que son ancien amant a toujours conservé ce cadeau, preuve que leur liaison a eu de l'importance à ses yeux. Le jeune banquier lève les yeux. Il est au pied d'un arbre relativement âgé. La densité des branches l'empêche d'en voir le sommet. Sans plus se poser de question, il entreprend d'escalader le tronc.

Maxence fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il a les mains collantes de résine. L'ascension est périlleuse, car les branches sont détrempées par la pluie qui vient à peine de finir de tomber. Le jeune homme s'astreint à ne pas regarder vers le sol dix mètres plus bas et reprend son escalade. Il a arrêté d'appeler son ami, réservant son souffle pour l'effort physique que lui demande cet exercice.

Il passe un noyau de branches qui partent en étoile du tronc central et le voit enfin. Trois mètres plus hauts, il trouve l'arbre arraché lors de la chute et posé sur les branches du résineux créant ainsi une plateforme. Dessus, comme dans un hamac, un corps repose, totalement inerte.

\- Stiles !

L'espoir lui donne des ailes. Maxence parcourt les derniers mètres qui le séparent du policier en quelques secondes. Le visage de Stiles est blême et tire sur le violet. Dans un équilibre précaire et avec d'infinies précautions, Maxence pose ses doigts sur le cou de son ami. Il ne sent rien, seulement les conditions sont difficiles et instables.

\- Stiles ! C'est moi Maxence.

Une goutte d'eau chute sur la joue du policier, d'un geste réflexe sa joue se contracte.

\- Stiles !

\- Max ? Croasse celui qui ressemble plus à un cadavre qu'un homme en vie. C'est cool je suis au paradis avec toi.

\- Non ! Tu es vivant ! Nous allons te sortir de là !

Le jeune banquier s'installe avec mille précautions sur cette plateforme improvisée. Il prend la main glacée du policier dans la sienne et la serre doucement.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu penses avoir beaucoup de fractures ?

Maxence l'inonde de questions pourtant Stiles se contente de le regarder en souriant.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt Max'.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Si ça l'est. Tu as fait tant pour moi.

\- Chut ! Rétorque Maxence en lui embrassant doucement le front. C'est un miracle. Tout ce temps passé là, sans eau, ni nourriture.

D'un geste du menton, Stiles l'incite à se tourner un peu sur le côté. Il voit une ruche sauvage totalement éventrée. Regardant à nouveau le policier, il constate qu'il a été piqué à de nombreux endroits.

\- Par contre, j'ai très soif.

Stiles explique que profitant de la rosée du matin et des pluies, il a sucé les aiguilles de pin pour se désaltérer.

\- J'ai de l'eau en bas. C'est fini. Ton calvaire est terminé.

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à me descendre… Nous sommes loin de tout.

\- Oui, mais pas seuls. Derek ! Appelle soudainement Maxence à se briser la voix. Derek !

Il appelle le loup encore trois fois quand celui-ci lui répond enfin.

\- Maxence ? Où es-tu ?

\- En haut de l'arbre, avec Stiles. Il est vivant !

\- Et tout cassé, croasse le blessé.

Là où Maxence a mis un bon quart d'heure pour grimper, il ne faut qu'une minute à Derek pour les rejoindre.

\- Stiles ! S'exclame le loup.

\- Waouh s'exclame l'intéressé. Les deux plus beaux mecs de la terre pour moi tout seul !

Maxence et Derek se regardent effarés. Si Stiles a encore l'énergie de plaisanter, c'est qu'il y a bon espoir qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le jeune banquier se décale pour que le loup puisse à son tour prendre la main de Stiles. Avec stupeur, il voit les veines de Derek noircir.

\- Qu'est que… ?

\- C'est une autre capacité des loups, pouvoir absorber la douleur et accélérer la guérison. Maxence, il faut que tu guides les autres jusqu'ici. En nous relayant, nous allons pouvoir stabiliser son état.

\- Oui. Je redescends. Il a soif, je vais aller chercher ma bouteille d'eau. J'appelle Lydia pour qu'elle envoie les secours.

\- OK, répond Derek qui retourne son regard vers le blessé.

Maxence hésite un moment puis formule sa question.

\- Et elle ?

\- « Elle » a fait, une chute mortelle dans la rivière qui est un peu plus loin répond, le loup sans pouvoir prononcer le prénom de sa femme.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, affirme Maxence qui descend sans attendre de réponse.

L'accident, pense-t-il, même s'il en est indirectement responsable vaut mieux pour Derek que de tuer la mère de son fils de ses propres mains. Quand Maxence pose à nouveau les pieds au sol, c'est pour tomber nez à nez avec Jackson. Kira est avec lui, suivie de Scott qui a finalement abandonné sa moto pour finir le trajet en courant. Le jeune banquier leur explique la situation. Tous se réjouissent de la bonne nouvelle, leur ami est en vie. À leur tour ils grippent sur l'arbre pour aider Derek à soulager les douleurs de Stiles et commencer un début de processus de cicatrisation. Pendant ce temps, Maxence contacte Lydia et organise les secours.


	26. Chapter 26

**Vérité qui fracasse**

Rafael McCall vient d'entrer avec fracas dans le bureau de Bill Murray. Le Sheriff sursaute à cette intrusion, mais reprend bien vite sa verve des mauvais jours.

\- Mais faites donc comme chez vous McCall ! Votre carte du FBI ne vous autorise pas à entrer ainsi, tel un sauvage !

\- Bien au contraire Murray, ce badge, rétorque l'agent du FBI en agitant sa carte de service qu'il porte autour du cou, m'autorise à entrer dans votre bureau sans votre assentiment, surtout lorsque c'est pour vous signifier votre arrestation.

Le sheriff mugit comme un bœuf que l'on égorge. Se levant de son siège comme un diable sort de sa boîte, il menace l'agent fédéral d'un index accusateur.

\- Ben, voyons ! J'ai du travail McCall. Allez donc jouer au cowboy ailleurs que sur ma circonscription.

\- Selon les lois fédérales, énonce Rafael sans se départir de son calme. Je vous déclare, Bill E. Murray, en état d'arrestation

\- Et pour quel motif je vous prie ? Questionne le Sheriff, faussement poli.

\- Faux et usage de faux, récite le père de Scott.

\- J'avoue avoir fait sauter une ou deux contraventions. Vous m'arrêtez pour ce genre de broutilles ?

\- Association de malfaiteurs, poursuit McCall.

\- Vous parlez de mes potes de pêche ? Nous buvons quelques bières, mais de là à faire de nous des voyous…

\- Extorsion de fonds, continue l'agent fédéral imperturbable.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Vous allez avoir du mal à fournir des preuves McCall. Par contre, je vais vous attaquer pour diffamation ! Crache le sheriff qui s'est dressé comme un coq derrière son bureau.

\- Meurtre au premier degré avec préméditation.

\- …

Le chef de la police de Beacon Hills perd subitement de sa superbe. Ses épaules se voûtent, il se laisse tomber sur son siège. Les accusations qui lui sont stipulées sont bien trop précises pour que l'agent McCall n'ait pas de sérieuses preuves avec lui.

\- Je veux voir mon avocat.

\- J'allais vous le conseiller…

)()()()(

Au même moment, la même scène se produit à la mairie où Ross Evans est embarqué menottes aux poignets dans un fourgon du FBI. La maison de Lydia est également investie pour récupérer les preuves accumulées par Stiles, ainsi que celles dénichées par Jackson. La banshee a demandé à une voisine de confiance de récupérer à l'école ses enfants, la fille de Stiles ainsi que le fils de Derek pour leur éviter un traumatisme. Car lorsque les agents du FBI débarquent chez vous, ils ne le font pas à moitié. Lydia doit argumenter et contre argumenter sur le fait qu'elle et ses amis aient mené l'enquête seuls sans en avertir les autorités. Heureusement, le capitaine de la Crim' de San Francisco qu'elle arrive à joindre au téléphone lui est d'un grand secours, validant leur choix de se taire avant d'avoir des preuves tangibles pour coffrer tout le monde. Cela en raison des postes clefs de certains des protagonistes impliqués dans cette affaire.

)()()()(

Pendant ce temps-là, ce qui est habituellement jalousement protégé comme un parc régional n'a jamais vu autant de monde que ce jour-là. En attendant les secours, toute la meute s'est reliée pour apporter un maximum de soulagement à Stiles. Craignant une fracture mal placée, ils ont décidé de ne pas tenter de le descendre de l'arbre.

Carter et Ben ont été solidement attachés. Ils seront livrés aux fédéraux pour répondre de leurs actes. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas apporter de réconfort physique à Stiles, Derek a demandé à Maxence de remonter dans l'arbre pour rester près du policier. Une équipe de la sécurité civile est en route pour préparer son hélitreuillage.

Cela fait environ trois bons quarts d'heure que le jeune banquier a laissé Stiles aux mains de la meute. Lorsqu'il remonte, il retrouve son ami avec une meilleure mine. Des couleurs sont revenues sur son visage.

\- Maxou' appelle doucement Stiles quand il croise à nouveau le regard clair de son ancien amant.

L'interpellé rougit au surnom affectueux que le policier lui donnait dans l'intimité. Il est gêné vis-à-vis de Derek. Seulement le loup, au lieu d'en prendre ombrage, lui tend la main pour qu'il s'installe plus confortablement auprès de Stiles. À nouveau, Maxence se fait capturer par le regard si pénétrant du lycan. Sans un mot, ils échangent un tas de non-dits qui ne passent pas inaperçus à Stiles malgré son état de faiblesse. Comme il ne voit aucune animosité entre les deux hommes, il se lance à demander des explications.

\- J'ai l'impression de rêver à vous voir là, tous les deux. Surtout que Maxence est toujours en un seul morceau…

Ses propos provoquent des soupirs de la part de Derek qui lève les yeux au ciel et un sourire gêné du côté du banquier. Seulement le verni finit par craquer, le sourire sur les lèvres de Stiles qui se voulait sarcastique, se tord dans une grimace. Des larmes ne tardent pas à noyer ses yeux. Tous ses mauvais choix et ses lâchetés lui reviennent en pleine figure.

\- Je suis désolé Max…

\- Chut ! Ce n'est pas grave réplique l'intéressé.

Du regard, Maxence quémande une autorisation à Derek. Celui-ci hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Alors, le jeune banquier se penche et embrasse doucement les lèvres de Stiles.

\- Arrête de pleurer. Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois en vie et… sous bonne garde, termine Maxence après avoir hésité sur l'appellation qu'il pouvait donner à Derek.

\- Sous bonne garde ? Questionne Stiles.

\- Oui ! Il te faut au minimum un loup-garou en compagnon. Tu es un véritable aimant à emmerdes !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, couine le blessé, dont les larmes redoublent en entendant Maxence accepter Derek comme le nouvel élément essentiel de sa vie.

Ils sont interrompus par les secours. L'équipe qui est arrivée au pied de l'arbre qui a amorti la chute de Stiles, leur demande de dégager la place.

\- Attend Max' demande Stiles alors que le banquier s'apprête à redescendre. Merci. Merci pour tout…

\- Tu m'en dois une Mieczyslaw, répond le banquier avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles sourit. Maxence fait partie des rares personnes à savoir prononcer son prénom sans l'écorcher. Une fois seul avec Derek, le regard de Stiles se fait brusquement inquiet. Jamais il n'avait imagé qu'un jour, les deux hommes pour lesquels il a vraiment éprouvé des sentiments sincères, se retrouveraient côte à côte. Le loup comprend l'embarras du policier.

\- À mon tour de faire des compliments à ton ex, dit-il non sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'appuyer un peu sur le mot « ex ». C'est un gars bien, prêt à tout pour toi. Je suis jaloux de tous ceux qui peuvent t'approcher, cependant j'ai conscience que Maxence t'a permis de te reconstruire. Pour cela, il a ma gratitude et mon amitié.

\- Il faut nous laisser la place monsieur, dit un sauveteur qui souffle de l'effort fait pour grimper à presque trente mètres de hauteur.

\- Je te retrouve à l'hôpital souffle le loup avant de descendre.

Les gars de la sécurité civile mettront plus d'une heure pour installer Stiles dans une nacelle sans le bouger trop brusquement. Ils sont stupéfaits de son état pas si catastrophique après être resté perché une semaine dans un arbre. Personne ne leur dit que trois loups et une coyote se sont épuisés à absorber sa douleur et enclencher un processus de guérison accéléré.

)()()()(

Derek bougonne, car en lieu et place de l'hôpital, il se retrouve coincé au poste de police. Il subit un interrogatoire un peu serré où on lui demande de justifier la probable mort de sa femme. Alors qu'il n'a qu'une envie, celle d'aller voir Stiles, il répète pour la quatrième fois ce qu'il s'est passé. Il sait que l'enquêteur cherche la faille et le pousse à se contredire. Maxence subit le même sort dans une pièce à côté. Le reste de la meute, qui est arrivé après la bagarre avec Lizzie, Carter et Ben, est relâché rapidement après l'enregistrement de la déposition de chacun. Au bout de trois heures d'interrogatoire, les enquêteurs libèrent enfin Derek et Maxence. Leur version des faits se corrobore et ils n'ont pas dévié d'un iota depuis le début des questions. C'est évident que la mort accidentelle de Lizzie arrange le loup, car la vérité est toujours plus facile à tenir qu'un mensonge. Il n'a encore rien dit des révélations faites par Lizzie, préférant attendre que l'agitation liée à la vague d'arrestation retombe.

Une fois hors du poste de police, toute la tension accumulée lors de ces derniers jours se relâche. Derek et Maxence sont vides de toute énergie. Ils savent que si Stiles a été pris en charge à l'hôpital depuis des heures, il est vraisemblable qu'il soit encore sur une table d'opération et qu'ils ne pourront pas le voir avant un moment. C'est plongé dans leurs pensées qu'ils se rendent à l'hôpital. Scott leur résume l'état de Stiles. Les soins apportés par les loups ont considérablement réduit toutes les coupures faites par Lizzie. Par contre, il a le bras droit et la jambe droite fracturés ainsi que deux côtes de cassées. Le passage à tabac par Carter et Ben lui a également endommagé un rein et la rate. Les médecins restent réservés quant aux séquelles que le policier conservera de son kidnapping.

\- Ma mère va s'arranger pour que l'on puisse venir le soulager tous les jours les prévient Scott. Avec notre aide surnaturelle, elle pense que Stiles a toutes les chances de se remettre à cent pour cent.

Maxence est perdu. Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Beacon Hills, il a craint pour la vie de l'homme dont il est toujours amoureux, rencontré celui qui l'a remplacé dans son cœur, appris l'existence des créatures surnaturelles, frappé les tortionnaires du policier et participé à un sauvetage pour le moins rocambolesque. En deux jours, le jeune banquier a vécu plus d'aventures qu'il n'en a eues depuis sa naissance. Il comprend maintenant certaines réactions de Stiles. Son ami avait tous les droits d'être blasé devant les « exploits » racontés par des amis communs lors de leurs soirées.

\- Maxence, je te propose de récupérer Ian, Eden ainsi que ton sac de voyage, tu dormiras au manoir.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger Derek, souffle le jeune homme un peu gêné.

\- Tu ne me gênes pas et Kira est toujours mal à l'aise avec des invités. Cela la soulagera.

\- D'accord. Je repartirai demain pour San Francisco.

\- Non ! Tu restes le temps que tu veux.

Devant le regard vacillant de Maxence, Derek devine l'inconfort de sa position. Il est l'ex, alors que lui est la nouvelle relation de Stiles.

\- Maxence, je comprends que ta position est difficile. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à Stiles, tu as fait partie de sa vie et ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble que je t'en écarterais. C'est évident que je ne vais pas te le rendre. Il est mien maintenant. Néanmoins, je crois qu'avec le temps vous pouvez rester amis.

\- Merci, souffle le jeune banquier tellement pris par l'émotion qu'il est bien incapable de dire autre chose.

)()()()(

À l'arrière du Rover de Derek, les enfants trépignent d'impatience. Si le loup a rassuré Eden sur l'état de son papa, il est resté bref sur ce qu'il s'est passé. De plus, il n'a pas encore annoncé à Ian la mort de sa maman. Maxence devine que son offre d'hébergement était aussi pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul avec les enfants et cette terrible nouvelle à annoncer.

Ian est content pour son amie. Eden retrouve enfin le sourire. Derek les envoie se débarbouiller les mains et la figure avant de goûter. Les enfants filent comme deux flèches. Eden, habituée aux lieux, fait comme chez elle.

\- Fais comme chez toi Maxence. La chambre d'ami est juste en face de toi.

\- Merci. Je vais poser mon sac.

Lorsque le jeune homme revient dans la pièce centrale, il trouve Derek assis dans le canapé, le regard dans le vague. Visiblement, il ne sait pas comment annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son fils. Maxence vient s'asseoir en face de lui, les fesses sur la table basse faite de chêne massif.

\- Dis-lui la vérité en énonçant simplement les faits. Pour avoir écouté Scott ou Lydia, Ian a très bien déterminé le caractère de sa maman. Évite les détails sanglants, mais ne lui cache pas la vérité. L'affaire va faire du bruit dans une si petite ville.

\- Oui, je le sais bien. Seulement, je compte bien demander à Stiles de venir vivre ici, et je ne souhaite pas que Ian pense que…

\- Que je pense quoi papa ?

\- …

Les deux bambins les regardent avec des yeux ronds. Comme ils se sont déchaussés en arrivant, ils n'ont pas fait de bruit en redescendant de l'étage en chaussettes.

\- Eden, Ian, venez à la cuisine. Je vous donne votre goûter et je vous explique ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la disparition du papa d'Eden.

Devinant la gravité de la situation, les deux enfants obéissent en silence. Comme à son habitude, c'est Eden qui ouvre la discussion en demandant à Maxence qui il est.

\- Je suis un ami de ton papa. J'habite à San Francisco.

\- Tu es policier ? Questionne la fillette.

\- Non, banquier.

\- Ah !

Elle scrute Maxence, puis regarde Derek et à nouveau Maxence.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Eden ? Questionne Derek.

\- Vous avez tous les deux le même regard clair et la même carrure.

\- C'est vrai, réplique Maxence amusé par le sens d'observation de la fillette. Mais Derek est brun et moi châtain.

\- T'es un ancien amoureux de papa ? Balance tout de go la fille de Stiles.

Estomaqué de la clairvoyance d'Eden, Maxence avale de travers et repose brusquement le verre d'eau qu'il tenait. Lydia lui avait confié que Stiles avait avoué son homosexualité à sa fille, mais il était loin de se douter que l'enfant avait intégré l'information aussi facilement.

\- C'est la digne fille de son père, claironne Derek qui vient à la rescousse du banquier. Eden c'est une question bien indiscrète que tu poses là, reprend-il plus doucement.

\- Pardon, répond Eden en baissant la tête.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Eden, intervient Maxence avec douceur. C'est normal que tu sois curieuse des gens que fréquente ton papa. Pour répondre à ta question, oui je suis son ancien amoureux. Notre relation s'est passée quand tu habitais chez Lydia et Jackson et que ton papa se retrouvait seul à San Francisco.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle simplement.

Eden ouvre la bouche pour poursuivre, mais la « digne fille de Stiles » devine que ce n'est pas la présence de l'ancien amoureux de son papa qui préoccupe Derek. Elle regarde Ian qui, bien que plus âgé qu'Eden, ne se doute de rien.

\- Eden ? Tu me fais visiter le manoir ? Demande Maxence qui saisit l'occasion de laisser Derek seul avec son fils.

L'enfant regarde Derek qui hoche la tête. Elle prend la main de "l'ancien amoureux de son papa" et s'éloigne en faisant des commentaires sur ce que l'on peut toucher et ce qu'il faut regarder qu'avec les yeux. Dans la cuisine, le père et le fils restent en tête à tête.

\- Ian, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre.

)()()()(

Maxence est impressionné par le manoir. S'il a été reconstruit aux normes actuelles et avec tout le confort moderne que l'on peut espérer à notre époque, l'architecte a su garder l'authenticité d'autrefois. Sa situation en pleine forêt donne au lieu une dimension intemporelle. Le manoir est meublé de manière sobre. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Stiles habiter ici. Derek va devoir dire adieu à un certain sens de l'ordre et du rangement.

\- Et là c'est la salle de jeu, clame Eden en ouvrant une ultime porte de cette vaste demeure.

La seule pièce qu'elle n'a pas fait visiter à Maxence c'est la chambre parentale. Lizzie lui en a strictement interdit l'accès. Alors qu'ils ressortent de la salle de jeu, Ian passe en trombe devant eux, bousculant même Eden pour entrer dans sa chambre dont il claque la porte violemment. La fillette fait mine d'aller le voir, cependant Maxence la retient.

\- Avant d'aller voir ton ami, je pense que tu devrais descendre et écouter Derek te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, répond Eden qui fronce les sourcils, inquiète pour Ian.

)()()()(

Intimidée, la fillette gratte à la porte de la chambre de Ian. Elle est sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Et la seule personne capable de la consoler, c'est Ian. Seulement le louveteau est bien trop perturbé pour vouloir voir son amie.

\- Laisse-moi Eden ! Crie-t-il à travers la porte.

\- Ian ! S'il te plait ouvre-moi.

\- Non ! Part ! Va-t'en !

\- Ian…

C'est la première fois que Ian la rejette. Avec ce que Derek lui a appris sur les agissements de Lizzie et de sa fin, Eden craint que leur amitié soit brisée. Elle s'en veut aussi, car cette histoire met en balance la vie de son père et celle de la mère de Ian. Les joues de la fillette sont inondées de larmes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle a quitté San Francisco, elle se sent seule. Un bruit la détourne de la porte de la chambre de Ian. Derek l'a suivie à l'étage. Il s'agenouille et lui tend les bras. Après un moment d'hésitation, la petite s'y précipite.


	27. Chapter 27

_Navré pour la semaine passée, avec ce fichier illisible venu de la planète krypton Cela m'a au moins permis de lire des commentaires de personnes qui ne se manifestent pas habituellement. Je devrais p-e coder mes chapitres plus souvent héhé._

 **Bonheurs incompatibles**

Eden s'applique. La langue tirée par l'effort de concentration, elle colorie la fleur qu'elle vient d'ajouter à son dessin. Le feutre a du mal à couvrir uniformément la surface du plâtre. Elle doit s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour obtenir l'effet souhaité.

Stiles ressemble à un mur fraîchement tagué. Eden ne l'a pas épargné. La quasi-totalité du plâtre de sa jambe est ornée par une multitude de dessins, tous aussi colorés les uns que les autres. À chacune de ses visites, elle ajoute un élément. Le plâtre de son bras est dans le même état.

Sur la table de chevet, une pile de livres pour enfant côtoie une bouteille d'eau et le pilulier de l'alité. Une semaine est passée depuis son sauvetage. Comme prévu, la meute passe tous les jours, absorbant sa douleur, accélérant sa guérison. Si ses os sont plus lents à se consolider, les actions de Scott, Jackson, Derek et Malia lui ont sauvé son rein et sa rate abîmés. C'est le même médecin de la fois où il avait résisté à une coulée de boue qui le suit. L'homme de médecine est stupéfié de la résistance de ce policier. Tant et si bien que sans demander l'autorisation de son patient, il a fait une analyse précise et poussée de ses données biologiques, sans pouvoir en tirer une quelconque conclusion.

Pendant la convalescence de son papa, Eden loge à nouveau chez Lydia. Depuis que Ian a appris la mort de sa maman, il ne lui a plus adressé la parole. La fille de Stiles est effondrée face au rejet du louveteau de Derek. En réaction, la fillette s'enferme dans une attitude bien trop sage pour l'enfant éveillée qu'elle est habituellement. Elle occupe son temps entre l'école, l'hôpital et la chambre d'ami de Lydia.

Comme Ian se tenait à l'écart des autres enfants à l'école, Derek a décidé de le garder quelque temps au manoir. Père et fils ont du mal à retrouver un point de fonctionnement. La grande absente projette une ombre sur leur relation. Pourtant, cette cohabitation forcée pendant toute la journée leur permet de se retrouver un peu. Malgré cela, Ian fuit dès que Derek tente une discussion à cœur ouvert.

)()()()(

À sa sortie de l'hôpital, Stiles accepte l'offre indiscutable de Lydia de l'héberger le temps qu'il n'ait plus besoin de béquilles pour se déplacer. Cela chagrine le policier d'envahir son amie ainsi, cependant il n'aime pas le repli de sa fille et espère que la présence des jumeaux Whittemore la fasse réagir.

L'enquête du FBI ne reste pas sans bruits dans la ville de Beacon Hills. Car après le Sheriff Bill Murray et le maire Ross Evans, c'est au tour de plusieurs chefs d'entreprise de la région de se faire arrêter. Stiles, qui ne peut pas espérer reprendre le travail avant un bon mois de convalescence, a néanmoins des échos de l'impact de cette affaire sur l'opinion publique. Ceci grâce à Doug et Stan, ses amis policiers qui l'avaient mis sur la voie pour ses recherches et surtout aidés en regardant ailleurs lorsqu'il avait fouillé le bureau de Murray, lui permettant de dénicher le mobile du crime de son père et de Jordan.

Un nouveau problème émerge. Il n'y a pas que des patrons véreux qui sont mis en cause, mais aussi tout leur réseau de complicités à des degrés divers. Certains n'ont fait que détourner le regard pour permettre une pratique illégale de forage, d'autres ont fourni du matériel en sachant pertinemment ce à quoi il était destiné, d'autres encore savaient, mais n'ont rien dit. De fil en aiguille, le FBI remonte un vaste réseau de personnes qui, de près ou de loin, ont trempé dans cette sale affaire à des degrés divers. Complices actifs ou passifs, beaucoup de monde est impliqué. Certaines fautes pourraient être considérées comme mineures, s'il n'y avait pas eu le meurtre de Noah Stilinski et celui de Jordan Parrish. L'assassinat de deux représentants de l'ordre, plus la tentative de meurtre, doublée de tortures sur Stiles font tomber à zéro toute indulgence chez les enquêteurs fédéraux. Leur enquête revient à donner un coup de pied dans une fournière, faisant des dégâts collatéraux et beaucoup de mécontents. La colère gronde, mais pas dans le bon sens. Stiles Stilinski n'est pas vu comme une victime, mais comme étant celui qui est à l'origine de l'arrestation de gens qui n'ont, selon une partie de la population, pas fait grand-chose de mal.

)()()()(

En tant que premier adjoint, Derek prend officiellement la place de Ross Evans et endosse ainsi bien malgré lui le rôle de maire de Beacon Hills. Lui aussi n'est pas épargné par les « on-dit ». Si la mort de Lizzie ne lui est pas reprochée, car les données de l'enquête avec la course poursuite de sa femme sont tenues secrètes. Le loup fait plutôt les frais de cancans et quelques mauvaises langues insinuent qu'il ne devait pas satisfaire son oisive d'épouse pour que celle-ci se lance dans ce genre d'affaires. Les anciennes amies de Lizzie trouvent même des circonstances atténuantes à celle qu'elles admiraient. Derek lâcherait volontiers ce poste, s'il n'était pas primordial qu'il assure la relève et évite ce qui se profile à l'horizon avec d'un côté, une minorité de gens qui perdent certains « avantages » et de l'autre ceux qui sont scandalisés que leurs élus se soient permis de telles infamies. La menace d'émeutes n'est pas à écarter. Sans parler que le poste de police se voit amputé d'un Sheriff et de son adjoint encore en convalescence. Le climat social n'est pas serein à Beacon Hills. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas lié à une affaire surnaturelle.

)()()()(

Ian a repris l'école. Derek a longuement parlé à son fils. Comme lui a conseillé Maxence qui est reparti à San Francisco, il est resté honnête. Même s'il n'a pas clairement admis qu'il a eu l'intention de tuer sa femme, le loup lui a décrit l'enchaînement des événements pour que son fils comprenne l'état d'esprit de son père au moment de sa confrontation avec sa mère. Le banquier le lui avait dit, une maman reste une maman dans le cœur d'un enfant et ce, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Ian commence à faire son deuil de cette femme qui n'a jamais vraiment su lui montrer son amour maternel. L'enfant se reproche maintenant d'avoir médit d'elle, jusqu'à dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il aimerait pouvoir revenir en arrière, simplement pour lui dire un « Je t'aime maman ». Le louveteau éprouve un sentiment de gâchis. Alors quand son père évoque l'idée que Stiles et Eden viennent s'installer au manoir, il refuse tout en bloc. Dans son jeune esprit, sa maman est morte pour que le papa d'Eden vive. S'il a conscience que l'inverse est vrai, il se refuse à cette invasion qui effacerait le souvenir de celle qui l'a mis au monde.

Derek est déçu, mais accepte la volonté de son fils. Ian est encore jeune et le loup espère que le temps fera son effet. Un jour, son louveteau acceptera à nouveau la présence de Stiles dans la vie de son père, comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, quand Eden avait compris le lien qui unissait Derek et son père.

)()()()(

Derek passe régulièrement voir Stiles chez Lydia. Seulement ces visites, qui devaient être des retrouvailles, tournent de plus en plus au cauchemar. Le loup réclame le policier comme amant, alors que l'humain lui demande de temporiser. Stiles ne lui concède que de chastes baisers, qui finissent par plus frustrer Derek que l'apaiser. Ils ne sont pas d'accord sur ce qu'ils doivent faire ou ne pas faire.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Derek. Ton fils a besoin de temps. Et j'ai toujours sur le dos la campagne de dénigrement de Lizzie. L'affaire qui a éclaté a apaisé les gens les plus raisonnables à mon sujet, mais il reste un noyau dur homophobe qui ne va pas me lâcher facilement. Je refuse que tu sois éclaboussé par ce faux scandale.

\- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie Stiles et je me contrefiche de l'opinion que les gens ont sur moi !

\- Et bien moi pas !

\- Bon sang Stiles ! Nous avons assez perdu de temps !

Stiles est à bout d'arguments pour faire céder le loup. La mort dans l'âme, il se résout à un coup bas.

\- Eden est très affectée par le rejet de Ian. Si nous sortons ensemble, même discrètement, ton fils le saura. Et que j'habite ou non au manoir, il considérera que je vole la place de sa maman, rejetant encore plus ma fille. Le bien-être d'Eden passe avant nous deux Derek.

Le loup encaisse en serrant les mâchoires. Il sait que la fille de Stiles est très peinée que son meilleur ami la rejette, reprochant presque à la fillette le soulagement qu'elle a eu en retrouvant son papa en vie. Le bonheur de l'une faisant le malheur de l'autre. Derek est impuissant devant la réaction de son fils. Il adore Eden et le froid glacial qui règne entre les deux enfants le désole. Il va falloir du temps à Ian pour faire son deuil et accepter que ni Stiles, ni Eden ne soient coupables de quoi que ce soit. Seulement, le loup ne veut pas attendre ce délai que lui impose Stiles, alors qu'il vient d'admettre son attirance pour le policier et qu'il a même eu le courage de lui avouer son amour.

\- Je vois, dit Derek d'une voix sèche. Je n'insiste plus.

C'est un lycan vexé qui sort de chez Lydia. Ayant marre de se faire repousser, le loup décide de ne plus revenir.

)()()()(

Stiles est heureux. Il peut enfin accompagner sa fille à l'école. Lui et Eden ont réintégré leur maison. La rééducation du policier progresse bien, il a maintenant simplement besoin d'une canne pour marcher. Sa jambe fléchit parfois sous l'effort et les sollicitations trop intenses. Il peut néanmoins conduire. Il est un peu triste d'avoir perdu sa Jeep, résigné il se contente de la voiture de son père. Devant l'école, c'est toujours la même animation, les parents qui discutent entre eux et les enfants qui chahutent autour.

Une première injure fuse, anonyme dans la masse des parents. Le courage des haineux, c'est le courage des lâches.

\- Tapette ! Rentre chez toi. Sale pervers.

Stiles et Eden deviennent le centre des regards. Stiles serre le pommeau de sa canne avec violence. Il tente de faire abstraction des messes basses qui naissent spontanément sur son passage et continue de parler à sa fille comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Depuis le jour où Lizzie avait distribué le tract de la honte, Stiles et Eden avaient établi un code. Un geste pour se donner mutuellement du courage, pour se rassurer quand l'un ou l'autre se sent mal. ,Là c'est Eden qui esquisse ce geste la première. Poing fermé, elle tend sa main à son père. Celui-ci s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur et vient toucher le poing de sa fille avec le sien. Ce geste a une signification qu'eux seuls connaissent.

« Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts. »

Quand Eden disparaît avec les autres enfants dans l'école, Stiles se retourne pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il croise le regard de Derek. Contact visuel que le policier fuit immédiatement pour se poser sur son fils. Le regard de Ian lui brise le cœur. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la haine que lui renvoie le louveteau, mais plutôt de la colère. Sa mère serait toujours en vie si Stiles n'était pas revenu à Beacon Hills. Le policier s'éloigne en claudiquant. Une nouvelle insulte homophobe fleurie dans son dos. Sa seule consolation est de se dire que Derek ne subit pas ce lynchage.

)()()()(

Les jours passent, puis Stiles reprend son poste d'adjoint. L'accueil de ses collègues de travail est mitigé. Comme ailleurs, certains bénéficiaient des combines de Bill Murray. Toutefois contrairement à ce qu'il se passe à l'école, aucune remarque n'est faite sur sa sexualité. Il y a toujours un noyau de policiers fidèles à la mémoire de Noah Stilinski. Ils reportent leur soutien sur son fils en veillant ses arrières, recadrant les collègues moins respectueux.

Un nouveau Sheriff a été nommé. Il s'agit d'un homme proche de la retraite. Un vieux de la veille pas très loquace, mais à l'esprit droit et honnête. Habitué aux coups de gueule de son ancien supérieur à San Francisco, Stiles ne se formalise pas de l'aspect bourru de son nouveau supérieur qui l'interpelle alors qu'il débarque à peine pour son premier jour de travail après une longue convalescence. Pas le temps de se remettre dans le bain, que le nouveau Sheriff lui énumère une liste de dossiers en cours.

\- C'est quoi ce foutoir Stilinski ?

\- Je ne sais pas Chef ! Cela fait presque deux mois que je ne suis pas revenu travailler et…

\- Et vous allez vous y remettre ! Puis répondez à ma question !

\- Quelle question ?

Sur son bureau, le Sheriff pose un à un les dossiers qu'il tient et énonce l'objet de l'enquête. Au bout du troisième, Stiles comprend qu'il s'agit d'affaires qui sont mêlées de près ou de loin à des événements surnaturels.

\- C'est le foutoir habituel de Beacon Hills qui a failli coûter plusieurs fois son poste à mon père, rétorque Stiles sans sourciller.

\- J'ai remonté l'année écoulée, reprend l'ancien. C'est moins le foutoir, sauf pendant votre absence Stilinski.

\- L'expérience du père profite au fils ? Hasarde Stiles en guise de réponse.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries Stilinski. Débrouillez-vous pour me classer ce bazar sans faire de vague.

\- Oui Chef, répond l'adjoint en s'emparant des dossiers.

Une routine s'installe. Le quotidien de Stiles se partage entre quelques enquêtes « non ordinaires » et d'autres qui demandent son flair d'enquêteur. Le vieux Sheriff a bien conscience qu'il se passe des choses pas très ordinaires à Beacon Hills. Seulement, il veut finir sereinement les quelques mois qui lui restent à tirer avant sa retraite. Il charge donc Stiles des affaires étranges, mais lui garde également les enquêtes qui demandent un vrai travail d'analyse. Cette tacite façon de fonctionner convient au policier. Depuis son retour à Beacon Hills, il se sent enfin utile et à sa place. L'hostilité de Bill Murray ne pèse plus sur ses épaules. Il peut enfin faire son métier comme il l'entend.

Faute de réactions de sa part, les attaques homophobes qu'il subissait finissent par s'atténuer. Si Stiles arrive à tenir bon, c'est aussi grâce à sa fille. Après avoir passé une longue période d'abattement, Eden s'est forgé un caractère bien trempé. Plus on attaque son père, plus elle l'admire. Plus on l'insulte, plus elle sourit et agit comme une enfant heureuse et bien traitée. Les mauvaises langues finissent par se taire, d'autant que le policier brille dans l'exercice de son métier. Il vient, entre autres, de démanteler le réseau des voleurs de voitures qui sévissaient depuis des mois dans la région, soulageant la population de déboires répétitifs. Le Sheriff qui n'a plus de carrière à assurer donne tous les honneurs à son adjoint. Un jour, il l'appelle dans son bureau et lui demande de fermer la porte pour une conversation privée. Ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé et loin des habitudes de ce vieux briscard plus habitué à hurler ses ordres au milieu du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Stilinski ?

\- Euh ? À quel propos Chef ?

\- Je connais très bien le capitaine de la Crim' de San Francisco, nous avons bossé ensemble quand il était encore un jeunot.

\- Oh ! Le monde est petit ! S'exclame Stiles qui voue une grande admiration à son ancien supérieur. Il était déjà bourru à l'époque ? Questionne-t-il.

\- À votre avis qui lui a appris à beugler ? Rétorque le Sheriff avec un sourire.

C'est bien la première fois que Stiles voit ce visage buriné par le temps esquisser un sourire. Le jeune adjoint secoue la tête et sourit à son tour.

\- Et bien, commence Stiles. Il a bien appris ses leçons ! Mais j'ai peur que cela ne prenne pas sur moi Chef, termine-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Oh ! Vous avez les gênes pour Stilinski. J'ai déjà vu Noah en action !

Les deux hommes prennent un air grave à l'évocation du père de Stiles. Le Sheriff, peu habitué à se laisser aller aux confidences, reprend son ton bourru et poursuit.

\- Bon ! Tout cela pour dire que puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir vous orienter vers une carrière plus gratifiante comme inspecteur à San Francisco, je…

\- Chef, je suis bien plus utile à Beacon Hills et vous savez pour quels genres d'affaires... J'ai aimé mon travail à San Francisco, cependant c'est un travail qui vous engloutit. Ici, j'ai le temps de voir ma fille grandir.

\- … Je ne vois pas de quelles affaires vous parlez, reprend le Sheriff avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Mais voici ce que j'allais vous dire avant que vous m'interrompiez.

\- Pardon Chef !

\- J'ai appuyé votre candidature pour me remplacer lorsque je partirai à la retraite.

\- Mais je n'ai pas postulé pour un poste de Sheriff !

\- Il se passe des choses étranges ici, Stilinski. Comme des invasions inhabituelles de pumas… et des candidatures qui s'autogénèrent.

\- Je suis un peu jeune ! Vous partez dans un an, j'aurai à peine trente ans.

\- Vous avez le talent. Inutile d'attendre une dizaine d'années et de gaspiller ce potentiel. Puis avec Hale à la mairie, Beacon Hills sera entre de bonnes mains.

\- Oui… Merci Chef.

\- Allez ! Sortez et mettez-vous au boulot ! Vous n'êtes pas payé pour bayer aux corneilles et discuter comme une bonne femme.

\- Chef ! Oui Chef !

Stiles est aux anges. Avec sa rudesse habituelle, le vieux Sheriff vient de lui faire le plus beau des compliments, celui de croire en lui. Toutefois, son sourire se désintègre. Quand il s'apprête à passer la porte, le Sheriff l'assassine avec une ultime remarque.

\- Et rabibochez-vous avec Hale.

\- Nous ne sommes pas fâchés…

\- Vous avez parfaitement compris de quoi je parle Stilinski ! Et fermez cette porte bon Dieu !


	28. Chapter 28

**Deux + Deux**

Quatre mois sont passés. Si Stiles a retrouvé sa mobilité complète, et son travail d'adjoint, sa relation avec Derek est toujours au point mort. Par fierté, mais aussi par crainte de se faire encore rejeter, le loup refuse de faire un nouveau pas vers le policier. Quant à Stiles, marqué par les marques de haine à son égard, il élude les décisions qu'il doit prendre, s'immergeant entre ses enquêtes et sa fille. Impuissante, Lydia assiste au naufrage de cette union qui avait enfin fini par éclore. Entre la fierté de l'un et les blessures de l'âme de l'autre, elle n'arrive pas à lever le verrou qui bloque les deux hommes.

Ian reparle à Eden et joue à nouveau avec elle et les jumeaux Whittemore. Seulement, ils n'ont plus la même complicité qu'avant. À l'image de son père, Eden maintient une barrière que le louveteau ne sait pas comment franchir. Le temps est passé et le souvenir de sa mère s'estompe. L'image de la défunte se patine, lissant les défauts, gommant les drames. Un soir, l'enfant avait même abordé avec son père l'idée que Stiles et Eden s'installent au manoir. Cependant, Derek avait botté en touche avec une vague explication que le jeune garçon avait eu du mal à cerner.

)()()()(

Une nouvelle sortie scolaire est prévue pour aller voir un musée des sciences. C'est la dernière de l'année. Eden n'en parle pas et se contente de montrer son carnet qui doit être signé, à son père. Sur le mot de la maîtresse, il y a, comme d'habitude, un appel à parents volontaires pour accompagner la sortie. Pas dupe du regard attentif de sa fille, Stiles se contente pourtant de signer l'autorisation de sortie sans toutefois s'inscrire comme accompagnateur. Il n'a toujours pas digéré ce qu'il a subit la dernière fois, où il avait dû renoncer à accompagner les enfants sous l'influence d'une vague de haine homophobe. Il sait que Derek avait fait le bon choix en le priant de sortir du bus pour apaiser tout le monde. Mais l'humiliation avait été cuisante. Il y a des blessures invisibles qui peinent à cicatriser. Stiles n'est pas prêt moralement à subir cela une nouvelle fois. Il souhaite également éviter ce genre d'épreuve à Eden. Alors, il fait profil bas, sachant pertinemment qu'il donne gain de cause aux haineux. La fillette ne fait aucun commentaire quand elle récupère son carnet, vierge de toute inscription de son père.

)()()()(

Devant l'école, Lydia et Stiles discutent de la sortie qu'ils prévoient de faire le week-end prochain avec Scott, Kira et Malia. Leurs enfants tournent autour d'eux, impatients de monter dans le bus scolaire qui est en retard.

\- Je ferai des salades à emporter, précise Lydia.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous obliger à manger bio et équilibré lors d'un pique-nique ? Couine Stiles qui pense bien apporter des chips et de la charcuterie.

\- Tu vas prendre du ventre Stiles ! Argue la banshee.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, je n'arrête pas de courir avec cette affaire de drogue sur le campus !

\- Bonjour ! Les interrompt Derek. J'ai un souci, commence-t-il hésitant.

Le loup s'adresse à Lydia. La jeune femme lui demande quel est son problème. Il lui raconte qu'une visite de chantier vient de lui tomber dessus à l'improviste et de ce fait il ne pourra pas accompagner la sortie scolaire comme prévu. Stiles se sentant exclu de la discussion et toujours en froid avec Derek, s'est éloigné de quelques mètres, trouvant un prétexte à s'occuper en aidant Eden à remettre son chouchou qui s'est défait.

\- Ils sont limite en nombre de parents accompagnateurs, poursuit Derek. Si je ne viens pas, la sortie risque d'être annulée.

\- Mince ! S'exclame Lydia. Je ne peux pas te remplacer au pied levé, j'ai également une réunion importante au travail que j'ai déjà reportée une fois.

La voix de Lydia oblige Stiles à revenir vers elle et le loup.

\- Stiles ? Il me semble que tu as encore des jours à poser. Tu peux remplacer Derek ?

Le regard de Stiles vacille entre la banshee et le loup. La question de son amie sonne plus comme un ordre qu'une requête. Il sent déjà une vague de panique naître dans son ventre.

\- C'est que…

Embarrassé, Stiles regarde autour de lui. Son regard scrute le visage des gens. Personne ne fait attention à leur trio, cependant le policier ne peut s'empêcher de voir des regards réprobateurs autour de lui. Il a l'impression que les conversations s'amplifient. Une sueur froide lui glace le dos. « Cela va recommencer » se dit-il. Perfide, sa mémoire lui rappelle les insultes, les injures et sa fille en larme. Stiles tire sur son col de chemise, il manque d'air. Des flashs trouent sa vision d'une multitude de points aveuglants. Il connaît parfaitement ce que signifient ces symptômes. Il commence une crise de panique. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait. La dernière était le jour de l'enterrement de son père, quand il avait fouillé la maison pour trouver les papiers nécessaires pour la succession.

Derek entend le cœur de Stiles déraper, seulement il ne sait pas comment agir. Ils sont au milieu des autres. Avancer vers lui serait attirer l'attention sur le policier et risquer d'amplifier sa crise. C'est Eden, qui n'ayant pas perdu une miette de leur conversation, intervient en prenant la main de son papa. Le geste suffit à enrayer la crise. Pour sa fille, Stiles est capable de tout, même de se combattre lui-même. Alors d'une voix un peu atone, il accepte.

\- Oui, je vais y aller. Pour une journée, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi au poste de police ajoute-il avec un faible sourire.

Il y a un moment de flottement parmi les parents tandis que Stiles s'avance vers le bus où les enfants entrent un à un. Aucune insulte ne fuse. Pourtant, la tension se perçoit dans les conversations qui s'arrêtent. Derek s'excuse haut et fort auprès des institutrices, remerciant avec conviction l'adjoint du Sheriff de le remplacer au pied levé. Le bus finit par démarrer sans incident. C'est un Stiles rassuré qui s'installe à côté de sa fille. Satisfaits, Lydia et Derek regardent le bus disparaître au bout de la rue.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu jouer la comédie, dit Lydia alors que les autres parents regagnent leur voiture.

\- Mouais, rétorque le loup. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas le leurrer toute seule. Ta réunion est réelle, pas ma réunion de chantier.

La banshee ne lui répond pas, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

)()()()(

La sortie au musée se déroule sans encombre. Les enfants sont intéressés par ce qu'ils voient. Une des attractions qui leur plaît le plus est un planétarium interactif. Si l'installation a été conçue pour les enfants, le groupe est un peu jeune et beaucoup d'enfants ont besoin qu'un adulte les soulève pour qu'ils puissent participer pleinement. Stiles se prête avec bonhomie à ce rôle, faisant décoller les enfants avec force. Le policier fait un peu le pitre, ce qui lui attire un bon succès auprès des gamins qui en redemandent.

Ian est resté en retrait. Il est intimidé et n'ose pas demander à ce qu'on le porte. Le louveteau se glisse donc furtivement dans le groupe des enfants qui ont déjà fait l'animation. Quand Stiles repose enfin le dernier gamin, il voit Ian qui détourne immédiatement les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisent.

\- Ian ! Tu n'es pas passé. Aller vient ! Appelle Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Le policier est heureux de participer à cette sortie scolaire. Son angoisse initiale s'est envolée et il s'amuse autant que les enfants qu'il accompagne, occultant aussi la rancœur du fils de Derek à son égard. Sa joie est communicative. Ian se laisse enfin convaincre et rejoint Stiles qui l'attrape à la taille et le soulève à bonne hauteur. Le louveteau oublie ses ressentiments et ses hésitations pour goûter à nouveau à la joie simple de s'amuser avec le papa de son amie. Le moment du goûter passe et c'est comme si aucun chagrin n'avait entaché leur amitié. Eden est aux anges de retrouver sa complicité avec Ian. Un complot s'organise avec les jumeaux Whittemore pour s'installer tous ensemble au fond du bus pour le trajet retour. Ragaillardi, Stiles fait encore plus le pitre pour la plus grande joie des enfants qu'il accompagne. Même les institutrices et les deux autres parents accompagnateurs se laissent séduire par l'exubérance de ce papa qui s'avère être un vrai hyperactif, mais qui sait également canaliser les enfants pour que tout se passe au mieux. Ceux qui le connaissent auraient reconnu l'adolescent qu'il a été.

Ils ont fait toutes les expériences, répondu à tous les quizz et actionné tous les boutons. Si bien qu'une bonne partie des enfants somnolent dans le bus au retour. Ian s'est tellement dépensé, si heureux de retrouver Eden comme avant le drame, qu'il s'endort contre Stiles.

À l'arrivée, les enfants descendent du bus et s'éparpillent comme une volée de moineaux vers leurs parents, racontant leur journée avec enthousiasme. Stiles a laissé passer la horde de mouflets pour descendre en dernier. D'un bras, il porte Ian qui s'est à peine réveillé lorsqu'il l'a soulevé et tient la main de sa fille. Lui aussi avait un peu somnolé lors du trajet. La lumière extérieure l'aveugle et le désoriente un temps.

)()()()(

Derek attend l'arrivée des enfants en compagnie de Lydia. La banshee lui a proposé de se joindre à la meute pour le pique-nique du week-end. Le loup a décliné l'invitation prétextant une autre activité prévue avec Ian.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu es toujours le bienvenu, affirme Lydia.

\- Je te remercie.

L'arrivée du bus scolaire les interrompt. La placette devant l'école retentit des cris des bambins. Visiblement, la sortie leur a plus. Parmi les exclamations des enfants, Derek et Lydia entendent des remarques sur Stiles.

\- Il a dû sacrément faire le pitre pour qu'ils en parlent comme ça, s'exclame Lydia.

\- Faut croire lui répon,d Derek qui vient d'apercevoir Stiles.

Le cœur du loup fait un bond en voyant son fils endormi dans les bras du policier. Eden, qui vient de les repérer, lâche la main de son père et fonce sur eux.

\- C'était trop amusant ! S'exclame la fillette qui tourne autour d'eux comme une toupie, en compagnie de Claudia et Dylan, les enfants de Lydia.

\- Eden ! Calme toi ma puce, dit Stiles qui s'est approché.

Autour d'eux, les parents discutent, ravis que leurs enfants aient apprécié la sortie.

\- Ian est à plat. Il s'est démené comme un fou, annonce Stiles un peu gêné.

Derek s'avance vers lui. Le policier pense qu'il va lui prendre Ian des bras. Mais au lieu de récupérer son fils, le loup place une main dans le dos de Stiles, entourant par la même occasion son fils, puis vient loger son autre main sur la nuque du policier.

\- De... Derek ?!

Stiles n'a pas le temps de bafouiller plus longtemps, les lèvres du loup écrasent les siennes pour un baiser voluptueux. Le jeune homme a à peine conscience des conversations qui se meurent autour d'eux, tant son corps s'embrase au contact de la bouche de Derek. Il est submergé par un tournis voluptueux. Puis la réalité de la situation et l'endroit où ils se trouvent le ramènent brutalement sur terre.

\- Mais ! Murmure-t-il interloqué, les joues rouges de confusion.

Ian, que cette étreinte a réveillé, regarde tour à tour les deux hommes. Le temps d'un battement d'aile de papillon, le temps s'arrête. Puis deux mains qui s'agitent les font regarder vers le bas. Eden fait signe à Derek de la porter.

Un peu en retrait, Lydia observe la scène. Stiles qui porte Ian, Derek qui porte la fille du policier. Le regard de la banshee est amusé. Son plan a fonctionné. Comprenant que Ian était enfin prêt, c'est elle qui a provoqué cette situation.

\- Câlin groupé ! Réclame Eden avec force.

La fillette accroche le cou de son père, Ian fait de même avec le sien. Et voilà quatre têtes collées les unes aux autres pour un câlin de groupe. Stiles, totalement bouleversé regarde Derek.

\- Tout le monde nous regarde ! Couine-t-il.

\- Et ils vont devoir s'habituer à ce genre de scène. Affirme doucement le loup. Tu veux bien venir habiter au manoir avec Eden ?

La question vaut aussi pour son fils à qui il demande l'assentiment. L'enfant hoche vigoureusement la tête. Eden clame sa joie.

\- Oui, le manoir ! Crie la fillette.

\- Hey ! Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, s'offusque Stiles d'être pris de court par cette demande soudaine et si inattendue.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question Stiles, rétorque Derek.

\- Genre ! Tu penses porter la culotte dans ce ménage ? Questionne le policier avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- C'est l'évidence même, lui rétorque le loup.

\- Tss…

\- J'ai une faim de loup, clame Ian qui est autant accroché au cou de Stiles que celui de Derek.

Les deux hommes se décalent un peu. Autour d'eux, la foule des parents est comme figée à la vue de ces deux hommes portant chacun l'enfant de l'autre. Deux hommes qui se sont embrassés comme le font deux amants et non comme deux amis. La scène heurte les certitudes de certains et l'ordre établi de beaucoup. Pourtant, ce qui stoppe les réactions négative, c'est l'attitude des deux enfants. Leur joie est une évidence. La façon qu'ils ont de s'agripper à ces deux papas montre leur confiance totale en ces deux hommes. Cela déborde tant d'amour, de confiance et d'affection que personne n'ose remettre en cause une telle union.

\- Venez manger à la maison, OK ? Propose Derek.

Stiles comprend que le loup ne lui donne une fois encore guère le choix. Il est pourtant inquiet. Depuis leur baiser, il s'attend à une pluie d'indignation de la part du public, pour cette déclaration d'amour sans équivoque de la part d'un homme respecté et qui est ni plus ni moins que le maire de la ville. Pourtant, rien ne vient. Personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Les conversations ont repris à voix basse. Seulement, on n'y entend pas de vindicte comme les fois précédentes où Stiles s'est fait littéralement conspuer.

Lorsque les deux papas veulent se rendre leur enfant respectif, les bambins refusent s'accrochant avec force au papa de l'autre. Ian refuse de quitter les bras de Stiles, quant à Eden, elle fait un sourire angélique à Derek qui maugrée sur le pouvoir féminin.

Le moment de flottement entre ces deux pères qui se font mener par le bout du nez finit par faire rire Lydia. Son rire étant communicatif, d'autres parents se joignent à elle. D'abord timidement, puis l'hilarité devient générale devant la tête de Stiles dont l'embarras vaut le détour. Il est à nouveau le centre des attentions, mais cette fois-ci il la partage avec Derek, Ian et Eden. Il ne s'agit plus de haine, mais d'un amical charivari. Le jeune policier a un peu d'amertume en pensant que ce qui ne passait pas avec lui, est accepté pour Derek. Néanmoins, emporté par la liesse générale, il ne peut pas se permettre de bouder cette victoire. Connaissant les réactions précédentes, le baiser du loup était risqué. Pourtant, Derek n'a pas pris de risque, il est allé bien au-delà de ça.

Deux hommes marchent en direction du parking avec chacun un enfant dans les bras. Derek monte dans la Camaro avec Eden, alors que Ian suit Stiles dans sa berline.

Bientôt la fin


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy End**

\- Alors maintenant Eden est ma petite sœur ? Demande Ian ingénument.

Surpris, Stiles regarde l'enfant dans le rétroviseur puis reporte son attention sur la route et le Rover de Derek qu'il suit à vitesse modérée. Cette journée a été comme une bulle salvatrice. Le matin, il avait frôlé la crise de panique. Maintenant, toute la ville sait que Derek l'aime. Le policier tarde à répondre, non qu'il hésite. Il est tout simplement submergé par l'émotion. Enfin ! Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse vivre ce bonheur qu'il n'a jusqu'à présent effleuré qu'en rêve ?

\- Et bien, je pense que nous pouvons voir les choses ainsi Ian. Répond Stiles après avoir choisi ses mots.

\- Je la protégerai ! Toujours ! Affirme le louveteau.

\- Je t'en remercie Ian énonce le policier de façon sérieuse.

Ian a noté le changement de ton et regarde celui qui va devenir son deuxième papa dans le rétroviseur. Leurs regards se croisent. Ils échangent un message muet. Malgré ce que Lizzie comptait lui faire, Stiles assure au fils de la louve que la défunte ne sera pas un obstacle pour leur future relation. Cependant, il n'est très à l'aise lorsqu'il se gare à côté de la Rover. Le manoir s'impose à son regard, majestueux et lourd de signification. C'est là qu'a péri presque toute la famille de Derek. Là qu'il a reconstruit sa vie, faisant un beau pied de nez aux chasseurs et au destin. Là où s'est créée une famille avec une autre par déni et lâcheté. Là où Derek lui demande aujourd'hui d'emménager.

Les deux enfants font moins de manières, et lorsque le loup ouvre la porte d'entrée, les deux bambins lui filent entre les jambes pour investir cette forteresse au milieu de la forêt. Stiles est déjà venu ici plusieurs fois, pourtant c'est avec une certaine retenue qu'il s'avance à l'intérieur. Il n'est plus un invité, plus pour très longtemps.

\- Tu restes dormir ? Quémande le loup.

)()()()(

Eden avait déjà dormi une fois au manoir. C'est donc tout naturellement que les deux enfants investissent la pièce où elle avait été hébergée le temps d'une nuitée. C'est une chambre d'ami meublée pour des adultes. Péremptoire, Ian établit déjà des modifications à apporter. Seulement Eden lui affirme qu'elle aime bien cette décoration pour grande personne. De fait, la chambre joue sur une harmonie de bois différents. Le mur qui donne sur l'extérieur est en cèdre rouge comme toute la façade du manoir, les autres forment des contrastes avec deux autres essences de bois plus claires. Le mobilier dénote des goûts de Derek pour le sobre et le naturel.

Avec une énergie qu'eux seuls peuvent avoir malgré une journée épuisante, Ian et Eden entreprennent de déménager les jouets que Derek avait achetés à la fillette de la chambre de Ian, à la nouvelle antre de la fille de Stiles. Aucun des deux enfants ne se pose la question de savoir si leur acte est légitime. Ils agissent suivant leur cœur.

À l'étage en dessous, Stiles a l'impression d'être dans la peau d'un pingouin, tant il reste planté au milieu du salon en ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Derek est allé sortir des pizzas du congélateur.

\- Quitte ta veste ! S'exclame le loup en revenant avec de quoi faire plaisir à la bande de morfales qui est ici.

Maladroitement, Stiles s'exécute et le suit dans la cuisine. Il a encore du mal à réaliser que cela va devenir son quotidien. Son silence finit par faire réagir le loup.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ? Questionne doucement Derek.

\- Je… si… c'est que… bafouille Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé pour le baiser tout à l'heure. J'ai entendu ta crise de panique ce matin… Ce n'était pas malin de ma part.

\- Si ! Enfin non. Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors qu'est-ce donc ? Rétorque le loup en s'approchant de son humain préféré.

\- Personne n'a réagi, pas une remarque, ni un regard de travers.

\- C'est plutôt positif non ?

\- Je… pourquoi quand c'est toi, les gens ne disent rien ? Dit Stiles en avouant le fond de sa pensée.

Derek comprend sa gêne et le côté injuste des réactions des gens.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les fais taire, ni toi de l'ouvrir à tort, avance-t-il en réfléchissant.

\- Alors quoi ? Questionne Stiles.

\- Ce qui a fait taire les mauvaises langues, c'est de voir deux personnes qui s'aiment sincèrement et leurs deux enfants qui rayonnent de joie. C'est grâce à Eden et Ian que l'on va être accepté.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu les entends là-haut ? Ces deux-là déplaceraient une montagne avec leur dynamisme.

Stiles rit doucement et pose son menton sur l'épaule du loup. Les exclamations de leurs enfants laissent deviner que contrairement à son père qui reste encore incertain, Eden s'installe dans son nouveau chez elle. Les deux bras de Derek emprisonnent le policier qui se laisse volontiers capturer. Nouveau baiser, sans témoin, plus personnel, plus intime. Sincère.

\- Tu es à moi Stiles Stilinski, souffle le loup quand leurs lèvres se séparent.

\- Je…

Le policier a la gorge nouée. Lui d'ordinaire si volubile et à la parole facile, ne sait pas quoi répondre. De nombreuses tirades lui viennent à l'esprit allant du sarcasme au romantisme. Pourtant, il se tait. Stiles reste muet, envahi par ses émotions. Il vient de passer par tant d'épreuves qu'il a du mal à lâcher prise, et accepter ce bonheur pourtant mérité.

\- Pince-moi, ordonne-t-il au loup.

Derek hausse les sourcils, puis s'exécute.

\- Aïe ! Ça fait mal, couine le plus jeune.

\- Tu viens de me demander de te pincer ! Rétorque le brun.

\- Oui, mais pas si fort !

\- Et donc ?

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve.

\- Non. Allez, viens là au lieu de te faire des nœuds au cerveau.

Le loup entoure une nouvelle fois Stiles de ses bras et le serre contre lui. Ils restent ainsi sans bouger, ni parler. Les enfants arrivent sur ces entrefaites, criant leur famine.

)()()()(

Ian et Eden dorment depuis longtemps. Dans la pénombre de la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, Stiles regarde le plafond. Il écoute la respiration régulière de Derek qui est allongé à côté de lui. Le loup s'est appliqué à lui faire oublier la violence de leur première fois, lui faisant découvrir une facette inattendue de sa personnalité. Celui qui est souvent caricaturé pour son aspect bourru, s'est révélé être d'une douceur et d'une volupté extrêmes. Trop bouleversé par leur union pour songer dormir, Stiles veille sur le sommeil de son compagnon. Il sait qu'il n'y a plus de doute possible. Lui et Derek ont peut-être pris des chemins détournés, cependant la destination finale ne pouvait pas être évitée. Néanmoins, le jeune homme est soulagé qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés et accrochés maintenant et pas trop tardivement. Ils ont perdu huit années, mais rétrospectivement ce retard leur a apporté deux enfants dont ils sont tous les deux fiers.

Enfin rassuré pour son avenir, Stiles se tourne sur le côté posant une main sur le ventre du loup qui, dans une semi-conscience, l'emprisonne avec la sienne dans un grognement à peine audible.

\- Et toi tu es mon sourwolf, murmure-t-il avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur.

)()()()(

C'est à nouveau l'automne sur Beacon Hills. Autour de la mairie, du monde se presse sous des parapluies noirs. La date pourrait paraître symbolique aux yeux des certains, pourtant elle a été choisie au hasard des disponibilités de chacun. Il y a deux ans, jour pour jour, les mêmes personnes assistaient à l'enterrement de Noah Stilinski et de Jordan Parrish.

Il fait le même temps pourri. Lydia a encore les yeux rougis par des larmes qu'elle n'a pas réussi à retenir. À côté d'elle Jackson fait la morale à Dylan qui vient de tacher son habit. Sa jumelle Claudia, resplendissante dans une robe princesse, prend la pose.

Scott et Kira arrivent avec leur fils de deux ans. Il se nomme Jordan McCall en hommage au Hellhound assassiné deux ans plus tôt. Malia les suit de près avec son petit ami du moment. La coyote n'a toujours pas trouvé celui avec qui elle envisage de passer sa vie. Il faut avouer que son caractère très affirmé fait fuir tous ses prétendants, même les plus courageux.

\- Quel temps pourri, s'exaspère Scott.

\- C'est dommage pour un tel événement et gâche un peu l'organisation, confirme Lydia qui a réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à retrouver un regard serein.

\- Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux affirme Kira avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder, reprend Lydia.

Et effectivement une Camaro noir arrive sur la place de la mairie. La voiture arbore une décoration minimaliste avec un mini-drapeau aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel accroché à l'antenne. Cela avait été un âpre sujet de discussion entre Derek et Lydia, Stiles s'étant bien gardé de se mêler de tout cela.

Les deux hommes sortent de la voiture pour basculer les sièges afin de libérer leurs enfants coincés sur les sièges arrière.

Ian est sanglé dans un costume impeccable. Le louveteau se tient si droit qu'on lui donnerait facilement quelques années de plus. Eden, comme son amie Claudia, est parée d'une robe princesse. C'est Lydia qui s'était occupée d'habiller les enfants. Les futurs époux étaient bien heureux de déléguer cette tâche à leur amie. Derek porte un costume trois-pièces d'un gris anthracite très sombre. A contrario, Stiles est sanglé avec une matière de deux tons plus clairs avec de fines rayures qui souligne sa belle silhouette. Les deux hommes portent le même détail identique. Autre point où Lydia n'avait pu imposer ses envies. Derek et Stiles arborent une fleur de pissenlit en guise de boutonnière. C'est la seule fleur qui pousse autour du manoir à cette saison. Celle de Derek a été cueillie par Eden, alors que Ian s'est chargé de celle de Stiles.

Le moment est symbolique, car c'est officiellement le premier mariage gay qui a lieu à Beacon Hills. D'autant plus symbolique qu'il unit le maire de la ville et son Sheriff fraîchement nommé depuis quinze jours à peine. Les événements qui ont secoué la ville il y a plus d'un an, ont fait bouger les mentalités. Il reste des opposants à la cause du mariage pour tous, cependant les désaccords ne font plus objet de violences, sauf quelques cas isolés.

Comme convenu et pour souligner que cet acte civil n'est là que pour confirmer l'existence de ce noyau familial, Derek prend la main d'Eden alors que Stiles prend celle de Ian. Leurs amis et connaissances leur font une haie d'honneur. Ils avancent tous les quatre de front vers l'entrée de la mairie. Derek et Stiles ne se marient pas pour l'étiquette, ni par revendication. Ils le font pour légitimer leur famille. Et si leurs deux enfants avancent avec eux, c'est qu'il n'y a pas qu'un simple mariage qui les attend dans la salle d'apparat de l'établissement public, mais aussi l'adoption de Ian par Stiles. Les deux enfants vont doublement devenir frère et sœur. L'acte va faire jurisprudence.

)()()()(

Le vin d'honneur a lieu dans le vaste hall de la mairie. Stiles et Derek tiennent leur rôle respectif. Leur fonction les oblige à un certain cérémonial dont ils se passeraient bien tous les deux. Pourtant, ils se plient au protocole et aux conversations d'usage. La vraie fête a lieu au manoir, où un chapiteau a été installé pour accueillir les amis proches du couple.

)()()()(

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveille avec un bon mal de tête. Il a encore une guirlande de papier accrochée autour du cou. Derek émerge à ses côtés et commence à soulager la gueule de bois de son compagnon en lui plaquant sa main sur le front.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, affirme le loup.

\- Il n'y a pas eu trop de casse, confirme Stiles.

\- J'ai bien aimé la tête de Scott quand Son fils a crié « pipi ».

\- Et qu'il a uriné sur la jambe du type juste à côté, enchaîne Stiles qui rigole tout en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Eden qui vomit les petits fours dont elle s'est gavée, évoque Derek.

\- Sur les chaussures de ton adjoint, complète Stiles.

Les deux hommes se remémorent les événements de la veille, les blagues que leur ont faites leurs amis, les turpitudes avec les enfants, la bonne humeur et la joie d'être tous ensemble. Ils savent que leur vie ne sera pas un long fleuve tranquille. Stiles a fort affaire au poste de police, quant à Derek, il tente de faire cohabiter les besoins de la population de Beacon Hills, population bien hétéroclite.

Les épreuves nous brisent et nous déchirent. Les blessures de l'âme et du cœur laissent des cicatrices indélébiles. Si elles témoignent jour après jour de la souffrance subie, elles certifient aussi que nous y avons survécu.

Ce que nous conquérons en nous battant et en résistant a bien plus de saveur que ce qui nous est donné sans effort. Stiles et Derek savoureraient-ils leur amour avec autant d'acuité, si tout s'était enchaîné sans heurts, ni doutes ?


	30. Chapter 30

**É** **pilogue**

Bill Murray fut accusé du meurtre au premier degré sur les personnes de Noah Stilinski et de Jordan Parrish, de faux et usage de faux, de parjure et d'association de malfaiteurs. À la demande de Stiles, Derek ne dira rien des derniers aveux de sa femme. Le jeune Sheriff considère que Ian a assez souffert pour ne pas avoir une mère reconnue de meurtre. Il estime également que sans la difficulté liée à tuer un Hellhound, c'est Murray qui aurait tiré sur Jordan et non Lizzie. L'ancien Sheriff de Beacon Hills a été confondu avec l'arme qu'il avait donnée à la louve. Les enquêteurs ne l'ont pas cru quand il a affirmé que seule Elizabeth Hale était coupable. Il a écopé d'un emprisonnement à perpétuité. Il mourra deux ans plus tard. Il ne fait pas bon d'être un ex-flic en prison…

Dean Carter est condamné à trente ans de prison, dont vingt en haute sécurité. Il est reconnu de violence aggravée sur un représentant des forces de l'ordre et de tentative de meurtre. Sa femme demande le divorce l'année qui suit son incarcération. Deux mois à peine après être sorti de prison après vingt-cinq d'incarcération, il se fera descendre dans une ruelle sordide par un gang à qui il tentait de faucher leur stock de dope pour se faire de l'argent.

Ben Collins écope de vingt-cinq ans de prison, dont vingt en haute sécurité pour tentative de meurtre sur un représentant des forces de l'ordre. Il sortira au bout de quinze ans pour bonne conduite. Depuis, il travaille pour une association humanitaire pour les enfants défavorisés.

Ross Evans est condamné à dix ans de prison pour corruption, délit d'initié, faux et usage de faux et complicité au deuxième degré dans le meurtre de deux policiers. Il sera libéré au bout de sept années pour bonne conduite et partira s'installer sur la côte Est du pays.

Le corps de Lizzie Hale n'a jamais été retrouvé malgré plusieurs dragages de la rivière.

Lydia obtient la médaille Fields deux ans après le mariage de Stiles et de Derek.

Scott et Kira donnent une petite sœur à leur fils.

Malia finit par emménager avec le patron de la boutique dans laquelle elle travaille.

Danny et Isaac sont revenus vivre à Beacon Hills et se sont remis ensemble. Isaac réintégrant de fait la meute de Scott.

Trois ans après leur mariage, Derek et Stiles sont invités à celui de Maxence à San Francisco. Depuis le sauvetage de Stiles, ils se sont astreints à garder contact et à se voir régulièrement.

Eden Stilinski a fini par sauter une classe. À vingt-deux ans, elle présente son sujet de fin d'études avec son frère Ian Hale-Stilinski. Il porte sur la mutation de la société et des changements des modèles familiaux. Bien qu'hétérosexuels tous les deux, ils sont fortement impliqués aux causes de la communauté LGBT et servent de témoignage vivants qu'il n'y a pas de modèle de famille unique et que l'important pour élever un enfant est de lui apporter amour, stabilité et équilibre.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire.

Merci de l'avoir commenté et m'avoir fait partager vos impressions. C'est précieux pour un auteur de savoir ce qui marche ou pas dans les effets qu'il tente de mettre dans ses écris.

Un auteur n'est rien sans ses lecteurs :)


End file.
